Elővizsga
by KarenBrighton
Summary: Snarry! Miután Harry sikerrel leteszi az utolsó vizsgáit a Roxfortban, a fejébe veszi, hogy ő már mindent tud, amit az aurorképzőben tanulhatna, és csak kidobott három év lenne, amit ott eltölt. Ezt, hogy, hogy nem, elmondja Pitonnak, aki megcsillantja előtte a lehetőséget, hogy elővizsgát tegyen. És persze ki más készítené felha nem ő maga? És itt kezdődnek a bonyodalmak...
1. Chapter 1

Egy éve már, hogy vége a háborúnak. Annak a sötét, sok áldozatot követelő háborúnak, amiben Harry Potter legyőzte Voldemortot, a világ leggonoszabb, legsötétebb varázslóját. Azóta úgy tűnik, helyrebillent a varázsvilág, és benne az emberek élete. Vagy legalábbis majdnem mindenkié.

Harry és a barátai úgy döntöttek, hogy mivel ellógták az utolsó évüket az iskolából, visszatérnek a kastélyba, és annak rendje és módja szerint befejezik a tanulmányaikat, leteszik a vizsgáikat. Több olyan tárgy is volt, amiből semmi újat nem tudtak nekik mutatni, de mégis, úgy gondolták, hogy így fair, és így hivatalos. És persze a továbbtanulásukhoz is szükség volt a bizonyítványukra.

Perselus Piton professzor is visszatért a kastély falai közé, mert bár életveszélyesen megsebesült a végső csatában, a következő szeptemberig talpra tudott állni annyira, hogy újra elfoglalhassa a bájitaltan tanári állást, amit McGalagony újra felajánlott neki.

Közben persze végig kellett szenvednie a saját tárgyalását, ahol a Wizengamot megpróbálta ízekre szedni, de Harry akkor sokat segített neki.

Harry és a tanár kapcsolata alapjaiban megváltozott. Nem, nem lettek jóban, semmi okuk nem volt, hogy így tegyenek, és a múlton sem tudtak már változtatni, de mégsem estek egymás torkának minden közös órájukon, vagy amikor 5sak összefutottak a folyosón. Ez mindkettejüknek nagy könnyebbséget jelentett, hisz rengeteg energiát megspórolhattak az egymás ellen való áskálódáson.

Harry szorgalmasan tanult, még bájitaltanból is, és ezt Piton a maga módján értékelte. Nem kötekedett vele annyit, mint régen, és alapból mindenkivel egy fokkal türelmesebb volt. De persze tényleg csak egy fokkal, hisz a személyiségét nem hazudtolhatta meg. Szigorú volt, maximalista és kíméletlen. De a trió is megérett már annyira, hogy az ilyen kirohanásait ne vegye magára. Ennek ellenére, ha csak tehették, kerülték a közvetlen kapcsolatot egymással.

Most azonban, amikor már csak két nap volt hátra a vizsgahétből, és a sikeres vizsgák után végleg búcsút vesznek majd az iskolától, Harrynek egyre rosszabb kedve lett. A másik kettő, ha ezt észre is vette, túlságosan el voltak foglalva egymással. Hisz már a közös jövőjüket tervezték, Harrynek pedig ez a mellőzöttség csak tett egy lapáttal a nyomott hangulatára.

Piton persze észrevette a dolgot, hisz neki soha semmi nem kerülhette el a figyelő tekintetét. Időnként fürkésző pillantással vizslatta a fiút, azon töprengve, hogy vajon mi lehet a baja. Közvetlenül a háború utáni hetekben szokta ilyennek látni. Fáradtnak, reménytelennek, megtörtnek. De egy ideje mintha túltette volna magát rajta, legalábbis látszólag. Bár a bájitalmester tudta, hogy egy élet kevés ahhoz, hogy ezt feldolgozza, most mégsem értette, hogy mi taszíthatta vissza ilyen hirtelen a griffendéles világmegmentőt ebbe a depressziós hangulatba. És napról napra mélyebbre. Időnként csak bámul maga elé, és ha a másik kettő szól hozzá, olyan, mintha álmából ébredne. Eddig is kívülállónak tűnt a mellettük, de most mintha még inkább elszigetelődne. És az a nem is olyan régen eltűnt szomorúság is visszatért a szemébe.

Egyik éjjel, mikor a bájitalmester épp a szokásos éjszakai őrjáratát végezte, az egyik ablakmélyedésben felfedezte Harryt, amint üveges szemmel mered maga elé. Néhány percig figyelte a fiút, de aztán látta, hogy akár ítéletnapig is állhatna alig pár lépéssel a háta mögött, Harry akkor sem venné észre, annyira elfoglalják a saját gondolatai, így úgy döntött, megszólal. Már csak azért is, mert a fiúból kézzelfoghatóan áradt valami megmagyarázhatatlan szomorúság és tanácstalanság.

- Mit keres itt éjnek évadján, Potter? – dörrent a fiúra, de inkább csak egy szigorú tanár hangján, csupán egy csipetnyi undoksággal fűszerezve.

A fiú most is, mint aki álmából ébred, kapta fel a fejét. – Én csak… visszamegyek a toronyba… sajnálom, hogy megszegtem a házirendet. Nyugodtan… vonjon le pontot érte – sóhajtott, és már indult is, de a tanár utánaszólt.

- Jól van, Potter?

- Nem. De nem számít. Rohadtul nem számít…

- Min gondolkodott annyira, hogy még észre sem vette, hogy jövök?

- Érdekli is az magát – nézett rá a fiú egy sóhajjal, de mivel nem kapott választ, folytatta. – Azon, hogy néhány nap múlva elmegyek innen… és fogalmam sincs, mihez fogok kezdeni az életemmel. Hogy hova megyek… Még három nap, és felnőtt varázsló leszek, aki végzett az iskolával… de én eddig nem gondolkodhattam azon, hogy mi lesz ezután. Az én életemet a harc töltötte ki, és még csak gondolni sem mertem arra, hogy túlélem. És most itt vagyok… és halvány gőzöm, merre induljak, ha kilépek a birtok kapuján. Nincs hova mennem… nem vár senki…

- Meg fogja oldani. Elvégre maga a varázsvilág megmentője… nem akadhat fenn egy ilyen apróságon – mondta neki Piton egy kicsit cinikusan.

- Meg fogom oldani. De azért rohadtul ijesztő. Jó éjt, tanár úr! – mondja a fiú, és visszaindult a griffendél toronyba.

Piton egy darabig elgondolkodva néz utána. Pontosan értette, mit jelentenek ezek a szavak. Ő is érezte már ugyanezt. Hisz az ő élete ugyanúgy a Voldemort elleni harcról szólt, több, mint húsz évig. És amikor Potter végül minden várakozásával ellentétben mégis legyőzte a Sötét Nagyurat, ő maga is úgy állt néhány napig a világban, ahogy most a fiú. Tudta, hogy most jó ideig béke lesz a varázsvilágban… de akkor is… most mi van? Mihez kezdjen magával ő, akinek az elmúlt húsz évben erről szólt az élete? Hülyeség… nem is volt élete… vagy legalábbis nem volt a sajátja. Ahogy a fiúé sem volt a sajátja abban a hét évben.

Lassan folytatta az éjszakai őrjáratát, de továbbra is a fiún járt az agya. Megértette, miért ijesztő számára kikerülni az iskolából. Soha, senki nem készítette fel egy normális életre. A körülötte lévő felnőttek, a tanárok, az aurorok, maga Dumbledore… folyton csak a harcra nevelték… de arra soha, senki, hogy mit kezdjen magával, ha véget ér a háború. Talán azért, mert senki nem bízott benne igazán, hogy győzhet? És most itt áll a felnőtt élete küszöbén, és fél. Az a fiú, aki szembe mert nézni a világ leghatalmasabb sötét varázslójával, fél. Egyszerűen az élettől, a jövőjétől.

A következő kanyar után azonban jól legorombította magát, hogy miért foglalkozik Potterrel… Oldja meg a problémáját, ahogy akarja, elvégre ő a kis Világmegváltó, nem valószínű, hogy ez a lépés akkora gondot okozna neki.

De az előbbi gondolatok valahogy mégsem hagyták nyugodni. Bárhogy próbálta lezárni az elméjét, ezek a képek visszatolakodtak az agyába.

Mikor megunta a folyosókon való bolyongást, visszatért a pincebeli lakosztályába, és lassan ágyba került. Egyre mérgesebb lett, ahogy Potter szomorú, reménytelenséggel teli tekintete újra és újra az agyába tolakodott, de ugyanakkor legerősebb akarata ellenére is kezdett benne megfogalmazódni az érzés, hogy valahogy segítenie kellene a fiúnak. Hisz saját magáról tudta, hogy egyedül milyen nehéz kimászni ebből a csapdából. Túllépni a múlton, és elképzelni egy háború és küzdelemmentes jövőt. Pedig Potternek talán még érdemes. Még fiatal, van esélye, hogy egy emberhez méltó életet éljen. És a kölyök is segített neki a háború után. Gyűlölte az érzést, de igazából tartozott neki annyival, hogy most segít.

Még akkor is ezek a gondolatok jártak a fejében, mikor nagy nehezen elaludt, és másnap reggel is zsongó fejjel ébredt, mintha még éjjel is pörögtek volna a fogaskerekek a fejében.

A balszerencse, vagy a sors azonban úgy csűrte-csavarta a dolgokat, hogy reggeli előtt a bájitalmester és Harry ugyanabban az időben ért oda a nagyterem elé.

- Potter! Hol hagyta az utánfutóit? – kérdezte Piton egyik szemöldökét felvonva.

- Biztos még alszanak – válaszolta meggondolatlanul a fiú, de aztán rádöbbent, hogy ezzel óriási hibát követett el, elárulva, hogy a Ron nem aludt a saját ágyában. Ha a férfi az utolsó két nap is szigorúan veszi a szabályokat, akkor a két barátja komoly büntetésre számíthat. – Úgy értem…

- Biztos benne, hogy most hazudni akar valamit? – nézett rá szigorúan Piton.

- Nem, tanár úr…

- Helyes. Van még ma vizsgája?

- Igen. Délelőtt gyógynövénytan, délután asztronómia.

- Miután végzett, bejön hozzám? – a fiú, mielőtt a józanabbik esze feltehette volna a kérdést, hogy miért, már rábólintott. – Rendben. Ötig ügyelek a kicsik írásbeli vizsgáin, de utána megtalál a lakosztályomban – mondta a férfi, és választ sem várva beviharzott a nagyterembe, éjfekete talárja csak úgy lobogott mögötte.

Harry úgy nézett utána, mint aki kísértetet lát. Fogalma sem volt, hogy a bájitalmester mit akar tőle, de valami halk megérzése azt súgta, ezúttal nem akarja megszívatni. Végül megrázta magát, kizökkenve ezzel a dermedtségéből, és ő is belépett a nagyterembe, gyorsan megreggelizett, majd elindult a délelőtti vizsgájára.

~~ o ~~

Harry napja gyorsan eltelt, bár sok értelmét nem látta. A gyógynövénytan vizsgától nem tartott, hisz valahogy mindig boldogult vele, és Neville is ott volt mellette, a délutáni asztronómia pedig egyáltalán nem érdekelte, hisz valószínűleg sosem lesz rá szüksége. De azért persze legjobb képességei szerint tanult rá, és próbált elviselhetően teljesíteni.

Így miután véget ért az utolsó vizsgája, kiment a parkba egy kicsit csavarogni, majd mikor megunta, elheveredett egy árnyas fa alatt, és azon töprengett, hogy vajon mit akar tőle Piton. Tudta ugyan, hogy felesleges ezen törnie a fejét, hisz a férfi alapból kiszámíthatatlan, de mégsem hagyta nyugodni a gondolat. Ha meg akarná büntetni a tegnap este miatt, azt már akkor megtehette volna. De amúgy sincs már semmi értelme. A pontverseny már lezárult, úgyhogy már az eredményeket sem tudná befolyásolni.

Amikor eljött az öt óra, még visszament a toronyba, lepakolta a cuccait, aztán figyelmen kívül hagyva barátai kérdő tekintetét, elindult a pince irányába. A kastélynak arra a területére, amire máskor akkor sem szívesen ment, ha muszáj volt. Megcsóválta a fejét, mikor az jutott eszébe, hogy önként sétál be az oroszlán barlangjába, de aztán sóhajtott, mondván annyira rossz nem lehet.

Mikor odaért, halkan bekopogott Piton ajtaján, és amikor a tanár ajtót nyitott neki, tétován belépett, majd tanácstalanul megállt az ajtóban. Igyekezett gyorsan, észrevétlenül körülnézni. Sosem járt még a férfi saját lakosztályában, de kellemes csalódást okozott neki. Mióta csak ismerte Pitont, egy sivár szerzetesi cellát képzelt el hozzá, de ezzel szemben a szobája kellemes, és otthonos volt.

- Nos… itt vagyok, tanár úr. Miért kérte, hogy jöjjek ide? – nézett félénken, de kíváncsian a tanárára Harry.

- Esetleg leülne, Potter? – viszonozta a pillantását türelmetlenül a férfi, mire Harry lehuppant az egyik fotelba. – Azért hívtam, mert arra gondoltam, talán segítene, ha beszélnénk arról, amiről az éjjel nem volt lehetőségünk hosszabban elbeszélgetni.

- Nem tudom, min segítene, tanár úr, de ha úgy gondolja, hogy szükség van rá…

- Nos, ha így látja… talán még emlékszik, hol az ajtó, amin bejött – vágott vissza ingerülten a bájitalmester, mire Harry visszakozott.

- Nem úgy gondoltam. Hallgatom, tanár úr.

- Nem prédikálni akarok magának. Az úgyis falra hányt borsó. Arról híres, hogy a két füle azért van, hogy az egyiken bemenjen, amit mondanak, a másikon meg ki. Inkább meghallgatnám a véleményét… úgy tudtam, foggal-körömmel ragaszkodik ahhoz, hogy az aurorképzőbe menjen. Mi történt a terveivel?

- Ez hármunk közös döntése volt. De úgy hiszem, a többiek már egyáltalán nem akarják.

- Miből gondolja ezt?

- Tudja, amíg tartott a háború… - válaszolt elgondolkodva Harry -, végig velem voltak. Mindent megtettek, még az életüket is feláldozták volna a célért, mert tudták, az az egyetlen helyes út, amin járunk. De most már… most már mást akarnak. Egy saját életet. Egy normális életet. Közös családot, gyerekeket… biztonságot. Ron azt hiszem, szeretne egy békés állást, talán a minisztériumban, Hermione pedig biztos valami általa elnyomottnak vélt csoport jogaiért szeretne küzdeni.

- A griffendéles bátorság gyönyörű példái – vetette oda gúnyosan a bájitalmester.

- Ha magának lennének gyerekei, ugyanígy gondolkodna! – nézett rá bosszúsan Harry, de nem kapott választ, csupán a bájitalmester kútmély fekete tekintetével találkozott a pillantása, ahogy ránézett.

- És maga? Maga mit szeretne?

- Továbbra is tartom magam ahhoz, hogy auror szeretnék lenni. Szeretném megtisztítani a varázsvilágot a… a még megmaradt halálfalóktól… és a hozzájuk hasonlóktól. De felesleges időpocsékolásnak tartom azt a három évet, amit az iskolában még elvesztegetnék.

- Miért lenne időpocsékolás?

- Mert a kisujjamban van már mindaz, amit ott tanulhatnék.

- Kissé el van szállva magától a mi kedvenc megmentőnk. Vagy tévednék?

- A legjobbaktól tanultam, tanár úr… öntől, Dumbledore professzortól, Mordon tanár úrtól… Remustól… Kingsleytől… nem hinném, hogy abban az iskolában van maguknál jobb tanár.

- A talpnyalás nem áll jól magának, Potter!

- Én ezt komolyan gondoltam.

- Ha ennyire biztos magában, tegye le a vizsgákat, és kész.

- Mi van? – nézett a férfira értetlenül Harry, és egy pillanatra még a tiszteletről is elfeledkezett, amit pedig a szigorú tanár mindig elvárt a diákjaitól.

- Vág az esze, Potter, mint mindig – gúnyolódott tovább a bájitalmester. - Szerezze meg a tanmenetet, és nézze át. Ha még akkor is olyan biztos magában, írjon egy kérvényt, hogy szeretne elővizsgát tenni. Beszéljen McGalagonnyal, majd segít.

- Ilyet lehet?

- Egy próbát megér. És ha ezzel megnyugodott az érzékeny lelke, hagyhatna dolgozni. Épp elég sokáig rontotta nekem a levegőt.

- Megyek, tanár úr – mondta Harry, és felállt a fotelból. Az ajtó fele indult, majd mielőtt megfogta volna a kilincset, még visszanézett, de legnagyobb meglepetésére a férfi alig pár lépésnyire állt tőle. Egy pillanatra meglepődött, de semmi fenyegetőt nem érzett a férfi közelségében, valahogy azonban mégis furcsa érzés volt. Ilyen közelről érezte az erejét… talán még a hangulatát is. Nem volt fenyegető… inkább elgondolkodó.

- Én csak… köszönöm, hogy segített, tanár úr… hogy mindig segít…

- Böki még valami a csőrét, Potter? – nézett rá összehúzott szemmel a férfi, mint aki a másik lelkébe lát, pedig ezúttal nem is alkalmazott legilimenciát.

- Én csak… azon gondolkodtam… hogy ez így tök jó lenne, meg minden… de a legközvetlenebb problémámat még mindig nem tudom, hogy oldjam meg. Hogy hova a fenébe menjek holnapután reggel, mikor el kell hagynom a kastélyt. Tudja… rohadtul nincs hova mennem.

- Ne várja, hogy minden problémáját mások oldják meg maga helyett, Potter! Ideje lenne végre befejeznie a hisztit, és felnőtt ember módjára viselkednie.

- Igen? – csattant fel Harry a kioktató hangra. – És elmondaná nekem, hogy mikor lett volna időm vagy lehetőségem felnőni? Azt hiszem, ez nem egy olyan dolog, ami egyik napról a másikra működik! És közlöm magával, hogy egész eddig kisebb gondom is nagyobb volt, mint ezzel foglalkozni, és ezt magának kéne a legjobban tudnia! – mondta a fiú, és ezzel kilépett az ajtón, és jól bevágta maga mögött.

Piton egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, hogy most állati dühös legyen, vagy csak egy sóhajjal megcsóválja a fejét, de végül az utóbbi mellett döntött. Igaza volt a fiúnak, de valahogy mégis rosszul esett neki, hogy pont az ő fejéhez vágta ezt. Hisz mindkettejüknek egyformán embertelen volt a sorsuk. Vádolhatott volna bárki mást, de hogy pont neki tett szemrehányást…

Később aztán mégiscsak dühbe gurult, ahogy újra és újra lejátszotta magában az esti beszélgetést. Dühös volt magára, hogy egyáltalán szóba állt Potterrel, és dühös volt a kölyökre is, hogy tényleg egy hisztis gyerek módjára viselkedik. Késő estig bosszankodott ezen, és éjjel is nehezen jött álom a szemére.

~~ o ~~

Másnap a bájitalmester direkt korábban ment reggelizni, nem volt kedve senkivel találkozni. De hát a sors megint közbeszólt. Mikor kilépett a Nagyteremből, látta, hogy Potter akkor közeledik. Ezúttal is egyedül volt, és ezúttal is a gondolataiba volt merülve. A tanár el akart sietni, hogy elkerülje a találkozást, de akkor Harry észrevette.

- Tanár úr! – szólt utána a fiú.

- Mit akar, Potter? – állt meg kelletlenül a bájitalmester.

- Szeretnék bocsánatot kérni, tanár úr! – mondta a griffendéles bűntudatosan.

- Nincs szükségem rá! – szakította félbe a férfi. Maga sem értette, miért bántja annyira a fiú kirohanása, és az, hogy rávágta az ajtót, de hogy még beszéljen is róla, ahhoz végképp nem volt kedve. – És sose kérjen bocsánatot azért, mert elmondta az őszinte véleményét!

- De én… bunkó voltam… nem lett volna szabad. A tanár úr segített nekem, és én…

- Beszélt az igazgatónővel? – szakította félbe a férfi, csak, hogy ne kelljen tovább hallgatnia a dadogását.

- Még nem. Most akartam. Csak előbb…

- Nincs csak előbb… most ez legyen a legfontosabb! Menjen, és hagyjon engem békén! – mondta Piton, és minden további nélkül otthagyta az utána bámuló griffendélest, aki az elmúlt napokban már ki tudja hányadszor nézett rá úgy, mint aki kísértetet lát.

Végül sóhajtott, és úgy döntött, ezúttal szót fogad. Az igazgatói iroda felé vette az irányt, ahol nem járt az elmúlt egy évben. Milyen furcsa, gondolta némi cinikus felhanggal… előtte szinte állandó vendég volt Dumbledore-nál. Vagy valami csínytevés miatt, vagy valami különórán, de több-kevesebb rendszerességgel megjelent az igazgató előtt. A jelszót persze most is tudta, de már jó ideje nem volt szüksége rá.

Ahogy a lépcsővel felért az iroda elé, tétován bekopogott, majd McGalagony szórakozott

„tessék"-jére félénken benyitott.

- Harry! – nézett fel az igazgatónő meglepetten. – Jöjjön be! Mit tehetek önért?

- Én… a segítségét szeretném kérni, igazgatónő…

- Üljön le, Harry! Természetesen segítek, amiben tudok. Hallgatom.

- Arról lenne szó… tudja tanárnő, hogy az aurorképzőbe akartam járni, és… szóval arra gondoltam… hogy praktikus lenne, ha megnézhetném a tantervet… mert úgy gondolom, hogy ha a szükséges tudás nagy részének esetleg már a birtokában lennék… akkor nem kellene elpazarolnom három évet az életemből… és… megpróbálnék levizsgázni…

- Értem, Harry… de mondja csak, ez önnek jutott eszébe?- nézett hunyorítva a fiúra az igazgatónő.

- Hát… nem. De fontos ez?

- Tulajdonképpen nem. Csupán kíváncsiságból kérdeztem.

- Pitonnal beszélgettünk róla.

- Piton professzor, Harry – javította ki az igazgatónő. - És maguk mióta beszélgetnek?

- Hát ez egy jó kérdés. Segít nekem, tanárnő?

- Természetesen, Harry. Még ma megkapja, amit kér.

- Köszönöm, tanárnő.

- Ennyit igazán megtehetek önért. És most menjen. Gondolom félbe maradt a csomagolással.

Harry egy udvarias mosollyal bólintott, holott még neki sem állt csomagolni, és nem is fűlött hozzá a foga. Elköszönt az igazgatónőtől, és egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve a pince fele vette az irányt.

Amikor azonban odaért, minden bátorságát össze kellett szednie, hogy bekopogjon Pitonhoz. Mintha már messziről érezte volna, hogy a bájitalmesternek tetőfokára hágott a rossz hangulata. A férfinak villámokat szórtak a szemei, mikor ajtót nyitott, és meglátta Harryt.

- Mit akar? – förmedt rá.

- Én… beszéltem az igazgatónővel, és…

- Nem szükséges minden lépéséről beszámolni.

- Azt hittem, érdekli…

- Tévedett! – mondta a férfi, és minden további nélkül bevágta az ajtót.

Harry leforrázva nézett a döngve becsapódó ajtóra, ami mögött a bájitalmester önmagával viaskodott. Nem akarta bántani a fiút, vagy legalábbis nem ennyire, de mégis, pont ez az érzés volt, ami mindennél jobban dühítette, és kihozta belőle a legrosszabb oldalát. Ördögi kör volt ez.

Aztán megpróbálta lecsillapítani háborgó elméjét, és racionálisan végiggondolni a történteket. Végül rájött, hogy nem a fiú dühíti ennyire, csupán az a gondolat, hogy pont Potter az, aki ezeket a szamaritánus érzéseket felébresztette benne. A fiú, akit gyűlölnie kéne olyan rengeteg okból. És már nem gyűlöli… annyira, mint régen. Inkább sajnálja… talán azért, mert pontosan tudja, mit él át…

Ebéd után Harry kiment a parkba, hogy sétáljon egy kicsit, és lecsillapítsa a gondolatait. Még mindig háborgott a lelke, hogy Piton úgy elhajtotta, de sokkal jobban izgatta, hogy nem sokkal ebéd előtt megkapta McGalagonytól az aurorképző hároméves tanmenetét, gondolta kint, valami kellemes, árnyékos helyen áttanulmányozza.

Az egyik tóparti, óriási tölgyfa árnyékában telepedett le. Szerencsére kevesen járkáltak erre, már mindenki a csomagolással, és a reggeli hazaindulással volt elfoglalva. Alig merült bele a papírokba, mikor valaki megállt mellette.

- Csatlakozhatok? – kérdezte egy bársonyos, enyhén gúnyos hang a feje fölül, de Harrynek most nem volt kedve Piton társaságához.

- Nem hagyna békén? – kérdezte egy kissé ellenséges, de inkább fáradt hangon a férfitól.

A bájitalmester leguggolt mellé. – Megtehetem, de akár segíthetnék is – mondta, de mivel nem kapott választ, felállt, és már indult volna vissza a kastélyba, de Harry egy sóhajjal utánaszólt.

- Várjon… üljön le!

A férfi letelepedett a fűbe, és érdeklődve nézett a Harry ölében heverő nagy kupac papírra.

- Most kaptam meg McGalagonytól a tanmenetet.

- És mire jutott?

- Még csak éppen belenéztem – füllentette Harry, akinek nem fűlött a foga ahhoz, hogy bevallja a tanárnak, hogy elég sok ismeretlen dologgal találkozott az első néhány lapon is, úgyhogy elment a kedve az egésztől.

- Vagyis letört a lelkesedése – mondta a férfi. – Had nézzem! – kérte el a fiútól a papírokat. Egy kis időre belemerült, és Harry nem akarta megzavarni. Inkább saját magát bosszantotta, hogy milyen hülye volt, mikor azt hitte, hogy csak úgy sitty-sutty megcsinálja az aurori vizsgát. Mintha az olyan egyszerű lenne… mintha bárkiből lehetne auror. Végül Piton hangja ébresztette a merengésből.

- Ahogy sejtettem, sötét varázslatok kivédésével, és egyéb védekezési technikákkal nem lenne gondja. Támadásokból és átkokból is többször annyit ismer, mint ami itt elő van írva. A párbajtól sem féltem, hisz mint mondta, tőlem tanult, és Dumbledore-tól. Viszont álcázási technikákból nulla a tudása, hisz sosem az volt a célunk, hogy elrejtőzzön Voldemort elől… és a sötét átkok és csapdák felismerése sem erőssége… És bár ehhez fog a legkevésbé fűlni a foga… nem árt a jogrenddel tisztában lennie, különben a griffendéles vérmérsékletét ismerve előbb-utóbb magát keveri bajba.

- Szóval ennyi. Kénytelen leszek végigszenvedni azt a rohadt három évet…

- Griffendéles díszpinty… ilyen könnyen feladja? – kérdezte a tanár gúnyosan.

- Mégis mi a fenét tehetnék? – fortyan fel erre már Harry is.

- Mondjuk, kérhetne segítséget.

- Magától?

- Például.

- Miért segítene nekem? Már semmilyen érdeke nem fűződik hozzá.

- Tanár vagyok – vont vállat Piton. – Az a dolgom, hogy átadjam, amit tudok.

- Megtenné?

- Ha érdemes tanítványnak bizonyulna… És úgy tűnik, bájitaltanból is vannak hiányosságai ehhez képest – adta vissza a paksamétát Harrynek, akinek az arcán egy bosszús fintor jelent meg. – Tüntesse el a tömény utálatot a képéről, Potter! Egy aurornak kevés, ha csak a százfűléfőzetet és a veritaszérumot ismeri. Már az első sarkon megitatnák valami méreggel. Beszéljen McGalagonnyal. Talán megengedi magának, hogy itt maradhasson a nyárra a kastélyban.

- Köszönöm, tanár úr!

- Ezt most fejezze be, Potter! És ne feledje, maximális teljesítményt várok magától, különben mehet a fenébe! – mondta a férfi, majd köszönés nélkül felállt, és visszament a kastélyba.

Harry most már végképp kezdett összezavarodni. Egyáltalán nem értette, hogy a férfi miért akar neki segíteni, de azt meg főleg nem, hogy ha már egyszer segít, akkor mi a fenéért ilyen utálatos? Igazán eldönthetné, hogy mit akar… De aztán, ahogy tovább törte a fejét a dolgon, rájött, hogy bár a bájitalmester már nem úgy viszonyul hozzá, mint régen, a morgását sosem lesz képes félretenni. Ez úgy hozzátartozik, mint az éjfekete lobogó talárja.

Mikor megunta, hogy ezen törje a fejét, Harryt két másik kérdés is foglalkoztatta. Először is az, hogy vajon McGalagony megengedi-e neki, hogy maradjon, a másik, és ettől tartott jobban, hogy hogyan fogja ezt elmondani a többieknek. Bár nem hitte, hogy a másik kettő túlságosan besértődne a dolgon, de mégiscsak nehezére esett eléjük állni, hogy akkor rúgjanak fel mindent, amit eddig terveztek. Végül is arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy valószínűleg szót fognak érteni, csak elkezdeni lesz nehéz.

Mikor visszament a szobájába, éppen ott találta a másik kettőt, akik ijedten rebbentek szét, mikor belépett.

- Harry… - nézett rá zavartan Hermione. – Szeretnénk beszélni veled.

- Remek – mosolygott rá halványan a fiú. – Én is pont erre készültem.

- Huh… figyi, akkor inkább kezd te, jó?

- Persze – egyezett bele Harry, de azt már csak magában tette hozzá, hogy úgyis mindig neki marad a neheze.

- Szóval – ült le végül Harry az ágyára -, az a helyzet, hogy meg kellene beszélnünk az elkövetkező dolgokat, és felül kellene vizsgálnunk a terveinket. Illetve… egyeztetnünk kellene inkább, hogy mi az, amit ti szeretnétek, és mi az, amit én. Mert valahogy úgy érzem, hogy a jövő szempontjából már nem beszélhetünk hármunkról együtt.

- Nézd, Harry… - szakította félbe a lány, de Harry nem hagyta.

- Nem kell magyarázkodnod, Hermione. Megértem. És megmondom neked őszintén, nekem is vannak terveim, amik kissé elütnek attól, amiről régen beszéltünk.

- Tényleg?

- Van egy lehetőségem, hogy elővizsgát tegyek az aurorképzőben, és nem kellene végigbohóckodnom azt a három évet. De ez alapjaiban rúgja fel a régi terveinket, és mielőtt végleg igent mondok, tudnom kell, hogy ti hogy terveztétek a jövőt. Mert… ha még mindig szeretnétek továbbtanulni, akkor én is végigcsinálnám veletek, de úgy érzem… nektek már más álmaitok vannak.

- Hát… - dadogott Ron, de Hermione megcsóválta a fejét, és belevágott.

- Az az igazság, Harry, hogy mi már annyira nem ragaszkodnánk a régi terveinkhez. Nem mintha nem tartanánk helyesnek, csak tudod… arra gondoltunk, hogy az aurori pálya nem igazán ideális olyanoknak, akiknek családjuk van, és bajba sodorhatják a szeretteiket, és…

- Ennyi elég, Hermione – mondta szelíden rámosolyogva Harry. – Csak azt akartam tudni, mennyire haragudnátok meg rám, ha felborítanám a régi terveket.

- Ugyan, haver! – vigyorodott el Ron. – Örülünk, hogy ilyen jó lehetőséged van.

- De hogy fogsz felkészülni a vizsgára? Én… tudom, hogy sokat tudsz, Harry… de azért három évet kéne átrágnod, és…– kérdezte Hermione, akinek máris a dolog gyakorlati részén járt az agya.

- Valaki felajánlotta a hathatós segítségét.

- Ki?

- Nem fontos… most sokkal fontosabb, hogy McGalagony megengedje, hogy itt maradjak a nyárra.

- Piton? – kérdezett rá a lényegre Hermione.

- Fontos ez, Hermione? Amúgy miből vontad le ezt a messzemenő következtetést?

- Ő az egyetlen itt, akitől még mindig tanulhatsz. De jó ötlet titeket összezárni? Nem lesz belőle baj? Nemrég még egy kanál vízben megfojtottátok volna egymást…

- Majd kiderül – mondta kissé elutasító hangon Harry, mert pontosan ez a kérdés volt, ami őt is nyugtalanította, mióta csak a férfi felajánlotta a segítségét. Hisz amikor rá voltak kényszerítve, hogy együtt dolgozzanak, meg tudták oldani, de nem volt egyszerű. Mindkettejüknek egy kicsit erőszakot kellett tennie magán. Igaz, akkor még mindkettejüknek más volt a hozzáállása bizonyos dolgokhoz. A háború vége sok mindent megváltoztatott. Harry abban bízott, hogy kettejük kapcsolatát is, legalább annyira, hogy elviseljék egymást, ameddig muszáj. Bár titkon reménykedett abban, hogy végül egész normálisan tudnak majd együtt dolgozni, de tudta, hogy ő is, és a tanára is elég hirtelen természetűek ahhoz, hogy bőven gördítsenek akadályt egymás elé.

- Megyek inkább, és beszélek McGalagonnyal – mondta a fiú, és magára hagyta a másik kettőt, akik némileg megkönnyebbülve, de inkább csodálkozva néztek utána.

Mikor felment az igazgatónőhöz, az eléggé furcsán nézett rá, amiért egy nap már másodszor jelent meg az irodájában.

- Mit tehetek önért, Harry? – kérdezte ennek ellenére látszólag nyugodtan.

- Sajnálom, hogy megint zavarnom kell, igazgatónő, de újfent kéréssel szeretnék fordulni önhöz.

- Hallgatom.

- Nos… szóval tudom, hogy nem szokták megengedni senkinek, hogy a nyáriszünetben a kastélyban tartózkodjon, de én mégis erre szeretném kérni.

- Szeretne a kastélyban maradni? Hisz minden végzős alig várja, hogy holnap kiszabadulhasson innen.

- Tudom. De nekem itt lenne leginkább lehetőségem felkészülni a vizsgáimra.

- Egyedül? – kérdezte gyanakodva a boszorkány.

- Nem, de…

- Azt ne mondja…

- Piton professzorral.

- Én nem értem magát, Harry. Biztos, hogy állandó vitában és veszekedésben akarja tölteni a nyarat?

- Nem. De talán el tudjuk kerülni. És lássa be, igazgatónő, senkitől nem kaphatok annyi segítséget, mint tőle.

- Tudom. És ő mit gondol erről?

- Ő ajánlotta fel.

- Merlin… hát az egész világ megbolondult? Ha már ő is kifordul önmagából, akkor már semmiben nem lehet bízni. Jól van, ha ez a szíve vágya, én nem állok a boldogsága útjába. Csak meg ne bánja.

- Hát, ezt nem ígérem, igazgatónő, de mindent megteszek, hogy elkerüljem.

- Rendben. Most menjen… és remélem, én sem fogom megbánni, hogy beleegyeztem.

Harry még udvariasan megköszönte a lehetőséget, és visszatért a szobájába, ahonnan legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére már eltűnt az enyelgő párocska. Harry elfeküdt az ágyán, és elgondolkodott. Két nappal ezelőtt még semmi kilátás nem volt előtte, és most úgy tűnt, újra vannak tervei. Ez nagy könnyebbséget jelentett a számára, ugyanakkor izgult is a lehetséges következmények miatt.


	2. Chapter 2

Evvel azonban nem volt egyedül. Vacsora előtt, a Nagyterem felé menet az igazgatónő épp összefutott Pitonnal, és nem tudta megállni, rákérdezett a dologra.

- Perselus, mi ez az egész? - lépett oda a Nagyterem fele tartva McGalagony a bájitalmesterhez, aki szinte egy pillantásra sem méltatta.

- Nem tudom, mire gondol, igazgatónő.

- Hogy segít Harrynek… ez valahogy... abszurd… pont magától...

- Nem szép dolog, professzor, hogy előítéletekre tanítja a diákjait - mondta gúnytól csöpögő hangon a férfi, majd otthagyta volna McGalagonyt, de az nem hagyta magát ilyen könnyen lerázni.

- Ilyen könnyen nem szabadul tőlem! Miért csinálja?

- Ha szeptemberben le akar vizsgázni, segítség kell neki. Mégpedig nem kevés.

- De hogy maga segít Potternek...

- Miért, talán maga tudna?

- Nem, de...

- Akkor ne a miérten törje a fejét, hanem engedje, hogy tegyem a dolgom - mondta bosszúsan a tanár, és minden további magyarázat nélkül otthagyta a továbbra is csak hápogni képes tanárnőt.

De McGalagony a továbbiakban nem sokat gondolkodhatott ezen a dolgon, mert hamarosan megkezdődött a búcsúvacsora, és neki el kellett foglalnia a helyét a tanári asztalnál.

Mikor belépett, már zsúfolásig tömve volt a nagyterem. Minden diák, a legifjabbtól egészen a végzősökig, elfoglalta már a helyét, és izgalommal várta az utolsó esti lakoma kezdetét, és bosszúsan gondoltak arra, hogy az igazgatónő valószínűleg rémesen hosszú beszédet fog tartani, és még a végzősöknek is át kell venniük a bizonyítványukat.

- Egy kis figyelmet kérek! – állt fel McGalagony, mire azonnal elnémult a nyüzsgés szerte az asztalok mellett. – Nos, meg vagyok győződve róla, hogy már farkaséhesek vagytok – kezdte a beszédét az professzorasszony, mire egyetértő moraj zúgott végig a termen -, de még egy kis türelmeteket kérem. Ígérem, nem fogom sokáig húzni az időtöket. Először is szeretnék gratulálni mindannyiótoknak. Tudom, hogy valamennyien a legjobb tudásotok szerint teljesítettetek. Kiváltképp a végzősöknek szeretnék gratulálni, akik az iskolánk nevéhez méltóan, egytől-egyig nagyon jól megfeleltek a vizsgákon. És most szeretném megkérni őket, hogy házanként névsor szerint fáradjanak ide a tanári asztalhoz, és vegyék át az oklevelüket.

Harrynek már előre tele volt a hócipője az egésszel. Nem szerette az ilyen feltűnéssel járó dolgokat, éppen eléggé kijutott már neki a feltűnésből. A háta közepére sem kívánta, hogy az egész iskola előtt ki kell vonulnia, átvenni azt a nyamvadt oklevelet, és minden tanárral kezet kell fogni. És persze az igazgatónő enyhe részrehajlása miatt a griffendél volt az első. Így mikor rá került a sor, kelletlenül bár, de kimászott a helyéről, és a hosszú asztalok között kisétált a tanári asztalhoz.

McGalagony néhány gratuláló szóval átadta neki a pergament, aztán továbblépett sorban a többi tanárhoz, és végül a sor végén álló Pitonhoz. Ahogy a tekintete találkozott a férfi éjsötét pillantásával, érezte, hogy az kapcsolatba lép az elméjével.

- Én ennél jobb teljesítményt fogok elvárni magától, remélem, ezzel tisztában van - üzente neki a férfi gondolatban.

- Tudom, tanár úr. Igyekszem nem csalódást okozni.

- Remélem is. Különben úgy rúgom ki, hogy átrepüli az óceánt.

- Nem szeretném, hogy így legyen. Tanulni fogok, tanár úr.

- Vannak eszközeim, hogy rábírjam, talán még emlékszik…

- Nem kell emlékeztetnie – üzente még a fiú kissé bosszúsan, majd továbblépett, és gyorsan visszasietett a helyére. Ebben a pillanatban mit nem adott volna érte, ha megérthette volna a férfit. De egy sóhajjal belátta, hogy erre esélye sincs. Így megvárta, míg végzős társai mind átveszik a bizonyítványukat, majd ragyogó büszkeséggel a szemükben visszasétálnak az asztalukhoz, és lelkesen mutogatják a többieknek.

Mikor végül mindenki sorra került, McGalagony ismét szólásra emelkedett.

- Nos most már valóban csak egy percig rabolnám az időtöket. Még egyszer szeretnék mindenkinek gratulálni. Az alsóbbéveseknek jó vakációt kívánok, és szeptemberben újra várunk benneteket. A végzősöknek pedig kívánok sok szerencsét és boldogságot az életben, és persze azt, hogy öregbítsék az iskolánk hírnevét. Most pedig… jó étvágyat mindannyiunknak!

Ez utóbbi kijelentését lelkes taps követte, ahogy megjelentek az asztalon a jobbnál jobb falatok. A diákok lelkesen hozzáláttak a lakomához, és időnként, igaz, csak rövid időre, még Harry arcán is felvillant egy-egy halvány mosoly. Aztán mindig el is tűnt, ahogy megjelent. A lelkét már a holnap gondja nyomasztotta, mert tudta, hogy bár nem fogja halálos veszély fenyegetni, legalábbis bízott benne, de ugyanakkor mégis embertelenül nehéz időszak lesz a számára.

De hát nem lenne igazi griffendéles, ha nem nézne szembe bátran az elkövetkező nehézségekkel.

~~ o ~~

Harry az éjszakai felszínes álmából korán ébredt. Még korábban, mint a többiek, pedig tudta, hogy mindenki izgatottan várja már a hazaindulást. Elgondolkodott, hogy az elmúlt években ő mennyire nem így volt vele. Ez a nap mindig azt jelentette a számára, hogy vissza kell térnie a hülye rokonaihoz, hogy ott szenvedje végig az egész nyarat, ami a legtöbb diáknak felüdülés volt, neki viszont maga a pokol. Most viszont felkelt, majd miután a barátai is felébredtek, elköszönt tőlük. Azt nem ígérhette nekik, hogy a nyár folyamán meglátogatja őket, hisz tisztában volt vele, hogy erre nem lesz lehetősége, de azt viszont megígérte, hogy amint sikerrel letette a vizsgáit, az első útja hozzájuk vezet.

- Meglátod, Harry, simán megcsinálod. A legjobb ember van melletted, aki csak segíthet – mondta neki Hermione. – De azért aggódom érted…

- Nem lesz semmi gond, ne aggódj! Talán mindketten vagyunk annyira felnőtt emberek, hogy ne essünk egymásnak. De ha mégis, csak szétszed minket valaki – próbálta megnyugtatni Harry a lányt, és egyben saját magát is, nem túl nagy sikerrel. Hisz a kastély pincéjében, mélyen a föld alatt, távol mindenkitől… ugyan ki találna rájuk, ha egy hirtelen vita hevében hülyére átkoznák egymást Pitonnal?

Végül elköszönt a többiektől, majd úgy döntött, hogy inkább lelép. Nem volt kedve a többiek kíváncsi, értetlen pillantásaihoz, és a kérdésekhez, hogy ő miért nem utazik el. Egyelőre nem állt szándékában bárkivel megosztani a terveit, hisz ha mégsem sikerülne, amit tervez, elég egő lenne a többiek előtt. Arra gondolt, addig meghúzza magát valahol, a kastély egy kihaltabb részén. Ismerte már a kastélyt, mint a tenyerét. Magányos, éjszakai sétái során volt lehetősége felderíteni az egészet, még talán jobban ismerte az épületet, mint a Weasley ikrek fénykorukban. Sőt, neki nagy könnyebbségként még a Tekergők térképe is a kezében volt. . Az év során sokszor érezte úgy, hogy Piton tud ezekről a magányos bolyongásairól, de valamiért mégsem szólt érte. Most, hogy ez így eszébe jutott, elkönyvelte a bájitalmester többi furcsasága közé. Hisz mostanában volt belőlük éppen elég, ami időnként meglehetősen összezavarta a fiú gondolatait.

Harry az egyik negyedik emeleti kihalt folyosó ablakából figyelte a nyüzsgést a birtokon. A diákok kis csoportokban nevetgélve, beszélgetve léptek ki az épületből, felszálltak a fiákerekre, és kikocsikáztak a birtokról. Az alsóbbévesek örültek a szünetnek, hogy hazamehetnek a családjukhoz néhány gondtalan hétre, az idősebbek pedig kíváncsian, ezer várakozással eltelve néztek az új életük elébe.

- Gondoltam, hogy itt találom valahol – szólalt meg mögötte váratlanul Piton hangja, és Harry azon döbbent meg leginkább, hogy már meg sem lepődött a férfi felbukkanásán. Régen mindig frászt kapott, ha véletlenül belefutott a folyosón. Most azonban csak némi rezignált egykedvűséggel vette tudomásul, hogy itt van, sőt, miután nyugodt, emberi hangon szólt hozzá, még jól is esett neki, hogy a jelenléte egy kicsit feloldja a fojtogató magányt.

- Fura érzés nézni, hogy elmennek – mondta végül.

- Máskor is maradt már egyedül a kastélyban.

- De ez most más… a végzősök végleg elmennek. Talán soha nem látják egymást újra. És mégis… vidámak, nevetnek… pedig az életük egy szakasza lezárult. De ők… tudják, hogy mihez kezdenek holnap. Vagy ha nem is… legalább mellettük van a családjuk… sokuknak komoly kapcsolata van, vagy menyasszonya, vőlegénye… tervezik a közös életüket… család, gyerekek, otthon, boldog jövő… én meg itt vagyok egyedül, mint a kisujjam… és esélyem sincs, hogy ez valaha megváltozik.

- Ha valóban auror akar lenni, Potter… jó auror… – szólalt meg Piton, és Harry akaratlanul felkapta a fejét, mert valami mély szomorúságot vélt felfedezni a hangjában -, jobb, ha egyedül van. Csak veszélybe sodorná azt, akit maga mellé válasz. És magának is nehezebb lenne, ha aggódnia kellene valakiért.

- Tudom, hogy igaza van – nézett rá a fiú, és felidézte az elmúlt éveket. Tudta, hogy a bájitalmester sem engedett soha senkit közel magához, és ennek csak egyik oka volt a Harry anyjától elszenvedett, mai napig sajtó elutasítás. Hiszen attól még egy-egy barátot befogadhatott volna az életébe. De a férfi sosem tette. Magányos volt, így ha valakinek az életét kockáztatta, az csak a sajátja volt, senki másé. - De akkor is nehéz így…

- Senki nem állította az ellenkezőjét – mondta a bájitalmester, majd témát váltott. – Nekem el kell mennem két-három napra, de küldtem a szobájába néhány könyvet. Szeretném, ha mire visszaérek, elolvasná őket.

Harry szíve szerint megkérdezte volna, hogy hány könyv, és milyen vastag, de a tanárt ismerve voltak bizonyos, nem túl bíztató elképzelései a dologról. És különben is, egy ilyen kérdéssel örökre elvágta volna magát a bájitalmester előtt. Pedig most, talán életében először, szeretett volna megfelelni a mindig szigorú és maximalista férfi elvárásainak.

- Rendben, tanár úr!

Piton bólintott. – Ne maradjon itt sokáig! Feleslegesen kínozza saját magát – mondta, majd hátat fordított a fiúnak, és elsétált.

Harry sóhajtott. Tudta, hogy a férfinak igaza van, mint általában mindig, de valahogy mégsem tudott elszakadni a látványtól. Megvárta, míg az utolsó kis csoport is kocsira száll, és elindul a birtok kapuja fele, csak akkor tudott elszakadni az ablaktól, és lassan visszaporoszkált a szobájába. Furcsa volt, hogy a folyosón, a klubhelyiségben már nem sétálnak, beszélgetnek, nevetnek a többiek. A hirtelen beállt csendben kissé magányosnak érezte magát.

Ahogy sejtette, az ágyán egy nagy halom könyv várta. Piton nem aprózta el ezúttal sem. És persze tisztában volt azzal is, hogy az „olvassa el" magában foglalja azt is, hogy profi módon sajátítsa el az olvasottakat, hisz valószínűleg első körben számon kéri tőle a férfi, és nem okozhat neki csalódást. Most valahogy nem tudná elviselni azt a szokásos lekicsinylő pillantást. Mindent meg akart tenni, hogy ezt elkerülje.

Törökülésben elhelyezkedett az ágyán, és megnézegette a könyveket. Különböző álcázási technikák alap- és középfokon, kiábrándító bűbájok, hogyan rejtsük el magunkat és fontos tárgyakat illetéktelenek elől, hogyan fedezzünk fel elrejtett átkokat és sötét varázslatokat, csapdákat, satöbbi. Eléggé száraznak tűnt Harry számára a téma, de ettől persze még nem volt kevésbé hasznos. Hisz, ha már akkor ismerte volna ezeket a dolgokat, mikor két éve Voldemort horcruxai után indul, sok kellemetlenségtől megóvhatta volna magát és a társait.

És semmi bájitaltan… ez furcsa. Harry biztos volt benne, hogy abból kapja a legtöbb könyvet, mivel az Piton saját tárgya. És mégsem…

Találomra kiválasztotta az egyik könyvet, elheveredett az ágyon, és belekezdett. Egy idő után rájött, hogy nem a legjobbat választotta. Túl sok használhatatlan elmélet, és annál kevesebb gyakorlati tudás volt benne, így inkább lecserélte egy másikra. Ez már jobban megnyerte a tetszését, bele is merült annyira, hogy elfeledkezett az ebédről. Közben néhány varázslatot ki is próbált belőle, és a legtöbb dolog, ha elsőre nem is, de néhány próbálkozás után már sikerült. Ez aztán némi optimizmussal töltötte el.

~~ o ~~

A következő napokat Harry a könyvek közé temetkezve töltötte. Nehéz volt eldöntenie, hogy alaposan tanuljon meg néhányat közülük, vagy éppen olvasson el mindent, de akkor kevés marad meg belőle. Nem tudta, hogy Piton mit vár tőle, de abban biztos volt, hogy ezt a sok könyvet nem tudja mind úgy megtanulni, hogy azt magabiztosan használni is tudja. Végül úgy döntött, hogy amelyiket érdekesnek találja, azt alaposan megpróbálja megtanulni, a többi meg talán ráér később is.

Időnként próbált kimenni a parkba is tanulni, hogy legalább magolás közben élvezze a napsütést, de aztán rájött, hogy ez nem jó módszer, mert a környezete elvonja a figyelmét, és a szép idő teljesen elbódítja, így egy idő után inkább a szobájában, vagy a klubhelyiségben maradt, és csak az étkezésekkor került elő, vagy abban a néhány rövidke szünetben, amit engedélyezett magának, hogy levegőn legyen.

Harmadik nap este éppen a vacsoráról ment volna vissza a szobájába, hogy folytassa a tanulást, mikor Piton visszatért.

- Látom, a rengeteg tanulás mellett azért még marad ideje sétálgatni – szólalt meg mögötte a semmivel össze nem téveszthető gúnyos hang.

- Vacsorázni voltam, tanár úr! – védekezett Harry, de a férfi mintha meg sem hallotta volna.

- Elolvasta a könyveket?

- Mindet nem… amire volt időm, és… amelyik hasznosabbnak tűnt.

- Úgy… szóval válogatott? – kérdezte továbbra is lekezelő hangnemben a bájitalmester.

- Igen, tanár úr.

- És elárulná nekem, hogy milyen kritériumok alapján?

- Az első negyven-ötven oldal alapján.

- Értem – mondta a férfi félre nem érthető cinizmussal a hangjában. – Akkor tegyünk egy próbát, hogy jól választott-e! Elrejtettem valamit a pincében, ami a magáé…

- Ellopott tőlem valamit? – fortyant föl Harry.

- Ne a szavakon lovagoljon, Potter! Ha szüksége van rá, szerezze vissza. Minden tudását használhatja, amit eddig megszerzett, de ne feledje, hogy én is ezt teszem, hogy megakadályozzam, úgyhogy szedje össze magát!

- Ez nem fair!

- Egy valódi küldetés sem lesz fair soha! És különben is… most csak egyedül vagyok maga ellen… hol lesz az életben olyan könnyű dolga, hogy magányos ellenféllel álljon szemben, és nem egy hordával?

- A tanár úr egyedül felér egy tucat erős varázslóval.

- Akkor tényleg nagyon össze kell szednie magát! Ha gondolja, fogadjon el egy tanácsot… vagy figyelmeztetést… semmi sem lesz az, aminek látszik. Minden sarok, minden beugró mögött csapda leshet magára… minden képen, minden páncélon, minden szobron lehet átok… és végül… nem minden ajtó ajtó, de ott is lehet ajtó, ahol maga nem látja… És most induljon! Éjfélig kap időt, egy másodperccel sem többet!

- Mit keressek?

- A kérdése és a válasz a cél szempontjából jelentéktelen. Viszont fogy az ideje…

- Csak a pincében? – adta be a derekát a fiú.

- Ennyi engedményt tettem magának. Ha az egész kastélyt mondanám, a végén még szellemként is itt bolyongana, és keresné, amit elvesztett – mondja enyhe gúnnyal a férfi, mire Harry bosszúsan megcsóválta a fejét, és végül elindult.

Perselus egy mardekáros félmosollyal nézett utána. Tisztában volt vele, hogy a fiúnak esélye nincs az ő trükkjei ellen, hisz ő ennél jóval keményebb terepen edződött, de azt is tudta, hogy Potternek viszont erre az apró fejére koppintásra szüksége van ahhoz, hogy valóban nekiálljon tanulni.

Mikor Harry elindult, meglehetősen tanácstalanul nézett körül az első kanyar után, ahol a tanár már nem láthatta. Fogalma sem volt, hogy merre induljon. A kastély pincéje óriási, mint maga az egész épület, ráadásul mindenféle tértágító bűbájokkal van ellátva. Egy percig még bosszankodott azon, hogy a férfi elvett tőle valamit, de aztán az egész elméjét kezdte kitölteni a feladat. Ennek ellenére fogalma sem volt, hogy állhatna neki. Járja végig az egész pincét, és nézzen be minden helyiségbe? Semmire nem menne vele. Piton akár egy kiselejtezett iskolai padnak is álcázhatta, amit elrejtett, és ilyen ósdi módszerrel sosem találná meg. Tudta, hogy először is le kell csillapítania kavargó gondolatait, és teret engedni a megérzéseinek, ezért egy percre leült az egyik alacsony ablakpárkányra, és amennyire a jelen helyzetben képes volt, kiürítette az elméjét. Próbált minden zavaró gondolatot, minden indulatot az agyának egy apró sötét részére száműzni, hogy ne hagyja magát befolyásolni általuk.

Amikor kinyitotta a szemét, már egyértelmű volt az érzése, hogy melyik irányba induljon. Felpattant a helyéről, és elindult arrafele. Mikor azonban bevette a második kanyart a folyosón, úgy pattant vissza, mintha valamelyik híres terelő vágta volna homlokon. Valamiféle láthatatlan falba ütközött, és a saját lendületétől fenékre esett. Dühösen morgott egy sort, majd mielőtt feltápászkodott volna, óvatosan körülnézett, aztán négykézláb odamászott, és a kezével próbálta megbökdösni az adott helyet. Mintha üvegbe ütközött volna. Tökéletesen átlátott rajta, de szilárd volt, mint a fal.

Nem túl sok reménnyel ugyan, de ráküldött egy reducto-t, de még abban a pillanatban félre kellett ugrania, mert a láthatatlan fal tükörként verte vissza az átkot, és ha Harry nem elég gyors, pontosan telibe találta volna. De ez annyit jelentett a számára, hogy erre nem tud tovább menni. És még azt is, hogy jó úton jár, ha Piton ilyen erősen védte le ezt a folyosót.

Visszafordult, és végiggondolta, merre tudna kerülni, hogy visszajusson az eredeti útvonalára, majd elindult. Az egyik legrövidebbnek tűnő útra esett a választása.

De mint tudjuk, a legrövidebb út sokszor nem a leggyorsabb…

Ahogy Harry befordult egy nem túl bőkezűen megvilágított folyosóra, az egyik óriási festmény mindenestől kipördült elé, teljes szélességében elzárva előle az utat. A rajta lévő mulatozó boszorkányok és varázslók szeme felé fordult.

- Kérem a jelszót! – szólalt meg mogorván az egyik férfi, aki elé a legnagyobb kupa vajsört álmodta a festő, így valószínűleg ő volt a családfő, vagy valamiféle vezető.

- Milyen jelszót? – nézett rá értetlenül Harry.

- Ha nem tudod a jelszót, nem haladhatsz át! – feleselt a figura.

- Ez eddig világos, nem a szó értelmezésével van bajom – bosszankodott Harry. – De honnan a fenéből kéne tudnom… legalább segíts! Adj valami támpontot, és kitalálom!

- Segítsek, segítsek… azt hiszed, okostojás, hogy azzal előbbre leszel?

- Kösz a bizalmat – fintorgott Harry.

- Hát jó… - billentette oldalra a fejét a férfi, majd jót húzott a söréből. A mellette ülő fiatal lány közben incselkedve mosolygott Harryre. – Szóval a jelszó egy híres varázsló neve… néhány száz évvel ezelőtt élt.

- Feketemágus-vadász volt – kacsintott a fiatal boszorkány.

- Ma úgy hívnátok… auror… - mondta lekicsinylően egy szalmaszőke varázsló a kép szélén.

- Ez így elég kevés információ – töprengett Harry.

- Feltalált egy nagyon hasznos pajzsbűbájt – nézett Harryre egy pillanatra egy idősebb pirospozsgás boszorkány, aki éppen a következő kupa sört hozta, feltehetőleg a férjének.

- Ez még mindig nem elég. Mágiatörténetből sosem voltam túl jó…

- Ó, mi úgy hallottuk, ennyiből tudnod kéne – mondta kárörvendőn a családfő. – De ha nem tudod, kénytelen leszel másik utat választani. Ez az út zárva van.

- Gondolom semmi értelme megpróbálni áttörni rajtatok – vágott egy grimaszt Harry.

- De nincs ám! Védelem alatt állunk! – vigyorgott büszkén a lány.

- Akkor erről ennyit – fújt bosszúsan Harry, és visszafordult.

Ezután átvágott egy titkos alagúton, majd rájött, hogy ahol az út kibukkan a falból, van egy kör alakú helyiség, aminek a padlóján van egy csapóajtó… hátha ez valamiféle sugallat… elindult arrafelé. Óvatosan bekukucskált a helyiségbe, de odabent koromsötét volt. Fényt gyújtott a pálcája végén, és vigyázva belépett. Nem tudta bevilágítani az egész helyiséget, így nem is érte meglepetésként, hogy egy soká visszhangzó csörrenéssel két páncél zárta el előle azonnal a kijáratot, keresztbe fordítva előtte a bárdjukat.

- Na még csak ti hiányoztatok! – mondta a fiú. Egy kis ideig még figyelte őket, majd mikor megindultak felé, rájuk küldött egy taroló átkot. Az egyik páncélt telibe találta, és darabjaira hullott szét. Viszont a másik, óriási súlyát meghazudtoló gyorsasággal suhintott Harry felé a bárdjával. A fiú felkiáltott, ahogy érezte, hogy a hideg fém a karjába vág. Ahogy odanézett, látta, hogy a sebe nem túl mély, de attól még fájt, és egy vékony vérpatakocska csordogált le a karján. De a következő pillanatban már ezt az életre kelt páncélt is darabjaira robbantotta.

Hiába járta be azonban a helyiséget többször is, nem találta a még mélyebbre vezető ajtót, bármennyire is kereste. Többször körbejárta az egész szobát, és már majdnem biztos volt benne, hogy nem is ott jár, ahol gondolta, mikor eszébe jutottak Piton szavai. Nem minden ajtó ajtó – mondta a férfi – és ott is lehet ajtó, ahol maga nem látja. Akkor nevethetnékje támadt ettől az értelmetlennek tűnő mondattól, de már egyáltalán nem találta viccesnek. Szóval elrejtette… viszont erről olvasott, sőt, ki is próbálta a varázsigét, és akkor sikerült az elrejtett dolgokat felfednie. Hát… nem veszíthet semmit, ha kipróbálja. Felemelte a pálcáját, és kimondta a varázsigét. Abban a pillanatban nem egy, de legalább tucat egyforma csapóajtó tűnt fel a padlón. Remek - gondolta Harry – válogathatok a kendermagban, mint Hamupipőke. Sorra végigjárta az ajtókat. Némelyik alatt pusztán a padlót találta, de volt olyan is, amelyik szédítő, feneketlen szakadékra nyílt. Maradt azonban három, amit nem tudott puszta kézzel kinyitni. Kettő kinyílt a sima zárnyitó varázsigével, azok alatt nem volt semmi, a harmadik viszont csak Piton saját fejlesztésű varázslatára volt hajlandó engedni.

Harry gyanította, hogy a lefelé vezető korhadt falépcsőt megbabonázta a bájitalmester, így nem lépett rá óvatlanul, mivel semmi kedve nem volt két métert zuhanni egy eltört létrafok miatt. Küldött rá egy bűbájt, ami elvileg felfedi a rejtett varázslatokat, és éppen tegnap olvasott róla valamit. Nem sikerült ugyan tökéletesen, de három lépcsőfok is ezüstös derengésbe burkolózott, ami azt jelentette, hogy bűbáj van rajta. A fiú gondosan kikerülte ezeket, így minden baj nélkül lejutott egy szinttel lejjebbre. Elindult a folyosón, de itt már csak elvétve, itt-ott világított egy fáklya halvány fénye, így kénytelen volt inkább a pálcájára hagyatkozni.

Ahogy haladt a folyosón, egyszer csak ellenállhatatlan vágyat érzett, hogy benézzen az egyik ajtón. Eddig nem csapták be a megérzései, így kinyitotta az ajtót, és egy több fáklya által megvilágított szobát látott. Először még bántotta is a szemét a fény, hunyorognia kellett. Aztán ahogy hozzászokott, megpillantott a szoba közepén egy ismerős tárgyat. A láthatatlanná tévő köpenye… minden óvatosságról megfeledkezve megpróbált berontani a szobába… csak hogy a következő pillanatban feljajdulva, a homlokához kapva tántorodjon vissza. Mire legközelebb felnézett, már nem volt sehol sem az ajtó, sem a mögötte lévő szoba.

- Nem minden ajtó ajtó… kösz! – mondta bosszúsan Harry, miközben a homlokára nőtt fájdalmas dudort tapogatta.

Feltápászkodott, erősebbre vette a fényt a pálcáján, és tovább folytatta az utat. Az előtte húzódó sötét folyosón, nem messze előtte, egy ezüstös derengés bontakozott ki a sötétségből, majd mintha egy szellem formája bontakozott volna ki belőle. A fiú felé intett, hogy kövesse, majd lassan lebegve elindult előtte a folyosón, többször is visszanézve, hogy Harry elindult-e utána. A fiú gyanakodva nézett a jelenés után, majd tétován tett néhány lépést. Végül megrázta magát, min aki álmából ébred, és ráküldte a lépcsőn már jól bevált felfedő bűbájt, mire a jelenés darabjaira hullott szét.

- Ez amatőr volt – mondta a fiú, majd egy nagy levegőt véve körülnézett, és egy keresztfolyosón indult tovább, ami viszont folyamatosan összeszűkült. Viszont Harrynek határozott érzése volt, hogy jó irányban halad tovább. Viszont azt is érezte, hogy a folyosón leselkedik rá valami veszély. Óvatosan haladt tovább, megpróbálkozott újra a felfedő bűbájjal, azonban ez alkalommal semmi eredményt nem hozott. Ennek ellenére, és éppen ezért váratlanul belefutott a következő átokba, ami a lábánál fogva rántotta fel a magasba. Érezte, hogy egy a falból kiálló élesebb kő felszakítja az ingét, és végighorzsolja a hátát. Piton idióta levicorpus varázslata, gondolta bosszúsan a fiú, majd feloldotta a bűbájt, mire fejjel lefelé lezuhant a padlóra, amivel sejtése szerint jó néhány kék-zöld foltot beszerzett, és egy megrántott bokát szerzett. Nem is annyira a bűbáj bosszantotta, hisz erre számíthatott volna, sokkal inkább az, hogy az eddig jól működő felfedő varázslata nem mutatta ki a fenyegető veszélyt. Ezek szerint ez nem mindig használható… vagy van egy másik bűbáj, ami hatástalanítja. Lehet, hogy ezt is olvasta valamelyik könyvben, csak átsiklott felette?

Kissé bicegve haladt tovább a folyosón, ami végül egy felfelé vezető lépcsőbe torkollott. A fiú most elbizonytalanodott, hisz nem értette, miért kellett lejönnie, ha most meg visszavezeti az út egy szinttel feljebb. Felment a lépcsőn, és gyanakodva nézett a tetején rá váró ajtóra. Ez vajon ajtó? Nem lehetett biztos benne, így csak minden óvintézkedést megtéve lépett csak be rajta.

Egyre inkább érezte, hogy jó úton jár. Nem csak a csapdák egyre sűrűbb felbukkanásából, hanem valahol mélyen magában érezte, hogy közelebb került a céljához.

Amikor azonban megszólalt a harang az óratoronyban, Harry megtörten és reménytelenül sóhajtott egyet. Itt az éjfél…

- Lejárt az ideje, Potter! – szólalt meg mögötte Piton kíméletlen hangja.

- Csak még tíz percet kérek! – szólalt meg reménykedve a fiú, holott ismerte a férfi szigorúságát. - Tudom, hogy jó nyomon járok! Adjon még tíz percet!

- Nem! – mondta a férfi határozottan. – Az életben sem kérhet még tíz percet! Gondoljon csak bele… ha egy elrabolt kisgyereket már csak holtan talál meg… mit mond a szüleinek? Hogy csak tíz percen múlt? Nem hiszem, hogy ez bármi vigaszt jelentene nekik.

- Ez most durva volt…

- Miért? Azt hiszi, hogy az életben nem fog ilyennel találkozni? Nap, mint nap fog, elárulom. Nem csak feketemágusokat fog az útjába hozni a sors, hanem közönséges gátlástalan bűnözőket is. Gyilkosokat, zsarolókat… a varázslók közt is vannak ilyenek sajnos, de mivel maga muglik közt nőtt fel, még jobban tudja, hogy mire képes egy ember. Ott az újságok nap mint nap ilyenekkel vannak tele. És aurorként magán fog múlni, hogy ér véget egy-egy ilyen kaland!

- Tudom. De ez itt még nem éles…

- Ez a gond a szemléletével, amin jó lesz, ha sürgősen változtat! A Roxfortban tanulni játék… gyerekes móka… igazából nincs tétje… de ha aurorként is így gondolkodik, azon életek múlhatnak. A magáé, és sok ártatlan áldozaté is. Azt hittem, legalább magának nem kell ezt magyaráznom.

- Nem kell, tanár úr.

- Helyes – mondta a férfi szigorúan, majd közelebb lépett a fiúhoz, elkapta a kezét. Közelebb rántotta magához, és néhány rövid ráolvasással eltüntette a karján lévő sebeket, a hosszú, mély horzsolást a hátáról, a dudort a homlokáról, és rendbe hozta a szétszakadt ingét is. Közben folyamatosan morgolódott. – Az összes idióta hibáját elkerülhette volna, ha nem dobja félre olyan könnyen azokat a könyveket, amiket haszontalannak ítélt. Jegyezze meg, hogy ha egy vaskos könyvnek az utolsó lapján van egy mondatnyi hasznos információ, amivel életet menthet… már megérte végigszenvedni az egészet. És most menjen, szedje rendbe magát, és aludjon. Holnap reggeli után elkezdjük a komolyabb felkészülést.

- Rendben – bólintott Harry, és elindult volna, de még visszafordult. – Tanár úr… visszakaphatom, amit…

- Majd, ha elég jó lesz, visszaszerzi. Amíg a kastélyban van, úgysem lesz szüksége rá.

- Tényleg a köpenyemet vette el? Ahogy az az illúzió mutatta?

- Amint visszaér a szobájába, megtudhatja a választ. Már persze, ha elég éles a szeme, hogy észrevegye, milye hiányzik. Most menjen!

- Jó éjt, tanár úr! – mondta végül Harry, és otthagyta a férfit.

Perselus megcsóválta a fejét, ahogy a fiú után nézett. Körülbelül úgy teljesített, ahogy várta. Nem volt rossz, de túl jó sem. Csak egy játéknak tekintette az egészet, hisz tudta, hogy ha nem teljesít jól, sem történik semmi katasztrófa. Ezt kellene valahogy megértetni vele… hogy ez nem csak játék. És persze sokat kell még fejlődnie, de képes rá. Ha azzal a komoly elszántsággal áll neki tanulni, amivel annak idején Voldemort után vetette magát, képes lesz rá.

Egy laza pálcamozdulattal feloldotta az összes elhelyezett bűbájt, hogy a fiú legalább visszafele zavartalanul haladhasson, majd ő is visszatért a lakosztályába.

Harry, ahogy visszatért a szobájába, első dolga volt ellenőrizni apja láthatatlanná tevő köpenyét. Ott nyugodott a helyén, a ládájában. De akkor vajon mi a fene lehet, amit Piton elvett tőle? Egy kis ideig kotorászott még a ládájában, de semmi kézzelfogható hiányt nem fedezett fel benne. Végül úgy döntött, úgysem jönne rá ma éjjel. Kimerült volt, és meggyötört. A sebeit ugyan begyógyította a bájitalmester, de az a fejreesés sem esett kifejezetten jól neki. Így elment gyorsan fürödni, és éppen elütötte a toronyóra az egyet, mikor ágyba került, és meglepően hamar el is aludt.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry másnap reggel arra ébredt, hogy hasogat a bokája. Az első pillanatban nem tudta hova tenni a dolgot, de ahogy még egyszer próbált megmozdulni és felszisszent, eszébe jutott, hogy akkor húzta meg, mikor két méter magasból a földre zuhant az éjjel. Piton ugyan minden sérülését gondosan eltűntette, de ezt nem vehette észre, hisz akkor még nem volt látható nyoma. Most azonban Harry meggyőződhetett arról, hogy van. Ahogy felhajtotta a takaróját látta, hogy legalább másfélszeresére dagadt reggelre.

Lassan kimászott az ágyból, és megpróbált ránehezedni. Nem volt ugyan kibírhatatlan, de azért elég rendesen fájt. És abban is biztos volt a fiú, hogy ha nem pihenteti, annak csúnya következményei lehetnek. Márpedig az a sok lépcső, ami levezet a toronyból, majd reggeli után a pincébe, nem nevezhető éppen kímélőnek. Viszont azzal is tisztában volt, hogy Pitonnak ez nem lehet kifogás, így lassan, bicegve megmosakodott, felöltözött, majd elindult a Nagyterembe reggelizni.

Már ez a lépcső is épp eléggé megviselte a lábát, és így is sokkal tovább tartott eljutnia a Nagyterembe. Villámgyorsan reggelizett, hisz ha nem akart elkésni, minél előbb el kellett indulnia Pitonhoz.

Összeszorított foggal ment le a pincelépcsőn, de nem állt meg egy pillanatra sem, mert már tudta, hogy így is egy alapos letolásra számíthat a bájitalmestertől. Gyönyörű bemutatkozás, hogy már első reggel elkésik. Nem így tervezte, de hát a sors megint közbeszólt. Immár sokadszor vágja el magát a férfi előtt. Ugyanúgy, mint a legelső bájitaltan órán…

Egy mindenbe beletörődő sóhajjal kopogott be hozzá. Mikor a férfi ajtót nyitott neki, megelőzendő a szemrehányást, bocsánatot akart kérni.

- Sajnálom, hogy késtem tanár úr…

- Ez volt az első és az utolsó eset, Potter! Ne feledje, attól, hogy nincs tanítás, még tudok magának olyan büntetőfeladatot adni, hogy elmenjen a kedve a pontatlanságtól.

- Én elindultam időben tanár úr, csak tegnap meghúztam a lábam, és…

- És most szeretne egy rándulásra való bájitalt főzni magának? – kérdezte cinikusan a férfi.

Harrynek, bár piszokul fájt a lába, mégsem volt semmi kedve az üst fölé görnyedve valami löttyel pepecselni, és ez a gondolat kiült az arcára is.

- Valahogy gondoltam – gúnyolódott tovább a bájitalmester. – Nos, ha ennyi esze van, csak szenvedjen! Üljön le!

Harry szerette volna más irányba terelni a szót, így inkább úgy döntött, kérdez valami mást. – Tanár úr, elmondja nekem, miket szúrtam el az éjjel?

- Ó, eszemben sincs felfedni a lapjaimat, Mr. Potter! Majd idővel maga is rájön… és, mint mondtam, ha elég jó lesz, majd visszaszerzi, amit elvesztett.

- Amit ellopott tőlem – helyesbített a fiú, de ezúttal semmi szemrehányás nem volt a hangjában, csupán tisztázta a tényeket.

- Megint szavakon lovagol, és megint a saját ideje rovására! – szólt rá szigorúan a férfi.

- Akkor legalább azt árulja el, hogy miért nem láttam a levicorpust, mikor direkt ráküldtem a folyosóra a felfedő bűbájt?

- Mármint a legprimitívebb fajtát… amit ismer… és amit a legkönnyebb kivédeni.

- Akkor mutasson jobbat!

- Ha elolvasta volna a legvastagabb könyvet, amit adtam, a kétszáztizenötödik oldalon megtalálta volna a megoldást. Akkor nem kellett volna fejre esnie. De a szorgalmát ismerve feltételezem, hogy azt dobta félre először. Túl megerőltető lett volna végigrágnia magát egy vaskos könyvön, amiből esetleg még tanulhatott volna is.

- Ez nem igaz! – tiltakozott volna a fiú, de a tanár mintha meg sem hallotta volna.

- Így azonban kénytelenek leszünk még erre is pazarolni az időnket – mondta a férfi, majd tőle szokatlanul egészen normális magyarázatba fogott. Harry úgy egy percig gondolkodott, hogy bosszankodjon a férfi előbbi lekicsinylő beszólásán, de aztán úgy döntött többre megy, ha odafigyel arra, amit mond, és próbál belőle mindent megjegyezni. Végül a tanár témát váltott.

- Nos, ha kellőképpen kielégítettem a kíváncsiságát, esetleg haladhatnánk a tanmenet szerint időrendben. Az álcázásról szóló könyvet elolvasta?

- El. De minek? Semmi hasznát nem vettem…

- Vehette volna. Több lehetősége is lett volna, de nem élt vele.

- Honnan tudja? Ott sem volt.

- Attól még minden mozdulatáról tudtam. És meg kell, hogy mondjam, időnként még saját magát is alulmúlta a mi elhíresült világmegmentőnk – nézett végtelen lekicsinyléssel a fiúra a bájitalmester.

- Élvezte?

- Most hazudjak, vagy inkább hasznosabban múlatjuk az időnket? Gyakorlatban is próbálta az álcázást?

- Kisebb tárgyakon sikerült.

- Mutassa! Ezt a könyvet álcázza vázának!

Harry első kísérlete meglehetősen gyatrára sikeredett, de másodszorra már nem panaszkodhatott.

- Akkor most kap egy nagyobb dolgot. Mondjuk a fotelt. Aztán azt a virágot. Végül pedig – körülnézett, mintha keresne valamit, majd a faragott szekrényen megállapodott a pillantása. – egy madarat – intett lazán a szekrény felé, és az egyik faragott madár máris életre kelt rajta, és a fiú előtti asztalra röppent. – Mindegyik helyén mondjuk egy kosár almát szeretnék látni, mire visszajövök. Sorrendben haladjon. A tárgyakkal a legkönnyebb, és élő dolgokkal a legnehezebb a varázslat. Kap mondjuk… másfél órát.

- Nem mutatja meg, tanár úr?

- Épp az előbb bizonyította be, hogy a mechanizmusával tisztában van. Ismeri a varázsigét, a pálcamozdulatot. Innentől kezdve csak koncentráció kérdése a dolog. Azt pedig nem tudom megmutatni. Fogjon hozzá! – utasította a férfi, majd az egyik ajtón belépve eltűnt.

Harry sóhajtott, de tudta, nincs más választása, mint nekiállni a feladatnak. Először még egyszer vázának álcázta a könyvét, és a sikeren felbuzdulva a fotel fele fordult, amivel aztán alaposan meggyűlt a baja. Jó negyven perc eltelt a másfél órából, mire úgy-ahogy elégedett volt az eredménnyel, és tovább haladhatott a virágra. Ezzel azonban még nehezebb dolga volt. Néhány próbálkozás után az élettelen részek, a cserép, a föld eltűntek, és megjelent egy kosár, de a virág maga, a levelek, a gyökerek sehogy sem akartak eltűnni. Már nagyon a vége fele járt a kiszabott ideje, mikor úgy ahogy sikerült a növényt is eltűntetnie, bár a megjelenő almáknak még itt-ott viráglevelük volt, ami meglehetősen bosszantotta a fiút.

Harry maga sem tudta, hogy a bájitalmester mikor tért vissza. Egyszer csak ott volt, mikor felnézett, az ajtófélfának támaszkodott, és figyelmesen nézte a fiú ténykedését. Mikor látta, hogy Harry észrevette, megszólalt, de egy szóval sem értékelte a teljesítményét.

- Mutassa a lábát! – mondta keményen.

- Mit?

- Tudom, hogy nehéz a felfogása, Potter, de ez még magától is túlzás!

- Mit akar a lábammal? – kérdezte a fiú, de a következő pillanatban a tanár felé hajított valamit, amit a fiú csak a híresen jó reflexeinek köszönhetően kapott el. Egy darab rongy volt, valami förtelmesen büdös folyadékba áztatva.

- Miattam a fejére is kötheti, Potter, talán agylágyulásra is használ!

Harry vett egy nagy levegőt, hogy vissza ne vágjon, majd felhúzta a farmerját, és a lüktető bokájára csavarta a kötést, megpróbálva figyelmen kívül hagyni a förtelmes szagot.

- Köszönöm, tanár úr!

- Amíg köszönget, visszaváltoztathatná a könyvét, még szüksége lehet rá.

Harry sóhajtott, és újra láthatóvá varázsolta a könyvet.

- Tanár úr, miért nem sima átváltoztató bűbájt használunk erre a célra? Az sokkal könnyebb…

- Azért, hogy magának legyen miről hülyeségeket kérdezni.

- Ebből a válaszból bazi sokat tanultam – csóválta meg a fejét bosszúsan Harry.

- Ha odafigyelt volna az óráin…

- Odafigyeltem!

- Akkor tudnia kéne, hogy az egyszerű átváltoztató bűbáj csak nagyjából azonos nagyságú tárgyak és élőlények között működik. Eltérő esetben sokkal bonyolultabb varázslatra van szükség, mint amiket RAVASZ szinten tanulnak. A másik, amit szerintem szintén tanult… hogy a mágikus tulajdonsággal rendelkező tárgyaknak nem igazán tesz jót az átalakítás. Már annak, amelyik éppen hagyja magát átváltoztatni. Úgyhogy marad az álcázás, bármennyire szeretne kibújni a tanulás alól.

- Nem azért kérdeztem…

- Szeretném látni, hogy boldogul a madárral! – adta ki a következő utasítását a bájitalmester, de Harrynek jó ideig kellett küzdenie a feladattal, mire némi eredményt elért.

- Ha ilyen tempóban halad, Potter, még jövő szeptemberben is az én időmet rabolja. Erőltesse meg magát egy kicsit!

- Éppen azt próbálom, tanár úr – mondta bosszúsan a fiú, akinek lassan verejtékcseppek gyűltek a homlokára.

- Nem látszik magán. Bármelyik elsőévest beültethetném ide, és produkálja azt, amit maga.

- Egy szart! – fakadt ki Harry, aki már alaposan kimerült a próbálkozástól.

- Vigyázzon a szájára, Potter, különben fél éjjel koszos üstöt fog sikálni!

Harry úgy döntött, inkább visszafogja, ami most kikívánkozna belőle, mert hasznosabban is tudja tölteni az éjszakát, és próbált inkább a feladatára koncentrálni. Próbált még erősebben összpontosítani, még több erőt belesűríteni a varázslatba, és végül, ha nem is kifogástalanul, de sikerült. Piton egy hűvös bólintással nyugtázta a tényt, majd amikor a toronyóra elütötte a delet, megszólalt.

- Vegye le a kötést a lábáról!

Harry ezúttal szó nélkül engedelmeskedett, és egy apró hálás mosollyal nyugtázta a tényt, hogy a duzzanat eltűnt a bokájáról, és már csak alig érzi a fájdalmat.

- Köszönöm, tanár úr! – mondta Harry.

- Most tűnjön el ebédelni! És fogadjon el egy tanácsot… vonatkoztasson végre el attól, hogy hol van, és hogy én ülök magával szemben. A célja szempontjából ennek nincs semmi jelentősége, csak leköti az energiáját és a gondolatait.

- Hogy tudnék elvonatkoztatni tőle, ha percenként a földbe döngöl?

- Csak akkor döngölöm a földbe, ha éppen megérdemli. Ha percenként vívja ki, akkor percenként. Csak maga előzheti meg, hogy így legyen. És most tűnjön el!

- Mikor jöjjek vissza?

A férfi némi cinizmussal nézett rá. – Határozza meg maga, mennyit akar lógni. A szünetek hossza a haladási sebességét is befolyásolja. És most menjen!

Harry bólintott, és kilépett a szobából.

Perselus némileg elégedett volt. A beszólásaival lassan-lassan előhozta a fiúból azt a dacot, amit segítségül akart hívni. Segítségül ahhoz, hogy a kis túlélő még elszántabban vesse magát a tanulásba.

Aztán egy pillanatra felidéződött előtte a fiú mosolya, ahogy lebontotta a kötést a fájó bokájáról… egy kis ideig elidőzött ennél a jelenetnél, majd elhessentette maga elől, mondván ez után már a lába sem lehet kifogás, hogyha elkésik. Vett egy nagy levegőt, megállapította magában, hogy nem teljesen normális, hogy erre vállalkozott, majd ő is elindult ebédelni.

Harry ebéd után úgy gondolta, ad még magának tíz percet. Nem ment ki a parkba, csupán kilépett a nagykapun, és leült a lépcsőn. Kicsit élvezte a napsütést, ami jólesően melengette a pince hűvöse után. Pitonon gondolkodott, meg azon, amit a férfi utoljára mondott neki. Hogy el kéne vonatkoztatnia a személyétől. De igazából, ha mélyen magába nézett, semmi konkrét baja nem volt a férfival. Már jó ideje nem. Ha nem szólt volna be neki állandóan… egész jól kijöhettek volna. Nem értette, miért jó neki, hogy mindig őt ócsárolja… Hülye mardekáros, gondolta végül, majd felállt, és elindult vissza a pincébe.

Ahogy ment le a lépcsőn, feltűnt neki, hogy már nem is fájt a lába. Elmosolyodott, ahogy maga elé képzelte Pitont, amint hozzávágja a bájitalba áztatott borogatást. Harry biztos volt benne, hogy az alatt a másfél óra alatt ezen dolgozott. Csak azért, hogy neki segítsen… minél többet gondolkodott a férfi viselkedésén, annál inkább összezavarodott. Mi a fenéért kell neki ellenségeskedésbe csomagolni azt is, amikor segíteni akar? Ettől könnyebb a lelke? Hát, ha így van, legyen meg az öröme.

A délután folyamán még mindig az alap álcázási bűbájokkal szenvedtek. Harry szó szerint szenvedett, Piton pedig árgus szemekkel figyelte. Délelőtt nem szólt bele abba, amit a fiú csinált, de most időnként belejavított. Kijavította a pálcamozdulatot, próbálta rábírni a fiút, hogy a feladatára koncentráljon, de végül megunta.

- Potter, csukja be a szemét! – adta ki a parancsot.

- Minek? – kérdezett vissza a fiú meglepetten.

- Ha reggel óta nem változott a szereposztás, itt én kérdezek, maga pedig válaszol. Csukja be a szemét! – Harry végül engedelmeskedett. – És most ürítse ki az elméjét. Takarítson ki minden zavaró gondolatot, aminek most nincs helye itt – várt egy kicsit, adott elég időt a fiúnak, hogy az, felidézve okklumencia tanulmányait, lecsillapítsa a száguldó gondolatokat a fejében. – Jó. Akkor most próbálja meg újra!

Harry felemelte a pálcáját, és az asztalt madarastól, virágostól eltüntette, a helyén nem volt más, csak egy kosár szép piros alma. A fiúnak jólesett volna néhány dicsérő szó, de ahogy a tanárra nézett, már tudta, hogy ezért is csak letolást fog kapni.

- Remélem ezzel megtanulta, hogy mindig csak a feladatára koncentráljon! Ha bármi eltereli a figyelmét, az végzetes lehet.

- Régen nem aggódott ennyire miattam.

- Nem magáért aggódom, hanem azokért, akik majd a maga kezébe teszik az életüket.

Hát persze, gondolhattam volna – gondolta magában Harry. – Mitől is változott volna?

- Ne álmodozzon, Potter! Ha ezt megunta, megpróbálhatná az álcázások felfedését is! Gyanítom, ezt nem olvasta.

- Nem, tanár úr.

- Egyszer élném meg, hogy azt csinálja, amit mondok!

- Három nap alatt lehetetlen volt annyi mindent elolvasni!

- A muglik között van egy mondás, Potter, magának ismernie kéne… úgy szól, hogy nincs lehetetlen, csak tehetetlen… Most visszamegy a szobájába, és addig nem akarom látni, míg el nem olvasta a Hogyan lássunk át az álcán című könyvet!

Harry sóhajtott. – Rendben, tanár úr! – mondta, és el is indult, de végül megállt, és a férfira nézett. – Mondja, lát valami esélyt arra, hogy én ezt meg fogom csinálni?

- Ha nyavalygással tölti az idejét, nem.

- Komolyan kérdeztem, tanár úr.

- Én pedig komolyan válaszoltam.

Szakadj meg, gondolta a fiú magában, és már nyúlt volna a kilincsért, mikor a férfi utánaszólt. – Potter! Maga nagyon jól tudta, hogy én eddig elég sok reménytelennek tűnő dolgot felvállaltam. Mint a mellékelt ábra mutatja sikerrel. Most sem rajtam fog múlni. De a mai teljesítménye meglehetősen siralmas volt. Ha egy kicsit utánaszámolna, naponta majdnem egy hét anyagát kéne átvennünk, és ez nem volt annyi! Úgyhogy kapja össze magát, ha nem akar szégyent hozni az elhíresült nevére! A nagy Harry Potter… - mondta gúnyosan. – Nem gondolja, hogy kissé megalázó, hogy alap dolgokkal nem boldogul?

- Alap dolgok? Persze, maga szerint mindenki úgy születik, hogy ezeket tudja, igaz? Maga is úgy született, vagy azért tanulta meg, hogy mentse a bőrét?

- Potter, fogja vissza magát!

- Miért, talán fáj az igazság?

- Az igazság? Az igazságot akarja hallani? Forduljon magába, és gondolkodjon el, hogy melyikünknek fáj jobban az igazság! Maga meg van győződve, hogy egy szent… felsoroljam a hibáit, Potter?

- Sorolja a magáét!

- Én már eleget soroltam őket… és szembe tudok nézni velük. És maga?

- Semmi köze hozzá!

- Na persze – mondta gúnyosan a férfi. – Idővel majd maga is megtanulja. Ezt is. Meg az álcázó bűbájokat is. Most menjen! Van dolgom a maga pátyolgatásán kívül is épp elég.

Harry bosszúsan megcsóválta a fejét, és köszönés nélkül otthagyta a tanárt.

Visszament a szobájába, fogta az említett könyvet, és elkezdte olvasni. Emlékezett, hogy a múltkor úgy tíz oldal után dobta félre. Most azonban, ahogy tovább olvasta, rájött, hogy nagyon hasznos dolgok vannak benne, és igaza van Pitonnak, néhányat elég nagy haszonnal alkalmazhatott volna a próbán. Végül annyira belemerült a könyvbe, hogy még vacsorázni is elfelejtett. Késő este Dobbyval hozatott néhány szendvicset, de még ezt is a könyvbe merülve majszolta el.

A toronyóra már rég elütötte az éjfélt, mikor már majdnem leragadtak a szemei, így letette a könyvet, és elment fürödni. Amikor visszajött, még úgy döntött, hogy kipróbál néhány dolgot, amit olvasott, és persze ebbe is annyira belemerült, hogy már két óra volt, mire letette a könyvet, és kioltotta a fényeket a szobájában.

Ahogy letette a fejét a párnájára, még mindig zsongott az agya a rengeteg új információtól. Tanulva azonban a délutánból, lecsillapította a gondolatait, és így elég hamar elaludt.

Mindeközben Piton, aki az aurorképző tanmenetébe mélyedt, azon gondolkodott, hogy egy szigorú haladási tervet kellene kidolgoznia, hogyha tartani akarják magukat a határidőhöz. Neki is állt, és úgy éjfél felé már kezdtek körvonalazódni előtte a dolgok. Nem lesz egyszerű… nagyon nem… de azért nem lehetetlen. Ennél reménytelenebb dolgokra is vállalkozott már, igaz, akkor csak rajta múlt a végeredmény. Viszont Potterben is egyre inkább kezdte látni a határozottságot, és ez némi reményt jelentett.

Miután ágyba került még sokáig gondolkodott, hogy mivel motiválhatná a fiút, de a természetéből adódó dacon kívül nem sok minden jutott eszébe. Ez viszont egy elég kockázatos út, hiszen nagyon könnyen átbillenhet a ló túlsó oldalára. Hát, majd idővel kiderül… ha Potter annyira auror akar lenni, úgyis megcsinálja. Ezzel a gondolattal aztán végül ő is álomba merült.

~~ o ~~

Másnap reggel Harry korán kelt, pedig miután elég későn aludt el, még attól is tartott, hogy majd úgy elalszik, hogy lekési a reggelit. De nem ez történt. Szinte a hajnal első napsugaraival ébredt, és tettrekésznek érezte magát. Magához intette a könyvet, és folytatta az olvasást. Aztán még a reggelihez is magával vitte, elmerülve szürcsölte a teáját.

- Nem kell túljátszania, hogy mennyire tanul – szólt oda neki Piton halkan, de annál gúnyosabban, hogy más ne hallja. Hisz kettejükön és az igazgatónőn kívül még mindig nem tudta senki, hogy miért van itt Harry, és nem is akarták nagydobra verni. Harry a beszólásra csak megforgatta a szemeit, és a zabkásája fölött újra a könyvbe mélyed. Már csak alig ötven oldal volt neki hátra, és minél előbb végezni akart, mert tisztában volt vele, hogy a tanár addig valóban nem fogja visszaengedni, amíg nem végzett vele.

Reggeli után kiült a bejárati lépcsőre, hogy egy kicsit azért élvezze a nyári napsütést, és egy szűk óra alatt végzett a kiszabott feladatával. Ezután felállt, és egy nagy levegővel elindult a pincébe.

Ezúttal azonban megúszta a bájitalmester beszólásait, még csak egy megjegyzést sem tett, hogy milyen hamar befejezte a könyvet. Ehelyett inkább átadta neki a menetrendet, amit éjjel készített, és közösen átbeszélték. Most már Harry is kezdte látni, hogy mennyire szoros lesz az idejük, és hogy nem vacakolhatnak el egész napokat egy-egy varázslattal. Azonban, ami reménnyel töltötte el, néhány dolgot még kihúzhattak a tervből, amiket a bájitalmester tudtán kívül tanult meg az elmúlt években, így annyival lazultak a dolgok. Persze ez azért nem volt olyan jelentős, hogy túl nagy könnyebbséget jelentsen.

- Ennek tükrében hajlandó jobb teljesítményt mutatni, mint amilyen a tegnapi volt?

- Igyekezni fogok.

- Ezt már mondta. Nem az üres ígérgetéseire vagyok kíváncsi!

- Akkor ne a szája járjon, hanem álljunk neki dolgozni! – mondta a fiú, amivel kivívott magának egy értelmezhetetlen pillantást.

- Azt hiszi, ha fejjel megy a falnak, azzal előbbre jut?

- Döntse már el végre, hogy mit akar! Dolgozunk, vagy vitatkozunk? Mert fogy az időm, ahogy azt olyan találóan meg szokta fogalmazni.

- Nos, ha már ennyire lelkes, prezentálhatja, mit tanult reggeli közben… - mondta a férfi, és visszavarázsolta az asztalra a tegnapi dolgokat, ezúttal azonban ő varázsolta el őket. – Magán a sor, Mr. Potter! Vagy egy órája, hogy visszaváltoztassa őket.

- És addig megint itthagy a francba?

- Szeretné, mi? Nem lesz olyan szerencséje. Ezúttal kénytelen lesz elviselni a társaságomat. Lásson hozzá! – jött a szigorú parancs.

Harry megcsóválta a fejét, majd a megbűvölt tárgyak fele fordult. Tisztában volt vele, hogy a férfi varázslatával nehezebb lesz elbánnia, mint amikor neki kellett eltűntetni a dolgokat. Hisz biztos volt benne, hogy Piton minden erejét beleadta, az pedig kemény dió.

Ahogy telt az idő, egyre inkább megbizonyosodott róla, hogy nem tévedett. Számtalan próbálkozással is csak részeredményeket ért el, de a bájitalmester nem szólt közbe. Átható pillantással figyelte a fiú ténykedését, és tudta, hogy az minden erejét megfeszítve próbálkozik. Érezte a levegőben vibráló varázserőt, olyan erősen, ahogy Potteren kívül csak nagyon kevés embernél érezte eddig. Jó ideje tudta már, hogy a kölyök kivételes képességű varázsló, csak az akaraterőt kell valahogy felszínre hozni belőle. A háború alatt volt kellő motivációja, így akkor ez nem volt gond, most azonban szinte minden nap ki kell majd találnia valamit, amivel szinten tarthatja az elszántságát.

- Öt perce van még, Potter! – mondta neki szigorúan.

- Nem segítene inkább, ahelyett, hogy cseszeget? – kapta fel a fejét bosszúsan Harry.

- Nocsak, nocsak… a mi kis üdvöskénk beismeri, hogy segítségre van szüksége? Melyik zsebébe tette az arroganciáját, hogy most nem találja?

- Nem vagyok arrogáns!

- Dehogynem, ez magánál családi örökség.

Harry nyelt kettőt, hogy lenyelje a visszavágást, és inkább egy várakozó grimasszal nézett a férfira. Piton még egy pillanatig kihívóan viszonozta a pillantását, majd egy sóhajjal fogta a pálcáját, és bemutatott egy tökéletes varázslatot.

- A mozdulattal van a baja, mint mindig, Potter! Nem elég precíz… talán, ha jobb lenne bájitaltanból… tudná, hogy a grammok tört részének is óriási jelentősége lehet… élet… vagy halál… de magának ez smafu… ezért spórolja le a pálcamozdulatnak azokat a részeit, amit feleslegesnek ítél… felfoghatná végre, hogy nem a maga megítélésén múlnak a dolgok… sem a könyvek értéke… sem az, hogyan hajt végre egy varázslatot. Fogadja el, hogy magánál sokkal jobbak találták ki, és úgy tökéletesek, ahogy vannak!

- Felfogtam – forgatta meg a szemeit Harry. – Mutassa meg még egyszer!

Piton megmutatta, és csodák csodája a fiú tíz percen belül képes volt, ha nem is tökéletesen, de elfogadható eredménnyel utánozni, először csak a virágon, de később már a madáron is.

Ezután továbbléptek a könyvben, és sorra vették a következő varázslatokat. Egészen ebédig. Akkor Perselus elzavarta a fiút ebédelni, gondolta neki is szüksége van néhány percre, hogy összeszedje magát, aztán utána megy.

Harry már majdnem kilépett az ajtón, mikor úgy döntött, összeszedi minden bátorságát, és elmondja a bájitalmesternek, amit gondol.

- Tudja tanár úr… - kezdett bele Harry, de aztán elgondolkodott, hogy vajon kibökje-e, ami még nyomja a csőrét. Elég esélyes volt egy kiabálásra, ha megteszi.

- Mit akar még, Potter? – nézett rá némi túljátszott türelmetlenséggel a bájitalmester.

- Talán többre mennénk, ha… nem a nyomorúságos próbálkozásaimon akarna élvezkedni… hanem már az elején megmutatná, hogy kell helyesen csinálni, és akkor a jót tudnám gyakorolni, ahelyett, hogy pazarolnám az időmet. Mindkettőnk idejét. Bár… feltételezem, jókat szórakozik magában… mikor bénázom.

- Gondja van az oktatási módszeremmel? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a bájitalmester.

- Nézze… azt megértem, hogy bájitaltanból nem magyaráz túl sokat… ott a recept… pontos, precíz, ahogy maga mondaná… ha az ember követi, akkor meg tudja csinálni…

- Maga még arra sem képes, hogy egy útmutatást kövessen, Potter! Életében nem készített még hibátlan bájitalt!

- Most nem erről beszélek! De egy pálcamozdulatot nem lehet könyvből megtanulni!

- Mit gondol, én honnan tanultam?

Harry bosszúsan fújt egyet. – Magát rákényszerítette az élet… tudom… nem irigylem érte… de most… van lehetősége, hogy segítsen… miért hagyja, hogy kínlódjak?

- Mert maga csak azt bírja értékelni, amiért megszenved. Hát csak szenvedjen…

- Ha hiszi, ha nem… szenvedtem már éppen eleget – mondta halkan a fiú, majd minden további szó nélkül kiment a szobából.

Ezek után Perselusnak valóban szüksége volt néhány percre, hogy összeszedje magát. Tökéletesen tudta, hogy a fiú igazat mond. Bár fiatal volt még, szinte gyerek… szenvedett már annyit, amennyi egy felnőttnek becsületére vált volna. Végigszenvedte az egész rohadt háborút… elvesztett olyanokat, akik fontosak voltak neki… A bájitalmester pontosan tudta, hogy ez milyen fájdalmat jelent. Soha nem enyhülő fájdalmat.

De most nem erről van szó, terelte vissza a gondolatait a jelenbe. Látta ugyan, hogy Harry nagyon igyekszik, de a javaslata nem teljesen alaptalan, hogy esetleg gyorsabban is haladhatnának. De akkor ő megfosztaná saját magát az élvezettől, hogy cikizze a kölyköt… Hát, majd igyekszik egyensúlyt találni a két dolog között. Elvégre lesz még olyan, amivel magyarázat mellett is meg fog szenvedni. Erre a gondolatra megengedett magának egy halvány, cinikus mosolyt, majd ő is elindult ebédelni.


	4. Chapter 4

Ebéd után együtt mentek vissza Piton lakosztályába. Szó nélkül baktattak a folyosókon, egészen az ajtóig, ahol a bájitalmester feloldotta a rajta lévő bűbájokat.

- Még mindig ennyire védi a birodalmát? – nézett rá csodálkozva Harry.

- A szokás hatalma. Idővel majd maga is rá fog szokni… elég lesz csak néhány ellenséget szereznie a ténykedésével.

- Tanít majd nekem ilyet is?

- Magán múlik, hogy belefér-e az idejébe.

- Ez célzás volt? – nézett rá egy halvány mosollyal Harry.

- Egy egészen enyhe – villant meg a bájitalmester szeme. – Lássuk mit tanult délelőtt – adta ki az utasítást, majd ahogy reggel is, elvarázsolta a dolgokat, de ezúttal Harrynek nem került többe, mint tíz perc, hogy felfedje őket.

- Akkor mehetünk tovább – mondta a tanár egy hűvös bólintással. – A könyv szerint soron következő varázslat a tárgyakon lévő sötét varázslatokat mutatja ki. Hasonló, mint amit a lépcsőnél használt, csak erősebb. A hozzá tartozó pálcamozdulat nagyon összetett, úgyhogy itt őszülnék meg, ha meg akarnám várni, míg rájön magától, ezért inkább megmutatom.

Harry elfojtott egy mosolyt. Úgy tűnt, a férfival szót lehet érteni, csak el kell találni a megfelelő pillanatot, és persze a hangnemet. Aztán inkább odafigyelt arra, amit a tanár mutatott, hisz tudta, hogy nem nagyon kérhet ismétlést, főleg, ha már az ennyit engedett neki, hogy nem kell egy órát kínlódnia.

Ezzel a módszerrel a délután hamar eltelt, és legalább haladtak is valamennyit. Viszont mindketten egyetértettek abban, hogy a tervhez képest le vannak maradva a tegnapi nap és a mai délelőtt miatt, úgyhogy még vacsora után is folytatják egy kicsit.

Még két bűbájt tanultak meg este, mikor a bájitalmester végül befejezettnek nyilvánította a mai tanulást.

- Fárasztó nap volt – jegyezte meg egy sóhajjal Harry.

- Miért, azt hitte, hogy csak úgy a fejébe fog szállni a tudás, csak azért, mert maga a híres Harry Potter?

- Nem, tanár úr… tudtam, hogy kemény munka lesz.

- Tudta a frászt… világ életében elvárta, hogy minden az ölébe hulljon… ahogy az…

- Ahogy az apám is tette? – vágott közbe Harry, mert ő már túl fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy visszafogja magát. - Én nem tudom, mit csinált az apám… és változtatni sem tudok rajta… de én nem vártam, hogy bármi az ölembe hulljon! Mindig keményen megküzdöttem mindenért!

- Valóban? Mikor is? Mikor elsőben Granger és Weasley segítségével eljutott Mógusig? Vagy mikor másodikban a szellemlány segítségével megtalálta a titkok kamráját? Vagy harmadikban, mikor sokak segítségével sikerült túlélnie Lupint? Vagy gondoljon csak a trimágus tusára… hogy hányan is segítették magát a győzelemhez?

- Mielőtt még felsorolja a fél életemet… egy: sosem állítottam, hogy ezeket a dolgokat egyedül csináltam. Mindig hálás voltam a barátaim segítségéért. Tudom, hogy sokszor csak nekik köszönhettem az életem. És sokszor magának is… ezzel is tisztában vagyok. Kettő: én ezt sosem kértem… még kevésbé vártam el akárkitől! Három: a végén mindig egyedül voltam. Egyedül néztem szembe Voldemorttal minden egyes alkalommal. Ezt maga sem tagadhatja!

- Tagadni a maga stílusa… a…

- Tanár úr, én ehhez most fáradt vagyok… elmehetek?

- Majd ha én azt mondom!

Harry sóhajtott, megforgatta a szemeit. – Mit akar még a szememre vetni?

- Itt akarja tölteni a fél éjszakát, Potter? Mert sokáig tartana felsorolni.

- Már megint túlteng magában a határozottság… ellentmondásba keveredik saját magával.

- Ne szemtelenkedjen!

- Miért, mit csinál? Megpofoz? Megátkoz? Tudom, hogy annál sokkal inkább tanár, mint hogy ilyet tegyen egy diákjával.

- Ebben ne legyen annyira biztos! El van telve magával… azt hiszi sérthetetlen… vigyázzon, lehet, hogy majd fájdalmas meglepetések fogják érni az életben. És most tűnjön el… szedje össze magát holnapig!

Harry megcsóválta a fejét, de végül megadta magát. – Jó éjt, tanár úr! – köszönt el, majd kiment a szobából.

Ahogy a pincelépcsőn ballagott fel, Harry azon gondolkodott, hogy mire volt jó ez a vita. Akármelyiküknek. De végül arra jutott, hogy semmire. Csak felbosszantották egymást feleslegesen. Rá kellene hagynia Pitonra a hülyeségét, de mindig beletenyerel valami olyasmibe, amit nem tud szó nélkül hagyni. Hisz a férfi ismeri a legkényesebb pontjait… a szülei… és a háború. És mindig ezeket hozza elő.

Lassan visszaért a klubhelyiségbe, fogott egy könyvet, hisz Piton egy könyvtárnyit adott neki, amiből tanulhat, és megint hajnalig olvasott.

Perselus mindeközben kissé lehiggadt, és ő is hasonlón gondolkodott, mint Harry. Nevezetesen, hogy mi a fenéért hagyja mindig felhúzni magát. Potter nem ér annyit, hogy miatta dühöngjön. És mégis… nem múlik el úgy nap, hogy ne kapjanak össze. Persze a kölyök tehet róla… a szemtelen viselkedése, a túlzott önbizalma… hát majd letörik mindez, ha kikerül az életbe… ha a saját kárán akar tanulni, az az ő gondja, gondolta a tanár, majd egy gyors fürdés után lefeküdt aludni. Aztán egy idő után, mikor belátta, hogy úgysem fog tudni aludni, inkább felkelt. Volt mit csinálnia, hisz Potter miatt neki is csak halmozódtak a dolgok, amiket napközben nem tudott elvégezni.

Most például nekiállt sebhegesztő bájitalt főzni. Reggel ugyanis megkapta Madam Pomfreytól a listát, hogy mit kell pótolnia a gyengélkedő készletéből. Hajnali három volt már, mire végzett, így reménykedett abban, hogy már elég fáradt, hogy elnyomja az álom, és újra ágyba bújt.

~~ o ~~

A következő napok szakasztott úgy teltek, mint a második. Sokat tanultak, még többet vitáztak, és veszekedtek. Szinte már kialakult menetrend szerint. Reggel összekaptak egy kicsit a tanulás miatt, amit egyikük sem bánt igazán. Aztán ebéd előtt Perselus jól leteremtette Harryt, hogy meglehetősen szánalmas a teljesítménye, és hogy jó lenne, ha összeszedné magát. Ebbe a vitába néha már vegyül némi személyes ellentét, de még annyira nem volt vészes… mint a vacsora előtti összecsapás, amiben már rendszerint előrángattak néhány régi dolgot, amit persze egymás szemére is vetettek rendesen. Arról pedig jobb, ha nem is beszélünk, hogy ha esetleg még késő estig is folytatták a tanulást, általában a végén kő kövön nem maradt. Perselus ott kötött bele a fiúba, ahol éppen tudott, de a végén mindig a személyes ellentéteiknél lyukadtak ki. A háborúban betöltött szerepüknél, vagy éppen Harry szüleinél. Ez egyiküknek sem volt kellemes téma, mégis újra és újra előkerült. Ezen tudták igazán felbosszantani magukat.

Utólag magukban persze belátták, hogy teljesen felesleges, amit csináltak, de ott és akkor nem tudták kordában tartani a feszültségüket. Mindketten tudták, hogy azért az esti veszekedéseik a legdurvábbak, mert addigra már kimerültek, fáradtak, ingerlékenyek. Éppen ezért másnap reggelre legtöbbször elfelejtették őket, vagy még némi morgással túljutottak rajtuk.

Mindeközben szépen haladtak a tananyaggal. Mióta Piton is változtatott a módszerén, nem pazaroltak el felesleges órákat meddő kísérletezésekre, hanem lényegretörően csak az anyagra koncentráltak. Időnként még egy-egy bájital is belefért. Harrynek ugyan ehhez fűlött legkevésbé a foga, de Piton ilyenkor olyan szikrázó szemekkel nézett rá, hogy egy szó nélkül vonult be a laborba. És mindkettejük meglepetésére egész jól teljesített. Nem volt ugyan teljesen hibátlan, amit kotyvasztott, de messze meghaladta az órai szokásos teljesítményét.

Perselus maga sem vette észre, mikor kezdett némi elismeréssel nézni a fiúra. Hiszen eleinte meg volt győződve róla, hogy ő akár a feje tetejére is állhat, de Potter nem lesz képes olyan ütemben fejlődni, mint amire szüksége lenne. Egy idő után azonban kénytelen volt belátni, hogy tévedett. Néhány nap alatt behozták az első két nap lemaradását, és bár így is szoros volt a dolog, legalább képesek voltak a terv szerint haladni. Bár a tanár tudta, hogy Harry az után is sokat tanul, hogy késő este visszamegy a szobájába, úgy gondolta, hogy a kölyök is belátta, hogy ez csak így fog menni. Emberfeletti erőfeszítéssel. Időnként még sajnálta is… ahogy a szeme alatt egyre mélyültek a sötét árkok… látta rajta, hogy milyen kimerült, hogy mennyire küzd.

Viszont ennek ellenére… vagy tán éppen ezért?... az összekapásaik egyre keményebbek lettek. Főleg este. Nap közben már egészen emberi hangnemben voltak képesek együtt dolgozni. Piton rájött arra, hogy Harrynek szüksége van némi magyarázatra, háttérinformációra is. Sokkal könnyebben megtanul dolgokat, ha érti, hogy mi van mögötte… hogy mitől és hogyan működik.

Lassan kiismerték egymás hangulatait… a másik tekintetéből tudták olvasni, hogy milyen kedve van, és hogy olyankor mit lehet szóba hozni és mit nem. Bár ezzel leginkább csak Harry törődött. Kezdett odafigyelni arra, hogy ne akassza ki a tanárt, mert tudta, hogy amikor viszonylag nyugodt hangulatban van, olyankor normálisan és érthetően tud magyarázni, anélkül, hogy a képességeit ócsárolná minden második mondatban.

A mindkettejük számára kimerítő munka azonban minden este egy vérre menő összeveszéshez vezetett.

Ezt úgy két hétig bírták, mikor egyik este nagyon csúnyán összekaptak. Harry aznap már nagyon kimerült volt, és az utolsó varázslat sehogy nem akart neki összejönni.

- Csak tudnám minek pazarlom magára az időmet! – mondta gúnyosan Perselus. – Teljesen reménytelen. Sosem fogja komolyan venni a feladatát.

- Nagyon jól tudja, hogy komolyan veszem – nézett fel Harry, majd újra megpróbálta a bűbájt, de még mindig sikertelenül.

- Hát persze… de ha azt hiszi, hogy egy sötét mágus majd egy ilyen silány varázslattól hasra esik csak azért, mert maga a híres Harry Potter, akkor nagyot téved. Amíg maga szerencsétlenkedik, simán megölik! Ez eljut a csökevényes agyáig, vagy még mindig csak játéknak tekinti az egészet?

- Mégis mit vár tőlem? Nagyon jól tudja, hogy ez már a mágia magasiskolája, amit mások éveken keresztül tanulnak…

- Maga akart gyorstalpalót!

- És meg is fogom csinálni! De ha óránként földbe döngöli az önérzetem, úgy nehezen fog menni!

- Úgy… szóval azt szeretné, hogy pátyolgassam az érzékeny kis lelkét… Minek néz maga engem?

- Pontosan annak, ami – vágott vissza a fiú, és el akart menni, de a tanár egy alig látható pálcamozdulattal bezárta az ajtót. – Engedjen ki! – nézett rá dühösen Harry.

- Nem megy sehova, Potter, amíg nem tanul egy kis tiszteletet!

Harry egy sóhajjal lenyugodott valamennyire. – Tudja, hogy tisztelem magát…

- Magának fogalma sincs a szó jelentéséről… sosem tanulhatta meg senkitől… az apja nem…

- Az apámnak nem volt lehetősége megtanítani rá. Ezt akarta mondani? Ugyanis, ha nem tudná, azért halt meg, anyámmal együtt, hogy én élhessek! Ha…

- Az apja akkor sem taníthatta volna tiszteletre, ha túléli Voldemortot! Ugyanis magához hasonlóan soha életében nem tisztelt senkit, csak saját magát! Ez meg úgyis a vérében van… örökölte… nem kellett tanulnia.

Harry agyát egy pillanatra elöntötte a lila köd, de pont ez volt az a jel, ami azt mutatta neki, hogy le kell nyugodnia. Egy pillanat alatt előszedte az okklumencia tudását, és nyugalmat erőltetett magára.

- Miért gyűlöl még mindig ennyire, tanár úr? – kérdezte halkan a fiú, de mielőtt Piton reagálhatott volna valamit, folytatta. – Nem… azt még megértem, hogy miért gyűlöl. Ezt már tudom… Azt nem értem, hogy akkor miért akart tanítani?

- Nem gyűlölöm – nézett rá higgadtan a férfi is, aki pontosan észrevette a Harryben lezajló változást. - Csupán szeretném rábírni, hogy vegye komolyan az életet! Hogy tanuljon végre, ha valóra akarja váltani az álmait!

- Pedig megérteném. Megérteném, ha gyűlölne. Apám miatt… amit magával tett… és azért is, hogy folyton anyámra emlékeztetem. Bár rohadtul nem tehetek róla, de még akkor is megértem. De akkor miért akarta, hogy itt maradjak? Miért ajánlotta fel, hogy segít? Miért nekem akarja átadni a tudását?

- Miért? Mert voltam olyan ostoba, hogy azt hittem, felfogja a jelentőségét, és ehhez mérten tanul majd. Úgy tűnik, tévedtem. Nem először, de magával kapcsolatban utoljára! És most menjen, hagyjon békén! – mondta, feloldva az ajtón lévő bűbájt, ezzel elengedve a fiút, aki most, hogy némileg sikerült mérsékelni a vita hevét, már annyira nem is akart lelépni. Piton volt az egyetlen, akivel lehetett beszélni ezekről a dolgokról… aki bár kegyetlenül kiosztotta mindig, ha a múlt került szóba, legalább nem söpörte szőnyeg alá, mint mások. Mások, akiknek az volt a legjobb megoldásuk a dolgokra, hogy próbálja meg elfelejteni.

- De… tanár úr… tényleg még mindig apám miatt gyűlöl? Én… tudnom kéne… akkor talán nem úgy venném magamra, mint most…

- Potter, maga mondta az előbb, hogy a múlton nem tud változtatni. Ne hátrafele nézzen!

- Ezt pont maga mondja?

- Már megint szemtelen!

- Ötpercenként veti a szememre, hogy nem vagyok hibátlan. De jó lenne, ha beletörődne, hogy maga sem! Igen, vannak hibáim… apámnak is voltak, minden bizonnyal… és magának is vannak. Emberek vagyunk, az ég áldja meg! Nem vagyunk, és nem is lehetünk tökéletesek. Még ha azt várja is tőlem, hogy olyan legyek, mint egy robot, aki csak magol… közben vannak érzéseim… és ha folyton belegázol, attól csak rosszabb lesz. Legalább azt a szívességet megtehetné, hogy nem nehezíti… annál előbb szabadulhatna tőlem – mondta végül Harry, és ezúttal tényleg magára hagyta a tanárt, aki elgondolkodva nézett utána.

Igaza volt… olyan batár sok mindenben igaza volt. Perselus belátta ezt, miközben visszaroskadt a kanapéra. Még akkor is igaza volt a kölyöknek, ha neki nehezére esett ezt belátni. Az jutott eszébe, hogy vajon Potter is így érzi magát, mikor az orra alá dörgöli a dolgokat? Mert őt most valahogy bántotta ez az egész… nem is az, hogy most Harry volt, aki kiosztotta őt, sokkal inkább az, amiket mondott, és az, ahogy mondta… az a végtelen szomorúság… fásultság… ő is pontosan ismerte ezt az állapotot. Nem volt jellemző rá, de most egy kicsit átérezte a fiú helyzetét. Mindig tudta, hogy nem könnyű neki, de eddig nem gondolt bele igazán, hogy lelkileg mennyire megviselheti mindez. A háború alatt sem volt könnyű dolga… egyáltalán nem. De most, hogy lassan belátja, hogy a múlt, az emlékek vele maradnak, amíg csak él… igen… ez ad valami szomorú csillogást a szemének. És mégis… a mai napig elszántan küzd a gonosz ellen… pedig már megtette, amit tennie kellett. Nyugodtan ülhetne ölbe tett kézzel, és megélhetne a hírnevéből. De ő nem akar. Továbbra is küzdeni akar… tenni valamit… valamit, amivel megválthatja a világot…

Reménytelenül naiv a kölyök. A gonoszt sosem lehet gyökerestől kiirtani… kihúzni egy-egy méregfogát… azt talán… de az emberekben mélyen belül benne van a rossz… és néha előtör.

Mindenesetre nem akarta Pottert megingatni a hitében… hisz a hit a legfelsőbb jóban, amit Dumbledore nevelt bele olyan mélyen, hogy az szinte kiirthatatlan, tartotta benne a lelket a legnehezebb időkben is, és most is.

Aztán, amikor Perselus rájött, hogy már vagy másfél órája Potteren gondolkodik, jól leteremtette magát. Nincs neked jobb dolgod, mint ilyen hülyeségen töprengeni? – kérdezte magától, majd ahogy az elmúlt napokban minden este, ma is bevette magát a laborba, és inkább a munkába temetkezett.

De ma még a bájitalfőzés sem tudta kizökkenteni a gondolataiból. Persze pontosan, precízen dolgozott, mint mindig, de mégis újra és újra előbukkant a semmiből a kölyök szomorú tekintete.

Nem lesz ez így jó, gondolta magában a férfi, majd miután végzett a munkájával, némileg bosszús hangulatban ment lefeküdni.

A következő nap valahogy furcsa hangulatban telt Perselusnak. Bár ugyanúgy keményen dolgoztak, és szigorúan bánt Harryvel, de közben valahogy elkezdte figyelni a fiú viselkedését. Azt az elszánt csillogást a szemében… a kitartását… azt, hogy hogyan reagál az egyes beszólásokra. Most, hogy így figyelte, rájött, mi az, amivel igazán a lelkébe tapos, és mi az, amire csak megcsóválja a fejét, és inkább nem törődik vele.

Harrynek persze ebből nem tűnt fel sok minden, csupán annyit állapított meg, hogy a férfi némileg hallgatagabb, mint szokott, talán még nem is csipkelődik annyit, mint az előző napokban. Mindezt betudta annak, hogy a tanár is fáradt, egyre inkább az ő arcára is kiült a kimerültség. Harry gyanította, hogy a férfi sem alszik többet, mint ő, hiszen neki is el kell végeznie valamikor a napi munkáját, ami miatta mindig elmarad. Így ezt az alig feltűnő hangulatváltozást betudta annak, hogy Piton is fél éjjel dolgozik. Azon fennakadt ugyan, hogy ő ezt észreveszi… nem, nem is azon… inkább azon, hogy a férfi engedi neki, hogy észrevegye. Ez furcsa volt. Eddig semmit nem engedett neki látni magából. Sem egy gondolatot, sem egy érzést… mindig olyan volt, mint egy rendíthetetlen kőszobor. Érzések nélkül, szigorúan nézett a világra, és most valahogy más. Harry nem tudta volna megfogalmazni, hogy mi az, ami most más… egyszerűen csak furcsa volt.

Persze nem sok ideje maradt ezen töprengeni, hisz a bájitalmester minden másodpercét lekötötte, csak néha, egy-egy pillanatra feledkezett a férfira, aki időnként mintha a gondolataiba merült volna.

Mikor este is csak egy egészen apró vitával váltak el, Harry nem tudta hova tenni a dolgot. Arra tippelt, hogy a tanár gondolatait valami teljesen más foglalja le, de hát ezzel nem tudott mit kezdeni. De jelentős könnyebbséget jelentett neki, hogy nem kellett az energiája nagy részét a veszekedésre fordítani. Gyanította azonban, hogy ennek még meg lesz a böjtje. És akkor jaj neki…

Perselus, amikor késő este belemerült az éppen aktuális bájital készítésébe, továbbra is a fiún töprengett. Azon gondolkodott, amit Harry is kérdezett tőle múlt este… hogy vajon miért van az, hogy még mindig olyan erős indulatokat kelt benne, ha csak meglátja. Tényleg még mindig az apja és Lily miatt? Lehet, hogy ez tényleg nem fair vele szemben. De hát ezt könnyebb megállapítani, mint megváltoztatni az érzéseit. Azokat az érzéseket, amik már több mint húsz éve vele vannak. Talán annyira hozzá is nőttek már, hogy nem is akarja elengedni őket. Még akkor sem, ha racionálisan gondolkodva céltalannak tűnnek. Hisz ezek az érzések adtak neki erőt mindig. Mihez kezdhetne nélkülük? Talán nem is lenne önmaga.

Mindenesetre ez a töprengés kitöltötte az estéjét, míg elkészített egy adag fájdalomcsillapító bájitalt, aztán gyorsan ágyba bújt. Gondolkodott volna még egy kicsit, de most valahogy ő is épp eléggé elfáradt, így gyorsabban elaludt, mint gondolta.

~~ o ~~

Mikor a bájitalmester másnap délelőtt is azon kapta magát, hogy Harryt fürkészi, úgy döntött elég. Elég az irracionális gondolkodásból. Elege van abból, hogy Harry viselkedését fürkészi, elege van abból, hogy magyarázatot keres a saját viselkedésére. Hisz mindenre van magyarázat… azok a dolgok, amik régen történtek. Elég racionális, és elég kézzelfogható, ami akkor történt. És ez a fiú bármennyire is igyekszik, nem tud változtatni a múlton. Pedig tudta, hogy igyekszik. Hogy Harry azt szeretné, ha mindketten túllépnének végre az emlékeiken. De ő nem akart… nem akart, mert nem tudta, hogy ha elengedi azokat a régi érzéseket, azok vajon minek adják át a helyüket. Bárminek is, már így elöljáróban félelmet keltettek a mindig bátor és elszánt férfi szívében.

Miközben Harry egy elég nehéz varázslatot gyakorolt, Perselusnak még volt egy kis ideje töprengeni a dolgon. Végül úgy döntött, az egyetlen lehetséges megoldás, hogy néhány napra megszabadul a kölyöktől, így ő maga is visszatalálhat önmagához, visszaterelheti a gondolatait a régi kerékvágásba, a megszokott keretek közé.

Nem akarta elzavarni Harryt, és azt sem akarta, hogy bármit is észrevegyen a szándékaiból, de tudta, hogy most egy kicsit szüksége van a magányára, ami húsz évig úgy zárult köré, mint egy börtön rácsai. Egy olyan börtön rácsai, amibe saját akaratából sétált be, és most sem lelkesedett volna az ötletért, hogy elhagyja ezeket a falakat, amik bár elzárták a világtól, de ugyanakkor biztonságot is jelentettek neki.

Mielőtt elzavarta volta a fiút ebédelni, megszólalt.

- Potter, délután nem lesz időm magával szórakozni… viszont maga sem engedheti meg magának, hogy lazsáljon…

- Mit kell tennem?

- Ha a terv szerint akar tovább haladni, akkor fogja azt a könyvet, és a következő három fejezetet megtanulja belőle.

- De egyedül nehezebb…

- Nem érdekelnek a kifogásai, Potter! – csattant fel a bájitalmester. - Azt hiszi, hogy nekem nincs dolgom? Annyira nem vagyok időmilliomos, hogy minden percemet magára pazaroljam!

- Tudom, tanár úr. Tanulni fogok délután. De… ha valami nagyon nem megy… megkereshetem?

- Mintegy beismerve vele a bénaságát?

- Akár.

- Nocsak… - húzodott egy gúnyos félmosolyra a tanár szája. – Csak akkor jön, ha élet-halál kérdés, megértette?

- Meg, tanár úr!

- Akkor most menjen ebédelni!

Harry inkább nem szólt egy szót sem, csak kijött a szobából. Eltöprengett, hogy Pitonnak vajon tényleg dolga lehet, vagy szimplán csak szerette volna lerázni. Végül aztán kiegyezett magával abban, hogy valószínűleg mindkettőnek van valóságalapja.

Viszont ebéd után Harry úgy döntött, hogy nem hagyhatja magát befolyásolni Piton szeszélyei által, így keményebben vetette magát a tanulásba, mintha a férfi mellette lett volna. Főleg, ha belegondolt abba, hogy következő nap valószínűleg számot kell adnia arról, mit végzett. És nem volt szándékában csalódást okozni a bájitalmesternek.

Annyira belefeledkezett a gyakorlásba, hogy még vacsorázni menni is elfelejtett. Már csak egyetlen rész volt hátra, de ezzel nagyon megszenvedett.

Harry, egy órányi meddő kísérletezés után belátta, hogy ezzel a varázslattal esélye sincs egyedül, végül úgy döntött, lesz, ami lesz, bepróbálkozik Pitonnál. Végül is, a legrosszabb, ami történhet, hogy elhajtja a fenébe. És akkor mi van? Eddig nap mint nap megtette. Általában nem is egyszer. Mégis túlélte…

Egy sóhajjal feltápászkodott a kanapéról, majd a könyvvel a kezében a pince felé indult. Piton ajtaja előtt még megtorpant egy percre, de aztán arra gondolt, hogy ha egy kis kiabálás után segít neki a tanár, akkor mégis előbbre van, mint a hiábavaló próbálkozással. A kiabálást meg úgyis kibírja, ahogy eddig is. Végül bekopogott.

Mikor a férfi ajtót nyitott, szinte azonnal leolvasta Harry arcáról a sikertelenséget, és már nyitotta volna a száját, hogy jól leteremtse, de a fiú megelőzte.

- Tanár úr, nem ugorhatnánk át azt a részt, hogy mennyire egy semmirekellő, béna, nagyképű hülye vagyok, aki még arra sem képes, hogy megfogjon egy varázspálcát? Annyira tudom kívülről… majd este lejátszom magamban, ha ragaszkodik hozzá… most csak megy vele az időnk. Nem kezdhetnénk inkább ott, hogy megmutatja, amit nem értek? Annál előbb szabadul tőlem.

Perselus egy kis ideig nézett rá, nagyon kikívánkozott volna belőle valami epés beszólás, de Harry fáradt arcára nézve inkább meggondolta magát. Tulajdonképpen nem az volt a célja, hogy kikészítse… azt megtette a fiú magától. Csak egy kicsit szerette volna, ha távolabb van tőle… csak amíg rendezi a gondolatait, és visszatalál a normális kerékvágásba.

- Jöjjön be! – állt félre az ajtóból, és beengedte Harryt, aki egy megkönnyebbült sóhajjal belépett. – Mivel nem boldogul? – kérdezte egy grimasszal a férfi.

Mikor Harry megmutatta neki, egy sóhajjal belátta, hogy ehhez tényleg kell neki a segítség. Együtt azonban nagyon hamar átvették a bűbájt, és már Harrynek sem esett nehezére végrehajtani. Perselus azonban minél előbb meg akart szabadulni tőle.

- Holnap legalább fél délelőtt békén hagyna? – kérdezte morcosan.

- De miért tanár úr?

- Mert dolgom van, Potter! Nem kell magának mindent tudni! – csattant fel a bájitalmester ingerülten, mire Harry kénytelen volt megadni magát.

- Rendben. Mikor jöjjek?

- Tíz körül.

- Itt leszek. És… köszönöm, hogy segített.

- Menjen!

Perselus kissé megkönnyebbült, mikor magára maradt. Délután egészen jól tudott a saját dolgaira koncentrálni. Bájitalokat készített, elkezdett olvasni egy könyvet, amit már régóta szeretett volna. Egyszóval élte a megszokott életét. Amikor azonban meghallotta a fiú kopogását az ajtaján, felkapta a fejét, és maga sem tudta miért, örült a felbukkanásának. De csak egy pillanatig… de az a pillanatig tartó jó érzés elég árulkodó jel volt a számára, hogy jól tette, hogy egy kicsit eltávolította a közeléből a fiút.

~~ o ~~

Harry másnap valóban tíz óra után jelent meg, de a kialvatlan tekintete arról árulkodott, hogy nem pihenéssel töltötte az idejét. Perselus időnként jól kiosztotta volna, hogy néha nem ártana az sem, ha kipiheni magát, de tudta, hogy ez most nem fér bele a fiú idejébe.

Gyorsan átvették azt, amit Harry előző délután egyedül tanult, és már haladtak is tovább.

Mivel aznap délutánra a bájitalmester nem zavarta el, Harry visszatért vele együtt a pincébe. Keményen dolgoztak egész délután, majd még vacsora után is. Harry időnként magán érezte a tanár fürkésző tekintetét, amit ugyan nem tudott hova tenni, de ezúttal egyáltalán nem érezte ellenségesnek. Inkább kíváncsinak… Egyik ilyen alkalommal éppen felnézett, és a tekintetük egy pillanatra összefonódott.

- Nincs jobb dolga, mint engem fixírozni, Potter? – kérdezte mogorván a férfi, és hogy megtörhesse a szemkontaktust, Harry pálcát tartó kezére nézett.

- Bocsánat… - mondta a fiú, és ő is lesütötte a szemét.

- Akart valamit kérdezni?

- Nem… csak éreztem, hogy figyel…

- Persze, hogy figyelem… bő két hete mást sem csinálok, csak figyelem… hogy még időben megakadályozhassam, hogy szétátkozza az otthonomat.

- Tudja, hogy nem tennék ilyet…

- Tudom? Talán szándékosan nem… de amilyen szerencsétlen…

- Ne kezdjük most ezt! – sóhajtott fáradtan Harry. – Néhány napig nem estünk egymásnak…

- Mert néhány napig úgy tűnt tanul…

- Akkor mi a fenéért hagyott magamra két napig?

- Mert nekem is van saját életem, Potter, még ha maga ezt nem is tudja elképzelni!

- Képzelje, el tudom! Egy rossz szót nem szóltam volna, ha most nem kezd el kötekedni.

- Kötekedni maga szokott, akárcsak az apja. Csak tudja mit nem értek? Maga mindent csak az apjától örökölt? Minden rosszat? Miért nincs magában semmi az anyja jó tulajdonságaiból?

- Mi van anyámmal? – nézett rá bosszúsan Harry, akit pont az hozott ki a sodrából, hogy az édesanyja emlegetése mindig fájdalmas sebeket tépett fel a lelkében.

- Az anyja tehetséges boszorkány volt, szorgalmas… nem úgy, mint maga! – Perselus maga sem tudta miért hozta fel Lilyt. Tudta, hogy mindkettejük számára ő a legfájóbb pont. De most túl későn kezdett el ezen gondolkodni. Ha Lily eszébe jutott, sosem volt ura a gondolatainak, vagy a tetteinek.

- Lassan tizenkilenc éves vagyok, anyám már tizennyolc éve halott! – fakadt ki Harry, és bár mindkettejük lelkét égették ezek a szavak, most kikívánkoztak belőle. - Engedje már el! Csak akkor tud túllépni rajta! És csak akkor tud engem is tőle függetlenül látni! Utálom, hogy nem képes annak látni, aki vagyok! Lehet, hogy a szemem anyámé, de akkor sem vagyok ő! Lásson már végre engem! Édesanyámért már nem tehetünk semmit. Se maga… se én. – kérte a fiú, akinek semmi más vágya nem volt, mint hogy kapjon a férfitól egy elismerő szót, egy bíztató pillantást. És mélységesen fájt neki a tudat, hogy valószínűleg sosem kaphatja meg, amire vágyik.

- Ez volt az utolsó csepp abban a bizonyos pohárban, Potter! – mondta jéghidegen a férfi, és a szavai úgy metszettek, int a késpenge. Harry tudta, hogy ezúttal tényleg túl messzire ment. Már bánta, de tudta, ilyenkor Pitonnál felesleges mindenfajta bocsánatkérés. Önérzetében sértve érzi magát, és nála ez a legkeményebb… ilyen esetben nincs bocsánat. – Sok mindent eltűrtem magától, de ezt már nem fogom. Én felajánlottam a segítségem, és mindent megtettem, hogy szeptemberre elérje azt a szintet, amire szüksége van, de úgy tűnik, magát ez cseppet sem érdekli. Csináljon, amit akar!

- Ez nem igaz, tanár úr! – próbált visszakozni Harry, de tudta, hogy úgysincs értelme. – Én mindent megtettem!

- Ha ez magának a minden, akkor nem való magának az aurori pálya. Menjen el inkább zöldséget árulni, ahhoz elég a tudása! De mindenesetre rám ne számítson a továbbiakban. Feleslegesen nem strapálom magam, főleg ha még úgy hálálja meg, hogy tiszteletlen cserében.

- Sajnálom, tanár úr!

- Sajnálhatja! És most tűnjön a szemem elől! Reggel már nem akarom itt látni! Szedje a cókmókját, és hagyja el a kastélyt!

Harry egy fájdalmas sóhajjal kisétált a szobából, és csak akkor engedett meg magának egy forró könnycseppet, mikor bezárult mögötte az ajtó. Egy kis időre égő homlokát a pince hűvös falának döntötte, és a kellemes hűvöstől egy kicsit lecsillapodott. Tudta, hogy ezt most nagyon elszúrta, de nem csak saját magát tartotta hibásnak.

És persze elgondolkodott, hogy hogyan tovább. Ilyen könnyen nem adhatja fel. Nem, még akkor sem, ha a továbbiakban nem számíthat a bájitalmester segítségére, aki pedig roppant sokat segített neki. Tudta, hogy egyedül nagyságrendekkel nehezebb lesz, hisz segítséggel is csak nagyon nehezen tudta tartani az előre megszabott menetrendet, de ha mindenre saját magának kell rájönnie, holtbiztos, hogy ki fog csúszni az időből. Mindegy… akkor is megpróbálja.

Viszont akkor is itt kell maradnia addig, hisz hova a fenébe mehetne, ahol nyugodtan gyakorolhat bármit feltűnés nélkül? Beszélnie kellene McGalagonnyal… hisz az ő engedélye kéne, hogy továbbra is maradhasson… sőt, ahhoz is, hogy Piton ne tudja kidobni másnap reggel.

Tudta, hogy késő van, de gondolta talán még ébren találja az igazgatónőt, így felment hozzá.

- Harry! Jöjjön be! Mit tehetek önért? – nézett rá egy halvány mosollyal a boszorkány.

- Van egy kis gondom, igazgatónő…

- Összekaptak a professzorral? – kérdezte a nő egy „annyira tudtam előre" típusú nézéssel.

- Hát így is mondhatjuk…

- Én azon is rettenetesen csodálkozom, hogy eddig bírták. Azt hittem, három nap alatt kiborítják egymást annyira, hogy feladják. Beszéljek vele?

- Ne! Eszébe ne jusson, tanárnő… így is épp elég mérges.

- Mennyire?

- Annyira, hogy simán kidobott. Úgy tűnik végleg.

- Sajnálom, Harry!

- Hát még én – sóhajtott a fiú egy fintorral. - De vele ilyenkor nem lehet mit kezdeni. Én csak… tulajdonképpen azt akartam kérni, igazgatónő, hogy had maradjak továbbra is a kastélyban. Szeretném így is megpróbálni a dolgot. Bár nem lenne egyszerű…

- Természetesen maradhat, Harry… én sajnos csak ennyit tehetek önért. Ha bármiben segíthetnék, megtenném… de én nem vagyok auror… hát, mindenesetre, ha olyan problémája lenne, amiben úgy gondolja, hogy segíthetek, bármikor keressen meg.

- Köszönöm, tanárnő. És… ha Piton professzor mérges lenne miatta… hagyja rá… lehet, hogy tényleg megbántottam annyira, amennyire mutatja. Talán majd elfogadja, hogy itt maradok.

- Makacs egy öszvér, ezt én is tudom… de majd megbékél.

- Ő? Húsz éve képtelen megbékélni.

- Harry… ha ilyeneket vág a fejéhez, ne csodálkozzon, ha kidobja… Ez a téma a leggyengébb pontja.

- Tudom. Hülyeség volt. De provokált, szokás szerint. És ilyenkor nem figyelem, hogy mit mondok. Nem számít, ezen már nem tudok változtatni.

- Nem lenne jobb, ha mégis beszélnék vele?

- Nem. Úgysem változtatná meg a véleményét, csak legfeljebb kapnék még egy alapos fejmosást tőle. De azért köszönöm, hogy felajánlotta.

- Nincs mit, Harry. Most menjen és pihenjen, úgy látom alaposan kimerítette ez a dolog.

- Nincs nekem időm pihenni. Most még annyi sem, mint eddig. Minden percemre szükségem van, ha nélküle is jutni akarok valamire. De megyek, tanárnő, nem rabolom tovább az idejét. Jó éjt!

A nő is egy halvány mosollyal elköszönt, majd Harry kijött az irodájából. Nagyot sóhajtott, és elindult vissza a klubhelyiségbe.

Amikor leült a kanapéra, elgondolkodott, hogy valójában mit jelent neki, hogy a bájitalmester elküldte. Úgy érezte magát, mintha egyedül maradt volna egy teljesen idegen világban. Elveszítve egy biztos támaszt… ijesztő volt… egy kicsit mintha a talaj is kicsúszott volna a lába alól. Nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy miért, de máris hiányzott neki a férfi… a csipkelődő, szarkasztikus stílusa… az örök elégedetlensége, ami mindig jobb és jobb teljesítményre sarkallta… egyszerűen csak a jelenléte, az ereje, ami mindig erőt öntött belé is.


	5. Chapter 5

Perselus másnap reggel meglehetősen felemás érzésekkel ébredt. Azzal tisztában volt, hogy az volt az egyetlen helyes megoldás, amit végül választott, nevezetesen, hogy eltávolította a közeléből Harryt, de ugyanakkor valahol mélyen belül egy hang megkérdezte, hogy tényleg így van? Hisz nem hiányzik-e már most a fiú, mikor csak alig néhány órája nem látta? De végül meggyőzte magát, hogy ez a hiányérzet hamar el fog múlni, és csupán azért van, mert hirtelen nem tud mit kezdeni a felszabadult napjaival. Ezzel nem nyugtatta ugyan meg magát teljesen, de annyira azért igen, hogy elinduljon reggelizni.

Amikor azonban odaért a Nagyteremhez, éppen Potter lépett ki az ajtaján.

- Mit keres még mindig itt? – villant rá végtelenül dühösen az éjsötét szempár.

- Lehet, hogy ezzel csalódást okozok magának, tanár úr – vágott vissza a fiú, aki némileg igyekezett visszafogni az indulatait -, de a maga hathatós segítsége nélkül is meg fogom próbálni, hogy felkészüljek a vizsgákra. Még akkor is, ha ez magának nem tetszik. És mielőtt megkérdezi… az igazgatónő engedélyezte, hogy a kastélyban maradjak.

- Majd megbánja. Ha maga itt a saját kárán akar rájönni, hogy mi hogy működik, szeptemberre csak egy nagy kőhalom marad a kastélyból.

- Aminek a maga szobája lesz a legalján! – fortyant fel Harry, de aztán meg is bánta.

- Fogja vissza a szemtelenségét, Potter! Bármennyire is el van telve magával, egyelőre én vagyok az erősebb!

- Én győztem le Voldemortot! – mondta a fiú is jelentősen megemelve a hangját, a következő pillanatban újfent megbánva, amit mondott. Tudta, hogy ezt soha senkinek nem vetheti a szemére, főleg Pitonnak nem, aki nála sokkal többször nézett szembe a Sötét Nagyúrral, de a bájitalmesterrel szemben érzett tehetetlensége felbosszantotta annyira, hogy ezt most képtelen legyen magába fojtani.

- Az lehet, Potter. De a tudását másoktól kapta. Ha ezt elfelejti, önteltségében sebezhetővé válik – mondta Perselus némileg lehiggadva.

- Tudom. Sajnálom… Nézze… én nem kérek mást, csak hogy viselje el, hogy itt vagyok! Tudom, hogy kihúztam a gyufát, de… mindegy. Majd valahogy boldogulok. Csak annyit kérek, hogy a kastélyból ne zavarjon el, ha már az igazgatónő megengedte, hogy maradjak! Viselje el még egy kis ideig a jelenlétem!

- Ha nem kerül az utamba, felőlem azt csinál, amit akar! – és ezzel a bájitalmester magára hagyta Harryt, aki némileg megkönnyebbült ugyan, de mégis valahogy végtelen nehéz szívvel nézett a lobogó fekete talárjában egyre inkább távolodó alak után.

Valahogy úgy érezte, hogy a férfi neheztelésének oka nem lehet egyszerűen csak az a vita, ami tegnap kirobbant köztük. Eddig is vitáztak szinte minden nap, sőt ennél csúnyábban is egymásnak estek, amikor késő esténként a fáradtságtól már nem tudtak uralkodni az indulataikon. De akkor is, másnap reggelre kipihenték magukat, és túl tudtak lépni a vitákon. És főleg azért nem értette a történteket, mert a viták közti időszakban egészen normálisan tudtak együtt dolgozni. Ilyenkor Harry azt hitte, hogy talán megbékülhetnek egymás jelenlétével… sőt, talán még jóban is lehetnének. Hát ezt most lesheti.

Furcsa módon bántotta a férfi viselkedése. Az eddigi morgása, a viták… ez mind betudható volt a természetének, amit Harry már egészen megszokott… sőt… talán meg is kedvelt. Hisz egyre természetesebbnek tartotta a szigorú, határozott, csatában edzett férfi állandó elégedetlenségét, és kötekedését, a maximalizmusát. Időnként úgy érezte, még az okát is érti... De ezt a hirtelen jött elutasítást nem tudta hova tenni. Hisz még előzménye sem nagyon volt. Talán csak néhány napja változott meg a bájitalmester viselkedése. Kettő? Három? És Harry bármennyire is próbált utánagondolni, hogy mi lehet az oka, képtelen volt rájönni. Hiszen semmi olyat nem tett, vagy mondott, amivel kiválthatta volna ezt a hirtelen reakciót. Sajnálta, hogy így történt. A férfi segítsége sokat jelentett neki. Nem is csak azért, mert így könnyebben tudott tanulni… valahogy fontos volt, hogy mellette legyen az az ember, aki régen is mindig próbált neki segíteni.

De ugyanakkor azt is tudta, hogy ha már így alakultak a dolgok, egyedül is szembe kell néznie a rá váró kihívásokkal. Még akkor is, ha így sokkal nehezebb lesz.

Harry reggeli után adott még magának egy órát, hogy rendezze a gondolatait. Lement a tóhoz, és csak bámulta a tükörsima vízfelszínt, próbálta kitalálni, mi lenne a legjobb módszer arra, hogy ne essen ki abból a ritmusból, amit eddig képes volt valamennyire tartani. Túl sok minden nem jutott eszébe, csak az, hogy éjt nappallá téve kell tanulnia és gyakorolnia. És valószínűleg még ez is kevés lesz. Sóvárogva gondolt az elmúlt néhány hétre, még akkor is, ha sok vitával és veszekedéssel volt tele. Már most hiányoztak a bájitalmester logikus, lényegre törő magyarázatai, az a magabiztosság, amivel még a legbonyolultabb varázslatokat is bemutatta neki.

De mostantól enélkül kell boldogulnia. Mikor letelt a pihenésre szánt ideje, visszament a klubhelyiségbe, és belevetette magát a könyvekbe. Nem volt ugyan nála az ütemterve, de azért látta már elégszer, hogy nagyjából emlékezzen rá. Tudta, hogy mára legalább négy elég nehéz varázslat volt betervezve, az apróságokról nem is beszélve, így hát erőt és energiát nem kímélve látott neki a gyakorlásnak.

Elég lassan boldogult csak velük, már jócskán benne járt a délutánban, mikor egyáltalán eszébe jutott, hogy ennie kéne valamit, de csak gyorsan kért a szobájába valami harapnivalót, és már próbálkozott is tovább. Így is késő este volt már, mire a kitűzött négyből két varázslattal profin, eggyel úgy-ahogy boldogult, de még egy mindig hátra volt. Márpedig elhatározta, hogy addig nem fog lefeküdni, míg azt is tökéletesen el nem sajátítja.

Jócskán elmúlt már éjfél, mire a negyedikkel is valamennyire elégedett lehetett. Akkor még átismételte mind a négy bűbájt, és a toronyóra elütötte a hármat, mire ágyba került. Ugyanakkor egy ébresztőbűbájt is előkészített, nehogy másnap sokáig aludjon, és értékes órákat veszítsen az idejéből.

A következő napok ugyanígy teltek a fiú számára. Kora reggeltől másnap hajnalig tanult, gyakorolt és olvasott, hogy képes legyen lépést tartani a terveivel. A legtöbbször elfelejtette időben az étkezéseket, de amikor mégis eljutott a Nagyterembe, magán érezte az igazgatónő kutató, aggódó pillantását.

A napok végtelen lassan, de ugyanakkor végtelen gyorsan is teltek, bármilyen furcsán is hangozzék ez. Mikor Harry kora reggel felkelt, és végiggondolta az elkövetkezendő napját, olyan hosszúnak érezte, mintha legalább évekig tartana. Tudta, hogy végtelenül messze van a következő hajnal, mikor végre ágyba kerülhet. De amikor eljött az az idő, és visszatekintett arra, hogy mit végzett, sosem volt elégedett magával, és a teljesítményével. Tudta, hogy keveset haladt, és hogy jó lett volna, ha egy nap legalább kétszer olyan hosszú ideig tart.

Így telt el egy hét… Harry tudta, hogy jelentős lemaradást hozott össze ez alatt a néhány nap alatt, pedig most is erejét megfeszítve küzdött, de úgy tűnt hiába.

Piton, ha néha az étkezések alatt találkoztak, a legtöbbször úgy tett, mintha tudomást sem venne Harry jelenlétéről. Harryt ez az első napokban nagyon bántotta, de végül úgy döntött, semmit nem tehet a jelen helyzetben azért, hogy megbékítse a férfit, az energiáira pedig máshol volt szükség.

Ugyanakkor Perselus a látszat ellenére nagyon is foglalkozott a fiúval. Maga sem tudta, hogy miért, de messziről figyelemmel kísérte a napjait. Azzal áltatta magát, hogy csak kíváncsi, hogy halad egyedül, de a háttérben talán valami más is volt már… Arról nem is beszélve, hogy aggódott érte, amit még saját magának is nehezen vallott be. Látta rajta a kimerültség biztos jeleit, és azt is, hogy az étkezésekhez egyre több kávét iszik, hogy ébren tudjon maradni. Legtöbbször látta Harryn a frissítőbűbáj nyomait is, de egy idő után az édes kevés, ezt saját tapasztalatból tudta. Gyenge kis varázslat, ami talán segít egy átmulatott éjszaka után, vagy esetleg, ha egy-két napig nem tud az ember aludni, de Harry már messze túl volt azon a szinten.

McGalagony egyik vacsora után odalépett a fiúhoz, mert már nem bírta nézni, ahogy egyre mélyülnek a sötét karikák a griffendéles szeme alatt.

- Harry, minden rendben? – kérdezte aggódva.

- Persze, tanárnő – nézett fel a fiú a könyvéből, amibe éppen belemélyedt.

- Aggódom magáért, annyira sápadt… menjen el Madame Pomfreyhoz, nézesse meg magát!

- Jól vagyok, tanárnő! Kicsit húzósak a napjaim, de semmi más bajom nincs – mondta Harry és egy jó nagyot kortyolt az előtte lévő méregerős kávéból.

- Biztos, hogy ez jót tesz magának?

- Tanárnő… kérem… hagyjon tanulni!

- Rendben – adta meg magát az igazgatónő. – De ígérje meg, hogy ha tehetek önért valamit, szól!

- Megígérem, tanárnő – sóhajtott Harry, majd visszafordult a könyve fele.

Piton a tanári asztal mellől figyelte a jelenetet, és magában csóválta a fejét. Szóval nem csak neki tűnik fel, hogy a kölyök kikészíti magát? Akkor nem csak az ő hülye aggodalma lehet a dologban. Eltöprengett, és eszébe jutott valami. Igaz, hogy egész éjjel dolgoznia kéne rajta… de hát mindegy… amúgy sem tudna aludni, hisz mostanában az éjszakái is azzal telnek, hogy a kölyök miatt aggódik. És amúgy is van ideje, hisz már végzett a gyengélkedő számára készítendő bájitalokkal.

Felkelt az asztaltól, és amikor elhagyta a nagytermet, egyből a laborja fele vette az irányt. Ha jól emlékszik, minden szükséges összetevő van raktáron, úgyhogy azonnal neki is állhat dolgozni. Közben arról győzködte magát, hogy nem azért segít Harrynek, mert aggódik érte, mert félti, hogy a kimerültségtől valami baja lesz, szimplán csak azért, hogy a kölyök tudja tartani magát a terveihez, és le tudjon vizsgázni. Elvégre egy tanárnak ez a célja… hogy a diákjai megállják a helyüket a megpróbáltatásokon.

Másnap a nagyteremben Perselus egy pillanatra megállt a fiú mellett, és letette elé az asztalra a kis bájitalos fiolát.

- Inkább ezt igya, Potter, mint a kávét. Nem árt annyit, és talán még hatásosabb is. De ne feledje, legfeljebb napi háromszor három csepp! Ha többet vesz be belőle, úgyis tudni fogom, és akkor visszaveszem.

- Köszönöm, tanár úr! – nézett rá Harry csodálkozva, és egyben hálásan. Nem hitte volna, hogy a bájitalmester még egyszer az életben szól hozzá, és azt még álmában sem merte remélni, hogy megint segít. Az elmúlt napokban sokat gondolt a férfira, mielőtt elaludt. Hiányzott neki a bájitalmester célratörő határozottsága, az elszántsága, az a megnyugtató, bársonyos hangja, amit békésebb perceiben használt… két-három hét alatt úgy hozzászokott… része lett a mindennapjainak… és most, hogy nélkülöznie kellett, hiányzott.

- Ne köszöngesse, inkább használja felelősséggel – mondta a tanár, most éppen egyáltalán nem megnyugtató hangon. - Bár ez nem jellemző magára. Úgyhogy magán tartom a szemem. Ha csak egyszer is észreveszem, hogy túladagolja, elveszem!

- Vigyázni fogok, tanár úr!

A férfi hűvösen bólintott, majd otthagyta a ledöbbent fiút, aki, mint az elmúlt hetekben soha, ezúttal sem tudta hova tenni a férfiban zajló állandó változásokat.

Aztán arra gondolt, hogy ha már kapta ezt a löttyöt, kipróbálja. Csak két cseppet… az nem árthat. Csepegtetett a teájába, majd a reggelije mellé komótosan elkortyolta. Mikor végzett az evéssel, és felnézett a könyvéből, csodálkozva konstatálta, hogy a fáradtságát mintha a tavaszi szél fújta volna el, friss volt, élénk, tele energiával. Gondolta kihasználja ezt az állapotot, fogta a könyvét, és visszasietett a klubhelyiségbe, ahol ismét csak a tanulnivalójába mélyedt.

~~ o ~~

A következő napokat Harry a girffendél toronyban töltötte. Piton bájitala nagyon jó szolgálatot tett neki, szinte újult erővel vethette magát a munkába. Úgy tűnt, elég neki csak két-három óra alvás, hogy másnap reggel teljesen kipihenten ébredjen. Mármint, miután megitta a bájitalt. Eleinte csak kétszer két cseppet ivott… aztán kétszer hármat… később már délben is szüksége volt rá… de nem értette, hogy a bájitalmester mi a fenét aggodalmaskodik… hisz semmi rossz hatást nem érzett saját magán. Sőt… kifejezetten energikusnak érezte magát.

Egyik nap, mikor egyszer csak megunta a bezártságot, és úgy döntött, kimegy a parkba, és ott folytatja a gyakorlást. Most egy kicsit szüksége volt a nyílt térre, egy kis friss levegőre, odabent kezdte úgy érezni, hogy összenyomják a falak. Fogta a könyvét és a pálcáját, majd a park egy elhagyatott szegletében újfent hozzálátott a varázslatok gyakorlásához. Gyorsan átnézte a tegnap tanultakat, majd hozzálátott a mai napra rendelt anyaghoz. Ma egy különösen nehéz varázslatot tűzött ki célul maga elé, így hosszas gyakorlás után is csak gyatra eredményt volt képes elérni. Egyszerűen képtelen volt ráérezni a helyes pálcamozdulatra, márpedig az volt az egésznek a lelke, ahogy azt Piton is nagyon sokszor az orra alá dörgölte.

Piton éppen az egyik üvegházból tartott vissza a laborjába, miután beszerzett néhány friss hozzávalót a készülőben lévő bájitalához, mikor észrevette Harryt, amint reménytelenül próbálkozik. Egy ideig figyelte a fiú szerencsétlenkedését, majd egy sóhajjal elindult felé. Néhány pillanatig még töprengett, hogy segíthetne neki, de végül szó nélkül lépett mögé, és megfogta a fiú kinyújtott, pálcát tartó kezét.

- Lazítsa el a csuklóját, Potter, különben az életben sem lesz tökéletes ez a mozdulat - mondta a férfi, majd lassan végigvezette a fiút a megfelelő mozdulatsoron.

Harry egy pillanatig nem tudott arra figyelni, amit a tanár mutat neki, hisz a férfi közelsége, az a tény, hogy szinte hozzásimult hátulról, teljesen elterelte a figyelmét. Mélyen beszívta a férfi illatát, amelyben ezer gyógynövény illata keveredett egy kesernyés parfümmel, ami annyira illett a bájitalmesterhez. De a racionális esze tisztában volt azzal, hogy a következő pillanatban a tanár számon kéri tőle, amit mutatott, így kényszerítette magát, hogy a mozdulatra figyeljen. Perselus persze pontosan érezte a fiúban végbemenő folyamatot, de kényszerítette magát, hogy ne reagáljon rá. A következő pillanatban már el is lépett tőle, és szigorúan rászólt.

- Most maga jön. Ne bénázza el!

Harry próbálta összeszedni magát, és pontosan az emlékezetébe idézni, hogy mutatta a férfi. Nem lett teljesen tökéletes, de azért határozottan jobban sikerült, mint előtte.

- Még egyszer! - mondta a tanár.

Harry minden erejét megfeszítve koncentrált, és most már egészen jól sikerült neki a varázslat.

- Alakul - mondta szándékosan hidegen Perselus, és már otthagyta volna Harryt, mikor a fiú utánaszólt.

- Tanár úr... ne menjen el... tanítson újra! Adjon nekem még egy esélyt! Ha segít, sokkal gyorsabban tudok haladni...

- Nem okozott még elég csalódást, Potter? – kérdezte lekezelő hangon Piton. - Hányszor akar még kihozni a sodromból?

- Én... igyekezni fogok, megígérem.

Perselus bosszúsan sóhajtott magában, hogy vajon miért nem tud nemet mondani ennek a könyörgő szempárnak, de aztán minden jobb elhatározása ellenére mégis beleegyezett.

- Ebéd után várom az SVK teremben. Ne késsen! És tartsa szem előtt, hogy ez az utolsó esélye!

- Nem fogom elfelejteni, tanár úr!

Perselus még egy pillanatig nézett a fiú szemébe, majd a szokásos stílusában elviharzott.

Visszatért a szobájába, és dühösen ült le a székébe. Tudta, hogy hülyeséget csinált, azzal, hogy beadta a derekát. És a fiú reakciója, amikor ott állt szorosan mögötte… a felgyorsult szívverés… az elakadó légzés… az, hogy érezte, Harry minden érzékszervével csak arra koncentrál, hogy ő ott van vele… ezek is mind arról győzték meg, hogy nem lett volna szabad újra közelebb engednie magához a fiút. Hisz azzal még csak-csak tud mit kezdeni, hogy neki magának lassan elmegy az esze… mert hogy lassan elmegy, az biztos… de ha Harrynek is, az már veszélyesebb… mindkettejüknek.

Pedig azt nem tagadhatta le, hogy neki magának is jó érzés volt olyan közel állni Harryhez. Érezni a testéből áradó meleget, azt az alig észrevehető reszketést, ami végigfutott a fiú testén… Borzasztó nehéz lesz ezek után mindkettejüknek. Hisz nem hagyhatják, hogy bármi elvonja a figyelmüket a feladatukról.

Harry pedig, amikor a bájitalmester magára hagyta, lerogyott egy nagyobb kőre, és csak nézett maga elé, most még azzal sem törődve, hogy ezzel értékes perceket veszít. Felidézte magában a pillanatot, amikor a férfi odalépett mögé… valami eddig majdnem teljesen ismeretlen, jóleső borzongás futott végig a testén, ami még most is egy halvány mosolyra késztette, ha eszébe jutott. Egyelőre nem gondolkodott el a miérten, csupán élvezte azt a pillanatnyi kellemes érzést. Tudta, hogy valószínűleg elárulta magát, hisz a férfi éles szemét soha, semmi nem kerülheti el, de az, hogy nem reagált semmit, hogy nem tett gúnyos megjegyzést a dologra, sokat jelentett Harrynek.

Harry nem értette ugyan, hogy a tanár miért az SVK terembe hívta, és nem a lakosztályába, ahol eddig mindig összejöttek tanulni, de kérdés nélkül engedelmeskedett, és ebéd után megjelent a nevezett helyen.

Perselus csupán annyiban reménykedett ezzel az ötlettel, hogy a kevésbé otthonos környezet majd segít a témánál tartani a gondolataikat, és a tanulásra koncentrálni.

Harry tartott ugyan attól, hogy az újbóli találkozásuk egy heves vitával fog kezdődni, és a tanár jól kiosztja azért, amit a múltkor mondott neki, és úgy volt vele, hogy még talán ezt is elviseli, cserében azért, hogy megint együtt tanulnak. De aztán kellemesen csalódnia kellett. Piton morgós hangulatban volt ugyan, de egyetlen célzást sem tett a múltkori dologra.

A következő jó egy hétben sokat tanultak, és mivel Harry talán még jobban igyekezett, mint eddig, elég jó tempóban haladtak, lassan behozták a fiú lemaradását, amit az elmúlt majdnem két hétben szedett össze, amíg egyedül próbálkozott. Mindketten elégedettek voltak, de az összezördüléseik száma nem csökkent. Sőt…

Harry egyre többször kapta fel a vizet. Türelmetlen volt, elégedetlen… aztán a következő pillanatban magába zuhant… Perselusnak eleinte nem tűnt fel a dolog, a kimerültség számlájára írta, hisz tudta, hogy Harry most is az éjszakái nagy részét könyvek bogarászásával, és további gyakorlással tölti. A szeme alatti sötét karikák legalábbis erről tanúskodtak. Most is érezte rajta időnként a frissítőbűbáj nyomait, de azzal is tisztában volt, hogy a bájitalt is használja a fiú, amit ő adott neki. Eleinte még tudta, hogy csak mértékkel… aztán amikor Harry hangulatingadozásai már neki is feltűntek, és már nem tudta a türelmetlenség rovására írni, már tudta, hogy simán túllépett azon a határon, amit megszabott neki.

Ezért mondta neki annak idején, hogy tudni fogja, ha túladagolja azt a löttyöt. Ha túl sokat iszik belőle, ingerlékeny lesz… azelőtt mindig látta rajta, hogy próbálja visszafogni magát. Még akkor is, ha valami epés beszólással éppen sikerült felhúzni az agyát. Visszaszólt ugyan, de nem dühösen, csak bosszúsan. Most viszont sokszor valóban dühös… tele van feszültséggel… És ez így nem lesz jó. Nagyon nem lesz jó. Elhatározta, hogy másnap beszél vele. Bár tudta, hogy heves ellenállásra számíthat, de akkor viszont tényleg az lesz a megoldás, ha visszaveszi tőle a bájitalt, mielőtt még azzal is csak árt magának.

~~ o ~~

Következő este, egy különösen nehéz nap, és egy különösen durva összeszólalkozás után Perselus úgy döntött, hogy tényleg ideje rendet tenni.

- Csillapodjon, Potter! Azt hiszi, maga itt a valaki, csak mert hangosabban tud kiabálni másoknál? – kérdezte némi nyugalmat erőltetve magára.

- Nem akartam kiabálni – mondta a fiú, de látszott rajta, hogy most is erővel fogja vissza a dühét.

- Jól van, most menjen, és pihenjen. És hagyja itt a könyvét!

- De miért? – kapta fel a fejét meglepődve a fiú.

- Mert akkor talán alszik is valamennyit.

- Alszom eleget!

- Valóban? Mennyit aludt múlt éjjel? Két órát? Vagy még annyit sem? És mennyit iszik a bájitalból?

- Nem sokat. Tényleg - hazudta Harry, de tudta, hogy olyan piros az arca, mint a pipacs. Ez minden beismerésnél egyértelműbb volt.

- Mennyit? - kérdezte keményen Perselus.

- Kétszer három cseppet.

- Ne hazudjon a szemembe! Mondjuk úgy háromszor ötöt? - Harry bűntudatosan lehajtotta a fejét. - Megmondtam, hogy ha eltúlozza, inkább csak árt magának, mint használ. Ha nem fogja vissza, elveszem. És most visszamegy a szobájába, és reggelig alszik!

- De nem tehetem!

- Potter, ha kikészíti magát, attól nem lesz meg előbb a vizsgája. Menjen, és aludjon!

- Milyen jogon mondja meg nekem, hogy mit csináljak? - engedte szabadjára a fiú az indulatait, amit eddig is nehezére esett kordában tartani. – Ahhoz sincs semmi köze, ha kikészítem magam! Az én dolgom, az én életem! Semmi joga beleszólni az életembe! – ahogy kimondta, már tudta, hogy ez túlzás volt, és nem kellett volna. Látta Perselus szemében egy pillanatra megvillanni a szomorúságot, de a következő pillanatban már újra felöltötte a megszokott közönyös álarcát.

- Ha így gondolja, akkor a továbbiakban nem sok keresnivalója van a lakosztályomban – válaszolt a bájitalmester halk, de annál jegesebb hangon. - Takarodjon innen! És ezzel eljátszotta az utolsó esélyét!

Harrynek összeszorult a szíve. Tudta, hogy a férfi nem dühös, csak nagyon megbántott, de azzal is tisztában volt, hogy hiába mondana bármit, az most nem segítene rajta. Csak még egy pillanatra a férfi szemébe nézett, de az abban látható tömény elutasítással nem tudott mit kezdeni. Némán ment ki a szobából, és csak akkor gördült le az első könnycsepp az arcán, mikor betette maga mögött az ajtót.

Perselus pedig, mikor magára maradt, leroskadt a székbe. Tökéletesen tisztában volt vele, hogy Harry hangulatingadozásainak, és a dühkitörésének is csupán annyi az oka, hogy túlzásba viszi a bájitalt, amit ő adott neki. Ennek ellenére, még ha saját magának is nehezen ismerte be, fájtak a fiú szavai. Nem akart ő beleszólni az életébe… csak látta rajta, hogy napról napra kimerültebb, még a bájital mellett is, és egyre nehezebben tud koncentrálni. Lassan de biztosan tönkreteszi magát azzal, hogy nem alszik, nem eszik rendesen, és túlhajszolja magát.

Még mindig borzasztó nehéz volt beismernie, akár csak magának is, hogy mennyire aggódik a fiúért. Bármit megtett volna érte, ha azzal könnyíthet a dolgán. De hát tanulni nem tudott helyette, csak segíteni, amiben csak lehetett. És jelen esetben azzal segíthetne a legtöbbet, ha elkobozná a bájitalát. Még akkor is, ha a kölyök ezt a húzást most személyes sértésnek venné.

Némi gondolkodás után Perselus sóhajtott, majd bár már elég késő volt, úgy döntött, felmegy vacsorázni. Útközben azonban, pechjére, belefutott az igazgatónőbe.

- Perselus, miért csinálja ezt Harryvel? – állt meg mellette McGalagony, némileg számonkérően nézve rá.

- Mit? – viszonozta a pillantását közönyösen a férfi.

- Hogy még mindig beletapos a lelkébe. Nap mint nap.

- Ha ez a szívfájdalma, igazgatónő, megnyugodhat. Mostantól nem fogok.

- Hogy érti ezt?

- Világosan értésemre adta, hogy nem tart igényt a segítségemre.

- Szüksége van magára.

- Ő nem ezt mondta.

- Mindennél jobban szüksége van magára.

- Egy nagy frászt.

- Tényleg nem érti, Perselus? Nem látja, vagy csak nem akarja látni? Magának akar bizonyítani. Magának akarja bebizonyítani, hogy képes rá! És egyre elkeseredettebb…

- Csak önmagának kell megfelelnie.

- Ő ezt nem így gondolja.

- Mit mondott magának?

- Semmit. Bezárkózott a szobájába. Nem is próbáltam utána menni, úgysem engedne be. Talán önt igen. Igen… ha valakit most a közelébe engedne, akkor az maga.

- Vagy kirobbantana a griffendél toronyból. Nem vagyok hülye odamenni! Ma már épp eleget vitatkoztunk.

- Azért megpróbálhatná.

- Felejtse el! – mondta a nőnek a bájitalmester, és otthagyta. Vacsorázni indult ugyan, de ez a beszélgetés elrontotta annyira a kedvét, hogy inkább visszament a pincébe.

Mélyen magában azonban aggódott a fiúért. Bár rosszul esett neki, amit Harry a fejéhez vágott, tisztában volt vele, hogy a túladagolt bájital miatt olyan ingerlékeny a napokban, csak azt nem tudta, hogyan beszélhetné le róla. Hisz valószínűleg még agresszívebben reagálna, ha megpróbálná. Semmit sem segítene Harrynek azzal, ha ma még egyszer összerúgnák a port… és neki sem volt kedve önként céltáblát játszani.

Visszaért a szobájába, majd megállt a megbűvölt ablaknál. Csak nézte a lassan szürkületbe boruló Tiltott Rengeteget, és persze Harryn járt az agya. Vajon mit csinálhat most? Talán szót fogadott neki, és megpróbál pihenni? Vagy bevette a bájitalát, és újra a könyveibe temetkezett? Netán ő is azon töpreng, ami történt? McGalagony szövegéből ítélve az utóbbi. Talán Harry is magyarázatot keres arra, hogy miért olyan dühös, olyan feszült mostanában… és talán arra is, hogy mindezt most miért az ő nyakába zúdította.

McGalagony szerint ki van borulva… lehet… sőt valószínű. Talán tényleg jobb lenne, ha nem lenne most egyedül. Talán szüksége lenne valakire… Bosszúsan sóhajtott erre a gondolatra, de aztán végül felállt, és minden kockázatot vállalva elindult a Griffendél torony felé.

A toronyba könnyedén bejutott, de Harry szobájának az ajtaján fennakadt. Eleinte a sima, majd a bonyolultabb zárnyitó varázslatokkal próbálkozott, de mind csődöt mondott. Aztán bevillant neki, hogy Harrynél volt az ő régi bájitaltan könyve, amiben volt néhány általa fejlesztett záróbűbáj is. Már az elsővel sikerrel járt.

Mikor kinyitotta az ajtót, és belépett, látta, hogy a fiú az ablakban ül, és kifele bámul az éjszakába. A homlokát a hűvös ablaküvegnek döntötte, és a tekintetében végtelen szomorúság csillogott. Perselus számára egyértelmű volt, hogy ha most nem is sír, pár perccel ezelőtt valószínűleg még folytak a könnyei. Egy pillanatra a bájitalmestert elfogta egy érzés, hogy mennyire szeretné megvigasztalni ezt a megtört fiút… egyszerűen csak odamenni hozzá, és szó nélkül átölelni… de aztán eszébe jutott, hogy Harry valószínűleg frászt kapna ettől a gesztustól, és inkább lemondott róla.

Harry azóta így ült mozdulatlanul, mióta feljött a férfitól. Nyomorultul érezte magát… még akkor is, ha nem találta a tökéletes szót arra, amit tett… hálátlanság? Igen, talán az is. Tudta, hogy Piton nem ezt érdemelné tőle. Árulás? Igen, az is… elárulta a köztük nagyon-nagyon lassan, de mégiscsak valahogy alakuló bizalmat. Valami veszteségfélét is érzett, hisz, ahogy a férfi mondta, ezzel eljátszotta az utolsó esélyét. Meg volt róla győződve, hogy ezúttal végleg az utolsót. Nem csak a tanulásra… hanem arra is, hogy a férfi közelében legyen… ez talán még jobban bántotta.

- Harry… - a fiú megrezzent, de nem nézett rá. – Harry, jól vagy? – kérdezte Perselus, és saját maga sem tudta, hogy miért váltott át tegezésre. Sosem tegezte a diákjait, de most az aggodalom nem engedte, hogy továbbra is távolságtartóan magázza a fiút. Sajnálta Harryt, ahogy megtörten, fáradtan, tanácstalanul, valószínűleg rengeteg mindenre magyarázatot keresve ült az ablakpárkányon, és a magány, a kétségbeesés szinte tapintható volt körülötte. Csupa olyan érzés, amit a bájitalmester is nagyon jól ismert. Összeszorult a szíve… szerette volna, ha csak egy kicsit is, de enyhítheti a fiú szenvedését.

- Hogy jött be? – kérdezte halkan Harry, továbbra sem fordulva el az ablaktól.

- Hát… ha a saját bűbájaimat használod, erre számítanod kéne, nem gondolod? – kérdezte a férfi meglepően szelíden, és odasétált a fiúhoz.

- Sajnálom, hogy azt mondtam, tanár úr… én nem akartam megbántani… csak… – nézett fel Harry a bájitalmesterre, és a szeme sarkában két apró könnycsepp csillogott. .

- Ha leállsz a bájitallal, el fog múlni. A harag, a feszültség nagy része eltűnik.

- Amiatt van?

- Figyelmeztettelek…

- Tudom. De én tényleg nem akartam… sem a bájitalt, sem… beszólni magának… csak olyan dühös lettem hirtelen… és nem tudtam visszafogni magam… pedig tudtam, hogy nem szabadna… a tanár úr nem ezt… érdemelné tőlem… és… én nem akarom bántani… egyáltalán nem akarom… - mondta Harry és egy újabb könnycsepp gördült le az arcán. Hogy a fenébe mondhatná el neki, hogy legszívesebben odalépne hozzá, átölelné, és hozzábújna? Hogy most semmi más nem lenne képes megnyugtatni, csak a közelsége? Hogy csak az adna biztonságot a lelkének, ha a férfi erős karjaival magához ölelné? Hisz még saját magának is furcsa volt ez az érzés. Abba pedig bele sem mert gondolni, hogy a tanárból mit váltana ki.

- Bevetted az esti adagod? – vágott közbe a bájitalmester, hogy a fiúnak ne kelljen tovább ragozni a dolgot. Harry megrázta a fejét. – Akkor most feküdj le és próbálj aludni. Segíteni fog. Holnapra már jobb lesz.

- Itt marad velem, tanár úr? – kérdezte szipogva a fiú, de aztán meg is szeppent a saját kérdésétől. Attól félt, hogy a következő pillanatban a tanár megint kikel magából, és elküldi a fenébe, és ezúttal tényleg végleg. Pedig semmit sem szeretett volna jobban, mint hogy legalább a közelében tudja a férfit.

- Ezt mégis hogy gondoltad? – kérdezte Perselus feltűnően nyugodt hangon.

- Felejtse el. Butaság volt – hajtotta le a fejét Harry. Maga sem tudta, hogy gondolta. Hogy kérhetett ilyet tőle?

- Nem, Harry… miért szeretted volna, hogy maradjak?

- Csak könnyebb lenne, ha itt van.

- Miért?

- Nem tudom – rázta meg a fejét Harry, és egy újabb könnycsepp gördült le az arcán. – Minden könnyebb, ha mellettem van… a tanulás… az életem… a lelkem. Nem tudom… nem értem… de így van.

- Harry… - Perselus el akarta hárítani ezt a mondatot. Azt mondani a fiúnak, hogy ne beszéljen butaságokat, de az megelőzte.

- Ne… ne mondjon semmit! Jobb, ha megyek aludni, mielőtt megint kiakasztom, és megint elküld a fenébe.

- Ez nem igazán sikerülne, mivel történetesen te vagy itthon. De ettől még nem bánnám, ha tényleg ágyba kerülnél.

Harry bólintott, és bemászott az ágyába.

- És a tanár úr?

- Megoldom – mondta a férfi, és a klubhelyiségből felvarázsolt egy kényelmesnek tűnő fotelt. Tudta ugyan, hogy csak látszatra kényelmes, egész éjjel benne aludni nem lesz egy leányálom. De hát volt ennél már sokkal kényelmetlenebb éjszakája is.

- De abban nem fog tudni aludni tanár úr – mondta Harry, de mivel rájött, hogy ezt a férfi hamar félreértheti, gyorsan folytatta. – Talán mégis jobb lenne, ha itt hagyna, és… nem akarom, hogy egész éjjel virrasszon… miattam… és… akkor holnap megint fáradt lesz, és dühös… és…

- Potter, nem fognád be? Ha egész éjjel nyavalyogsz, akkor biztos, hogy egyikünk sem fog aludni egy percet sem.

- De…

- Tényleg azt akarod, hogy itt hagyjalak? – csattant fel elveszítve a türelmét Perselus.

- Nem, tanár úr!

- Akkor fogd be, és aludj!

Harry sóhajtott, és mivel nem látott más megoldást, befogta, és próbált aludni. Meg volt győződve róla, hogy fél éjjel forgolódni fog, de aztán szinte perceken belül elaludt. Az utolsó gondolata még az volt, hogy vajon minek köszönheti, hogy a férfi itt maradt vele, de csodaszámba ment volna, ha a bájitalmester legújabb váratlan tettére ezúttal talált volna magyarázatot.

Perselus csak ült a székében, és nézte a fiút. Nem értette őt, és nem értette saját magát sem. Ha úgy két évvel ezelőtt Harrynek egy szobában kellett volna aludnia vele, egy pillanatra sem hunyta volna le a szemét, mert biztos lett volna abban, hogy csak az alkalomra vár, hogy végezhessen vele. Most pedig békésen alszik, sőt, talán épp attól érzi magát biztonságban, hogy itt van mellette.

Saját magát még annyira sem értette, bár ez az utóbbi időben már nem volt ismeretlen állapot a számára. Egyre kevésbé értette a saját reakcióit, ha Harryről volt szó. Vagy nem is… egyre jobban értette, és ez volt a félelmetes és egyben dühítő a számára. Eddig képtelen volt beismerni akár csak saját magának is, hogy egyre fontosabbá vált a számára ez a kölyök. De most, ahogy itt ült mellette, és nézte, ahogy alszik… sosem látta még ilyen békésnek. Ébren mindig feszült, mindig bántja valami. De most… olyan nyugodt az arca. Szeretett volna odaülni az ágya szélére, és megcirógatni az arcát…

A bájitalmester megrázta a fejét, hogy elhessegesse ezeket a gondolatokat, és megpróbált ő is aludni. Nem ment könnyen. A kényelmetlen fotelt még megspékelték a kényelmetlen gondolatai is, de azért valamikor éjfél után mégis elaludt.

~~ o ~~

Másnap persze Perselus ébredt elsőként, pedig ő is késő délelőtt ébredt csak, ami meglehetősen szokatlan volt neki, és gyanította, hogy Harry még egy jó darabig aludni fog, ha tegnap este valóban nem ivott a bájitalból. Az utóbbi napokban végképp túlhajtotta a testét, szüksége van a pihenésre.

Mivel a szobában szanaszét hevertek a könyvek, csak úgy találomra fogott egyet, és belemerült. Már jócskán benne voltak a délutánban, mikor Harry is felébredt. Mikor Perselus észrevette, odaült az ágya szélére.

- Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte halkan.

- Mennyit aludtam? – kérdezett vissza a fiú, akinek a tekintetébe azonnal visszatért a feszültség.

- Én kérdeztem először.

- Olyan, mintha egy méhkaptár költözött volna a fejembe. Fáj a fejem, és szédülök is… remeg a kezem… mi ez?

Perselus bólintott. – Elvonási tünetek… majd elmúlik. Tarts ki!

- Mennyi idő? Fel kell kelnem tanulni – próbált felkeni Harry, de Perselus némi szelíd erőszakkal visszanyomta az ágyba.

- Nem. Ha felkelsz is, legfeljebb lemész enni valamit, aztán visszafekszel pihenni.

- De nem vesztegethetek el egy teljes napot!

- Úgy tűnik, ez nálad valamiféle mánia, Potter… azt még megértem, hogy nem akarsz kidobni az ablakon három évet… de egy nap ide vagy oda… és senkinek nem segítesz azzal, ha összeomlasz, mielőtt egyáltalán eljutnál a vizsgákig.

- De még rengeteg dolog van, amit meg kell tanulnom.

- És pihenten jobban fog az agyad, nem gondolod? Most menj, és egyél valamit. Aztán, hogy megakadályozzuk a bűnbeesésed, elkobzom a bájitalod, és egy napra a könyveidet is…

- De ezt nem teheti, tanár úr!

- Nem? Na csak figyelj! – nézett rá kihívóan a férfi, és egy laza pálcamozdulattal az összes könyvet eltüntette Harry szobájából.

- Ez nem fair!

- Harry nézz rám! – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrően a bájitalmester. Mikor a fiú tekintete találkozott a tanára éjsötét pillantásával, érezhetően lehiggadt. Mintha az éjsötét szemekből erőt, bátorságot merített volna. – Erre az egy napra szükséged van. Menj ki a birtokra… sétálj! Élvezd a nyarat… erre az egy napra kapcsolj ki! Holnap majd segítek behozni a lemaradást.

- Segít? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve a fiú, de a szemében megcsillant a remény.

- Megígérem. De tudod, mi a feltétel…

- Rendben. Kihagyom ezt a napot… - adta meg magát Harry.

- Kijön velem a parkba? – kérdezte egy pillanattal később, némi önbizalmat merítve abból, hogy a férfi itt maradt vele éjszakára, és még akkor is itt volt, mikor felébredt.

- Nem vagyok szárazdajka, Potter, ezt ne szokd meg! Azért nekem is van dolgom…

- Tudom, tanár úr… és máskor?

- Feltétlenül ki akarod húzni a gyufát? Megint?

- Nem – sóhajtott Harry. – Soha többé nem akarom. Megyek ebédelni.

- Helyes. Holnap reggeli után várlak.

- Ott leszek – mondta Harry, és elindultak lefelé a griffendél toronyból, majd elköszöntek, és Perselus a pince fele indult, Harry pedig a nagyterembe ment, hogy bepótolja az elmaradt ebédjét.

Újfent elgondolkodott a férfin. Jó ideje rájött már, hogy a bájitalmester leginkább akkor morog és kötekszik, akkor a legkiállhatatlanabb, ha menekülne egy szituációból. És minden olyan szituációból menekülne, amiben némi érzelmet illene mutatnia, ez egyértelmű volt már Harry számára. De egyúttal az is, hogy ettől függetlenül a férfinak vannak érzései, csak nem akarja ezt a világ felé megmutatni. Ennek az okát is nagyjából megfejtette már. A bájitalmester egyszerűen félt kockáztatni, hogy újabb fájdalmakat kelljen elviselnie. Még mindig nem volt túl azokon a régi fájdalmas csalódásokon, amik azóta is csak megkeserítették az életét. Mennyire szerette volna most elfeledtetni vele ezeket a fájó emlékeket. Bárcsak tudná, mit kellene tennie ehhez… egyelőre azonban nem sok ötlete volt. Talán csak annyi, hogy sok türelemmel, a közelségével idővel talán áttörhet a férfi páncélján.

~~ o ~~

A nagyterembe menet útközben Harry összefutott McGalagonnyal.

- Jól van, Harry? – kérdezte tőle aggódva a boszorkány.

- Nem, tanárnő. De majd elmúlik… csak hülyeséget csináltam – elmúlik a fenét, gondolta magában. Ez nem múlik el addig, míg ilyen közel vagyok Perselushoz, és mégis ilyen távol. Merlin… eddig még magában sem szólította a keresztnevén a férfit, és ezen kissé meglepődött, majd egy pillanatra halványan elmosolyodott.

- Nem akarja elmondani, hogy mi történt?

- Nem. Erről nem akarok beszélni – még csak az kéne, hogy bárki is tudomást szerezzen a gondolatairól. A gondolatairól, amik már szinte szünet nélkül Perselus körül forognak.

- Megint összekapott Piton professzorral?

- Nem, tanárnő. Komolyan – erősítette meg a fiú, mikor látta, hogy az igazgatónő nem hisz neki. – Csak egy kicsit túlhajtottam magam a napokban. Ma lazítok egy kicsit. Azt hiszem, rám fér.

- Jól teszi. Tényleg nagyon nyúzottnak néz ki. Olyan sápadt, mint aki hónapok óta nem látott napfényt. Biztos nem beteg? Elmehetne Madame Pomfreyhoz. Vagy kérhetne valami erősítő bájitalt Piton professzortól. Ha már… amint állítja… nem vesztek össze.

- Arra igazán nincs szükség tanárnő – hárította el gyorsan a lehetőséget Harry, akinek egy időre elege lett a bájitalokból. Tudta ugyan, hogy a bájitalmester jó szándékkal adta azt a löttyöt, és figyelmeztette is, hogy felelősséggel használja, de ő úgy tűnik nem elég erős ahhoz, hogy meg tudjon állni a határon.

- Rendben, de akkor tényleg pihenjen egy kicsit.

- Úgy lesz, tanárnő. Most ebédelek, és kimegyek a tóhoz.

- Azt helyesen teszi – mondta a nő, majd elköszönt Harrytől, és magára hagyta.

Harry tényleg megpróbált enni valamit, de nem igazán jött neki össze. Ahogy ételre nézett, a gyomra határozottan tiltakozott, ezért hamar fel is adta a próbálkozásait, és kijött a Nagyteremből. Egy pillanatra a nagykapura nézett, majd egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve inkább a pince fele indult.

Még akkor sem érezte túl jól magát, de azért időnként megállva, hogy nagy levegőt vegyen a hányingere leküzdésére, valahogy eljutott a pincébe.

Mikor Piton ajtót nyitott neki, azonnal feltűnt neki, hogy Harry milyen sápadt.

- Jól vagy, Harry?

A fiú csak megrázta a fejét, majd belépett az ajtón, és gyorsan leroskadta a legközelebbi székbe.

- Jobban hozzászoktál, mint gondoltam – nézett rá fürkészőn a férfi. – Már rég el kellett volna vennem.

- Nincs valami… ellenszere?

- Nem ment el a kedved a bájitaloktól? – kérdezte enyhe gúnnyal Perselus, mire a fiú csak vágott egy grimaszt. – Jobb, ha most nem iszol semmit. Tisztuljon csak ki teljesen a szervezeted.

- Nem tudom, milyen másnaposnak lenni, de mindig valami ilyesminek gondoltam. Még ha legalább leittam volna magam tegnap este… és egyre rosszabb – nyelt megint egy nagyot Harry.

- Később még egy kicsit lázas is lehetsz… de talán holnap reggelre elmúlik az egész. Szedd össze magad!

- Most nem megy… se erőm… se kedvem… - hajtotta két tenyerébe az arcát Harry.

- Menj ki a levegőre! Nem hülyeségből mondtam, mikor felébredtél. Segíteni fog.

- Én sem hülyeségből kértem, hogy jöjjön velem – nézett fel Harry.

- Most nem érek rá – hárította el a meghívást a férfi, pedig szíve szerint ment volna, de pont ez volt az az ok, ami miatt határozottan elzárkózott az ötlettől.

- És ha odakint rosszul leszek? – próbálkozott Harry.

Perselus azonban nem szerette, ha zsarolják. Általában csak az ellenkező hatást érték el, így most is. Meggyőződött róla, hogy jól döntött, hogy nemet mondott. Viszont abban is volt valami, amit Harry mondott. Hisz amilyen állapotban most volt… Körülnézett a szobában, és a szeme megakadt egy medálon, amit a könyvespolca szélén tárolt. Gyorsan dobott rá egy bűbájt, és átadta a fiúnak.

- Ez legyen nálad. Tudni fogom, ha valami baj van, és megtalállak.

- Köszönöm, tanár úr! – vette át a fiú, de felemás érzésekkel töltötte el a dolog. Jobban szerette volna, ha a férfi inkább elkíséri személyesen, és talán beszélgetnek egy kicsit, de ugyanakkor az jó jel volt, hogy aggódott érte annyira, hogy figyelemmel kíséri az útját.

Végül egy sóhajjal felállt, és elindult ki az udvarra. Lesétált a tóhoz, és a partján leült a fűbe. Egy ideig nézte a vizet, az apró, fodrozódó hullámokat, amik valószínűleg az óriáspolip helyét jelezték, aztán elfeküdt a fűben, és csak élvezte a napsütést. Eleinte olyan üres volt a feje, mintha egy porszívóval az összes gondolatot kiszívták volna belőle.

Aztán, ahogy lassan visszatért belé az élet, az utóbbi időkben megszokott témán kezdett el töprengeni. Perseluson. Szokatlan volt számára a férfi legújabb viselkedése… szokatlan, de ugyanakkor végtelenül jólesett neki. A férfi figyelme, a gondoskodása, a szemmel látható aggodalma… azt jelentette a fiúnak, hogy az érzései, amit még nem tudott, vagy talán csak nem mert megfogalmazni, talán nem teljesen egyoldalúak.

Végiggondolta a tegnap esti beszélgetésüket… azt, hogy Perselus végül tényleg ottmaradt vele… Pár nappal ezelőtt el sem tudta volna képzelni róla, hogy ilyet tegyen. És most mégis megtette. Harry elmosolyodott a gondolatra, hogy milyen boldoggá tette a tény, hogy a férfi ott volt mellette, mikor reggel felébredt. Aztán hagyta, hogy az érzés, ami a kellemes emlék hatására feltámadt benne, szétáradjon a testében, és eltöltse valamifajta csendes boldogsággal.

És ahogy Perselus odaült mellé… úgy szerette volna… legalább megfogni a kezét… megsimogatni az arcát… érezni, hogy még közelebb van hozzá…átölelni, hozzásimulni szorosan… Nem értette ezeket az érzéseket, de az a sóvárgás, amit kiváltottak belőle kezdett kibírhatatlan lenni. Felidézte a férfi bársonyos, aggódó hangját, ahogy megkérdezte tőle, hogy érzi magát… ez a hang mintha végigsimogatott volna a gerincén…

Végül vacsoraidő környékén kászálódott fel, és indult be a kastélyba. A Nagyterem előtt mintegy véletlenül, belefutott Perselusba. Ahogy meglátta a férfit, a szíve hevesebben kezdett el dobogni.

- Jobban vagy? – kérdezte a férfi.

- Egy kicsit igen. Tényleg jó ötlet volt kimenni a levegőre.

- Látod, mondtam. Tudsz már enni valamit?

- Azt hiszem nem – borzongott meg a fiú az evés gondolatára.

- Akkor menj vissza a szobádba! Később még megnézlek.

Erre az ígéretre Harry halványan elmosolyodott, majd bólintott, és otthagyta a férfit. Még látótávolságban volt Perselus, de már most alig várta, hogy felbukkanjon a szobájában.

Perselus aggódva nézett utána. A fiú szemének csillogása a közeledő láz előhírnöke volt. Adhatott volna neki valamit ellene, de most tényleg az volt a legjobb, ha hagyja kiürülni a szervezetéből a bájital utolsó maradványait is.

Harry visszament a szobájába, és mivel Perselus elkobozta a könyveit, jobb híján belemerült a kviddics szakfolyóiratba, amit az elmúlt hetekben nem volt lehetősége elolvasni. De úgy negyed óra után kezdte úgy érezni, hogy leragadnak a szemei, és erős mágnesként vonzza az ágya. Gyorsan elment fürödni, ágyba bújt, és perceken belül már aludt is.

Perselus késő este úgy gondolta, hogy egy pillanatra benéz a fiúhoz, megnézi, milyen állapotban van. Nem is akarta felébreszteni, ha esetleg alszik, csak aggódott, nehogy esetleg túl magasra szökjön a láza.

Ezúttal minden akadály nélkül bejutott a szobájába. Egy kis ideig csak nézte a fiút, ahogy a békés arcát halvány lázrózsák színezték, majd odalépett hozzá, és finoman a homlokára tette a kezét, hogy ellenőrizze milyen magas a láza. Nem ítélte túl veszélyesnek, így már fordult volna el, hogy hagyja nyugodtan pihenni, de Harry ekkor felébredt.

- Ne menjen még el, tanár úr! – kérte halkan.

- Most pihenned kell, Harry! Reggelre már jobban leszel.

- Maradjon még egy kicsit!

- Rendben – ült le az ágy szélére a férfi. - De akkor aludj!

- Most nem lesz nehéz – mondta halkan a fiú, majd a pillantása Perselus kezére tévedt, ami a takaróján nyugodott. Egy pillanatra elfogta a kísértés, hogy megfogja, és megint megkérje, hogy maradjon vele. Perselus észrevette a pillantást, pontosan értette, mit jelent, és megsimogatta a fiú karját.

- Nem akartalak felébreszteni. A legfontosabb, hogy kipihend magad – Harry érezve a gyengéd érintést, egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét. Végül minden bátorságát összeszedve egy pillanatra megfogta, és megszorította a férfi kezét.

- Nem bánom, hogy felébredtem. Köszönöm, hogy eljött, tanár úr.

- Csak tudni akartam, jól vagy-e. Reggel várlak, és folytatjuk a tanulást.

Harry bólintott, de lassan újra leragadtak a szemei. Perselus még megvárta, míg újra elalszik, majd megcirógatta az arcát. Magának is azt próbálta hazudni, hogy csak a lázát akarja még egyszer ellenőrizni, de ahogy az érintés kellemes érzése végigfutott rajta, már belátta, hogy nem igazán sikerült elhitetnie önmagával. Aztán még egy percig töprengve nézte az alvó fiút, majd óvatosan felállt az ágya széléről, és visszament a lakosztályába.


	6. Chapter 6

Másnap reggel Harry még mindig kábán ébredt. Eleinte próbálta eldönteni, hogy álmodta-e, hogy Perselus eljött hozzá éjjel, de aztán úgy döntött, hogy az érzések, amiket kiváltott belőle a férfi jelenléte, a közelsége, az érintése… túlságosan valóságosak ahhoz, hogy álom legyen. Főleg most, így ébredés után… gyorsan próbált valami másra gondolni, mivel tudta, hogy reggeli után Perselus várni fogja, és nem akart elkésni. Így gyorsan kikászálódott az ágyból, pedig roppant fáradtnak érezte magát. Reménykedett benne, hogy egy langyos tusolás majd némileg felébreszti, de hol volt ez a bájital hatásától? Most a valóságnak megfelelően érezte magát. Nevezetesen, hogy több mint egy hónapja alig aludt többet, mint napi két-három óra.

Összeszedte magát, és lement reggelizni, de néhány falatnál többet nem tudott magába erőltetni. Egyszer találkozott a pillantása Perseluséval, és a bájitalmester tekintetében még mindig aggódást vélt felfedezni. Próbált halványan rámosolyogni, de látta, hogy ezzel nem nyugtatta meg a férfit.

Végül együtt léptek ki a Nagyteremből, és indultak el a férfi lakosztálya felé.

- Most már jobban vagy? – kérdezte a férfi.

- Igen, sokkal. De még nem az igazi.

- Ez már csak a fáradtság. A tested jelzi, hogy túlhajszolod.

- Nincs más választásom.

- Azért szeretném, ha legalább négy-öt órát aludnál – nézett rá szigorúan a bájitalmester.

- Tanár úr… tudja, hogy annyit nem engedhetek meg magamnak!

- Harry… nem akarok újra ezen vitatkozni. De…

- Akkor ne vitatkozzunk! Töltsük hasznosabban az időnket – mondta a fiú, miközben leértek a pincébe.

Perselus végül megadta magát, és belevetették magukat a tanulásba.

Egy ideig maguk sem vették észre a változást, de aztán mindkettejüknek feltűnt, hogy milyen békésen, csendben dolgoznak együtt. Egyetlen hangos szó, egyetlen cinikus mondat nem hangzott el közöttük, és ez mindkettejüket valamiféle megnyugvással töltötte el. Rengeteg energiát spóroltak meg ezzel, amit a feladatukra tudtak ezentúl felhasználni.

És ez az állapot csak még tovább javult az elkövetkező napokban. Mintha megtalálták volna a közös hangot, mintha még egymás gondolatait is értették volna. Összhangban, harmóniában dolgoztak együtt, és meglepő módon még az esti veszekedéseik is átmentek egyfajta nyugodt beszélgetésbe, még akkor is, ha néha szóba került a múlt, vagy a háború. Harrynek is sokkal könnyebb volt esténként úgy visszatérni a szobájába, hogy tudta, a férfi nem haragszik rá valami mondva csinált hülye indokkal. Időnként, mikor elköszöntek, némi elismerést vélt felfedezni a férfi tekintetében… sőt, néha még valami egészen mást is. Valami eddig teljesen ismeretlen csillogást azokban az éjsötét szemekben. Ezek a pillanatok voltak azok, mikor Harrynek a folyosón meg kellett állnia egy kis időre, hogy lecsillapítsa a gyorsvonati sebességgel dübörgő szívverését.

Ilyenkor, mikor visszatért a klubhelyiségbe, egy rövid kis időre megengedte magának, hogy ne a tanulásra koncentráljon, hanem valami egészen másra… valami sokkal kellemesebb dologra.

Ilyenkor lehunyta a szemét, és elképzelte, hogy egy ilyen alkalommal a férfi elkapja a kilincs felé nyúló kezét, maga fele fordítja, és gyengéden megcsókolja… Eleinte megijedt ettől a gondolattól. Attól, hogy egy férfiról fantáziál, és hogy pont… róla. De túl kellemes… túl jóleső volt a gondolat ahhoz, hogy lemondjon róla. És egy idő után már teljesen elfogadta, hogy más szemmel néz a tanárára. Nem a tanárt látja benne… hanem a férfit. A hús-vér férfit, akit megérinthet, akit megcsókolhat… akinek a testéből sugárzik az elfojtott vadság és szenvedély…

És ezek a gondolatok lassacskán mindennaposakká váltak Harry számára. Hajnalban, mikor ágyba került, úgy aludt el, hogy Perseluson járt a feje. Vajon ő már alszik? Vajon gondolt rá, mielőtt elaludt? Nem lehetett teljesen biztos benne, de időnként úgy érezte, igen.

Néhány nappal később, egy este, mikor kivételesen a Griffendél klubhelyiségben gyakoroltak, Harry kiborult. Most, hogy már nem segítette a bájital, egyre nehezebben viselte a kevés alvást és a feszültséget, így néha magába zuhant.

- Én ezt nem tudom megcsinálni! A rohadt életbe is… ha belegebedek sem tudok úgy haladni, ahogy szeretnék. Éjjel-nappal tanulok… szó szerint… és még mindig nem tartok sehol. Mi a fenét kéne még csinálnom?

- Harry… - a bájitalmester a fiú vállára tette a kezét, amitől annak azonnal meglódult a szívverése. Tudta jól, hogy a férfi általában kerüli a fizikai érintkezést másokkal, de vele szemben már nem. Mintha neki is jó érzés lenne megérinteni őt. - ha nem adod fel… ha nem arra fordítod az energiádat, hogy magadat ócsárold, és kifogásokat keress… meg fogod tudni csinálni. Olyan tempóban haladsz, amit nem feltételeztem rólad a nyár elején, pedig akkor is tudtam, hogy elszánt vagy.

- A tanár úr szerint képes vagyok rá?

- Biztos vagyok benne.

- De a maga segítsége nélkül nem menne.

- De igen. Lehet, hogy nem három hónap alatt… de megcsinálnád. Képes vagy rá… ott van benned az erő… ami csak keveseknek adatott meg. És ott az elszántság… a hit… hogy amit csinálsz, az jó… és hogy a jó úton jársz, még akkor is, ha nehéz. Mert jó úton jársz, Harry… ezt mindig tartsd szem előtt!

Harry némi hitetlen mosollyal nézett a férfira. - Sosem hittem volna, hogy magától ilyeneket hallok.

- Ami azt illeti, meglehetősen kifordítottál önmagamból.

- Valóban? – kérdezte egy félszeg mosollyal a fiú, de csak egy kis idő, egy kis gondolkodás után kapott választ.

- Én nem ilyen vagyok, Harry… sosem voltam ilyen…

- Biztos benne? Vagy csak egyszerűen sosem próbálta, hogy milyen… ilyennek lenni? Nem gondolja, hogy ki kellene próbálnia? – kérdezte halkan Harry.

Ahogy a tekintetük találkozott, szinte érezhetően vibrált köztük a levegő. Harry szíve dupla ütemre kapcsolt, ahogy meglátta Perselus éjsötét szemében az eddig ismeretlen szikrákat. Perselus is csak most vallotta be magának, milyen hosszú ideje vágyik már a fiú csókjára, és most váratlan intenzitással öntötte el a vágy, hogy magához húzza, és megcsókolja. De aztán a racionális esze győzött, megrázta a fejét, mint aki álmából ébred, és elfordult, hogy otthagyja Harryt, aki olyan erős kísértést jelentett most a számára, hogy csak alig volt képes ellenállni neki. A fiú azonban, maga sem tudta, hogy honnan vette a bátorságot, a keze után kapott.

- Várj! – szólt a férfi után, majd elsápadt, ahogy tudatosult benne, hogy letegezte a tanárát. De mikor az nem kezdett el kiabálni miatta, valamelyest megnyugodott. – Én azt hittem, te vagy a legbátrabb ember az egész varázsvilágban. Akkor most ne fuss el!

- Engedj! – kérte a férfi szomorúan, de Harry erősen tartotta a kezét.

- Nem!

- Mit akarsz tőlem? – kérdezte végül visszafordulva a bájitalmester.

- Csupán azt kérem, hogy mondd el, mit gondolsz… hogy mi történt… amiért… meggondoltad magad… azt hiszem. Én azt hittem… hogy… azt szeretnéd, amit én…

- Semmi értelme – jelentette ki a férfi egyszerűen, de szomorúan, és Harry pontosan tudta, hogy mire gondol.

- Miért?

- Mert nincs! Ennyi! – csattant fel Perselus.

- Ilyen könnyen feladod? – kérdezte szomorúan Harry, finoman megfogva a férfi kezét, amit az csak jó néhány másodperc múlva húzott el. - Te, aki tartod bennem a lelket már hosszú hetek óta? Te, aki arról prédikálsz nekem, hogy sose adjam fel? Ilyen könnyen…

- Ne feszítsd túl a húrt! – mondta Perselus szigorúan, de Harry a hangja mögött megérezte a szomorúságot… a fájdalmat… a menekülési szándékot… azt, hogy ha most nem enged, akkor megint csak összekapnak.

- Rendben – sóhajtott a fiú. – Kérlek, mondd el, hogy miért nem… legalább ezt tudnom kell. Azért, mert nem tudod elképzelni egy másik férfival? Vagy, mert a tanítványod vagyok? Vagy… édesanyám miatt?

- Nem vagyok köteles beszámolni a döntéseimről! Azért nem, mert így döntöttem! – mondta szigorúan Perselus.

Harrynek fájt a szíve a férfiért, kettejükért… de tudta, hogy ha a bájitalmester valamit a fejébe vesz, attól hat lóval nem lehet eltántorítani. Akkor sem, ha mindketten beleőrülnek a fájdalomba.

- Ez az utolsó szavad? – kérdezte halkan.

- Ez – mondta Perselus. A hangja kemény volt, az arcvonásai nem árultak el érzelmeket, de Harry valahogy tudta, hogy mélyen belül mégis tombol. Nem akarta még tovább szítani ezt a vihart, és azt is tudta, hogy ha csak a legminimálisabb esélye is van, akkor azt csendben, szelíden érheti el, nem pedig követelőzéssel. Ha most nekiáll hisztizni, azzal egy életre magára haragíthatja Perselust, és a legkevésbé sem az volt a célja. Türelem… kitartás… csak ezzel törheti át a férfi fájdalomból és szenvedésből épült páncélját. Ha egyáltalán engedi valaha.

- Rendben. Bár… fáj… nem is kicsit… de elfogadom a döntésed. Tiszteletben tartom, hogy így szeretnéd. De tudnod kell, hogy ha bármikor meggondolod…

- Nem fogom – mondta határozottan a férfi.

- Ha bármikor meggondolod magad – folytatta a fiú, mint aki meg sem hallotta a férfi közbeszólását -, én itt leszek.

- Ennek nem szabad megtörténnie… Nincs semmi…

- Értelme… ezt már mondtad. Ne az értelmet keresd benne… egyszerűen csak hagyd megtörténni!

- Harry! – váltott keményebb hangnemre a férfi. – Most nincs időnk ilyen ostobaságokra pazarolni az energiánkat! Sokkal fontosabb dolgunk van.

Harry pontosan tudta hogy ez kifogás. De azt is tudta, hogy nem tehet semmit. A férfi gátjait csak ő maga, és csak belülről tudja áttörni, ha akarja. Harry remélte, hogy legalább egy kicsit akarja. Voltak pillanatok, mikor úgy tűnt. De úgy látszik, ez nem egy olyan pillanat.

- Perselus…

- Azt mondtad, tiszteletben tartod a döntésem. Akkor most engedj elmenni!

- Perselus… én csak… had kérjek tőled… csak egy csókot… szükségem van rá! Elfogadom, hogy soha többé nem kérhetek tőled semmit… de most nem engedhetlek csak így el!

- Sokkal nehezebb lenne neked, hidd el… belekóstolni valamibe, amit azonnal el is veszítesz…

- Kérlek!

- Nem, Harry. Pont miattad… érted…

- És te?

- Miattam ne aggódj! – mondta halkan Perselus, majd tétován felemelte a kezét, és megsimogatta a fiú arcát. – Engedj elmenni!

Harry arcán legördült két könnycsepp, és gyorsan lehajtotta a fejét, hogy a bájitalmester ne lássa, hogy sír. – Menj! – súgta neki, miközben próbálta addig tartani magát, míg a másik itt van.

- Holnap reggeli után várlak! – mondta még halkan Perselus, majd erővel kényszerítve magát, kiment a szobából, de még hallotta, hogy a fiú utolsó erejét összekaparva utánaszól.

- Ott leszek.

Ahogy Harry magára maradt, leroskadt az egyik fotelba, és az égető könnycseppek, amik most már végleg áttörték az útjukba álló gátat, egymás után gördültek le az arcán. Némán sírt, és kimondhatatlanul fájt a szíve. Az, hogy mennyire szereti Perselust, talán csak most, ma este tudatosodott benne. És az elutasítás tőrként döfött a szívébe, leginkább azért, mert úgy érezte, nem csak ma, hanem már jó ideje, hogy a férfi sem teljesen közömbös iránta. Bár nem volt nagy gyakorlata ennek megítélésében, mégis szinte biztos volt benne, hogy Perselus is érez valamit, talán csak saját magának sem ismeri be. Vagy ha beismeri, valamiért fél bevállalni.

Perselus, mikor kilépett a Griffendél klubhelyiségből, vett egy nagy levegőt, és végül úgy döntött, hogy nem meg vissza a szobájába. Most képtelen lenne a négy fal között levegőt kapni.

Végül kiment a parkba, ami elég késő este lévén már lassan erős szürkületbe burkolózott, és elindult a tó felé. Volt ott egy kedvenc helye, amit rajta kívül talán senki más nem ismert, és már gyerekkorába is sokszor menekült oda, ha távol akart lenni az emberektől. Amikor odaért, leült egy farönkre, ami már akkor ott volt, mikor ő volt roxfortos diák.

Hosszú ideig csak nézte a vizet, és a gondolataiba merült. Dühös volt, és egyben szomorú.

Dühös volt, amiért engedte ezeket az érzéseket feléledni magában, és Harryben is. Nem lett volna szabad. Sokkal egyszerűbb lett volna csírájában elfojtani az egészet. És szomorú is volt, mert ha már egyszer fontossá vált neki a fiú, fájt neki, hogy nem lehet köztük semmi. De valóban úgy látta, hogy nem lehet. Hisz Harry néhány hét múlva elmegy innen… ő pedig itt marad… sokkal egyszerűbb, ha el sem kezdik. Hisz az a fájdalom, amit most éreznek, bár éles… de gyorsabban múló… Míg úgy elszakadni, ha közben megismerték az összetartozás érzését… sokkal de sokkal nehezebb lenne. És ugyan miért ne menne el Harry? Hisz vár rá az élet… sőt… az ÉLET… csupa nagybetűvel. Nagy feladatok, kihívások, a szent küldetés a legfelsőbb jóért, amire Dumbledore mindig is nevelte. Ő pedig már nem vágyik másra, csak egy csendes, nyugodt életre. És különben sem köthetné magához a fiút. Hisz ki ő? Egy kivénhedt, kiszuperált halálfaló, akit bár felmentett a bíróság, mégis jobban teszi, ha meghúzza magát itt, a kastély falai között. Hisz mióta az eszét tudja, ez az igazi otthona, és mindig az is marad, történjék bármi.

Egy hosszú óráig ült még ott, hallgatta a nádas csendes susogását, míg egészen el nem zsongította az elméjét. Közben sötétbe burkolózott a táj, és feljött az égre a hold. A hold, ami annyi sok szerelmespár andalgó sétáját követte halvány mosolyával… az övékét sosem fogja. Egy alig hallható sóhajjal állt fel, majd lassan visszasétált a kastélyba.

Még vetett egy pillantást a Griffendél toronyra, aminek egy ablakán még halvány fény pislákolt. Vajon Harry rákényszerítette magát a tanulásra? Vagy még mindig könnyek közt keres magyarázatot arra, hogy miért utasította el? Remélte, hogy inkább az előbbi, de a szíve azt súgta, téved. Jobb lesz így, győzködte magát, majd belépett a nagykapun, és határozott léptekkel a pince felé indult.

~~ o ~~

Harry hosszú ideje minden reggel úgy kelt, mint akit fejbevágtak, de a mai reggele különösen nehéz volt. Az éjszakai sírástól hasogatott a feje, és az alig több, mint két órás nyugtalan álma inkább ártott, mint használt.

Valahogy összeszedte magát, és lement reggelizni. Próbált a lehető legmesszebb ülni a tanároktól, de úgy hogy azért még senkinek ne tűnjön fel, hogy kerüli a társaságot. Márpedig nagyon szerette volna kerülni. Semmi kedve nem volt most olyan hülye kérdésekhez, hogy mi baja van, meg, hogy miért nem pihen többet. Enni sem evett túl sokat, magába erőltetett egy szelet pirítóst, de azt is csak azért, mert tudta, hogy még elég soká lesz ebéd, főleg, ha belefeledkeznek a munkába.

Mikor ezzel végzett, gyorsan kiiszkolt a Nagyteremből, és kilépett a Nagykapun. Nem zárta be maga mögött, hogy hallja, mikor végeznek a többiek a reggelivel. Ugyanis a történtek ellenére sem akart késni Perselustól. Kifele jövet vetett egy pillantást a bájitalmesterre, de a férfi arcáról semmit nem tudott leolvasni. Bár Harry sejtette, hogy így lesz. Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy a férfi akkor is magára ölti ezt a kifürkészhetetlen, közömbös állarcot, ha belül sajog a szíve. Mert azt Harry pontosan érezte, hogy a férfi is szenved.

Végül, mikor a tanárok is kivonultak a Nagyteremből, ő is feltápászkodott. Bár szerette volna még egy kicsit élvezni a nap melengető sugarait, nem volt több ideje. Bizonytalan léptekkel elindult Perselus után a pincébe. Fogalma sem volt hogy viselkedjen, vagy mit mondjon. Tudta, hogy ha a férfi nem hozza szóba a történteket, ő sem fogja… hisz megígérte neki. Aztán egy halvány, majdnem mardekároshoz illő mosollyal az jutott eszébe, hogy attól még szépen, észrevétlenül dolgozhat az ügyön.

Mikor a férfi ajtót nyitott a kopogásra, azonnal látta, hogy Harry még annyit sem aludt, mint mostanában mindig.

- Szia! – köszönt neki halkan.

- Szia! – köszönt vissza bátortalanul a fiú, de amikor a bájitalmester szeme megvillant, visszakozott volna. – Bocsánat… én csak…

- Hagyd, Harry… semmi baj! – mondta végül a férfi, miközben becsukta Harry mögött az ajtót. – Tegezzél nyugodtan.

Egy újabb apró győzelem, könyvelte el Harry. Bár első pillantásra jelentéktelen, de ismerve Perselust, ez olyan, mintha megnyerte volna az ötöst a lottón. Viszont nem mutathatta ki, hogy mennyire jólesik neki ez az apró gesztus.

- De… úgy tűnt mérges… leszel érte.

- Más körülmények között minden bizonnyal az lennék. De köztünk már nem ezen múlik a tisztelet.

- Köszönöm – mondta Harry, de még mindig nem nagyon mozdult az ajtóból, és Perselus is ott állt még mellette, kutatva a fiú fáradt pillantását.

- Tudtál aludni valamit?

- Az átlag két órámat hoztam, azt hiszem – mondta egy keserű mosollyal a fiú.

- Harry… ha úgy érzed, hagyjuk ezt a napot… ha kell egy kis idő…

- Nem… semmi szükség rá… inkább haladjunk – mondta a fiú, mert egyrészt valóban úgy gondolta, hogy pazarlás lenne egy napot csak úgy kidobni az ablakon, másrészt pedig, a férfi elutasítása ellenére is szeretett volna legalább a közelében lenni.

- Ahogy akarod. Gyere, üljünk le!

Letelepedtek a kanapéra, és lassan belevetették magukat a tanulásba. Azonban Harry bármennyire is igyekezett, ma valahogy semmivel nem akart boldogulni. Perselus ezt sejtette előre, ezért is ajánlotta fel, hogy hagyjanak ki egy napot. Tudta, hogy a fiú gondolatai úgysem itt járnak, ami jelentősen visszafogja a teljesítményét, és csak még jobban kiborul a sikertelenség miatt.

Amikor aztán egy egyszerűnek tűnő bűbájjal sem jutott semmire, Harry valóban feladta.

- Talán igazad volt… hagyni kéne ezt a napot a fenébe. Így semmi értelme.

- Nem, Harry. Neked volt igazad – szólt közbe Perselus. – Hát semmit nem tanultál tőlem? Hunyd le a szemed! – Harry egy sóhajjal engedelmeskedett. – Engedd el a gondolataid… mindent, ami fáj… ami zavar… ami elvonja a figyelmed… nyugodtan… van időd.

Elég időt hagyott a fiúnak, hogy az kissé rendbe tegye a gondolatait, majd mikor újra felnézett, úgy tűnt, sikerült egy kissé lecsillapítania az elméjét.

- Te is így csinálod? – kérdezte a férfit Harry, miközben érezte, hogy némi jótékony béke költözik a fejébe. Valahol mélyen azonban érezte ennek a műviségét... és azt is, hogy a segítsége csak időleges. Minden elismerése Perselusé volt, hogy ő ezt olyan sok évig bírta.

- Nekem ez… része volt az életemnek… nagyon régóta.

- Tudom.

- Folytassuk… próbáld most! – mondta a bájitalmester a fiúnak, aki még ezek után sem nyújtott tökéletes teljesítményt, de azért már használható volt, amit produkált.

Minden napjuk nagyon nehéz volt már hosszú ideje, de ezt valóban úgy szenvedték végig. Harry is sokkal kevesebbet haladt, mint szeretett volna, és közben a lelkük is tombolt. Hiába csillapították le időnként, azért csak előtörtek az érzéseik.

Ritkán volt példa arra, hogy együtt menjenek fel vacsorázni, de most Perselus is elindult Harryvel.

- Azt hiszem, mára elég lesz ennyi... pihenjünk inkább egy kicsit.

- De... - Harry már ellenkezett volna, de ahogy a bájitalmesterre sandított, látta, hogy inkább ő az, aki szeretne egy kicsit egyedül lenni. - Rendben. Úgysem voltam valami kirobbanó formában. Ne haragudj... tudom, hogy ma csak pazaroltam az idődet.

- Nem gond... számítottam rá. Holnap már jobban fog menni.

- Gondolod?

- Az attól függ, mennyi idő kell, hogy belásd, mi a fontosabb.

- Ugye tudod, hogy erre a kérdésre nincs jó válasz?

Perselus csak egy sóhajjal válaszolt, és Harry sem forszírozta tovább a témát, így aztán vacsora után már külön indultak vissza a szobájukba.

Mi a fontosabb? – tette fel magának a kérdést Harry, mikor visszaért a klubhelyiségbe, és letelepedett az egyik kényelmes fotelba. Számára egyértelmű volt, hogy mi a fontosabb. Hogy végre közelebb kerülhessen Perselushoz. Maga sem értette hogyan, de most ez lépett elő első számú céllá. A többi valahogy háttérbe szorult. Nem, nem vesztette el a fontosságát, csupán lett valami, ami még fontosabb. Továbbra is szeretett volna szeptemberben levizsgázni, és szeretett volna auror lenni, amilyen gyorsan csak lehetséges. Azon még nem akart töprengeni, hogy ezt a két dolgot hogyan egyezteti majd össze... ez még túl távolinak és túl bonyolultnak tűnt.

Az viszont egyértelmű volt és közeli, hogy ha nem tanul rendesen, akkor Perselus mérges lesz rá, amit a legkevésbé sem szeretett volna, úgyhogy inkább fogott egy könyvet a sötét átkok kimutatásáról, és belemerült. Időnként felidéződött benne az elmúlt napjuk, vagy az előző este emlékei, ilyenkor néhány percre letette a könyvet, és próbált racionálisan gondolkodva valami elfogadható megoldást találni. De tudta, hogy ehhez egyedül kevés... ehhez Perselus is kell. De vele még nem lehet erről beszélni. Neki még... túl friss ez az egész. Meg kell emésztenie. És hát... addig is van dolguk, nem is kevés. Legalább azzal jussanak előbbre, ha már egyelőre a kettejük dolga megfeneklett. Harry reményei szerint ugyan csak ideiglenesen, de majd idővel kiderül.

~~ o ~~

A tanulással a terveik szerint haladtak, szinte semmi lemaradásuk nem volt, de ennek az volt az ára, hogy kőkeményen dolgoztak, és mindketten kezdtek már szinte teljesen kimerülni. Reggeltől késő éjszakáig tanultak, remélve, hogy addig legalább elterelik a figyelmüket a kényes témákról.

Úgy egy héttel később volt lehetőségük újra egy kicsit magánjellegű dolgokról beszélgetni. Harry aznap már többször észrevette, hogy a férfi gondolatai valahol máshol járnak. Ez inkább vele szokott megtörténni, így ez a helyzet meglehetősen furcsa volt. Mikor már sokadszor vette észre, hogy a férfi üveges szemekkel mered maga elé, már nem bírta szó nélkül megállni, pedig a kérdésben benne volt az összeveszés lehetősége.

- Perselus, valami baj van?

- Semmi – rezzent össze a bájitalmester. – Miért?

- Csak… mintha nem is itt lennél…

- Vannak bizonyos napok, mikor még nekem is elvonja a figyelmem valami.

- Évfordulók? – kérdezte Harry, pedig fogalma sem volt, honnan jön neki az ötlet. De ráhibázott, mert Perselus rábólintott. – Elmondod?

- Nem – sóhajtott a férfi. – Inkább folytassuk. Megpróbálok figyelni – ígérte végül.

Úgy egy óráig bírta, majd Harry megint azon kapta, hogy máshol jár az esze. Lassan felállt a fotelból, de a bájitalmester csak arra kapta fel a fejét, mikor leült mellé a kanapéra. Egy pillanatra a fiúra nézett, majd egy sóhajjal válaszolt a ki nem mondott kérdésére.

- Ma húsz éve kaptam ezt – mutatta a fiú felé a karját, amit bár fedett a hosszú ujjú fekete ing, Harry pontosan tudta, hogy a Sötét Jegyre gondol.

Harry egy pillanatra gyengéden megsimogatta a férfi karját, ott, ahol a gyűlölt jegyet viselte.

- Sajnálom. Szörnyű lehetett.

Perselus megrázta a fejét. – Az volt szörnyű, amit tettem érte.

- Emiatt már nem lenne szabad gyötörnöd magad. Ez már olyan rég volt…

- Az ilyen dolgok sosem évülnek el. És a lelkiismeretednek sem tudod megmagyarázni, hogy ennek már húsz éve… De szerintem ezt te is tudod.

- Igen, tudom. Segíthetek valahogy?

- Nem… inkább folytassuk. Addig is elterelem a figyelmem.

- Rendben – adta meg magát Harry, de továbbra is aggódva figyelte a férfit. Tudta, hogy ezek a dolgok a legkeményebb emlékei, és hogy régebb óta cipeli őket magával, mint hogy ő megszületett, de azért szeretett volna valahogy segíteni neki. Többször nem szólt neki, inkább türelmesen megvárta, míg a férfi gondolatai visszatalálnak a jelenhez, de azért este nem szívesen hagyta magára.

- Rendben leszel? – simogatta meg finoman a férfi karját, mikor az kiengedte az ajtón. Remélte, hogy ennyit még nem vesz tolakodásnak.

- Persze – mondta Perselus. – Eddig is mindig megoldottam valahogy.

- De most nem kellene egyedül… segíthetnék.

- Ugyan miben? Nem tehetsz semmit. Ezeket a dolgokat én tettem meg… az én lelkemet terhelik. Nyavalyoghatnék neked, de attól nekem nem lenne könnyebb, csak neked nehezebb.

- Talán neked is… könnyebb lenne… ha itt lennék veled…

- Harry! – szólt kicsit szigorúbb hangon a bájitalmester, mire a fiú sóhajtott.

- Rendben, megyek… de ha… mégis beszélnél róla… keress meg!

- Persze – válaszolt a férfi, de a hangjában egyértelmű elutasítás volt. Pedig Harry mindent megadott volna érte, ha megértette volna, ezúttal nem kell magányosan küzdenie. Végül nem tehetett mást, mint elköszönt, és magára hagyta a férfit, de még sokáig ott volt az aggodalom a gondolataiban. Annyira tudta, hogy a jelenlétével, egy csendes öleléssel milyen sokat segíthetne a férfinak. Nem akarta nyaggatni… még kevésbé faggatni a múltjáról… ez eszébe sem jutott. Csak segíteni akart. De az csak akkor megy, ha ő is akarja. Ellenkező esetben csak még inkább bosszantaná…

~~ o ~~

Ahogy telt az idő, Harrynek eszébe jutott, hogy közeledig a születésnapja. Már csak pár nap…

Ez a nap életében sem töltötte el jó érzésekkel, így most sem. Most azt jelentette, hogy a nyárnak, a tanulásra szánt, és egyben a Perselusszal együtt tölthető idejének kétharmada már eltelt. Már csak egy hónapja volt, hogy valamit elérjen nála… és Perselust ismerve ez rendkívül kevés idő. Hozzá sokkal több kellene… de hogy maradhatna a közelében úgy, hogy a férfi ne jöjjön rá, és ne küldje el a fenébe? Esélytelen…

Abban egy pillanatig sem reménykedett igazán, hogy Perselus akárcsak egy szóval is megemlékezne a születésnapjáról. Abban sem volt biztos, hogy tud róla, de még ha így is lenne… ő egyáltalán nem az a típus, aki ilyen hülyeségekkel foglalkozik. És különben is… ezzel ki kéne mutatnia, hogy fontos neki… márpedig ilyesmit nem áll szándékában, úgy tűnik.

A születésnapja előtti este Harry már meglehetősen maga alatt volt, így a vacsora végén odalépett Perselushoz.

- Tanár úr, kimehetnék pár percre a parkba?

- Tíz perc, Potter, egy perccel sem több! – villant rá a bájitalmester éjsötét szeme, mire Harry bólintott, és kiment a levegőre.

Perselus tudta, hogy időnként ennél hosszabb pihenőre, feltöltődésre lenne szüksége, de azzal is tisztában volt, hogy a fiú legalább annyira ragaszkodik a haladási ütemükhöz, ahogy ő. Épp ezekben a gondolatokban veszett el, mikor McGalagony megszólította.

- Perselus, tudja, hogy Harrynek holnap lesz a születésnapja?

Persze, hogy tudta. Annak idején éppen eléggé fájt neki az egész történet, ahogy nyomon követte az eseményeket. Tökéletesen tudta, hogy a fiúnak mikor van a születésnapja.

- És mit vár tőlem, igazgatónő? – kérdezte hűvösen a bájitalmester. – Fakadjak dalra, vagy mugli szokás szerint ugorjak elő egy tortából? Garantált lenne az infarktus Potternek… mindkét esetben.

- Én csupán azt kérem, hogy legalább ezen az egy napon ne taposson a lelkébe. Kimondhatatlanul vágyik egy csepp elismerésre magától… de ezt már mondtam. Legalább ennyit adjon neki!

- Az elismerés az érdemeitől függ, és nem attól, hogy hányadikát mutat a naptár.

- Az érdemei szerint naponta megdicsérhetné. Emberfeletti, amit teljesít – mondta az igazgatónő, de a lesújtó pillantástól, amit a férfitól kapott, csak megforgatta a szemét. – Azért gondolja meg. Talán jobban beválna, mint az eddigi taktikája.

- Az eddigi taktikám tökéletesen bevált – mondta a férfi majd köszönésképpen biccentett a nőnek, és otthagyta. Magában azonban tovább töprengett. Persze… tökéletesen bevált a taktikája, kivéve, hogy távol tartsa magától Harryt. Hisz hiába utasította el keményen, a gondolatainak nem tudott parancsolni, még a legkeményebb okklumenciával sem. És hiába tűnt úgy, hogy Harry valóban elfogadja a döntését, nagyon sokszor látta a fiú szemében a mély szomorúságot, ahogy találkozott a tekintetük. Ilyenkor gyorsan elterelte mindkettejük figyelmét a dologról, általában valami csípős beszólással, amiről már pontosan tudta, hogy Harry sem veszi a lelkére, de mégis mindig kizökkentette őket a pillanatnyi gyengeségükből.

Este, mikor Harry már elment, és neki volt egy lélegzetvételnyi ideje, elgondolkodott azért a dolgon. Mármint, hogy egyáltalán szenteljen-e figyelmet a dolognak, amire McGalagony volt szíves felhívni a figyelmét.

Tudta, hogy Harrynek jólesne… de ő sosem volt ilyen érzelgős típus. Születésnapok… neki sem fűződött túl sok kellemes emléke ehhez a fogalomhoz, és tudta, hogy ezzel a fiú sincs másként.

De mégis… vagy tán épp ezért, valahol a lelke mélyén úgy érezte, valamit mégis csak tennie kell. Csak attól tartott, hogy ez egy újabb lépés lesz, ami még közelebb viszi őket egymáshoz. Pedig már így is sokkal közelebb vannak, mint kellene. Viszont, ha úgy tesz, mintha ez a nap is csak egy lenne a sok közül, megbántaná Harryt, amit nem igazán szeretett volna.

Bár időnként megfordult a fejében az a mardekáros gondolat, hogy talán az lenne a legjobb megoldás, ha magára haragítaná a fiút valamivel, és ha haraggal válna el tőle, talán kevésbé fájna neki. Talán a dühe erősebb lenne, mint a fájdalom. Hogy neki magának még jobban fájna… nos, az nem számít annyira. Ő eddig is annyi mindent túlélt már… Aztán mindig arra jutott, hogy bármennyire elvetemültnek tartja magát, azért nem szeretne ilyet tenni. Nem szeretné, hogy Harry haragudjon rá… nem akarja összetörni a szívét… jobban, mint ahogy eddig már megtette.

Végül ezekkel a gondolatokkal, és egy halványan megfogalmazódó ötlettel tért nyugovóra, ami egy kicsit azért megnyugtatta a lelkét.

Amúgy maga a születésnap meglehetősen egyhangúan telt Harrynek. Egyedül McGalagony lépett oda hozzá ebéd után, hogy megköszöntse, de amúgy másban nem különbözött az előző napoktól. Ugyanúgy keményen végigdolgozták a napot Perselusszal, és a férfi egy szóval, egy pillantással sem jelezte felé, hogy tudná, milyen nap a mai.

- Mára legyen elég ennyi! – mondta késő este a bájitalmester a fiúnak, aki amúgy is alaposan kimerült, és mindketten tudták, hogy még lefekvés után úgyis olvas valamit hajnalig.

- Rendben, Perselus, mára hagyjuk abba – egyezett bele a fiú is. Kicsit szomorú volt ugyan, hogy az a nap semmiben nem különbözött a többitől, már ami a bájitalmester viselkedését illeti, de hát nem érte meglepetésként a dolog, sőt, akkor nézett volna nagyot, ha nem így van. – Akkor reggel találkozunk. Jó éjt! – köszönt el, és már majdnem a kilincsen volt a keze, mikor a férfi utánaszólt.

- Harry! – a fiú megfordult, és ránézett. A bájitalmester alig pár lépésnyire állt mögötte, és egy kis dobozt tartott a kezében. – Arra gondoltam, ennek talán hasznát vennéd a későbbiekben. És persze az sem árt, ha megtanulod helyesen használni.

Harry tekintete hitetlenül ugrált az éjsötét szempár és a férfi kezében tartott dobozka között. Tudta, hogy a férfi sosem érzelgősködne annyit, hogy boldog születésnapot kívánjon neki, vagy ilyenek, mégis ez a gesztus… összeszorult tőle a szíve. Nem az ajándék miatt… egyszerűen csak az, hogy a férfi gondolt rá… hogy… jelent neki annyit, hogy morgása ellenére megajándékozza a szülinapján.

- Köszönöm, Perselus… ez… - nem találta a szavakat, mert közben nagyon kellett vigyáznia, hogy ne mondjon olyat, amitől a bájitalmester ismét magára ölti a páncélját. – De igazán nem kellett volna… én…

- Harry! – szakította félbe szigorúan a férfi, mire Harry átvette tőle az ajándékát. A kezük csupán egy pillanatra ért össze, mégis mindkettejükön végigfutott az a bizonyos elektromos töltés, amitől egy pillanatra mindketten lehunyták a szemüket. – Menj, és próbáld ki. Reggel megbeszéljük, mire jutottál.

- Megyek – egyezett bele a fiú, de valahogy képtelen volt elfordulni, és elindulni. Az éjsötét szempár fogva tartotta a tekintetét, és a lelkét is.

A bájitalmester félrenézett egy pillanatra, remélve, hogy ha megtöri a szemkontaktust, talán mindkettejüknek könnyebb lesz elszakadni a másiktól.

- Perselus… kérhetek tőled még valamit?

- Ne legyél telhetetlen, Harry! – mondta halkan a férfi, és ellépett volna Harry mellől, de a fiú, mint akkor régen, most is a keze után kapott, és szorosan megfogta, nem engedve ezzel elhátrálni. Perselus egy pillanatra lenézett a kezükre, és valahogy úgy érezte, most bármennyire szeretne, nem menekülhet. Szeretne? Szeretne a fenét… Semmit sem szeretne jobban, mint magához húzni, az előtte álló fiút, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolni. De nem teheti… nem… még akkor sem, ha úgy tűnik, ő sem vágyik semmi másra. Márpedig úgy tűnik… ahogy ragyog a smaragdzöld szeme… most csak egy pillanatra jutott róla eszébe Lily… ennek a fiúnak nem is olyan a szeme, mint az anyjának… Lily szemében sosem látta ezt a ragyogást. A vágyat… De akkor is… legalább neki több esze kell, hogy legyen… ha már Harrynek nincs… túl fiatal még, hogy józanul tudjon gondolkodni… mert ennek akkor sincs semmi értelme… semmi…

- Harry… ne csináld… kérlek – mondta neki halkan, de a fiú csak halványan elmosolyodott.

- Ez az én napom, Perselus. És ma mindent megtehetek – súgta neki, majd végül megszüntette a köztük lévő amúgy is minimális távolságot, és gyengéden megcsókolta a férfit. Perselus egy pillanatra megfeszült, de mikor már Harry majdnem biztos volt benne, hogy el fogja tolni magától, végül finoman viszonozta a csókját.

Harry szívét majd szétfeszítette a boldogság, még akkor is, ha tudta, hogy most ennél többet nem kérhet, és nem is kaphat a férfitól, akit szeret. Nem… nem szabad siettetni… türelem… nagyon sok türelem… erre van most szüksége… de ez csak egy pillanatra futott át az agyának egy apró szegletén, a többit kitöltötte a bájitalmester közelsége, az illata, a testéből áradó elfojtott vágy, és a csókja…

Mikor végül szétváltak, Harry nem mert a másik szemébe nézni. Két tenyere még a férfi mellkasán nyugodott, és tekintetével a fekete ing gombjait fixírozta. – Köszönöm, Perselus… - súgta neki alig hallhatóan, majd anélkül, hogy felnézett volna, elfordult, és kiment a szobából.

Ahogy kilépett az ajtón, meg kellett állnia, hogy a falnak támaszkodva kissé lehűtse az érzéseit. És amúgy is remegett a lába, így képtelen lett volna tovább menni.

Kétségbeesetten próbált rájönni arra, hogy mi az, ami miatt a férfi ilyen határozottan elutasítja, annak ellenére, hogy ő sem közömbös. Egyáltalán nem. Erről most már erővel sem tudta volna meggyőzni Harryt. Ez után a csók után semmiképp sem. Hetek óta csak ezen rágódott. Hogy vajon miért... de mindig csak ugyanazok a dolgok jutottak eszébe. A múlt, és annak ezer árnya. A szülei... együtt és külön-külön... Régóta tudta, hogy annak, hogy Perselus olyan ember lett, amilyen, jórészt ők az okai. Nem tudott haragudni rájuk, de ezt a tényt nem tagadhatta le önmaga előtt. Tudta, hogy Perselus sosem lesz képes túllépni azokon a dolgokon, amit ők tettek vele. Csak abban reménykedett, hogy őt talán majd egyszer függetleníteni tudja ezektől az fájó emlékektől. Hisz mi más lehetne még, ami ennyire visszatartja? Sokat veszekedtek ugyan az elmúlt években, de ez sosem kettejük közti személyes ellentét volt. Ezek is csupán a múlt miatt volt. Harry már letisztázta magában ezt a kérdés... talán ezért is tudott olyan nyitott szívvel közeledni a bájitalmester felé.

Mindeközben Perselus leroskadt a kanapéra, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát. Annyira tudta... tudta előre... hogy sokkal rosszabb lesz, ha belekóstolnak a tiltott gyümölcsbe... elemi erővel tört most rá a vágy... és a fájdalom. És pontosan tudta, hogy Harrynek, aki egyáltalán nem volt hozzászokva ahhoz, hogy elnyomja az érzéseit, még sokkal rosszabb lehet. Tudta, hogy a fiú most magyarázatot keres... Jó ideje érezte már magán Harry fürkésző pillantását, ahogy próbál a veséjébe látni. De hát ő ennél durvább kutatáson edződött, és Voldemort sem volt képes soha a falai mögé látni. Harrynek esélye sincs. Esélye sincs felfedezni a félelmeit, azokat a dolgokat, amik visszatartják.

Viszont amikor felidézte az örömöt a fiú szemében, kissé megmelengette a szomorú szívét. Annyira látható volt rajta… először a meglepődés, aztán a boldogság. Milyen apró dolgokkal boldoggá lehet tenni… csak úgy ragyogott a szeme.

Harry, miközben folyamatosan Perseluson törte a fejét, lassan visszaért a szobájába. Egy pillantást vetett csak a rá váró ajándékokra, de nem sokat törődött velük. Úgyis nagyjából tisztában volt vele, hogy kitől mit kap… Mrs. Weasleytől a szokásos ruhaneműt, Hermionétól valami okos könyvet, Rontól valami kviddicshez kapcsolódó cuccot, Neville-től és Lunától valami eszméletlen hülyeséget, Dobbytól pedig egy pár felemás, rikító színű zoknit. Mert fő a változatosság. De lehetne már valamelyikük egy kicsit kreatív. Viszont mivel sejtette, hogy ennek nem most jött el az ideje, inkább nem is foglalkozott azokkal a dobozokkal.

Inkább Perselus ajándékát féltőn a kezébe fogva letelepedett az egyik fotelba. Tisztában volt azzal, hogy a bájitalmestertől nem kap hülyeséget. Inkább valami hasznos és praktikus dolgot, ahogy arra utalt is, mikor átadta neki. Ez lenne rá leginkább jellemző. És Harry sem bánná.

Lassan kinyitotta a dobozt, és valóban nem csalódott az elvárásaiban. Egy aprócska gyanuszkópot talált benne. Volt már neki hasonló, de az csak egy gyerekeknek való piaci bóvli volt. Erre elég volt csak egy pillantást vetni, és látszott rajta, hogy precíz, pontos, finom műszer. Perselus nem is elégedne meg mással, csak a legjobbal. És tényleg nagy hasznát veheti még a továbbiakban. És abban is igaza van Perselusnak, hogy meg kell tanulnia szakszerűen használni.

Sokáig ült még ott, úgy tartva a kezében az apró kis tárgyat, mint valami ereklyét. És tulajdonképpen az is volt. Egy felbecsülhetetlen értékű ajándék…

Végül Harry úgy döntött, hogy a szülinapján egyszer megengedheti magának, hogy emberi időben kerüljön ágyba, így gyorsan elment fürödni, és lefeküdt. Persze az ajándékát vitte magával, letette az éjjeliszekrényére, és még sokáig gyönyörködött benne, ahogy ragyog a holdfényben. Végtelenül boldog volt, pedig tudta, hogy csak apró győzelmeket aratott a nap folyamán. Apró győzelmeket, amik kis lépésekkel ugyan, de talán közelebb vitték a céljához.


	7. Chapter 7

Másnap reggel, mikor Harry felébredt, még mindig játszott egy halvány mosoly az arcán. Majd miután felkelt és megmosakodott, visszatette a dobozkájába a gyanuszkópot, és elindult reggelizni. A Nagyteremben küldött egy halvány mosolyt Perselus fele, de annak csak a szemében látta az érzéseket, tudta, hogy rajta kívül senkinek nem engedi, hogy észrevegye. Ez is egy újabb apró lépés… hogy felé azért már valamennyire emberibb arcot mutat. Legalábbis időnként.

Miután Harry most kivételesen aludt rendesen, és étvágya is volt, alaposan bereggelizett, és csak utána indult el Perselus után a pincébe.

Mikor belépett, a férfi fürkészőn nézett rá. Egy pillanatig egyikük sem tudta, hogy viselkedjen a tegnap történtek után, de aztán úgy döntöttek, inkább nem hozzák szóba.

- Pihentél? – kérdezte halkan Perselus, mert szemmel látható volt, hogy Harry aludt valamennyit az éjjel.

- Igen. Ennyire látszik?

- Ég és föld vagy az előző napokhoz képest.

- Tudom, hogy nem lett volna szabad…

- Szükséged volt már rá. És különben is… a te napod volt… és bármit megtehettél, amit csak akartál.

- Köszönöm, Perselus! – mondta Harry, és mindketten tudták, hogy milyen sok mindenre gondol. Az ajándékra, a csókra, a megértésre… és még vagy ezer más dologra.

Aztán, hogy messzire kerüljenek a kínos témáktól, Perselus inkább gyakorlatiasabb dolgokra terelte a szót.

- És kipróbáltad már a gyanuszkópod?

- Még nem… itt a kastélyban ugyan kin tudnám kipróbálni?

- Ezek szerint rólam már nem feltételezed, hogy ártani akarok neked? – válaszul Harry csak az égnek emelte a szemeit. – Hát akkor marad Fircs… vagy Hóborc.

- A szellemeket is érzékeli? – kérdezte meglepetten a fiú.

- Nem a közeledő lény szubsztanciáját figyeli, hanem a szándékait. Próbáld csak ki. És a Rengetegbe is bemerészkedhetsz, ott aztán van mit jeleznie.

- Odaküldenél egyedül?

- Ki mondta, hogy egyedül? Az lehet, hogy te vagy a nagy Harry Potter, de amilyen fafejű vagy, öt perc alatt magadra haragítanád a kentaurokat.

- Kösz a bizalmat! – mosolyodott el Harry. – De ez azt jelenti, hogy valamikor kimegyünk az erdőbe?

- Valamelyik nap kimehetünk. Úgyis lassan odaérünk az anyagban, ahol a mágikus segédeszközöket is át kell néznünk. Ezért kaptad a gyanuszkópot.

Harrynek kedve lett volna szélesen elmosolyodni, de nem akarta kihúzni a gyufát. Tudta, hogy Perselus soha az életben nem vallaná be, hogy egyszerűen csak örömet szeretett volna neki szerezni a szülinapján.

Végül ma is nekiálltak tanulni, és Harry belátta, hogy pihenten tényleg sokkal jobban fog az agya. Mintha valóban kicserélték volna az elmúlt napokhoz képest.

~~ o ~~

Egyik reggeli után McGalagony megszólította a fiút. - Harry, a nap folyamán valamikor fel tudna keresni az irodámban?

- Természetesen, igazgatónő. Most, vagy...

- Mondjuk ebéd után. Szeretnék beszélni magával... szólok majd Piton professzornak is, nehogy miattam kapjon ki, ha elkésik.

- Köszönöm, tanárnő, de megoldom. Nem lesz gond.

- Ahogy gondolja - bólintott felé a nő csodálkozva, majd magára hagyta Harryt, aki elmerengett, hogy vajon mit akar tőle az igazgatónő. A nyár folyamán nem sokszor állt vele szóba, biztos sok dolga van. Néha ugyan megkérdezte, hogy állnak a tanulással, de ezen kívül semmi kapcsolatuk nem volt.

Megemlítette a dolgot Perselusnak, de a férfi csak egy bólintással beleegyezett, hogy menjen csak nyugodtan. Ő sem tudta, mi lehet a dolog mögött, de nem szokta magát előre idegesíteni olyan dolgokon, amikről még nem tud semmit. Egy pillanatra felmerült benne, hogy a nő esetleg észrevett valamit kettejükön, de aztán el is hessentette a gondolatot, hisz mindketten tudnak annyira figyelni a viselkedésükre, hogy a környezetüknek semmi ne tűnjön fel. Mindenesetre addig úgysem lesznek okosabbak, míg Harry nem beszélt McGalagonnyal.

Így Harry ebéd után felment az igazgatónőhöz, és kíváncsian lépett be az irodájába.

- Jöjjön, Harry, foglaljon helyet! – intett McGalagony az asztala előtt álló szék felé, mire Harry letelepedett rá.

- Köszönöm, igazgatónő. Nos, miről szeretett volna beszélni velem?

- Hát először is szeretném megkérdezni, hogy haladnak a professzorral?

Harry tudta, hogy ez csak a maszlag, de azért udvariasan válaszolt. - Jól, tanárnő. Úgy tűnik, tudjuk tartani magunkat a terveinkhez, bár nem könnyű.

- És már nem vitáznak annyit?

- Feszültek vagyunk, professzor, és fáradtak. Időnként összekapunk.

- Értem. Nos... amiért kértem, hogy jöjjön ide... szeretnék önnel beszélni valamiről. Szóval... – az idős boszorkány még néhány pillanatig gondolkodott, hogyan kezdjen bele, majd belevágott. - mint gondolom tudja, Warren professzor csupán egy évre vállalta a sötét varázslatok kivédése tárgy tanítását tavaly ilyenkor… illetve amíg nem találok egy megfelelő tanárt helyette. És én arra gondoltam... tudom, hogy maga szeretne auror lenni... de ha esetleg lenne kedve inkább tanítani a Roxfortban, felajánlanám a lehetőséget, hogy tanítson sötét varázslatok kivédését.

- Én? - nézett rá a fiú teljes ledöbbenéssel a szemében.

- Harry, a kisujjában van minden szükséges tudás. Sőt… sokkal több… messze maga mögött hagyta már a RAVASZ szintet.

- De se gyakorlatom, se tapasztalatom nincs. Én úgy tudtam, hogy itt a Roxfortban több éves gyakorlatot várnak el a tanároktól… és különben is… semmi képesítésem hozzá, és…

- Ha jók az emlékeim, tapasztalata van. Tanította már a társait, és sikerrel, ha jól emlékszem. Ami pedig Warren professzort illeti, nagyon szeretné újra a megérdemelt nyugdíjas éveit élvezni. És hát meg kell, hogy mondjam… a gyerekek is jobban járnának, magával. A professzor már egy kissé… szórakozott, hogy finoman fejezzem ki magam.

Harry elfojtott magában egy mosolyt, ahogy felidézte az öreg varázsló óráit. Hát, így végiggondolva, igen csak csodálkozott, hogy a társai hogy mentek át a vizsgáikon ezek után. De ezen kívül is rengeteg minden kavargott benne.

Az odáig rendben van, hogy ez egy jó lehetőség lenne, hogy Perselus közelében maradhasson… de ugyanakkor a férfi valószínűleg megharagudna rá, hogy elhappolja előle azt az állást, amire neki is mindig fájt a szíve. Hisz mióta csak idekerült, tisztában volt azzal, hogy Perselus SVK-t szeretne tanítani. Ez volt az első mondat, amit életében hallott róla. Fred… vagy talán George mondta… hogy Mógus tantárgyára fáj a foga, de nem kaphatja meg. De talán most… hogy vége a háborúnak, és ő tisztázta magát, most talán lehetne esélye.

- Elgondolkodott, Harry – szólalt meg McGalagony. – Ez azt jelenti, hogy elgondolkodtatta az ajánlatom?

- Nem is tudom, tanárnő. Ehhez fel kéne adnom az álmaimat… sok mindent.

- Ezt nem kérem öntől, Harry. Csak ha van kedve…

- Ez olyan sok mindentől függ még… annyi bizonytalan pont van…

- Hogy sikerülnek-e a vizsgái? Ebben ne kételkedjen egy percig se. Én száz százalékig biztos vagyok benne, hogy hibátlanul levizsgázik.

- Bízom benne, tanárnő.

- Ha így lesz, elmegy?

- Nem tudom. Még ezen kívül is nagyon sok dolgot figyelembe kell vennem. Meddig kell választ adnom?

- Én szeretném, ha évkezdésig eldöntené, és igent mondana. Az még bő két hét. De még egy évre rá tudom venni az öreg professzort. Úgyhogy, ha ki akarja előtte próbálni magát aurorként, és csak jövőre jön vissza, én azzal is nagyon elégedett lennék.

- Gondolkodni fogok, igazgatónő. De miért én? – kérdezte a fiú, akinek nem fért a fejébe, hogy McGalagony miért őt akarja. - Nálam biztos sokkal jobb tanárok vannak…

- Magából is nagyon jó tanár lenne. És beleéléssel tudná tanítani ezt a tárgyat.

- Beleéléssel… érdekes megfogalmazás… - mosolyodott el cinikusan Harry. Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy ezt a kifejezést Perselus arcán szokta látni, mikor időnként a háborúról beszélgetnek. - de tulajdonképpen igaza van.

- Lenne kedve, Harry?

- Kedvem lenne… csak… had gondoljam át… ez most nagyon hirtelen jött.

- Természetesen, Harry. Tulajdonképpen még van ideje. Időben akartam szólni. És ha bármi kérdése van, vagy szeretne beszélni róla, keressen meg. Bármiben szívesen segítek.

- Úgy lesz tanárnő – mondta a fiú, és végül elköszönt a boszorkánytól, és elindult Perselushoz a pincébe.

Útközben is pörögtek a kerekek a fejében. Még mindig nem tért magához a döbbenettől, hogy az igazgatónő egyáltalán rá gondolt. Az oké, hogy kölyökként korrepetálta a többi gyereket, de az akkor is más volt. Fogalma sem volt, hogy egyáltalán képes lenne-e rá. Iskolás éveiben épp elég rossz SVK tanára volt, ahhoz, hogy meg akarja kímélni a gyerekeket még egytől. Sőt, ha visszagondolt, könnyebb azt mondania, hogy csak egy volt köztük, aki jó volt. Szomorúság hasított a szívébe, ahogy eszébe jutott Lupin. Ő szíves örömest tanítna… az volt az élete abban az időben. De ő már sajnos nem lehet itt, ahogy sokan mások sem… Meg kell tanulniuk nélkülük boldogulni.

Amúgy pedig tényleg fel kellene adnia az álmait. Bár mostanában ezek az álmok másodlagossá szelídültek, de mégis… nem adta fel a célt, hogy a jó ügyért harcoljon… hogy megszabadítsa a világot a gonosz varázslóktól. Ha bezárkózna ide, akkor ez nem igazán sikerülne. Bár azt sem tagadhatta önmaga előtt, hogy vonzaná egy nyugodt élet… ahol nem kell éjjelente verejtékezve ébredni a rémálmokból, ahol nem kell féltenie a szeretteit…

Másrészről viszont Perselus közelében maradhatna, ami némi esélyt adna arra, hogy idővel közelebb kerülhet hozzá. Már amennyiben a férfi nem szedi le a fejét, ha elvállalná az általa is annyira áhított munkát.

Még akkor is ezen töprengett, mikor Perselus beengedte.

- Harry, minden rendben? – kérdezte gyanakodva a bájitalmester.

- Sokkot kaptam, azt hiszem – mondta némileg magához térve a fiú.

- Elmondod?

- Azt hiszem… ez most még nem… ez még nekem is… meredek volt.

Perselust egy kissé bántotta ugyan a fiú bizalmatlansága, de napirendre tért volna a dolog felette, ha nem látja, hogy Harry milyen zaklatott.

- Harry, ha gondolod, inkább várjunk még egy kicsit… eléggé izgatottnak tűnsz. Nem tudom mi történt, de…

- Nem, rendben vagyok. Csak egy percet adj! – kérte a fiú, és amikor Perselus bólintott, leült a fotelba, lehunyta a szemét, és néhány perc alatt lecsillapította az elméjét. A bájitalmester egy halvány mosollyal nézte a fiút. Úgy tűnt neki, Harry végre megérett arra, hogy ésszel és felelősséggel használja az okklumenciát. Igen… tényleg gyerek volt még, mikor rákényszerítették… nem lett volna szabad… de szükségszerű volt. Túl sok minden múlt rajta.

Mikor Harry felnézett, egy pillanatra látta a férfi arcára kiülő érzéseket, de nem igazán tudta hova tenni, így inkább lassan nekiálltak újra tanulni.

~~ o ~~

Úgy egy héttel később Harry épp reggeli után indult a pincébe Perselushoz, mikor a férfi szembejött vele.

- Harry el kell mennem… nem tudom, ma visszajövök-e.

- Valami baj van?

- Nem tudom. Lehet. Talán nem. Majd kiderül, ha odaérek. De most sietnem kell… amíg visszajövök…

- Elfoglalom magam, ne aggódj. Ismerem a menetrendet. És… vigyázz magadra!

- Persze. Ha visszajöttem, megkereslek.

- Rendben. Menj!

Perselus bólintott, és a tőle megszokott lendülettel elhagyta a kastélyt. Harry egy darabig még elgondolkodva nézte az ablakból. Vajon hova siethet ennyire? Akkor szokott így elviharzani, mikor Voldemort hivatta. De akkor nem ilyen lelkiállapotban volt, mint most. Most is zaklatott, de ez akkor sem olyan.

A fiú megrázta a fejét, majd a könyveivel a hóna alatt visszabandukolt a klubhelyiségbe, kitárta az összes ablakot, hogy beáradhasson a napfény, majd elhelyezkedett, és olvasni kezdett.

Úgy belemerült a tanulásba, hogy már kora délután volt, mire órára nézett. Eddig nem igazán volt éhes, de most, hogy tudatosodott benne, hogy mennyi idő, megkordult a gyomra. Dobbytól kért valami kaját, gondolta nem pazarolja azzal az idejét, hogy lemásszon a Nagyterembe, majd inkább vacsorára. Arra talán Perselus is visszaér, bár azt mondta, nem biztos, hogy visszajön ma.

Délután aztán ment egy kört a kastélyban, hátha belefut Hóborcba, és kipróbálhatja a gyanuszkópot. Vagy egy fél órát csavargott, de sem a kopogószellemet, sem Fricset nem hozta útjába a sors.

Viszont, ahogy kinézett az egyik emeleti ablakon, Perselus látta a kastély fele sétálni. Már így messziről meg tudta állapítani, hogy a férfinak nincs kirobbanó jókedve. Sőt… úgy tűnt valamiért eléggé maga alatt van.

A fiú egy darabig kísérte az útját a tekintetével, és próbálta kitalálni, hogy mi lehet a baj, de képtelen volt rájönni. Aztán arra gondolt, hogy ad neki egy kis időt… egy fél órát… hisz nem lenne jó ötlet a visszatérése után azonnal letámadni, főleg, ha ennyire láthatóan rossz hangulatban van.

Egy bő fél óra múlva indult csak le a pincébe. Halkan bekopogott, és várt. Perselus lassan szánta csak rá magát arra, hogy ajtót nyisson.

- Harry, most szeretnék egy kicsit egyedül lenni – mondta sóhajtva, mikor meglátta a fiút az ajtóban.

- Csak néhány percre engedj be! Ha nem akarod, nem faggatlak… de szeretnék segíteni.

A bájitalmester még néhány pillanatig nézett a fiú szemébe, majd egy szó nélkül szélesebbre nyitotta az ajtót, és visszasétált a kanapéhoz, és leroskadt rá.

Harry, miután betette maga mögött az ajtót, utánament, és melléült.

- Elmondod, mi történt?

- Azt mondtad, nem faggatsz – mondta a bájitalmester összeráncolt szemöldökkel bámulva maga elé.

- Ha nem akarod, akkor nem – válaszolt szelíden Harry.

A bájitalmester sóhajtott, majd mégis belekezdett.

- Reggel kaptam egy sürgős baglyot egy régi roxfortos tanítványomtól. Sok évvel ezelőtt járt ide, te akkor még azt sem tudtad, hogy a Roxfort a világon van…

- Volt köztetek valami? – kérdezte óvatlanul a fiú.

- Ha hiszed, ha nem, Harry – csattant fel Perselus -, nem az a legjobb szórakozásom, hogy kiskorúakat rontok meg! Mardekáros volt, és jó volt bájitaltanból… ennyi. Abban az időben még láttam némi értelmét a tanításnak, így magam köré gyűjtöttem néhány diákot, akiket tényleg érdekelt a bájitaltan. Ő is köztük volt. De azóta nem hallottam róla, mióta végzett.

- Egészen ma reggelig.

- Igen. Ma reggel kaptam tőle egy levelet, amiben megírta, hogy a kislányát megmérgezték… hogy szüksége van a segítségemre, mert a Mungóban már lemondtak róla, és ha valaki, hát én tudok rajta segíteni.

- És mi történt?

- Elvesztettem…

- Sajnálom – mondta halkan a fiú, és gyengéden a férfi karjára tette a kezét. Látta a szemében a fájdalmat, és ami a legrosszabb volt, tudta, hogy ebben az esetben nem sokat tehet azért, hogy könnyítsen a lelkén. – De nem a te hibád… és ha már az orvosok is feladták a reményt…

- Ha csak egy órával előbb kapom meg azt az átkozott levelet, megmenthettem volna!

- Ne vádold magad, Perselus!

- Tudod, hányszor megfogadtam már, hogy soha többé nem fog senki meghalni a kezem által… vagy a szemem előtt? – csattant fel újra a férfi. – És mégis… újra és újra megtörténik. Mintha ez lenne a sorsom…

- Én tudom, hogy mindent megtettél, ami módodban állt – szorította meg a bájitalmester karját Harry.

- De ez kevés!

- Perselus… nem vagy isten… A legjobb bájitalmester vagy a világon… de életről és halálról nem te döntesz.

- Egy hatéves gyerek halt meg a kezeim között, Harry… fel tudod ezt fogni? – emelte meg a hangját Perselus.

- Igen. Épp elég értelmetlen halált láttam már életemben, hogy fel tudjam.

Perselus sóhajtott. – Tudom. Ne haragudj!

- Semmi baj – mondta végül halkan a fiú. – Perselus… tudom, hogy bánt… és igen, azt is tudom, hányszor fogadtad meg, hogy soha többé, senkit nem hagysz meghalni… de ez nem csak rajtad múlik… van, amikor a legjobb tudással és szándékkal sem segíthetünk.

- Igen, tudom – mondta sóhajtva a férfi, aki még mindig merev tekintettel a szőnyeg mintáit fixírozta.

Harry tudta, hogy ennél többet nem segíthet, bármit mond, így inkább csak közelebb ült a férfihoz, lazán átölelte a vállát, és remélte, hogy ezért a merész húzásért Perselus nem küldi el a fenébe, de a férfi még csak meg sem rezzent.

- Ki képes ilyet tenni? – szólalt meg kisvártatva Harry, aki képtelen volt megérteni, hogy valaki egy ártatlan kisgyereknek akarjon ártani.

Perselus végre felemelte a fejét, és ránézett. – Ezt te kérdezed? Te, aki nem egészen két hét múlva auror leszel? El tudod képzelni, hány ilyen elvetemült állat rohangál az utcákon? És… én is ilyen voltam – tette még hozzá újra lehajtva a fejét.

- De már nem vagy ilyen. És már megfizettél a bűneidért… És ígérem neked… minden tőled kapott tudásommal azon leszek, hogy ne legyen több ilyen.

- Milyen átkozottul naiv vagy…

- Nem baj. Hinnem kell valamiben, hogy legyen értelme.

- Hát higgy! – bólintott végül a férfi. – Harry… most szeretnék egy kicsit tényleg egyedül lenni.

- Biztos? – Perselus bólintott. – Rendben. De ha bármiben segíthetek, keress meg! Tudom, nem szereted ezt hallani, de komolyan gondolom.

- Nem lesz semmi baj, Harry!

- Oké, megyek – adta meg magát a fiú, és mivel Perselus még mindig lehajtott fejjel ült mellette, adott egy puszit az arcára, majd mielőtt még a férfi felfoghatta volna, mi történt, gyorsan magára hagyta.

Harry nem erőltette tovább a társaságát, mert tudta, hogy ahogy a bájitalmesternek eddig szüksége volt arra, hogy mellette legyen, most ugyanúgy szüksége van a magányra is. Magában is helyre kell tennie dolgokat. Bármit megadott volna azért, ha ebben is tud neki segíteni, de ebben nem tudott. Így visszasétálta a Griffendél toronyba, és próbált újra a könyveibe temetkezni.

Másnap reggelre a bájitalmester már úgy-ahogy összeszedte magát, így Harry nem hozta szóba a dolgot. A következő napjaik eseménytelenül teltek, visszazökkentek a normál kerékvágásba, és reggeltől késő éjszakáig tanultak.

~~ o ~~

És végül egyszer csak eljött az utolsó este. Az utolsó este, amit annyira vegyes érzésekkel vártak. Várták, hisz alig várták, hogy véget érjen ez a megfeszített munkával teli időszak, és végre vehessenek egy megkönnyebbült lélegzetet, de ugyanakkor utálták is, mert fogalmuk sem volt róla, hogy utána hogyan tovább.

Utolsó este már vacsora előtt végeztek, és Perselus elgondolkodva nézett a fiúra. Felkészült. Mindent megtanult, amit megtanulhatott.

- Hát, annyi volt, amit segíthettem neked. Most már minden rajtad múlik – mondta végül.

- Tudom. De úgy izgulok...

- Ez normális, Harry... elég nagy a tét ahhoz, hogy izgulj. De az a fontos, hogy csak arra koncentrálj, amit csinálsz! Ha odafigyelsz, nem lesz gond.

- A próféta szóljon belőled – mondta fintorogva a fiú.

- Ezt az idegességet tedd le, mielőtt bemész! Rengeteg energiádat elvenné.

- Tudom. Most már tudom, mikor használjam és hogyan... az okklumenciát.

- Sok időbe telt, míg rájöttél – vonta fel egyik szemöldökét a bájitalmester.

- Ha ebben is segítettél volna...

- Az még más körülmények között volt.

- Tudom. Nem szemrehányásnak szántam – mondta a fiú, majd bizonytalanul nézett a bájitalmesterre. - Perselus... kérhetek tőled egy... szerencsecsókot?

- Nincs szükséged szerencsére, Harry. Minden szükséges tudás ott van a fejedben.

- Igen. Hála neked - fogta meg a bájitalmester kezét Harry. - De én akkor is félek.

- Nem lehet rosszabb, mint Voldemort.

- Ezzel most nem vigasztaltál meg - mosolyodott el halványan a fiú. - Szóval nem?

- Nem tanultál a múltkoriból?

- Nem tanulok meg semmit, amíg meg nem értem az okát. Nem jöttél még rá az elmúlt hetekben?

- Harry, most nem pazarolhatod ilyen butaságra az energiád.

- És később?

- Később még annyira sem.

- Sosem fogom megérteni, miért mondod ezt. De legyen úgy, ahogy te akarod. Azért drukkolj nekem, rendben? Ez fontos lenne... adna egy kis erőt - mondta a fiú, majd ellépett Perselustól, és ott akarta hagyni. A következő pillanatban azonban a férfi elkapta a karját, visszarántotta magához, és megcsókolta. Harry egy pillanatra a meglepetéstől ledöbbent, de a következőben már boldogan adta át magát a csóknak.

Ahogy szétváltak, nem húzódott el a férfitól, de lehajtotta a fejét. Nem mert a szemébe nézni, mikor megszólalt. – Szeretlek, Perselus! Nem érdekel, ha te nem… nem úgy… vagy, hogy nem bírod bevállalni… vagy nem tudok kimondani… nem érdekel… nem akarlak kényszeríteni semmire… csak azt akarom, hogy tudd, én... szeretlek! Ez most… sokat jelent nekem.

- Tudom – válaszolt halkan a férfi, majd adott egy puszit Harry homlokára. – Ügyes legyél holnap!

A fiú bólintott, majd végre egy pillanatra fel mert nézni az éjsötét szemekbe, amikben rengeteg érzés kavargott, de a férfi csak egy pillanatra engedte neki látni, majd azonnal lezárta magát. Harry tökéletesen értette az üzenetet. Jobb, ha most megy…

- Nem fogok csalódást okozni neked! – mondta végül, és otthagyta a férfit.

Perselus tudta, hogy valóban mindent meg fog tenni, és leginkább tényleg azért, mert nem akar neki csalódást okozni. McGalagonynak már a kezdet kezdetén igaza volt, mikor azt mondta, hogy Harry neki akar megfelelni. És ami még ennél is nagyobb csoda, hogy sikerült neki. Pedig erre még nem nagyon volt példa az utóbbi huszonegynéhány évben. Mármint hogy valaki megfelelt volna az elvárásainak.

Harry ezen az éjszakán nem sokat aludt. A gyomra olyan volt, mintha egy óriás szorította volna marokra. Rettenetesen izgult. Tudta ugyan, hogy minden tőle telhetőt megtett, sőt… emberfeletti volt, amit teljesített… de akkor is izgult. Mi van, ha véletlenül kihagytak valamit? Vagy valami azért sem fog eszébe jutni? Vagy… vagy bármi… bármi közbejöhet…

Nem maga miatt aggódott… annyira. Hisz, ha nem sikerül neki, majd megpróbálja legközelebb. Vagy legrosszabb esetben mégiscsak végig kell szenvednie azt a nyomorult három évet… de nem ez lenne benne a legrosszabb.

A legrosszabb az lenne, hogy Perselus mit gondolna róla… ezúttal lenne alapja a lekicsinylő, gúnyos pillantásnak. De Harry már úgy elszokott tőle… és a gyomra még jobban összerándult, ahogy eszébe jutott. Semmit nem szeretett volna jobban, mint végre egy dicsérő szót kicsikarni a szigorú férfiból. Na jó… azért volt, amit jobban szeretett volna… tőle… de arra még annyi esélyt sem érzett. És most túlságosan maga alatt volt ahhoz, hogy most ezzel is tudjon foglalkozni. Próbálta lecsillapítani a gondolatait, és végül éjfél fele sikerült végre elaludnia.

~~ o ~~

Harry még életében nem volt ilyen ideges, mint ahogy ma reggel kelt. Talán még akkor sem, mikor szembe kellett néznie Voldemorttal. Bár gyanította, leginkább azért, mert akkor nem volt ideje az érzéseit boncolgatni. Meg aztán lehetősége sem volt másként cselekedni, mint ahogy végül történtek a dolgok.

Most viszont, igaz valamennyit aludt az éjjel, de reggel a kezét görcsösen ökölbe szorítva ébredt, és olyan szinten tele volt feszültséggel, hogy majd szétrobbant. Mivel tudta, hogy ez így nem lesz jó, az egyetlen eszközhöz folyamodott, ami segíthet, az időközben egészen megszokott okklumenciához.

Végül felkelt, gyorsan megmosakodott, felöltözött, összeszedte a szükséges dolgait, és lement a Nagyterembe reggelizni. Néhányszor találkozott a pillantása Perselus tekintetével, de csak a szeméből tudott kiolvasni egy kis bíztatást. Mikor befejezte a reggelit, még egyszer megkereste a férfi pillantását, majd ahogy megérezte a férfi jelenlétét a tudatában, halványan elmosolyodott.

- Higgy magadban, Harry, és akkor sikerülni fog – üzente neki a bájitalmester. – És maradj legalább ilyen nyugodt, mint most vagy.

- Igyekezni fogok! Azért drukkolj nekem! – üzente vissza.

- Úgy lesz. Most menj!

Harry egy halvány mosollyal bólintott, majd felállt az asztaltól, és kiment a Nagyteremből. Kisétált a birtokról, és Londonba hoppanált. Ahogy belépett az aurorképző épületébe, egy portás boszorkány útbaigazította, így alig néhány percen belül már a bizottság előtt állt.

Első pillanattól kezdve érezte a felé áradó lekicsinylést. Ugyan mit akar itt ez az alig tizennyolc éves kölyök? Csak nem gondolja komolyan, hogy tudja azokat a dolgokat, amiket egy aurornak tudnia kéne, amit mások hosszú évekig tanulnak? Ugyan honnan tudná? Még akkor is, ha ő Harry Potter… csak nem gondolja, hogy itt a nevére megkapja a kitűnő bizonyítványt? Hát akkor bizony nagyot téved.

Harry nem gondolt semmit, csak azt, hogy meg kell őriznie a nyugalmát, bármi történik is, így emelt fővel nézett a vele szemben ülő tanárok szemébe.

Eleinte könnyű kérdésekkel találta szemben magát, majd nehezedtek a feladatok. Aztán újabb könnyű kérdésekkel bombázták, csak hogy ellenkadjon a figyelme, és aztán meglepetésszerűen bedobjanak egy nehezet. Harryt azonban nem tudták kihozni a sodrából. Napok óta ezt gyakorolták Perselusszal, miközben mindent átismételtek. Egy idő után az egész már csak az idegek játéka volt, és Harry az okklumencia segítségével ura volt az idegeinek. Viszont látta, hogy a vizsgáztató férfiak és nők egyre bosszúsabbak, amiért nem tudnak kifogni rajta. Volt ugyan néhány kérdés, ami nem rémlett neki, de józan logikával, és a tapasztalataival a háta mögött úgy érezte, hogy azokra is elfogadható választ adott.

Végül késő délután könyörültek meg rajta. Olyan képpel adták meg Harrynek a kitűnő bizonyítványt, mint akinek a fogát húzzák. De nem tehettek semmit, a fiú profi volt. Szinte minden kérdésre kiváló választ adott, nem volt olyan téma, amihez ne tudott volna hozzászólni. Még olyan dolgokhoz is volt lövése, ami már a mágia magasiskolájának számít.

Harry mikor bezárult mögötte az ajtó, csupán egy pillanatig engedte magát bosszankodni azon, hogy még itt is mennyi hülye van, de aztán inkább elöntötte a megkönnyebbülés, és a boldogság érzése. Végül kisétált az épületből, és hoppanált a roxforti birtok kapuja elé.

Bár kimondhatatlanul fáradt volt a szinte egész napos vallatástól, az első útja Perselushoz vezetett, a pincébe. Tudta, hogy bár a férfi sosem vallaná be, izgul érte. Mikor odaért, vett egy nagy levegőt, és bekopogott.

Mikor a bájitalmester ajtót nyitott neki, egy pillanatig szó nélkül figyelte

- Nem is kell mondanod semmit… ragyog a szemed – mondta végül Perselus, és bár úgy hitte, hogy rendíthetetlenül bízik a fiú sikerében, mégis végtelen megkönnyebbülést érzett, ahogy meglátta Harryt mosolyogni. – Hogy ment?

- Próbáltak megszívatni, de nem jött nekik össze. Tudom, most azt fogod mondani, hogy nagyképű vagyok, de azt hiszem, leiskoláztam őket.

- Nagyképű vagy. De büszke vagyok rád – mondta a férfi, és komolyan nézett Harry szemébe, aki viszont földöntúli boldogságot érzett ettől a néhány szótól.

- Csak neked köszönhetem – mondta végül. - Sosem fogom tudni neked meghálálni…

- Ugyan, Harry… még így is… én… tartozom neked – ezt nehezére esett ugyan kimondani, de akkor is így volt. Harry annak idején az életét mentette meg azzal, hogy melléállt. Ha nem teszi… ki tudja, már mi lenne vele.

- Mi… miért? Jaj, Perselus… hagyd már… az régen volt.

- Nélküled… elítélhettek volna.

- Ne beszéljünk most erről!

- Akkor maradjunk abban, hogy kvittek vagyunk.

- Jó, rendben, maradjunk annyiban – nevette el magát Harry. Perselus egy halvány mosollyal nézte a fiút, akit már hónapok óta nem látott igazán szívből nevetni.

Aztán mégis elkomolyodott. – És most, hogyan tovább, Perselus?

A bájitalmester pontosan értette a kérdést, de nem volt most kedve erről beszélni. Még akkor sem, ha régóta tudta, hogy erre a beszélgetésre egyszer sor kerül. Ő is fáradt volt, őt is ugyanúgy megviselték az elmúlt hetek. Szeretett volna végre egy békés estét…

- Hogyan tovább? Most először is felmész, és megvacsorázol, mert már napok óta nem ettél rendesen. Aztán kipihened magad, mindenféle bűbáj és bájital nélkül. Ha ezzel is megvagy, gondolom, összeszedet a cókmókod, beköltözöl a városba, és jelentkezel szolgálatra a parancsnokságon, ahol mindenki a két kezét összeteszi, hogy végre megérkezett a világmegmentő, és nekik már a kisujjukat sem kell mozdítaniuk, mert mindent megoldasz helyettük.

- Oké, eddig a cinizmus. És komolyra fordítva a szót?

- A legkomolyabban mondtam.

- Akkor már az első pontnál tévedtél. Mert bár lehet, hogy éhes vagyok, de addig nem megyek innen sehova, amíg nem beszéltem veled. Úgyhogy – emelte meg kissé a hangját, mikor látta, hogy a férfi közbe akar vágni – minél előbb fejezed be az ellenkezést, annál előbb vacsoraasztal mellett tudhatsz.

Perselus megcsóválta a fejét, de mivel látta az elszántság szikráit pattogni a fiú smaragdzöld tekintetében, inkább megadta magát.

- Gyere, ülj le!

Mindketten letelepedtek a kanapéra, és komolyan fürkészték egymást.

- Elmondhatom, amit gondolok? – kérdezte végül a fiú.

- Mond!

- Perselus, szeretnék egyenes és őszinte lenni. Minden mellébeszélés és kertelés nélkül.

- Ezt el is várom tőled.

- Nos, rendben. A jelen helyzetünkben úgy érzem, három lehetőségünk van. Az első, aminek nulla esélyt adok, az az, hogy eljössz velem. De nem fogsz eljönni… mert ez a hely az otthonod… itt találsz békét… és én nem is kérem, hogy hagyd el miattam. A másik lehetőség, hogy itt maradok veled… bár még ez is olyan sok mindentől függ… és a harmadik lehetőség, hogy én elmegyek, és te itt maradsz… és rövid időn belül megőrülünk. Én biztosan. És… tudom, hogy ez nem egy egyszerű döntés… de azért jó lenne tudni, hogy te mit gondolsz.

- Miért maradnál itt? Miért zárnád be magad a kastélyba? – nézett rá értetlenül Perselus, aki még mindig nem tudott McGalagony ötletéről.

- Mert kaptam egy roppant csábító ajánlatot. Csak még nem… fogadtam el.

- Miért?

- Erre nehéz válaszolni.

- Azt mondtad, nem beszélsz mellé – nézett rá szigorúan a férfi.

- McGalagony felajánlotta nekem, hogy tanítsak svk-t.

- És miért habozol elfogadni?

- Mert nem tudom, hogy te hogy reagálnál rá… és mert nem tudom, hogy jobban szeretném-e, mint az aurorságot.

- Nem szeretnéd jobban – nézett komolyan Harryre a férfi. - De ami engem illet… egy ideje már nem pályázom arra a helyre, úgyhogy ez egy pillanatig se tartson vissza. De ha jól sejtem, ez csak a kisebbik ok volt. Mióta csak ismerlek, auror szeretnél lenni… és különben is… ha itt maradsz, feleslegessé teszed az elmúlt hetek kemény munkáját.

- Perselus, ez a három hónap akkor sem volt felesleges, ha soha egyetlen betűt sem használnék abból, amit tanultam.

- De akkor sem azért csináltad, hogy most kidobd az ablakon.

- Miért beszélsz önmagad ellen? Ellenünk? Eddig hagytam, hogy kitérj a kérdés elől, de most már mondd el, hogy miért zárkózol el mereven az elől, hogy… alakuljon köztünk valami?

- Ez nagyon összetett dolog, Harry…

- Tudom. De ha… ha a múlt miatt… azon nem tudok változtatni… sem azon, hogy kik voltak a szüleim… sem azon, hogy miket tettem vagy mondtam az elmúlt években. Tudom, hogy sokszor okoztam neked bosszúságot…

- Harry… ez csak a kisebbik ok. Te nem… azt az életet érdemled, amit én tudnék nyújtani neked. És különben is… ezzel megfosztanálak az álmaidtól.

- Ez nem számít! Ha csak egy kicsit tudnál szeretni…

- Harry! A szerelem egyszer majd elmúlik… és akkor nem marad más, csak a szemrehányás, hogy magamhoz láncoltalak… hogy nem engedtem, hogy azt tedd, amit szerettél volna. Hisz ha magadba nézel… te magad is ezen gyötrődsz már mióta. Hetek óta ezt a dilemmát érzem benned folyamatosan. Hogy menj, vagy maradj… te sem tudod a választ. Nem tudod, mi a fontosabb.

- Hogy melyik mellett döntök, az jórészt függ attól, hogy te mit mondasz.

- Ezt nem nekem kell eldöntenem, Harry. És nem várom el tőled, hogy itt maradj. Hisz kint vár az élet… a szabadság… a küldetésed, hogy megváltsd a világot… elismerés a munkádért… egy normális élet. Itt mi várna rád? Bezártság, egy rakás engedetlen, idióta kölyök…

- És te.

- Ez még mindig nem billenti át a mérleg nyelvét.

- Perselus… te érzel irántam valamit? Ha igen, csak egy szavadba kerül, és maradok. Érted lemondanék mindenről.

- És mennyi idő alatt utálnál meg emiatt? Mennyi idő alatt jönnél rá arra, hogy nem érte meg mindent eldobni? – kérdezte a férfi, de mielőtt Harry válaszolhatott volna, valaki kopogott az ajtón.

Perselus fejében megfordult, hogy nem nyit ajtót, de újra felhangzott a kopogás, így egy bosszús sóhajjal feltápászkodott.

McGalagony volt az érkező.

- Mit tehetek önért igazgatónő? – kérdezte jéghideg hangon a bájitalmester.

- Magának is jó estét, professzor! – válaszolt epésen a nő. - Csupán arra szerettem volna kérni, hogy fáradjon fel a nagyterembe, hogy megbeszélhessük az utolsó simításokat a diákok holnapi érkezésével kapcsolatban. Próbáltam elérni a kandallóján keresztül, de bizonyára elromlott, ugye? Mert nem jártam sikerrel.

- Bizonyára – válaszolt a férfi továbbra is élesen.

McGalagony még csak most vette észre Harryt, csodálkozva nézett rá. – Bocsánat, nem tudtam, hogy zavarok. Harry, mikor jött vissza? – nézett a fiúra.

- Alig fél órája, igazgatónő – erőltetett egy udvarias kifejezést az arcára Harry.

- És kitűnőre vizsgázott?

- Igen, igazgatónő.

- Gratulálok! – mondta McGalagony egy halvány mosollyal. – Most viszont elrabolnám Piton professzort egy fél órára.

- Természetesen – bólintott a fiú, majd amikor a férfi szeme rávillant, Harry finoman kapcsolatba lépett az elméjével. – Menj csak, megvárlak itt – üzente neki, mire a bájitalmester egy bosszús sóhajjal az igazgatónő után indult.

Mikor Harry magára maradt, elgondolkodott, de aztán rájött, hogy nem sokkal van előbbre. Tudta, hogy sok igazság van abban, amit Perselus eddig mondott, de mégis… ez így még kevés… és nem értette a férfit… legalább most mondana valamit. Talán benne nem bízik? Azt hiszi, nem elég erősek az érzései? Talán attól fél, hogy a részéről csak egy gyerekes fellángolás, ami ha idővel elmúlik, ő marad majd itt vérző szívvel? Lehet, hogy ettől fél? A csalódástól? Hogy értethetné meg vele, hogy igazán szereti?

Egy idő után felállt, és a megbűvölt ablakhoz sétált. Csak nézte a lassan szürkületbe boruló rengeteget, és Perseluson gondolkodott. Egész eddig olyannak ismerte a férfit, aki mindig tudja, mit akar, és azt el is éri. De most… olyan, mintha ő maga is gyötrődne… mintha ő maga sem tudná eldönteni, hogy mit akar. Ő is érez valamit, abban Harry biztos volt. Máskülönben már rég elküldte volna a fenébe.

Úgy elmerült a gondolataiba, hogy észre sem vette, Perselus mikor tért vissza. Arra eszmélt, hogy a férfi ott áll mögötte, és finoman megérinti a két karját.

- El kellene menned, Harry. Nagyon hamar megbánnád, hogy hátat fordítottál annak az életnek, amiről álmodtál – a fiú csak megrázta a fejét. – Hidd el, így lenne. Boldogtalan lennél, és én ezt nem akarom.

- Miért gondolod, hogy boldogtalan lennék? – fordult szembe Harry a férfival. - Szeretlek! Őszintén… nem csak úgy mondom. Nem hiszed el? Nem bízol bennem? Én…

- Harry! Tudom… elhiszem - szakította félbe Perselus.

- Akkor miért? Perselus… figyelj… ha itt maradok… van egy kicsi… akármilyen kicsi esélyem arra, hogy egyszer a páromnak tudhassalak?

- Ne ez legyen, ami eldönti a dilemmádat.

- De igen, ez fogja eldönteni! – csattant fel Harry. – Hát nem érted? Minden ezen múlik! Azon, hogy mit mondasz!

Perselus ellépett a fiú elől, és most ő volt, aki kibámult az ablakon. – Harry… én sosem fogom tudni megadni neked azt a gyerekesen rajongó szerelmet, amire te vágysz… én nem olyan vagyok… folyton csak bántanálak… én mindig csak bántottam azokat, akiket szerettem.

Harry sóhajtott, és megfogta a kezét. – Honnan tudod, hogy én mire vágyom? És tudom, hogy milyen vagy. Ilyennek szerettelek meg. Ne a hibákat keresd önmagadban… hallgass a szívedre, hallgasd meg, hogy mit súg… ne fojtsd el… most az egyszer ne temesd el az érzéseidet! És bocsásd meg végre magadnak a múltat!

Mivel a férfi nem válaszolt, meg sem rezdült, Harry ellépett mellőle.

- Bárcsak lenne valami mód, hogy ne kelljen döntenem… hogy valahogy mindként álmomat elérjem. Nem lehetne megoldani valahogy… hogy elmegyek, de… de közben együtt maradunk?

- Ha elmész, nem sokáig jönnél vissza hozzám – mondta a férfi még mindig az ablak fele.

- Hát mégsem bízol az érzéseimben?

- De igen, Harry. Csak tudom, hogy ha elmennél… hiába ígérnénk egymásnak bármit… hogy hétvégén találkozunk… mindig lenne egy ügy, ami közbejön, valami, amit még meg kell oldanod… egy utolsó, aztán még egy utolsó, és még egy… míg végül belátnánk, hogy nincs értelme áltatni magunkat. És ez nem az érzéseiden múlik, hanem a lelkiismereteden. Ami nem hagyja, hogy otthagyj egy munkát… hogy hagyd a gonoszt szabadon járni az utcán. És igazad lenne.

- Bárcsak ketté tudnék szakadni valahogy – sóhajtott szomorúan Harry.

- Ilyet még viccből se mondj! – szólt rá szigorúan a bájitalmester.

- Tudod, hogy nem úgy értettem – nézett rá döbbenten a fiú. – Csak máris úgy érzem magam, mintha szétszakadnék. Kérlek, Perselus… válaszolj a kérdésemre! Lehet köztünk valami? Én bármit megteszek… de tudnom kell a választ!

Ahogy az éjsötét szemekbe nézett, Harry már tudta, hogy a férfi nemet fog mondani. A bennük csillogó fájdalom egyértelművé tette.

- Jobb, hogyha nem – válaszolt alig hallhatóan Perselus. - Ez jár a legkisebb fájdalommal, hidd el!

- Jól meggondoltad? – kérdezte Harry, miközben könnyek szöktek a szemébe. Fel volt ugyan készülve rá, hogy a férfi elküldi, de akkor is megszakad a szíve.

- Hetek óta máson sem gondolkodom, ahogy te sem.

- Nem tehetek semmit, hogy megváltozzon a véleményed?

- Ez nem erről szól, Harry… mindkettőnket szeretném megkímélni a még nagyobb fájdalomtól.

- De miért vagy ennyire biztos benne, hogy nem sikerülhetne?

- Mert annyira mások vagyunk… te fiatal vagy… vidám… szabad… tele álmokkal, nagy tervekkel, várakozással tekintesz szembe az élettel… még van lehetőséged mindent elérni. Én pedig egy koravén megkeseredett senki vagyok… egy árnyék… aki bezártam magam ide a kastély falai közé… ne, ne szólj közbe, nem is akarok ezen változtatni… és már nem vágyom másra, csak, hogy mindenki hagyjon engem békén.

- És nem találhatnánk egy középutat?

- Túl sokat kellene feladnunk önmagunkból…

- Sajnálom, hogyha így érzel. Én megtettem volna érted.

- Tudom – mondta a férfi, majd elfordult. – Gondold csak azt, hogy az én hibám… így könnyebb lesz.

- Én nem vádollak semmivel. Csak fáj a szívem… érted… értünk. De… akkor most jobb, ha elmegyek, ugye? – kérdezte a fiú lesütött szemmel. - Ezek után már csak nehezebbé tennénk egymásnak…

A férfi újra felé fordult, de képtelen volt bármit mondani. Ugyan mit mondhatott volna? Az üres szavak nem segítenek enyhíteni a fájdalmat.

- Rendben – sóhajtott a fiú. – Megyek. Azért remélem… még keresztezik egymást az útjaink. Megölelhetlek búcsúzóul? – nézett reménykedve Perselusra. Az megfogta a karját, magához húzta, és erősen magához ölelte. Harry úgy simult a karjaiba, mintha az élete múlna rajta. Aztán, amikor úgy érezte, szivárogni kezdenek a könnyek a szeméből, elhúzódott a férfitól, és kimenekült a szobából.

Perselus egy fájdalmas sóhajjal nézett a fiú után bezáródó ajtóra. Elmondhatatlanul fájt a szíve, de tudta, hogy jobb ez így. Harrynek meg kell élnie az álmait, a saját útját kell járnia. Neki nem szabad börtönbe zárnia magát úgy, ahogy ő tette. Ő már túl régóta él ezek között az égig érő falak között ahhoz, hogy ki tudjon törni közülük. Leroskadt a fotelba, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát. Szeretett volna sírni, de nem tudott. Már nagyon-nagyon régóta nem tudott.

Eközben Harry a könnyeitől félig vakon felbotorkált a pincéből, majd úgy döntött, hogy kimegy a parkba. Majdnem teljesen koromsötét volt, csak a lassan telő hold világította meg a birtokot. Keresett egy csendes zugot, ahol jól kisírhatta magát. Tulajdonképpen számított rá, hogy így ér véget a beszélgetésük, de akkor is… most úgy érezte magát, mintha egy részt kiszakítottak volna belőle. Megállíthatatlanul folytak a könnyei.

Amikor végre annyira belefáradt a sírásba, hogy az agya elengedett minden gondolatot, tompán maga elé meredve felállt, és visszasétált a szobájába. Félig öntudatlanul kezdte behajigálni a holmiját a ládájába. Egy nappal sem akart tovább itt maradni. Amikor végzett, érzelmileg és fizikailag is kimerülten, holtfáradtan zuhant az ágyba, csak hogy újra Perselus jusson az eszébe.

Hajnaltájban aztán arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy ennek az elátkozott helyzetnek sehogy nem lehet jó megoldása. Valamit mindenképpen elveszít. Valamit, ami fontos neki. Bár ebben a pillanatban úgy érezte, hogy ezért könnyebb lenne az aurori álmait elveszíteni, de Perselus már meghozta helyette a döntést. És ha egy pillanatra a fájdalmát félretéve tudta nézni a dolgokat, tudta, hogy a férfi azért döntött így, mert meggyőződése volt, hogy neki, Harrynek így lesz a legjobb. Egy kicsit utálta most ezért Perselust… hogy egy személyben döntött az életükről, és nem hagyta magát befolyásolni. De nem tudott rá haragudni, hisz tudta, hogy csak jót akar. Még akkor is, ha most mindketten piszokul szenvednek.

Odakint már világosodott, mikor nyugtalan álomba merült, és az álma nem is tartott sokáig. Éhes volt, hisz napok óta nem evett szinte semmit, de nem akart lemenni a nagyterembe. Tudta ugyan, hogy Perselust valószínűleg nem találja ott, de a többiek kíváncsi tekintetét sem akarta látni. Nem akart mást, csak csendben, észrevétlenül elhagyni a kastélyt.

Éjjel már majdnem mindent beleszórt a ládájába, így most már csak alig néhány dolog volt, amit egy fél óra alatt elpakolt, majd összezsugorította a ládáját. Még egyszer körülnézett, némán búcsúzva a szobától, ami olyan sok évig az otthona volt, majd még néhány percre megállt a klubhelyiségben is, végül erőt véve magán, elindult.

A bejárati csarnokban azonban Perselust találta. A férfi az ablaknál állt, és a birtokot figyelte. Mikor Harry odaért, megfordult. A fiú érezte, hogy jórészt lezárja magát, de azért nem teljesen. Egy sóhajjal megállt előtte.

- Ezt még szeretném visszaadni – nyújtott felé valamit a bájitalmester. Harry első pillanatban nem tudta mi az, de aztán felismerte a sok évvel ezelőtt Hagridtól kapott fényképalbumot, és minden eszébe jutott. A három hónappal ezelőtti próba, amin csúnyán elbukott, és hogy a férfi akkor elvett tőle valamit, amit azóta sem adott vissza. Egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, hogy most dühös legyen-e rá, de aztán rájött, hogy már ez is mindegy. Letette a ládáját a földre, és átvette az albumot.

- Köszönöm – mondta halkan. – Azért elárulod, hogy hova rejtetted?

- Végig ott volt a szemed előtt – válaszolt a férfi. – A polcomon, a kandalló mellett.

- Szóval még mindig nem figyelek eléggé a környezetemre. Hát… talán majd egyszer belejövök. Most megyek – mondta Harry, mire a bájitalmester bólintott. Harry már-már elindult volna, de még valami eszébe jutott. – Perselus… a kislány… aki a múltkor meghalt – a férfi arcán fájdalmas fintor futott át az emlék hatására, de Harrynek eszébe sem jutott szemrehányást tenni neki – megtalálták már a tettest?

- Úgy tudom, nem.

- Megadod nekem a címét?

- Igen. De légy óvatos. Ne feledd, az apja is mardekáros volt, épp elég vaj lehet a füle mögött.

- Ha ő is hibás, neki is bűnhődnie kell.

- Tudom – mondta a bájitalmester, majd egy kis darab pergament varázsolt elő a semmiből, és a fiúnak adta. – Itt a cím. Harry… nagyon vigyázz magadra!

- Úgy lesz – ígérte a fiú, de tudta, hogy már nem sokáig tud uralkodni magán, így szeretett volna már indulni. Egy könnycsepp már le is gördült az arcán, amit Perselus gyengéden letörölt.

- Ne légy szomorú miattam, Harry… éld az életed… tedd a dolgod… felejts el!

- Mindig szeretni foglak! – súgta a fiú, majd mielőtt a bájitalmester feleszmélhetett volna, odalépett hozzá, egy pillanatra gyengéden megcsókolta, és már ott sem volt. Fogta a ládáját, és kiment a Nagykapun.

Perselus nézett utána az ablakon át, és tudta, hogy a fiú azért tűnt el ilyen gyorsan, mert nem tudja tovább visszatartani a sírást, és most záporoznak a könnyei. Ha ő nem zárná le magát ilyen keményen, talán ő is sírna. Hisz neki is fáj… eszméletlenül fáj. De akkor is ezt kellett tenniük.

Harry pedig valóban zokogott. Szeretett volna még egy pillanatra megállni, egy búcsúpillantást vetni a kastélyra, de akkor képtelen lett volna elmenni. Elszakadni attól a helytől, ami az otthona volt, és Perselustól, aki valószínűleg még mindig őt nézi, ahogy az ösvényen baktat a birtok kapuja fele.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry ahogy elhagyta a birtokot, a londoni Abszol útra hoppanált, és kivett egy szobát a Foltozott Üstben, ahonnan három napig ki sem dugta az orrát. Tom időnként bekopogott hozzá, de Harry mindig elzavarta. Nem akart addig emberek közé menni, amíg nem nyeri vissza valamennyire az uralmat az érzései felett. És ehhez most szüksége volt egy kis időre.

A harmadik nap eszébe jutottak a barátai, és abban reménykedett, hogy ők majd egy kicsit segítenek elterelni a gondolatait. El is határozta, hogy másnap felkeresi őket az Odúban. Hisz annak idején megígérte nekik, hogy a vizsgája után az első útja hozzájuk fog vezetni. Merlin… azóta hogy megváltozott minden. Mintha egy örökkévalóság óta nem látta volna Ront és Hermionét. Mintha ők egy másik világhoz tartoznának… egy régi világhoz.

Másnap reggel lement a kocsmába, megreggelizett, majd kilépett az utcára, és az Odú elé hoppanált. Körülbelül tíz másodperc telt el, és Hermione forgószélként rohant ki az ajtón, és ugrott Harry nyakába olyan lendülettel, hogy kis híján letarolta a fiút a lábáról. Aztán, ahogy lassacskán kilátott a lány sűrű hajzuhatagából, észrevette Ront is, aki lazán az ajtófélfához támaszkodva mosolyogva figyelte őket.

- Harry, végre itt vagy! A napokban már többször emlegettünk, és már nagyon aggódtunk érted! – darálta Hermione egy szuszra. – Már azt hittük valami baj van. De olyan nyúzott vagy… és milyen sovány… rengeteget fogytál… és…

- Ugyan, Hermione, mit vártál? Három hónapot húzott le Pitonnal, persze, hogy megviselte. Biztos kenyéren és vízen tartotta az a diktátor – lépett oda hozzájuk Ron is, hogy ő is megölelje Harryt. – Azért jól vagy, öregem?

- Persze - mondta egy kényszeredett mosollyal Harry. Azért jött ide, hogy elfeledkezzen Perselusról, erre ő az első, akit eszébe juttatnak. – De inkább meséljetek, veletek mi van? Nekem elég egyhangú volt a nyaram, de veletek biztos történt egy csomó minden.

- Hát, ami azt illeti, történt is – kezdte a szokásos hantázós stílusában Ron, és bele is kezdett volna a meséjébe, ha abban a pillanatban nem rohan ki az ajtón Mrs. Weasley.

- Harry, kis drágám, hát végre itt vagy! Gyere ide, had öleljelek meg! – mondta, és máris a karjaiba zárta a fiút, aki levegőt sem bírt venni az asszony ölelésétől. – Merlin szakállára, te csupa csont és bőr vagy. Azonnal bejössz, és adok neked egy kiadós reggelit.

- De én már reggeliztem, Mrs. Weasley…

- Lárifári… leülsz és eszel! – mondta az asszony ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. Harry még vetett egy segélykérő pillantást Ronra, de a barátja csak egy „anyám sosem fog megváltozni" típusú mosollyal válaszolt, így Harry leült az asztalhoz, és kénytelen volt mindent megenni, amit Mrs. Weasley elépakolt.

Amikor Harry pukkadásig jóllakott, a nő is leült az asztalhoz, és kíváncsian nézett rá. – És most mesélj, kis drágám, mi történt veled, mióta nem hallottunk felőled? Az elmúlt három hónapban még csak nem is írtál. Majd kitört a frász, hogy mi lehet veled!

- Hát, sokat tanultam, és sikerrel letettem az aurori vizsgát.

- Tyűha… - kerekedtek el Ron szemei. – Tényleg sikerült?

- Jaj, Ron… én megmondtam neked, hogy sikerülni fog neki. A legjobb mestertől tanult!

- És most mihez kezdesz, aranyom? Itt maradsz néhány napig?

- Köszönöm, Mrs. Weasley, de az az igazság, hogy szeretnék egy lakást bérelni Londonban, és jelentkeznem kellene az Aurorparancsnokságon is… bár fogalmam sincs, hogy megy ez a dolog.

- A legegyszerűbb, Harry, ha megkeresed Kingsleyt, ő a parancsnok, segíteni fog neked – mondta Hermione, mintha ez a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lenne. Harry nem is értette, hogy eddig neki miért nem jutott ez eszébe. Kingsleyvel egészen jó barátságba kerültek a háború alatt, biztos most is számíthat a támogatására.

- Ez igaz. Kösz az ötletet – nézett hálásan a lányra.

- Addig viszont itt fogsz lakni nálunk – vágott közbe Mrs. Weasley.

- De már kivettem egy szobát a Foltozott…

- Hát persze… aztán napokon belül éhen halsz nekem. Szépen elmész a holmidért, és idehozod.

Harry egy mindenről lemondó sóhajjal beleegyezett a költözésbe, de azt is elhatározta, hogy amint lehet, kerít magának egy lakást, hisz tudta, hogy az Odú általában az állandó lakóinak is épp elég szűkös, hát még ha vendégek is vannak.

Miután Mrs. Weasley ilyen szépen elrendezte a dolgokat, kiengedte az ifjúságot a kertbe, hogy megbeszélhessék az elmúlt időszak történéseit. Ami azt illeti, Ronnak és Hermionénak volt is mit mesélnie.

Ron a minisztériumban kapott állást, a vállát vonogatva csak annyit mondott, semmi izgalmas, aktákat tologat egyik asztalról a másikra. Hermione a Szent Mungóban dolgozik, és ha minden jól megy, néhány éven belül gyógyító lesz belőle, de már most nagyon élvezi, hogy segíthet az embereknek. Most éppen lakásra gyűjtenek, mert bár, mint mondják, nagyon szeretnek itt lakni, de azért már szeretnék a saját életüket élni. Ezt Harry a fogadtatása tükrében valahogy meg tudta érteni. Imádta ugyan Mrs. Weasleyt, hisz az elmúlt nyolc évben anyja helyett anyja volt, de azért időnként már fojtogató az a szeretet, amivel a környezete felé megnyilvánul.

Aztán Ronék beszámoltak a család többi tagjáról is, hogy ki merre jár, kivel milyen érdekes dolgok történtek, és ezzel el is ment az egész nap. Délután még Harry elugrott a csomagjaiért a Foltozott Üstbe, de mivel egyáltalán nem pakolt ki, így fél óra alatt vissza is ért.

Este hazaért Mr. Weasley is, aki egy határozott kézfogással üdvözölte Harryt.

- Harry, nagyon örülök, hogy itt vagy! És… készen állsz az első bevetésedre?

- Készen állok, Mr. Weasley.

- Nagyon helyes. De most vacsorázzunk! Molly nem állapította meg, hogy vészesen sovány vagy? – kérdezte egy kacsintással a férfi.

- Hajaj – sóhajtott Harry, mire a többiekből kitört a nevetés.

Miután alaposan bevacsoráztak, az ifjúság még összeült beszélgetni. Harryt is faggatták, hogy meséljen nekik a nyaráról, de elhárította a kérdéseket, mondván a tanuláson kívül semmi izgalmasat nem csinált, így újfent csak Ronék meséltek.

Csak késő este kerültek ágyba, de Harry még így sem bírt elaludni. A nap folyamán nem volt ideje Perselusra gondolni, és most, hogy egyedül maradt, elemi erővel tört rá a férfi hiánya. Jó darabig forgolódott, majd egy idő után feladta. Leosont a lépcsőn, kiment a kertbe, és leült az egyik öreg fa alá. Csak bámulta a csillagokat, és azon töprengett, hogy vajon Perselus mit csinálhat most? Vajon már alszik? Vagy a nyári házi feladatokat javítja? Netán már negyedik nap nyakig ül a büntetőmunkában? Vagy lehet, hogy éppen rá gondol?

Úgy elmerült a gondolataiban, hogy majd kiugrott a bőréből, mikor valaki megérintette a vállát. Ahogy felnézett, Hermione aggódó pillantásával találkozott a tekintete.

- Jól vagy, Harry? Hallottam, hogy lejöttél. Valami baj van? – guggolt le mellé a lány.

- Csak nem tudtam aludni.

- De… valamit nem mondasz el… láttam napközben többször is… hogy valami bánt… Történt valami?

- Erről nem szeretnék beszélni.

- De talán tudnék segíteni…

- Ebben senki nem tud segíteni – mondta félrenézve a fiú.

- Piton borított ki? Megint megbántott valamivel? Harry… ne törődj vele! Ő… csak a saját fájdalmát vetíti ki a világra…

- Nem bántott meg… vagy legalábbis nem úgy, ahogy gondolod. Az utóbbi időben jól kijöttünk… egyáltalán nem vitáztunk. Őszintén próbált segíteni… és néha még beszélgettünk is.

- Akkor mi történt?

- Ezt úgysem értenéd meg.

- Azért megpróbálhatnád.

Harry csak sóhajtott, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát. Hermione leült mellé, és átkarolta a vállát.

- Tényleg Piton miatt vagy így kibukva? – Harry csak bólintott. – Mivel bántott meg ennyire?

- Azzal, hogy… - Harry végül elharapta a mondatot. Azzal, hogy elküldte? Hogy a fenébe mondhatná el ezt akárkinek? Tuti, hogy hülyének néznék. – Hermione, én ezt nem tudom elmondani.

- Ha nem akarod, nem fogom erőltetni. De talán könnyebb lenne neked is, ha kimondanád magadból.

- Ezt nem értené meg senki. Még te sem – hajtotta le újra a fejét Harry.

Hermione egy darabig nem szólt, csak ült csendben mellette, továbbra is átkarolva a vállát, és töprengett, majd kisvártatva megszólalt. – Hiányzik?

Harry elfordította a fejét egy pillanatra, de végül válaszolt. – Elmondhatatlanul. Folyamatosan rá gondolok.

- Ennyire közel kerültetek egymáshoz? – kérdezte a lány kedvesen.

- Jobban, mint gondolod.

- Úgy érted… - kerekedtek el egy pillanatra Hermione szemei, de végül halványan elmosolyodott.

- Egymásba szerettünk – vallotta be végül Harry, de újra elfordult a lánytól. Nem akarta látni a szemében felvillanó értetlenséget és megdöbbenést. De a lánynak esze ágában sem volt megdöbbenni.

- De akkor miért jöttél el?

- Ő küldött el – mondta Harry és fürkészőn nézett a lányra, amiért az nem akadt ki.

- Nem akart magához láncolni?

- Honnan tudod? – most Harryn volt a sor, hogy megdöbbenjen.

- Ő egy komoly és felelősségteljes férfi, Harry. Ha igazán szeret, azt akarja, ami neked a legjobb – Harry megint csak sóhajtott. – De téged is megértelek, hogy ha ettől megzuhantál. Ha te is igazán szereted, ez roppant nehéz lehet. Mindkettőtöknek.

- Az. De te… nem nézel hülyének?

- Miért tennék ilyet?

- Hogy pont belé szerettem… hogy egy pasiba vagyok szerelmes… mit tudom én… akármiért.

- Harry, a szívednek nem tudsz parancsolni. Azt meg mindig is sejtettem, hogy ő a páncélja alatt egy tök normális ember. Neked most volt lehetőséged igazán a falai mögé látni. És ha tetszett, amit láttál… hát beleszerettél. Nincs ezzel semmi baj.

- Azért nem hinném, hogy ezt más is így gondolná – mondta Harry, és elgondolta, hogy esetleg Ron hogyan reagálna, ha megtudná. Merlin… kő kövön nem maradna.

- Az tuti. Elég nagy vihart kavarnál. Családi körben is, meg úgy általában is…

- Ne mondd el senkinek, kérlek!

- Ezt megígérem, Harry! Tőlem senki nem fogja megtudni. De… úgy szeretnék segíteni valahogy…

- Most nem tudsz… de azért kösz, csajszi, rendes tőled.

- Nem akarsz mesélni róla?

- Most még nem megy – rázta meg a fejét Harry. – Talán majd máskor. De… úgysem hinnéd el, milyen tud lenni.

- Talán elhinném – mondta a lány egy titokzatos mosollyal. – Ha bármikor beszélnél róla, nyugodtan keress meg. És most gyere, próbálj meg aludni. Gondolj arra, hogy milyen mérges lenne, ha tudná, hogy itt nyavalyogsz, ahelyett, hogy aludnál…

Harry halványan elmosolyodott. – Azt hiszem, igazad van. Menjünk be!

Lassan felkászálódtak a földről, és bementek a házba. Mikor felértek Hermionéék szobájához, Harry még megállt egy percre.

- Köszönöm, Hermione…

- Ugyan, Harry… ezért vagyunk barátok, nem?

A fiú csak bólintott. – Jó éjt!

- Neked is, Harry!- köszönt el a lány, és bement a szobájába.

Harry sóhajtott, és ő is visszatért a szobájába, és bebújt az ágyába. Egy kis ideig még töprengett, leginkább azon, hogy Hermione milyen természetesen elfogadta a dolgot. Kellemesen csalódott benne. Azt hitte, hogy hisztizni fog, hogy le fogja hülyézni. Ehelyett melléállt. Ez roppant jólesett neki. Végül, némi megkönnyebbüléssel a szívében elaludt.

~~ o ~~

Másnap reggel az egész család elindult dolgozni, így Harry is összeszedte magát, hogy megkeresi Kingsleyt.

Amikor azonban belépett az aurorparancsnokságra, hirtelen roppant kicsinek érezte magát. Az óriási épületben meglett, komoly varázslók siettek a dolgukra, és ő hirtelen kölyöknek érezte magát közöttük. Végül aztán lecsillapította zaklatott elméjét, és odalépett a portás varázslóhoz.

- Jó reggelt! A parancsnok úrral szeretnék beszélni!

- Ez nem így működik, fiatalember! – nézett rá megrovóan az idősebb férfi. – Nem lehet minden csip-csup dologgal hozzá rohangálni. Neki sokkal fontosabb dolga is van ám – magyarázta, mintha egy ötéves gyerekkel beszélne. Harry sóhajtott.

- Megmondaná neki, hogy Harry Potter szeretne beszélni vele?

- Harry…. – a férfinak kigúvadtak a szemei. – Természetesen, uram!

A fiú fejcsóválva nézett a férfi után, aki eltűnt az asztala mögötti ajtóban. Pontosan ez volt az a viselkedés, ami annyira bosszantotta egyes embereknél. Nem a nevével szeretett volna érvényesülni, de voltak helyzetek, amikor kénytelen volt. Mint ez is. Soha a büdös életben nem jutna Kingsley elé, ha nem árulja el kicsoda. Néhány perc, és a férfi visszatért.

- A parancsnok úr várja önt, Mr. Potter! A legfelső emelet.

- Köszönöm! – biccentett Harry, majd elindult a lift fele. A földszinten még tele volt a fülke, majd ahogy feljebb haladtak, szinte teljesen kiürült, míg végül Harry magára maradt.

Mikor kiszállt a liftből, Harry meglátta Kingsleyt, aki egy szőke nővel beszélgetett, akit Harry a titkárnőjének gondolt. Ahogy azonban meglátta a fiút, odasietett hozzá, és egy baráti öleléssel meglapogatta a hátát.

- Harry Potter! Örülök, hogy látlak! De ilyen hamar? Azt hittem, azok után, hogy végigkínlódtad a nyarat, azért pihensz egy kicsit.

- De jól értesült vagy, Kingsley – mosolyodott el a fiú.

- Én ne lennék? Minden szál nálam fut össze. Többet tudok, mint maga a miniszter – vigyorgott Kingsley. – Amúgy pedig a nyár folyamán többször is beszélgettem Minervával, így tudom, milyen keményen tanultál, és persze a vizsgaeredményeidet is ismerem. Remélem, tudod, hogy nagy érvágás volt a tanáraimnak, amit műveltél velük?

- Sejtem.

- Jól van, gyere be! – mondta, és betessékelte a fiút az irodájába. – Foglalj helyet!

Harry letelepedett a férfi asztala előtt álló kényelmes székbe.

- Szóval szeretnél munkába állni… - nézett rá Kingsley. – Ugye tudod, hogy feladod nekem a leckét?

- Miért? – nézett rá a fiú őszinte kíváncsisággal.

- Tudod, az újoncokat nem szoktuk engedni egyedül dolgozni. Viszont te… te más vagy… profibb vagy, mint a legtöbb emberem, akik már évek óta itt vannak. És akárki mellé tennélek, pont ezzel vívnál ki némi ellenérzést belőlük. És a munkában nincs helye személyes érzelmeknek. Aki nem fogadja el száz százalékig a társát, és nem bízik benne, az hibázik. És azt is gyanítom, hogy egyedül szeretnél dolgozni, ami viszont megint sokaknak nem fog tetszeni.

- Az sem tetszene senkinek, ha valaki mellé odapakolnál. Ahogy végigjöttem az épületen, mindenki csak egy gyereknek tartott. Még a portás is.

- Gondolom. De… itt csak akkor vesznek valamibe, ha bizonyítasz. Ezek az emberek itt katonák, Harry, még ha nem is úgy hívják őket. Tudják, hogy az életük múlhat bárkin, aki itt van köztünk, és hát… nem nagyon örülnek, hogy te itt vagy ilyen fiatalon. Nem ismernek, nem tudják, mire vagy képes…

- Tudom. De mint mondtad… tényleg szeretnék egyedül dolgozni. Csak magamért felelősséget vállalni… és ha vásárra viszem a bőröm, senki mást nem akarok veszélybe sodorni, csak magamat.

- Rendben, Harry – bólintott a parancsnok. – De még így is sokáig el kell viselned, hogy furcsán néznek rád.

- Tudom. De ez már lepereg rólam. Elmondod, hogy működnek itt a dolgok?

- Ha neked is megfelel úgy, maradjunk annyiban, hogy én leszek a közvetlen felettesed, így senki nem szólhat bele a dolgodba.

- Ezért hálás lennék.

- Közvetlenül tőlem kapod a feladatod. Eleinte persze csak apróbbakat, hisz mindenki így kezdi. Túlságosan nem húzhatjuk ki a gyufát, nem szeretnék palotaforradalmat.

- De nekem…

Kingsley sóhajtott. – Honnan volt olyan érzésem, hogy konkrét tervekkel érkezel?

- Bocs – hajtotta le a fejét egy halvány mosollyal Harry.

- Nos, mibe szeretnéd beleütni az orrod?

- Tudom, hogy valószínűleg jó embereid dolgoznak az ügyön, de…

- Bökd ki, Harry!

- Úgy két hete meghalt egy hatéves kislány…

- Rosy Winters… honnan tudsz róla? Ezt az ügyet nem vertük nagydobra.

- Piton professzortól – vallotta be Harry.

- Igen, hallottam, hogy ő is ott volt a kórházban. Próbálta megmenteni a kislányt. Sajnos nem járt sikerrel.

- Sajnos nem.

- Rendben, Harry, ha ragaszkodsz hozzá, foglalkozz ezzel az üggyel. De most a titkárnőmmel intézd el a papírokat, és kapsz egy példányt a szabályzatból. Tudom, hogy a szabályokat nem neked találták ki, de azért olvasd el, mielőtt fejjel mész a falnak. És kapsz közben egy piti munkát is, csak hogy szó ne érje a ház elejét. Én pedig holnap reggelre előkerítem a kis Rosy aktáját, és azt, aki foglalkozik vele. De készülj fel, hogy nem sok információt fog átadni. Újoncként nem fognak körbeugrálni, hagyni fogják, hogy a saját nyomorodon juss valamire.

- Nem is várom, hogy körbeugráljanak. Amúgy is jobban bíznék abban, amit én tudok meg. De azért kösz. A piti munka?

- Még mindig jópáran próbálkoznak a háború vége előttről megmaradt bóvli amulett és egyéb kacat készletüket eladni. Nap mint nap bukkannak fel az Abszol úton, és zaklatják az embereket. Senkire nem bízhatom, mert az embereim körberöhögnek vele.

- Megoldom – sóhajtott a fiú. – Ráérős időmben – tette hozzá egy pimasz mosollyal. – De leginkább Rosy gyilkosát szeretném elkapni.

- Tudom. Azért ennek is nézz utána… ráérős idődben.

- Úgy lesz.

- Nos, akkor holnap reggel várlak. Meglátjuk, mit sikerült eddig kideríteni arról a szerencsétlen ügyről.

- Köszönöm, Kingsley! – állt fel a fiú, és keményen kezet ráztak. – Reggel itt leszek!

Elköszöntek, és Harry kilépett az újdonsült főnöke irodájából. Aláírta az előkészített papírokat, kapott egy nem túl vékony könyvecskét, amit elsüllyesztett a talárja zsebébe, majd elhagyta az épületet.

Az Abszol út felé vette az irányt, gondolta összeköti a kellemest a hasznossal. Átböngészi a hirdetőtáblákat, hátha talál egy megfelelő lakást, és persze közben nyitva tartja a szemét meg a fülét, hátha lát valami gyanúsat a szélhámosokkal kapcsolatban. Elvégre tényleg piti ügy, de ha már ezt a feladatot kapta, nem hagyja annyiban.

Végül összeírt néhány címet, amit a délután folyamán meg akart nézni, de ezen kívül semmi gyanúsat nem látott.

Dél már elmúlt jócskán, mikor betért a Foltozott Üstbe, hogy megebédeljen, majd a nyakába vette a várost, hogy megnézze a kiadó lakásokat.

Végül talált egyet, ami viszonylag közel volt a parancsnoksághoz, de azért nyugodt környéken volt. Kicsit lepukkant ugyan, de néhány ügyes bűbájjal helyre lehet hozni. Ebben volt elég tapasztalata még abból az időből, mikor a főhadiszállást kellett helyrepofozniuk.

Az egy pillanatig sem fordult meg a fejében, hogy a Grimauld térre menjen. Megvolt ugyan még a ház, de Harryt annyi negatív emlék fűzte hozzá, hogy egy pillanatig sem akart ott lakni.

Végül kivette az előbbi lakást, és úgy egyezett meg a tulajdonossal, hogy másnap már költözhet is. Tisztában volt vele, hogy Mrs. Weasley egész este emiatt fog sápítozni, de nem akart tovább a nyakukon lógni, mint ameddig feltétlenül muszáj.

Késő délután volt már, mire visszatért az Odúba, így mindenki otthon volt már, és vacsorához készülődtek. Mikor közölte velük, hogy rendben van a munkája, és még megfelelő lakást is talált, mindenki szemében látta a helyeslést, egyedül Mrs. Weasley kezdett a várt aggódási rohamba.

- Jaj, kis drágám, és ki fog ott rólad gondoskodni? Majd nem eszel semmit, és teljesen legyengülsz. Pedig egy aurornak mindig jó erőben kell lennie…

- Nem lesz semmi baj, Mrs. Weasley, tudok gondoskodni magamról.

- Hát persze, úgy is nézel ki… minden hétvégén itt ebédelsz nálunk, megértetted? Legalább akkor pótold majd be, amit hétközben nem eszel meg.

Harry tudta, hogy addig úgysem menekül, míg bele nem egyezik, így ráhagyta a nőre.

Mikor az ifjúság végre magára maradt, Ron irigykedve nézett Harryre.

- Öregem… saját lakás… nem semmi. Mikor fogunk mi eljutni odáig…

Harry felajánlotta nekik, hogy költözzenek hozzá, és felezzék meg a lakbért, de Hermione lebeszélte őket róla. Hisz így is csak nagyon lassan gyűlik össze a pénzük, hát még, ha egy nagyobb kiadást is a nyakukba vesznek, és a két fiú belátta, hogy igazuk van.

Mikor Hermione és Ron végül elmentek lefeküdni, Harry elfeküdt az ágyán, és előbányászta a talárja zsebéből a szolgálati szabályzatot. Már úgyis roppantul hiányzott neki, hogy olvasással töltse a fél éjszakát. Átbogarászta a könyvet, és próbált belőle mindent megjegyezni, amit csak lehet. Annak idején Perselus mondta, hogy nem árt neki a jogrendszerrel is tisztában lenni, de ez valahogy mindig háttérbe szorult az összes többi tudnivalóval szemben. Hát most böngészhette a paragrafusokat.

Végül jóval éjfél után tette csak le a könyvet, és bár Perselusra gondolt elalvás előtt, azért az jó érzéssel töltötte el, hogy holnap talán már tehet valamit a kis Rosy ügyében, és ha elkapja a tettest, az talán Perselus szívén is könnyít valamelyest.

~~ o ~~

Harry másnap reggel már munkakezdéskor ott volt a parancsnokságon. Az öreg portás már egy udvarias bólintással fogadta. A fiú gyanította, hogy Kingsley beszélt vele, mert már azt sem kérdezte meg, hogy hova megy.

Harry a lifttel megint felment a legfelső emeletre, és jó reggelt kívánt a mosolygós szőke titkárnőnek.

- Mr. Shacklebolt már várja, Mr. Potter!

- Köszönöm! – mondta a fiú, majd egy halk kopogás után belépett az irodába.

Kingsley azonban most nem volt egyedül. Egy középkorú varázsló ült vele szemben, és ahogy a fiú belépett, enyhén lekezelőn végignézett rajta.

- Gyere csak, Harry – mosolyodott el Kingsley. – Bemutatom neked Peter Marlont. Ő dolgozik Rosy Winters ügyén.

- Mr. Marlon! – nyújtott kezet a férfinak Harry, mire az egy gúnyos mosollyal kezet rázott vele.

- Szóval szeretne nekem segíteni, Mr. Potter? – nézett rá úgy, ahogy egy anyuka néz az ötéves kislányára, ha az kijelenti, hogy segít ebédet főzni.

- Ha megengedi.

- Egyértelmű parancsot kaptam – mondta keményen a férfi.

- Én csak kérem, hogy ossza meg velem, amit eddig megtudott – nézett rá határozottan a fiú, mert esze ágában sem volt, hogy hagyja magát befolyásolni.

- Minden benne van a jelentéseimben.

- Meg fogom nézni, köszönöm.

- Elmehetek? – nézett a férfi a parancsnokára, mire az bólintott.

Kingsley megvárta, míg a férfi mögött bezáródik az ajtó, csak utána nézett Harryre.

- Nem tudok velük mint csinálni, Harry… meggyőződésük, hogy még az iskolában lenne a helyed. Az idősebbek így reagálnak, mint Marlon, a fiatalabbak pedig irigykednek.

- Nem számít. Amíg nem akadályoznak, addig nem zavar igazán. Megkaphatom az aktát?

- Természetesen – nyújtotta át a paksamétát Kingsley. – Bár, ahogy belenéztem, eddig nem sok kézzelfogható eredményt értek el.

- Talán csak nem jó irányban indultak el.

- Harry, tapasztalt embereimről beszélsz.

- Tudom, ne haragudj! Áttanulmányozom ezt, aztán én magam is elindulok valamerre. Jut eszembe… tegnap körülnéztem az Abszol úton, de még nem találtam semmi gyanúsat. De rajta vagyok azon az ügyön is.

- Rendben, Harry – állt fel Kingsley, és Harry követte a példáját.

- Csak még egy kérdés. Ha valakit megcsípek, mi az eljárás? A szabályzat nem elég egyértelmű.

- Azt ne mondd, hogy elolvastad!

- Hosszúak az éjszakák, ha az embernek nem kell tanulnia, és még aludni sem tud. Nos?

- Egyszerű… behozod ide… vagy az épület mellett hoppanálsz vele, vagy van a pincében egy helyiség, amiben lehetséges a hoppanálás, viszont az ajtaja csak belülről kifele nyílik, kívülről nem is látható, megelőzendő a szökéseket. A kihallgató helyiségek és a fogda is a pincében van. Kisebb esetekben egyedül is végezheted a kihallgatást, de nagyobb horderejű ügyekben ott kell lennie a felettesednek is. Aztán aláíratod velük a jegyzőkönyvet, és kész. A többi a bíróság dolga.

- Gondolom roppantul fogsz örülni, ha állandóan odarángatlak.

- Ahogy ismerlek, ritkán fogsz egy ügyet olyannak minősíteni, hogy ott kell lennem. De azért bármikor szólhatsz. Még az ágyból is kirángathatsz, ha szükséges.

- Azért azt nem szeretném – mosolyodott el Harry. – De most megyek.

- Rendben, és vigyázz magadra.

Harry még reggel elhozta a ládáját az Odúból, és ledobta az új lakásának a közepére. Kicsomagolni már nem volt ideje, és most, hogy hazament sem foglalkozott ilyen aprósággal. Fogta a Kingsleytől kapott dossziét, és belemerült. Igazából sokkal okosabb nem lett. Orvosi jelentésekben böngészett, amik túl sokat nem mondtak neki. Arra gondolt, milyen jól jönne most Perselus segítsége, hisz neki legalább a méreg összetevői mondanának valamit. Igaz, attól nem biztos, hogy előbbre jutnának a tettes kilétét illetően. Majd elolvasta a két szülő kihallgatásának jegyzőkönyvét is. Ebben sem volt semmi kézzelfogható. Nem volt haragosuk, nem vesztek össze senkivel, nem tudnak senkiről, aki ártani akarna nekik. Harrynek ez nem tetszett, főleg Perselus figyelmeztetése után. Hogy is mondta? Vigyázz, az apja is mardekáros volt… Nem igazán jellemző a mardekárosokra, hogy nincsenek haragban senkivel. A mardekárosoknak még egymás között is vannak ellenségeik. Sőt… csak egymás között vannak igazán.

Az egész délelőttje elment a jelentések böngészésével, így már jócskán benne volt a délutánban, mikor tudatosodott benne, hogy éhes. Aztán mivel rájött, hogy még a legalapvetőbb dolgokat sem szerezte be, fogta magát, és elindult az Abszol útra, egyrészt, hogy valamit ebédeljen, másrészt, ha már ott van, akkor legalább körül is nézhet, hátha talál valamit, és akkor még Kingsley is örülhet.

Mikor kilépett az egyik kis étteremből, ahogy gyorsan bekapott valamit, és elindult, épp arra lett figyelmes, hogy egy asszony szóváltásba keveredett egy gyanús külsejű varázslóval. Még éppen hallotta az utolsó szavakat, mikor a közelükbe ért.

- Nem kell énnekem a maga bóvlija, tudok én vigyázni a saját gyerekeimre! – mondta a nő bosszúsan, és elviharzott.

- Elnézést! – szólt Harry a férfihoz. – Engem viszont lehet, hogy érdekelne, amit ajánl.

- Nem tudom, mire gondol – nézett rá gyanakodva a férfi.

- Nem kell tartania tőlem. Csak tudja… hallottam, amit a hölggyel beszéltek… és tudja, van egy szertelen húgom, aki szeret időnként elcsavarogni otthonról. És már nagyon elegem van, hogy állandóan emiatt megy a hepaj… szóval, tudna nekem segíteni?

A férfi még egyszer gyanakodva végigmérte Harryt, majd óvatosan megszólalt. – Lehet, hogy tudok magának ajánlani valamit… van egy amulettem, amivel nyomon követheti a kicsikét, ha érdekli. Bár nem olcsó…

- A családi béke mindent megér… - mosolygott elégedetten Harry, mire a bóvliárus előhúzott a kabátja zsebéből egy csicsás medált, és felé lengette.

Harry átvette tőle, dobott rá egy nonverbális pálcanélküli felfedőbűbáj, és mikor meggyőződött róla, hogy a cuccnak annyi mágikus tulajdonsága nincs, mint egy útszéli kavicsnak, magában elégedetten elmosolyodott.

- Mennyit kér érte?

- Csak ötven sarló…

- Nem mondom… megkéri az árát…

- A családi békéért fiatalúr… - készségeskedett a férfi.

- Hát rendben. Legyen… - adta be a derekát Harry, és a talárja zsebébe nyúlt, azonban a tárcája helyett a pálcáját húzta elő, és fogta a golflabdányi szemeket meresztő zugárusra. – Tudja mit? Meggondoltam magam. Mégiscsak sok az az ötven sarló. És most szépen velem jön! – olyan gyorsan kapta el a férfi karját, hogy az még feleszmélni sem volt képes, és már az aurorparancsnokság mellé hoppanáltak.

- Hé, mit képzel maga! Eresszen el! Semmit nem tud rám bizonyítani!

- Ó, ezt bízza csak rám! Ha mással nem, hát az emlékeimmel – eresztett meg felé egy fanyar mosolyt. – Alaposan megtanultam, hogy mi mindenre jók az emlékek.

A férfi még mindig villámló szemekkel nézett rá, és a bejáratig többször is megpróbált megszabadulni a fiútól.

- Ha nem marad nyugton, gúzsba kötöm a lábát, és végiglebegtetem az utcán! Ezt akarja?

- Ez fenyegetés!

- Bizonyítsa be, hogy mondtam! – vágott vissza Harry, felhasználva a férfi előbbi hárítását. Szerencsére a piti kis alak nem volt annyira szemfüles, hogy ő is az emlékeire hivatkozzon, így a továbbiakban gond nélkül lejutottak a pincébe, felvették a jegyzőkönyvet, és Harry a továbbiakban sorsára hagyta a szélhámost.

Hazafele bevásárolt néhány alapvető dolgot, majd otthon újra a kis Rosy aktájába mélyedt, hátha délelőtt átsiklott valami fontos részlet felett, de ezúttal sem talált túl sok használhatót. Elhatározta, hogy másnap délelőtt felkeresi a családot. Tudta, hogy felszakítja a még be sem hegedt sebeket, de nem volt más választása, ha valami eredményt akart elérni, mint hogy maga próbál olyan információhoz jutni, ami esetleg előbbre lendítheti az ügyben.

Másnap mikor felébredt, előbányászott néhány cuccot, amire szüksége lehet, majd elindult. A család egy meglehetősen előkelő környéken lakott, gyönyörű paloták voltak itt hatalmas kertekkel, ami Harryben már eleve gyanút keltett. Ahogy megtalálta a keresett házat, rápróbált a kertkapura, majd mikor nyitva találta, húzott egy pajzsot maga köré a biztonság kedvéért, majd belépett. Végigment a kis kerti ösvényen, majd amikor elérte a ház bejáratát, megzörgette a kopogtatót. A férfi, aki ajtót nyitott, első látásra sem volt szimpatikus. Volt benne valami rátartiság, amit Harry sosem bírt elviselni.

- Jó reggelt! Mr. Winterst keresem…

- Én vagyok. Mit tehetek önért? – kérdezte a férfi, meglehetősen ellenséges hangon.

- Harry Potter vagyok, és az aurorprancsnokságról jöttem…

- Maga? Azt hittem, maga még óvodába jár! Mutasson valami igazolványt! – Harry mutatott, de a férfi arcvonásai továbbra is kemények maradtak. - Találtak már valamit?

- Még sajnos nem… én csak szeretnék néhány kérdést feltenni önnek és a feleségének.

- Ugyan minek? Nem kérdezősködtek eleget? És a feleségem nincs olyan állapotban, hogy kitegyem a maguk zaklatásának – fakadt ki a férfi.

- Ezt megértem, Mr. Winters. Akkor csak önt zaklatnám, és valóban csupán néhány percig – mondta Harry, de közben az a gyanú kezdett fészkelődni a fejében, hogy a férfi nagyon gyorsan szeretne megszabadulni tőle, és nem azért, amiért mondja. Vagy legalábbis nem csak azért.

- Öt percet kap! – mondta, és beengedte Harryt az előszobába.

Gyönyörű… így állni hozzá egy aurorhoz, aki ráadásul segíteni akar. De hát, ha így, akkor így. – Kérem, Mr. Winters, próbáljon visszaemlékezni a tragédiát megelőző napokra. Nem történt valami furcsa, valami szokatlan dolog?

- Nem. Nem emlékszem ilyenre. Éltük az életünket, ahogy addig is. Mint már a kollégáinak elmondtam, nem volt semmi előzménye a dolognak.

- Értem. És a kollégáimnak azt is elmondta, hogy nincs se haragosuk, se ellenségük…

- Örülök, hogy azért beszélnek egymással.

- Előfordul – mondta hidegen Harry. – Mivel is foglalkozik ön, Mr. Winters?

- Ez nem hiszem, hogy a tárgyhoz tartozik!

- Azért ha megkérhetem, válaszoljon nekem.

- Üzletember vagyok.

- Üzletember… - ízlelgette a szót Harry, és voltak elképzelései, mit jelenthet ez. - és nem lehet, hogy az üzleti életben vannak ellenségei?

- Tisztességes üzletember vagyok.

Persze, egy mardekáros… hogy az ég le nem szakad, gondolta magában Harry. – Ezt nem kétlem uram… de nem elképzelhető, hogy valaki orra elől elhalászott egy bomba üzletet? Vagy esetleg nem azzal kötött meg egyet, akinek először ígérte?

- Még ha így lenne sem ez az elintézési módja.

- Lehet, hogy ezt mások nem így gondolják.

- Mr. Potter, nem hiszem, hogy joga van az üzleti ügyeimet firtatni!

- Segíteni szeretnék, Mr. Winters. Megtalálni a lánya gyilkosát.

- Ezt nem kétlem. Bár nem hinném, hogy pont magának sikerülne. Tapasztaltabb kollégái is dolgoznak az ügyön.

- A tapasztalat sokszor csak megköti az ember kezét, Mr. Winters – válaszolt nyugodtan Harry, és közben elgondolkodva nézte a férfi homlokán megjelenő verejtékcseppeket, ahogy az minden erejét megfeszítve igyekezett távol tartani őt valamitől. Úgy gondolta, hogy talán elaltatja az éberségét azzal, ha hagyja magát ilyen könnyen lerázni, és a továbbiakban óvatlan lesz, és akkor majd kiderül, mit rejteget. – De egyelőre csak ennyit akartam kérdezni. Köszönöm, hogy a rendelkezésemre állt.

A férfi bólintott, majd szó nélkül kikísérte Harryt. Ahogy a fiú a gondolataiba merülve végigsétált a kerti ösvényen, egyszer csak egy pukkanást hallott maga mellett, ami megrezzentette.

- Mr. Potter! – cincogott mellette egy vékony hang, és ahogy lenézett, egy házimanót vett észre a bokrok mögül, aki sűrűn pislogott a ház fele, hogy vajon nem látja-e valaki. – Ezt az úrnőm küldi – nyújtott át egy kis darab pergament a manó.

Holnap tizenegykor jöjjön vissza! Ügyeljen, hogy ne lássa senki, különben bajba kerülünk.

Amelia Winters

Harry bólintott, majd odasúgta a manónak, hogy láthatatlanná tévő köpenyben lesz, mire az egy szó nélkül eltűnt, ő pedig feltűnés nélkül próbálta folytatni az útját a kapu fele.

Elgondolkodott, hogy vajon az asszony mit akar tőle, de ha hajlandó segíteni neki, nem veszíthet semmit, ha holnap délelőtt visszajön. Talán azért hívta akkorra a nő, mert a férje nem lesz itthon. Igen, erre elég sok esély van. Sóhajtott, majd ahogy kilépett a kovácsoltvas kapun, az Abszol útra hoppanált.

Most nem talált ugyan újabb áldozatot, de lehet, hogy csupán azért, mert a gondolatait túlságosan lekötötte a kis Rosy ügye. Tisztában volt vele, hogy az apja titkol valamit. Meg kellene tudnia valamit azokról a bizonyos üzleti ügyeiről. Információ kéne… információ… ez jó… honnan a fenéből… aztán eszébe jutott a kézenfekvő megoldás. Igaz, hogy ő mint kezdő még nem rendelkezik informátorokkal, de ismer valakit, aki eléggé otthon van alvilági körökben, és jó pénzért még a saját anyját is eladná. Mundungus… megtalálni ugyan nem lesz könnyű… de annak idején Sipor elmondta neki, hogy milyen kocsmákat járt végig, mire megtalálta azt a csirkefogót. Az első helyen, ami eszébe jutott, megebédelt, de semmi jelét nem látta Mundungusnak. A másodikban ivott egy vajsört, bár a szabályzat nem igazán díjazta az ilyen dolgot, ha nem akart feltűnést kelteni, valamit fogyasztania kellett.

A harmadik helyen tűnt a szemébe a szélhámos, akit keresett. Épp háttal ült neki, így észrevétlen oda tudott lopózni hozzá, és hátulról elkapni a grabancát.

- Mundungus, de jó, hogy megtaláltalak! – mondta neki émelyítő hangon.

- Jááááj, ki vagy? Eresszé mán el! – kezdett kapálózni a férfi. – Nem csinátam semmit! Had nézzek mán a képedbe, mutasd magad!

- Ha ez a kívánságod… - fordította maga felé a kis embert Harry.

- Nahát, Harry – meresztett nagy szemeket Mundungus. – De örülök… mit keresel te itt?

- Információra lenne szükségem, Mundungus, és te segíteni fogsz nekem.

- Hogy mi a nyavalyára?

- Ne tedd az agyad, nem áll jól! Nem lennék hálátlan.

A kis pasas arckifejezése azonnal megváltozott. – Mennyire nem?

- Meg tudunk egyezni.

- Mit akarsz tunni, Harry?

- Karl Winters… minden érdekel róla.

- Karl Winters uzsorás, aszittem ezt mindenki tuggya….

- Új vagyok a szakmában, Mundungus… de te majd segítesz…

- Nem leszek én spicli! Nem vagyok én ollyan! – tiltakozott kézzel-lábbal Mundungus.

- Jó pénzért sem?

- Meg tudunk egyezni? – kérdezett vissza mohón a férfi.

- Velem lehet üzletet kötni. Szóval uzsorás?

- Kisebb összegeket ad kőcsön olyanoknak, akiknek néhány száz sarló is az életüket mentheti meg. Szerencsétlen nyomorúttaknak, olyan kamattal, amit úgyse tunnak visszafizetni. Ha mégis, akkor eleve nagyot kaszál, ha meg nem, akkor elárverezteti a kis maradék ingóságaikat, aztán föl is út, le is út. Fődönfutók lesznek.

- Aljas szemét…

- Ugyan mán, Harry, valamiből meg kő neki élni.

- Ja, mások nyomorából. De mondd tovább… mostanában kikkel üzletel? Volt valami nagyobb bulija?

- Ennyire nem folytam bele a dógaiba.

- Akkor tedd meg. Kapsz huszonnégy órát.

- És a fizetség?

- Csak azért fizetek, amit már átvettem – nézett rá keményen Harry. – Most azért, amit most mondtál, holnap azért, amit holnap fogsz mondani.

- Szóval nem bizó bennem.

- Van rá okom, Mundungus?

- Jaj, há még mindig azér a régi ügyér haragszol?

- Most nem ez a fontos. Menj, és tedd a dolgod! – mondta sötéten Harry, és nem hagyta, hogy a régi, rossz emlékei felszínre törjenek.

- Úgy lesz, Harry. Hónap jelentkezem! – bólintott a szélhámos, és kiment a kocsmából.

Harry fejcsóválva nézett utána. Hát, ha csak így boldogul, kénytelen lesz ilyen eszközökhöz folyamodni. Már ő is indult volna kifele, mikor a csapos utánaszólt.

- Hé, és fizetni ki fog?

Harry megforgatta a szemeit, kifizette Mundungus számláját, és hazament.

Otthon úgy döntött, hogy most már ideje rendesen kicsomagolnia, és hát közben tud gondolkodni is a dolgokon. Bár amíg nem tud többet, addig nem igazán fog előbbre jutni.

Meg kell várnia, míg holnap beszélhet az anyával, és azt is, hogy Mundungusnak mit sikerül kiderítenie. Bár, már ez az információ is meglehetősen sokatmondó volt, amit ma kapott tőle. Érdekes, eddig erre senki nem jött rá? Vagy mindenki hagyta elaltatni a figyelmét a szülőket maga alá temető gyásszal, és eszükbe sem jutott, hogy az ő házuk táján is körül kellene nézni? Talán a részvéttől senkinek nem jutott eszébe, hogy belemásszon a család ügyeibe.

Harry sem volt érzéketlen, sőt, nagyon is jól tudta, milyen elveszíteni valakit, akit szeret. Megértette azt is, hogy az anya nincs olyan idegállapotban, hogy bárkivel is beszéljen. Bár, az, hogy beszélni akar vele, az azt jelenti, hogy szeretne segíteni, hogy szeretné kideríteni az igazat. Tudni akarja, hogy mi történt, és talán tud is valamit, amivel segíthet. És az, hogy holnap szeretne találkozni vele... valószínűleg a férje nem lesz otthon. És senki ne vegye észre… azt akarja, hogy senki ne tudjon róla, hogy tőle kapott információt. Talán fél a férjétől... talán megfenyegette... kiellik tőle.

Egy uzsorásnak elég sok ellensége lehet. Sok tönkretett, végletekig elkeseredett ember... de Harry mégis valahogy nehezen tudta volna elképzelni, hogy valaki ezek közül vetemedjen arra, hogy bosszúból ilyen kegyetlenül megöljön egy gyereket. Ahhoz már hihetetlen gonoszság kell… De Harryt nem lepte meg igazán a gonoszságnak ez a foka. Hisz Voldemortnak és a követőinek sosem számított, hogy férfi, nő, gyerek, vagy öregember áll velük szemben. Egy darabig bízott ugyan abban, hogy a háború végeztével nem lesz több ilyen, de aztán csalódnia kellett.

~~ o ~~

Mrs. Winters másnap tizenegyre hívta ugyan, de Harry már korábban elindult. Az utca eleji kis park fái között magára öltötte a köpenyét, és úgy figyelte az épületet. A férfi egy negyed órával előbb hagyta el a házat, de Harry nem akarta kockáztatni, hogy esetleg még visszatér, így megvárta a megbeszélt időpontot, csak akkor kopogtatott be halkan az ajtón. Az asszony kinyitotta az ajtót, kilebegtetett rajta egy portörlő rongyot, egy intéssel kirázta, és eközben Harrynek volt lehetősége beosonni mellette az ajtón.

Harry lekapta magáról a köpenyt, de nem szólalt meg, és az asszonyt is csendre intette addig, míg egy disaudio bűbájt szórt maguk köré.

- Nos, Mrs. Winters, eljöttem, ahogy kérte. Mit tehetek önért?

- Segítsen nekem, ! – kérte a sírás határán a nő.

- Azért vagyok itt, hogy segítsek. De akkor el kell mondania, ha tud valamit!

- Én… nem is tudom… úgy össze vagyok zavarodva…

- Tudom, Mrs. Winters, és nem is szívesen zaklatom fel még jobban. De kell valami, amin elindulhatok – mondta a fiú, és végül a nő is rábólintott.

- Üljünk le – kínálta hellyel Harryt. – Nos… lehet, hogy nem hiszi… de én egészen mostanáig nem tudtam a férjem piszkos dolgairól semmit. Velünk mindig nagyon kedves volt… igazi szerető férj és apa. Gondoskodott rólunk, és imádta a lányát. Azt hittem, öregkorunkig boldog családként fogunk élni… nyugalomban…

- Elhiszem, Mrs. Winters. És most?

- Én… nagyon kiborultam… mikor Rosy… - fakadt sírva megint a nő.

- Mrs. Winters… - szorította meg a karját bátorítón Harry. - Kérem… most legyen erős… szeretném elkapni, aki ezt tette a kislányával… tudom, hogy fáj…

- Összeszedem magam – sóhajtott a nő. – Szóval… azóta csak azt kérdezem a férjemtől, hogy vajon miért történt mindez… kinek árthatott az a kis angyal… hisz Rosy az volt. Egy kis tündér… De Karl egyre ingerültebb lett, hogy erről beszéltem, és én egyre inkább kiborultam. Azt vártam tőle, hogy mellém áll… hogy segít, de nem… Sandy ápolt… a házimanó, akit maga után küldtem tegnap. És ő nagyon sok mindent elmondott nekem arról, hogy mi folyik itt, mikor nem vagyok itthon.

- Ön dolgozik, Mrs. Winters? – csodálkozott Harry.

A nő megrázta a fejét. – Nem. Karl ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy maradjak itthon a kicsivel, és hát nem is vagyunk igazán rászorulva. Viszont az édesanyám sokat betegeskedik, néha az ágyból sem tud felkelni, és elég sok időt töltök nála. Ilyenkor legtöbbször Rosy is jött velem.

- És mi történt ez alatt idehaza? – kérdezte Harry.

- Ezt talán Sandy… elmeséli önnek… - mondta könnyek közt Mrs. Winters. – Sandy! – hívta a nő a manót, mire az apró kis lény óriási szomorú szemekkel azonnal megjelent a szoba közepén. – Sandy, kérlek, mond el Mr. Potternek, amit nekem is elmondtál Karlról.

- Gazda rossz ember! – sipította a manó, de szerencsére Harry pontosan ismerte már a viselkedésüket, így elkapta, mielőtt ártani akart volna magának.

- Mrs. Winters, ön Sandy gazdája, vagy a férje? – kérdezte Harry, mivel az utóbbi eset jelentősen megnehezítette volna a dolgát.

- Én.

- Mondja meg neki, hogy nem kell megbüntetnie magát, ha elmondja az igazat.

- Nyugodj meg, Sandy! Mr. Potter segíteni akar. Meg akarja büntetni azt, aki bántotta Rosyt.

Erre a manó hangos zokogásba tört ki, és Harry áldotta az eszét, hogy bűbájt szórt a szobára. Az asszony sokáig csillapította, mire megnyugodott annyira, hogy meg tudjon szólalni. – Sandy kérlek, válaszolj Mr. Potter kérdéseire – kérte a nő, mire a manó bólintott.

- Sandy, mi történt olyankor, mikor Mrs. Winters elment itthonról, hogy az édesanyját ápolja?

- Hát… jöttek gyanús emberek… rossz kinézetű férfiak… és bezárkóztak a gazdával a dolgozószobába. Vitatkoztak… sok pénzről… kiabáltak… volt, hogy verekedtek is. Ilyenkor nagyon nagy rendetlenséget csináltak, és nekem el kellett tüntetnem, hogy mire az úrnőm hazajön, nyoma se maradjon.

- Mindig ugyanazok az emberek, vagy változtak?

- Van egy, aki régóta jön… a többiek változnak.

- És a gazdád pénzt ad nekik, vagy kap tőlük?

- Néha így, néha úgy.

- Értem. És nevekre nem emlékszel?

- Emlékszem, uram, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem igazi név…

- Az bizony lehet, Sandy. De azért én felírnám, hátha segít – mondta a fiú, és egy darab pergamenre felfirkantotta a Sandy által diktált neveket.

- Köszönöm, Sandy. Van még valami, amit tudsz mondani? – kérdezte Harry, mire a manó megrázta a fejét, csak úgy csattogtak a fülei. – Jól van, köszönöm a segítséged. Arra kérlek, hogy ha megismétlődne a dolog, figyelj oda, hátha hallasz valamit, ami segít.

- Úgy lesz! – bólintott Sandy. - Kapja el a tettest, uram! – kérte még könnyes szemmel a manó, majd egy pukkanással eltűnt.

- Segítettünk valamit, Mr. Potter?

- Talán igen. Utánanézek a neveknek, hátha kiderül róluk valami. Hogy érem el, ha még lennének kérdéseim?

- Ez nehéz… nem akarom, hogy a férjem rájöjjön. Én… már nem bízom benne.

- Rendben, akkor megoldjuk máshogy. Köszönöm, hogy megosztotta ezt velem.

- Kérem, Mr. Potter…

- Megteszek mindent, ami tőlem telik –simogatta meg megnyugtatóan a nő kezét Harry. - De kérem, ön is tartsa nyitva a szemét és a fülét. Ha bármit hall, ami segíthet… a parancsnokságon keresztül elér.

- Természetesen.

Végül Harry elköszönt a nőtől, újra magára terítette a köpenyét, és elhagyta a házat.

Mundungus késő délután csengetett be Harryhez.

- Ennél feltűnőbben nem is jöhetnél hozzám! – tolta le a fiú.

- Nem látott senki. Tudod, hogy profi vagyok, ne féltsé má!

- Nem téged féltelek – nézett rá egyik szemöldökét felvonva Harry. - Megtudtál valamit?

- Túl sokat nem. Csupa piti fazonnal nyomta Winters, kivéve egyet. Aleck Forest… ő nagykutya. Vigyázzá vele Harry…

A fiú közben előkotorta azt a papírt, amire a Sandy által sorolt neveket írta. Forest első volt a listán.

- Mit tudsz róla?

- Veszélyes fickó… nem jelent neki semmit, ha néhány nyakat ki köll tekerni.

- Konkrétumokat, Mundungus!

- Jó van, na! Szóval ő is pénzben utazik… csak nagyobb kaliber, mint Winters. Sokkal nagyobb. És ha nem fizetnek neki, akkor öl. Minden lelkifurdalás nélkül. Akárkit.

- Hát, ez már valami…

- Te tudod, Harry… de én a helyedben fétteném a nyakam…

- Azt bízd rám – mondta a fiú, miközben néhány pénzérmét számolt le a férfi kezébe, mire az bólintott, és eltűnt Harry szeme elől.

A fiú megcsóválta a fejét, mikor rájött a saját óvatlanságára. Egyáltalán nem védte még le a lakását. Aztán eszébe jutott, mit mondott neki Perselus, mikor rákérdezett, miért védi még ennyire a birodalmát. Hogy majd ő is rá fog szokni. És most belátta, hogy igaza van. A délutánja hátralévő része azzal ment el, hogy bombabiztossá tegye az otthonát. Már jócskán benne volt az estébe, mikor elégedett volt az eredménnyel. Most már senki nem fog bejutni, vagy ha igen, tudni fogok róla, gondolta, majd gyorsan megvacsorázott, és ágyba került.


	9. Chapter 9

Másnap délelőtt ment be a parancsnokságra, meg akarta beszélni Kingsleyvel, amire eddig jutott, de aztán nem volt lehetősége eljutni odáig.

- Mr. Potter, egy hölgy várja! – szólt utána a portás, ahogy belépett az épületbe.

- Ki az? – kérdezett vissza Harry.

- Nem tudom, nem mutatkozott be, de folyamatosan zokog…

- Mrs. Winters… - sóhajtott Harry. - Hol van?

- Leültettem egy üres irodában, a folyosó végén.

- Köszönöm – bólintott még Harry, majd elindult a mutatott irányba.

Ahogy belépett, látta, hogy a nő most is sír. Odalépett hozzá.

- Mrs. Winters… történt valami? Bántotta a férje?

A nő csak megrázta a fejét, majd egy pergamenlapot vett elő a táskájából, és Harry felé nyújtotta.

- Sandy ezt találta takarítás közben a könyvek mögött – mondta a kezeit tördelve.

Harry átvette tőle és elolvasta. Egy zsarolólevél volt, amit Karl Wintersnek címeztek, és azt közölték vele, hogy amennyiben nem fizeti vissza a tízezer galleont, amivel tartozik, kiirtják a családját.

- Mrs. Winters…

- Hogy tehetett ilyet? – fakadt ki a nő. – Tudta, és nem tett ellene semmit! Én ezt képtelen vagyok felfogni!

- Mrs. Winters, kérem, nyugodjon meg. Én ebből csinálok egy másolatot – mondta Harry, és egy pálcamozdulattal megduplázta a levelet. – A másolatot kérem, tegye vissza ugyanoda, ahol az eredetit találták, én pedig ezt megvizsgálom. Talán ezen is lesz valami nyom. És legyenek nagyon óvatosak.

Ebben a pillanatban, egy halk pukkanással felbukkant előttük Sandy, a házimanó.

- Sandy, te hogy kerülsz ide? – kérdezte csodálkozva az asszony.

- Bocsásson meg nekem, úrnőm… de megint ott volt az a férfi… és… és én hallottam… hallottam…

- Mit hallottál Sandy? – kérdezett közbe Harry, mert tudta, hogy ha hagyják a manót dadogni, akkor estig itt ülhetnek.

- Hogy a gazda szombaton este tízig kapott haladékot, hogy megadja a tartozását, különben… különben az úrnőmet is megölik – visította a kis manó, és hangos zokogásban tört ki. Harry pillanatnyilag nem azt érezte első számú feladatának, hogy a manót vigasztalja.

- Hogy jött el otthonról, Mrs. Winters?

- Azt mondtam Karlnak, hogy anyámhoz megyek…

- Akkor most menjen is oda. És csak akkor menjen haza, ha már képes lesz higgadtan viselkedni. Sandy, te pedig ezt a másolatot a levélből tedd vissza a helyére. Azt nem hallottad, hogy hol kellene a gazdádnak átadni a pénzt?

- A könyvesbolt melletti sikátorban.

- Kis helyen… akkor egyedül lesznek… viszont ha addig meg kell szereznie a pénz, akkor bármire képes.

- Nem hinném, hogy érdekli, mi lesz velem.

- Dehogynem, Mrs. Winters. Maga után ő lesz a következő. Nagyon is érdekli, hogy mi lesz magával. De én is ott leszek…

- De miért nem kapjuk el most?

- Mert közvetett bizonyítékok alapján nem ítélnék el. És arra a másikra sem tudnánk így rábizonyítani a gyilkosságot. Kell valami… egy hangfelvétel… és leginkább a tettenérés… - fránya szabályzat, gondolta Harry. Szíve szerint már most rárontott volna Wintersre, és már estére Azkabanban csücsülne.

- Tudja, mit nem értek, Mr. Potter?

- Mit?

- Hogyha a férjem mocskos kis üzleteiből amúgy is elég pénz folyt be… akkor minek kellett ez az irdatlan összegű kölcsön?

- Ezt majd csak ő fogja tudni megmondani, Mrs. Winters… ki tudja, talán volt valami költséges hobbija, amiről ön nem tud.

- Egy szóval sem állítom, hogy nem. Már nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy ismerem őt. Pedig azt hittem. De már nem hiszem.

- Rendben van, . Most menjen el az édesanyjához. És ha meg tudja oldani, a szombati napon Sandyvel és az édesanyjával együtt tűnjenek el valahova. Van valami hely, ahol meghúzhatják magukat?

- Megoldjuk, Mr. Potter.

- Helyes. Írja fel nekem a címet! Ha sikerrel jártam megkeresem. Sőt… - gondolkodott el a fiú -, van egy jobb ötletem. Az édesanyja nagyon beteg?

- Meglehetősen, Mr. Potter. És ez a dolog csak még tetőzte az állapotát.

- Akkor pénteken este pakolja össze a cuccait, vigye be a Szent Mungóba, és maradjon vele. Keresse Hermione Grangert! Várni fogja magukat.

- De… minek?

- Mert ott biztonságban lesznek. Annyira szem előtt nem fogják bántani magukat. És Hermione is vigyázni fog magukra.

- Ott leszünk. És köszönöm – mondta a nő, és elment.

Harry leroskadt az egyik székre, de pillanatnyilag nem tudott gondolkodni. Csak azzal volt tele a feje, hogy hogyan lehet képes egy ember feláldozni a saját családját. És még a kislánya halála sem volt elég lecke… hogy megadja a tartozását… vagy fogja a maradék családját, és elhúzzon a fenébe a világ másik végére… vagy feladja magát, és segítséget kérjen. Nem… továbbra is ment a saját hülye feje után.

Amikor összeszedte magát, gyorsan felment Kingsleyhez, és néhány szóban beszámolt neki a történtekről. Aztán úgy öt perc alatt lebeszélte arról, hogy szombaton adjon mellé erősítést, majd elhagyta a parancsnokságot. A hátralévő három napban túl sok mindent nem tehetett, de azért még elhatározta, hogy alaposan megvizsgálja a levelet is. Túl sok eredményt nem remélt ugyan tőle, hisz egyszerű zsarolólevél volt, nem valószínű, hogy bármi bűbájt is tettek rá.

Aztán beugrott Hermionéhoz, és néhány szóban vázolta neki a helyzetet. A lány bólintott, és biztosította, hogy bent tartja a hölgyet és a lányát, ameddig csak szükséges.

Végül Harry cirkált néhány kört az Abszol úton, majd hazament.

~~ o ~~

Péntek este Hermionétól megkapta a megbeszélt üzenetet, hogy Mrs. Winters és az édesanyja rendben megérkeztek a kórházba. Ennek ellenére Harry nyugtalanul töltötte az éjszakát, és az egész szombati napot is. A napja nagy részét Winters háza körül őgyelegve töltötte a láthatatlanná tevő köpenye alatt, de napközben még semmi gyanúsat nem talált.

A férfi este fél tízkor lépett ki a házból, és Harry azonnal a nyomába szegődött. Egyenesen a könyvesbolt felé tartottak, így beigazolódni látszott a Sandy által hozott füles.

Amikor ők ketten besétáltak a sikátorba, Harry látta, hogy már hárman várnak rájuk. A legelegánsabban öltözöttet tippelte Forestnek, mellette kétoldalt két gorilla. Harry igyekezett úgy állni, hogy mindenkit szemmeltarthasson, és mindeközben a sikátor két végére egy kiábrándítóbűbájt és egy szilárd pajzsot húzott észrevétlenül. És persze elvégezte azt a bűbájt is, amivel később vissza tudja játszani a sikátorban történteket.

- Winters! – szólalt meg Forest. – Elhoztad a pénzem?

- Én… nagy részét… igen.

- A nagy részét? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi. – Hát még mindig nem tanultál a leckéből? Pedig bíztam benne, hogy ennyi elég lesz – kérdezte, és a fejével intett az egyik gorillának, aki erre elkapta Winters nyakán a talárt.

- Várj, várj! Össze tudtam szedni nyolcezer galleont! Már csak egy kis idő kell!

- Volt időd… mostanáig. És volt egy egész csinos kis feleséged… mostanáig – vetette oda foghegyről Forest.

- Ne bántsd a feleségem! – próbálta lerázni magáról Winters a gorillát, mire az úgy a falhoz kente a férfit, hogy az összecsuklott.

Nem rossz… legalább egyel kevesebb, akivel foglalkozni kell, gondolta Harry, majd a köpenye fedezékéből egy kábítóátkot küldött az egyik gorillára, ami tökéletesen telibe talált. Viszont ezzel felfedte a jelenlétét, így most már gyorsan kellett cselekednie. Még nem látták, de azért körülbelül be tudták határolni, honnan jött az átok. Így már csak egy lehetősége volt mielőtt teljesen felfedi magát, így azzal gyorsan kilőtte a másik gorillát, de ugyanabban a pillanatban erős pajzsot húzott maga köré, és ledobta a köpenyét. Szerencséje volt, hogy elég gyorsan sikerült a pajzsa, mert Forest azonnal ellentámadásba lendült. Sorozatban szórta a fiúra az átkokat, de a pajzsa kitartott. Forestnek viszont esze ágában sem volt a védekezésre koncentrálni, vagy egyszerűen csak gyengébb pajzsot használt, mint a fiú, így Harry könnyűszerrel ártalmatlanná tette őt is.

Hát, ez nem volt nagy ügy, gondolta magában Harry, majd lebontotta a sikátort védő pajzsot, és küldött egy patrónust a parancsnokságra, hisz egyedül elég nehézkes lett volna mind a négy gazfickót bevinnie. Egy percen belül felbukkantak a kollégái, köztük Marlon is.

- Mi a fene történt itt, Potter? – nézett csodálkozva a fiúra.

- Megoldottam azt az ügyet, amin maga egy hónapja nyammog.

- De… hogy csinálta?

- Kezdők szerencséje… amúgy meg a meglepetés erejével. Most segít, vagy még tátja a száját egy kicsit?

Mindannyian karon ragadtak egy-egy elkábított bűnözőt, és a parancsnokság pincéjébe hoppanáltak velük.

Innentől kezdve minden ment a maga útján. A felébresztették Kingsleyt, aki perceken belül ott is volt, fickókat szembesítették a bizonyítékokkal, amik hatására, ha nem is törtek meg, de fogcsikorgatva aláírták a jegyzőkönyvet, majd elvezették őket.

- Szép munka volt, Harry – veregette meg a fiú vállát a parancsnok.

- Csatlakozom, Potter – szólalt meg Marlon a fiú háta mögött. – Nem tudom, hogy csinálta, de…

- A legjobbtól tanultam, Mr. Marlon, még akkor is, ha nem abba az iskolába jártam, mint ön.

A férfi bólintott, majd szó nélkül otthagyta őket.

- Nála már nyert ügyed van, Harry – nézett a férfi után Kingsley. – De most menj, és pihend ki magad. Úgy nézel ki, mint akin átgázolt egy kentaurcsorda.

- Megyek is. Kingsley… lehet tudni, hogy mikor lesz a tárgyalásuk?

- Értesítelek, Harry!

- Kösz. Akkor jó éjt! – köszönt el a fiú, és hazament. Biztos volt ugyan abban, hogy nem fog tudni aludni, de akkor is ráfért a pihenés.

A két nap múlva lezajlott tárgyaláson mind a négy férfit sok-sok év börtönre ítélték, így Harry és Mrs. Winters is egy kissé megnyugodhatott.

Mikor végül Harry hazament, bár nehéz volt a szíve, de némi kis elégtételt is érzett. Hisz elérte a célját... legalábbis a közvetlen célját, hogy ebben az ügyben megbüntesse a bűnösöket. De az igazi céljához alig jutott közelebb. Mármint, hogy ne történhessenek ilyen dolgok. Ez most egy gyerekes, naiv ábrándnak tűnt. Ha nem a saját helyében lett volna, kinevette volna saját magát érte. Így viszont nem tehette.

Mikor hazaért, leült a kanapéra, és jó darabig csak bámult maga elé. Aztán hirtelen támadt egy ötlete. Az jutott eszébe, hogy ír egy levelet Perselusnak. Aztán a következő pillanatban le is tett róla, hisz szinte száz százalék, hogy a férfi veszettül mérges lenne érte. De a gondolat csak nem hagyta nyugodni. Úgy érezte, szüksége van valamiféle kapcsolatra a férfival. Még akkor is, ha ez kimerül abban, hogy ír neki egy levelet. Szüksége van arra a tudatra, hogy ha távol is van tőle, de valahol ott van... egy biztos pont... egy olyan biztos pont, ami akkor is ott lesz neki, ha az egész világ összeomlik.

Végül aztán úgy döntött, hogy megírja azt a levelet, aztán majd eldönti, hogy elküldi-e. De már a megszólítással is bajban volt. Hisz nem lehetett túl személyes, vagy nyálas, mert akkor a bájitalmester el sem olvassa a levelét, hanem kihajítja az ablakon. Így végül a legegyszerűbb mellett döntött.

_Perselus! _

_Tudom, nem lenne szabad írnom neked, de reménykedem benne, hogy nem haragszol meg rám, és talán túl nagy fájdalmat sem okoz, hogy jelentkezem. Semmi sem áll távolabb tőlem, mint hogy ilyet tegyek. _

_Szeretném neked elmondani, hogy megtaláltam, és elkaptam a kis Rosy gyilkosát. Ahogy sejtetted, az apja is hibás volt a dologban, rajta akartak bosszút állni azzal, hogy bántják a kislányt. Most már ő is börtönben van, ahol lesz elég ideje elgondolkodni azon, hogy mi miért történt. Biztosan azt mondod, hogy még mindig túl naiv vagyok, de képtelen vagyok felfogni, hogy emberek hogy képesek ilyet tenni. Kicsit kiborított ez az ügy. Főleg, mikor beszéltem. Sok idő kell majd szegénynek, mire magára talál, így, hogy teljesen egyedül maradt a beteg édesanyjával. _

_Remélem Te jól vagy, és a kastélyban minden rendben. Tudom, hogy ezért mérges leszel de… hiányzol. Sokat gondolok rád. _

_Tudom, hogy valószínűleg nem fogsz válaszolni… nem baj. Azért ha nem bánod, időnként jelentkezem. Legalább tudod, hogy még élek. Amúgy elég zűrös a világ a kastélyon kívül. Időnként megértem, miért ragaszkodsz ahhoz a békéhez, amit megtaláltál. Igazad volt abban, hogy mindig van egy ügy… sőt, a jobb eset az, mikor csak egy ügy van. De nem panaszkodom, én akartam ezt az életet. Tenni valamit egy jobb világért, egy jobb életért. Bár csak egy aprócska hangyának érzem magam, aki szorgalmasan dolgozik, de a hegyet képtelen elhordani. De megteszem, ami tőlem telik. _

_Azért mesélhetnél, mi van a kastélyban… és nehogy azt mond, hogy semmi! Biztos kitaláltál valami új büntetőmunkát. Jó, nem bosszantalak tovább, inkább búcsúzom. _

_Még megadom a Londoni címemet, ha esetleg a városban járnál… vagy egy kicsit én is hiányoznék neked… szóval keress meg bármikor. King Arthur str. 17 _

_Ezt is utálni fogod, de szeretlek!_

_Harry_

Mikor végzett a levéllel, Harry gondosan átolvasta még egyszer. Semmi olyat nem akart írni, ami tényleg felbosszantja Perselust. Bár nála legtöbbször nem lehet tudni, hogy mire hogyan reagál. Végül, mikor elolvasás után is úgy érezte, hogy semmi rosszat nem írt, összetekerte a pergament, és az ablakpárkányon ülő aprócska macskabagoly lábához kötözte.

- Repülj sebesen, mint a szél – mondta neki egy halvány mosollyal. – És ha nem akar válaszolni, csipkedd meg az ujját! – tette még hozzá egy félmosollyal, mire a madár félrebillentette a fejét, majd felszállt. Harry elgondolkodva nézett utána. Vajon jó ötlet volt ez a levél? Hát, majd kiderül. Nem reménykedett ugyan válaszban, de ha nem kap egy rivallót huszonnégy órán belül, akkor már nyert ügye van. Még egyet sóhajtott, majd végül ágyba tette magát.

~~ o ~~

Perselus épp dolgozatot javított, mikor az ismeretlen bagoly megkocogtatta az ablakát. Összeráncolt homlokkal nézett fel, majd bosszúsan, amiért megzavarták a munkában, az ablakhoz lépett. Beengedte a madarat, majd megszabadította a terhétől. Fogta a kis tekercset, és letelepedett a fotelba. Nem várt senkitől levelet, így elképzelése sem volt, kinek juthatott eszébe.

Ahogy azonban széttekerte a pergament, azonnal megismerte Harry írását. Egy sóhajjal megcsóválta a fejét. Bolond kölyök… nem adja fel. Ez tulajdonképpen várható volt… sőt… titkon reménykedett benne, hogy így lesz. Elolvasta a levelet, és végül egy halvány mosollyal az ölébe ejtette. Kicsit ugyan felkavarta az érzéseit, és fájt is a szíve, de azért jó volt hallania Harry felől. Féltette a fiút, sokszor aggódott érte. Nem veszélytelen az az élet, amit választott, és bár mindent megtanult, amit csak lehetett, az ellenfelei sokszor aljas módon, lesből támadhatnak, ami elől nincs menekvés. De most jól van, és az a fontos. És az, hogy még mindig gondol rá. Ez átmelegítette a bájitalmester fagyos szívét.

Először valóban úgy gondolta, hogy nem fog válaszolni, de aztán egyszer csak azon kapta magát, hogy egy ív üres pergamen előtt ül, és azon gondolkodik, hogy mit írjon. Nem volt könnyű, hisz nem akart semmi személyeskedőt írni a fiúnak. Semmi olyat, amivel reményt keltene benne, semmi olyat, amivel akár csak a gondolatot felébreszthetné benne, hogy visszajöjjön.

_Harry! _

_Nem haragszom, amiért írtál, inkább megkönnyebbüléssel tölt el, hogy jól vagy, és nem esett semmi bajod. _

_Köszönöm, hogy elkaptad azt az embert. Bár ez a kislányt nem hozza vissza, talán egy kicsit könnyebb a lelkem, hogy tudom, az a gazember megbűnhődik azért, amit elkövetett. Az apjának épp elég büntetés lesz, ha majd egyszer valóban felfogja, hogy mit tett, de ő is jó helyen van ott, ahol van. _

_Valóban naiv vagy, de ezt már sokszor mondtam neked. Én láttam az emberi gonoszságot, és tudom, hogy mire képes. Tudom, hogy te is láttad azt, amit én, vagy majdnem azt, de te még képes vagy hinni. Talán addig jó, amíg képes vagy hinni. Őrizd meg ezt magadban, és addig képes leszel jobbá tenni a világot. _

_A kastélyban valóban nem történik semmi. Egyik nap olyan, mint a másik, itt az időtlen falak között. Ami pedig a büntetőmunkát illeti, neked is érik egy, ha továbbra is szemtelenül viselkedsz!_

_A jövőben is nagyon vigyázz magadra!_

_P._

Végül még egyszer átolvasta, majd a bagoly lábára kötötte a választ, majd egy sóhajjal útjára bocsátotta a madarat. Most először fogalmazódott meg benne a gondolat, hogy a fiú talán egyszer majd visszatalál hozzá. Majd egyszer... Ha már belefáradt a harcba… a reménytelen küzdelmekbe… az állandó életveszélybe. És ő várni fog rá… ameddig csak kell. Évekig… évtizedekig, ha kell… élete végéig.

Gondolt egyet, hagyta a fenébe a kupac kijavításra váró dolgozatot, és kisétált a parkba. Elég hűvös volt már, de őt nem zavarta. Lesétált a tóhoz, leült a kedvenc helyére, és felidézte magában az eddig mélyen elrejtett nem is olyan régi emlékeket. Azt a Harryvel eltöltött néhány hetet. Főleg azt a csendes utolsó hónapot, ami az első csókjuk után még közelebb hozta őket egymáshoz. Időnként néhány percre eluralta az az őrült hiányérzet, amit a fiú távozása óta érzett, hisz kimondhatatlanul hiányzott neki Harry. Nap közben nem nagyon volt ideje ezzel foglalkozni, hiszen a diákok kitöltötték az idejét, de ha mégis véletlenül eszébe jutott Harry, úgy jaj volt annak a csoportnak, aki éppen ott szerencsétlenkedett a pincebeli bájitaltanteremben. A férfi minden tehetetlen dühét, magányát rajtuk töltötte ki. De a legszörnyűbbek az esték voltak… mikor végül egyedül maradt a lakosztálya békés csendjében. Minden Harryre emlékeztette, hisz szinte ide bezárva töltötték együtt azt a három hónapot…

De most nem akarta, hogy ezek az érzések uralkodjanak rajta. Egy kis ideig a jó dolgokra akart emlékezni, amiből ha nem is volt túl sok, de azért akadt.

Éjfél felé járhatott az idő, mikor egy eddiginél hűvösebb szélroham megborzongatta, mire felállt, és lassan visszabandukolt a kastélyba, és lassan ágyba tette magát. Harryre gondolt, mint szinte minden este azóta, hogy a fiú elment, de ez most mégis más volt. A magány, és a fájdalom mellett mintha megjelent volna a remény is, ami bár egyelőre nagyon halványnak és távolinak tűnt, némi vigaszt jelentett a férfi fájó szívének.

~~ o ~~

Harry másnap reggel, mikor felébredt, háromszor dörzsölte meg a szemét, de mikor még ez után is úgy látta, hogy a visszaérkezett bagoly lábán van egy levél, reszkető szívvel kimászott az ágyból. Vajon Perselus leszúrja? Elküldi a fenébe, amiért írt neki? Remélte, hogy nem.

Remegő kézzel szabadította meg a madarat a terhétől, majd lassan széttekerte a pergament, és félve elolvasta a levelet. Ahogy a néhány sor végére ért, egy megkönnyebbült sóhajjal engedte le az ölébe. Aztán utána elolvasta még egyszer, aztán még sokszor. Végül keresztbefeküdt az ágyán, és mosolyogva bámulta a plafont. Az, hogy Perselus válaszra méltatta, óriási dolog volt a számára. Még akkor is, ha a férfi még a legapróbb utalást sem tette kettejükre. Nem is számított ilyesmire. Ahogy sokadszor is elolvasta a levelet, szinte érezte, hogy a férfi akarattal fogalmaz úgy, hogy abban semmi személyes ne legyen. De ő tudott olvasni a sorok között… tudta, hogy Perselus aggódik érte… nem is kicsit… és azért ő is hiányzik neki, még ha ezt sosem vetné papírra, akkor is.

A mai napja szabad volt, Kingsley megengedte neki, hogy pihenjen néhány napot. Nem igazán tudta, hogy mit kezdjen magával így munka nélkül, de Perselus levele úgy feldobta a napját, hogy elindult csak úgy céltalanul csavarogni a városba. Továbbra is valamiféle földöntúli mosoly játszott a szája sarkában. Igazából nem tudta volna megmagyarázni, hogy miért… hisz továbbra is távol voltak egymástól, a bájitalmester még csak utalást sem tett olyasmire, hogy valaha is megváltozhatnának köztük a dolgok… de mégis… ott volt, valahol a távolban, és ez Harrynek elég volt. Egyelőre…

~~ o ~~

Kb. egy évvel később…

~~ o ~~

Harry zsongó fejjel lépett ki a parancsnokságról, ahol napok óta késő estig dolgozott. Próbált minden elképzelhető anyagot összegyűjteni legújabb kiszemelt áldozatáról, Bellatrix Lastrange-ről, aki alig két hete bukkant fel egy észak-angliai városkában. Harry azóta minden fellelhető hivatalos aktát, újságcikket és más információt összegyűjtött Belláról, mai csak megtalálható volt, és lassan már betéve tudta valamennyit.

Ami azonban aggasztotta, az a személyes tapasztalata volt a nőről. Egy őrült, gátlástalan, végletesen gonosz perszóna… Harry mindenkinél jobban gyűlölte. Sok személyes oka is volt, de ahogy egyre több mindent tudott meg az életéről, csak mélyült a gyűlölete. Viszont azt a fiú sem tagadhatta le, hogy Bella erős varázsló, és veszélyes. Pont a gátlástalansága miatt veszélyes.

Lassan az agyára ment Kingsley is, az aggódási rohamaival, de magában tudta, hogy igaza van. Bella veszélyes ellenfél. És ő nem ismeri annyira, hogy felkészületlenül nekimenjen. És nincs is annyi tapasztalata… főleg, ha a nő maga köré gyűjti a még szabadlábon fellelhető halálfalókat. Márpedig minden jel szerint azt teszi, és így még nehezebb ellenfél.

És bár a nappalijában egyre inkább gyűlnek az irathalmok, semmi olyat nem talált bennük, ami használható tippet adna a nő ellen. Hisz a tetteiben nincs logika, nincs következetesség… semmi magyarázat arra, hogy mit miért csinál… csupán az áldozatainak száma gyarapodott évről évre.

Harrynek fogalma sem volt, milyen tervet kovácsolhatna, amivel elkaphatná a nőt, de nagyon szerette volna már Azkabanban tudni. Azt is tudta azonban, hogy nem mehet neki pontos terv nélkül. Viszont nem volt mire alapoznia a terveit. És itt a kör bezárult. Néhány nap alatt roppantul tanácstalannak érezte magát. Ha utána rohanna, mint ahogy kölyökkorában is sokszor rohant fejjel a falnak, valószínűleg balul ütne ki. Viszont egyéb ötlete nem nagyon volt.

Végül arra az elkeseredett következtetésre jutott, hogy ahhoz az emberhez fordul, aki valamennyire személyesen ismeri Bellát, és talán tud neki némi tanácsot adni. Perselushoz.

Esze ágában sem volt a férfit belerángatni a dologba, de szüksége volt a személyes tapasztalataira, és a mardekáros logikájára.

Már majdnem éjfél volt, mire hazaért. Nem sietett, inkább még egyszer végiggondolta, hogy jó ötlet-e Perselushoz fordulni. Tartott attól, hogy ha belevonja, a férfi nem hagyja, hogy egyedül menjen a tűzvonalba, viszont nem szerette volna veszélybe sodorni. Végül aztán arra jött rá, hogy esélye nincs kitalálni, mit reagál Perselus, és nem is érdemes ezen töprengenie, amíg nem kapott tőle valami választ.

Hazasétált, fogott egy papírt, és óvatosan elkezdte megfogalmazni a levelet.

Harry az elmúlt hónapokban is gyakran írt Perselusnak. Néha csak elmesélt néhány dolgot, amik történtek vele, néha csak úgy a gondolatait osztotta meg a férfival, vagy azt, ha maga alatt volt valamiért, vagy, ha sikerrel megoldott egy ügyet. Perselus ritkán, de azért válaszolt. Visszafogott, tartózkodó leveleinek Harry mindig nagyon örült, ezek jelentették neki azt, hogy a férfi még mindig gondol rá, hogy nem felejtette még el, hogy aggódik érte, és hiányzik neki. Bár ilyeneket soha egyetlen szóval sem írt le, de Harry érezte a sorok között…

De most valahogy mégis kissé nehezen boldogult a fogalmazással. Úgy egy tucat pergament gyűrt össze, vagy tépett szét, mire jutott valamire.

_Perselus!_

_Tudom, hogy az elmúlt időszakban nagyon sok butaságot összehordtam neked a leveleimben, de most másról van szó. Szükségem lenne a segítségedre!_

_Bellatrix felbukkant egy észak-angliai kisvárosban, és én bármit megadnék érte, ha elkaphatnám. Tudom, most azt hiszed, személyes bosszút akarok állni… nem állítom, hogy ez nem játszik közre, de azokon a bűnökön kívül is rengeteg mindent elkövetett, amikért én személy szerint gyűlölöm. És most egyedül kevés lennék… ebben biztos vagyok… az az őrült maga köré gyűjtötte a még szabadlábon lévő halálfalókat. Készülnek valamire, és én nagyon szeretném megakadályozni, hogy újabb tragédiák történjenek._

_Tudom, nem kérhetem, hogy újra kockáztasd az életed, valamiért, ami már nem a te ügyed. De a tanácsaidra, az ötleteidre, a tapasztalatodra szükségem lenne. És igaz, hogy eddig nem szántad rá magad, hogy meglátogass, most elmondhatatlanul hálás lennék, ha megtennéd. Ha az tart vissza… megígérem neked, hogy semmi butaságot nem fogok csinálni. Nem tudom, mennyit számít ez neked… és az, hogy szépen kérlek… talán nem elég ahhoz, hogy legyőzd önmagad… de azért bízom benne, hogy most is számíthatok rád, ahogy egész életemben tehettem. _

_Harry_

Mikor a fiú befejezte a levelet, és újra elolvasta, rájött, hogy eléggé nyálas lett, Perselus ízlésének talán túlságosan is az. De most ezek az érzések kavarogtak benne, és tudta, hogy ha még százszor állna is neki megfogalmazni a levelét, akkor sem lehetne sokkal jobb. Így egy sóhajjal útjára bocsátotta a baglyot, és csak reménykedett benne, hogy kedvező választ hoz, de leginkább abban, hogy a férfi végre rászánja magát, és ellátogat hozzá.

~~ o ~~

Mikor Perselus másnap reggel megkapta és elolvasta a levelet, ezernyi érzés kavargott benne. Harry valóban jól gondolta, hogy semmi kedve nem volt már feladni a lelke nagy nehezen megtalált békéjét, ugyanakkor a fiút sem akarta magára hagyni a legnagyobb veszélyben. Mert Bella veszélyes… pont attól, hogy őrült, és kiszámíthatatlan. De ehhez vissza kellene térnie a csatába… amit már nagyon nem szeretett volna. Éppen elég halált és pusztulást látott már maga körül ahhoz, hogy olyan messzire kerülje a vérontást, amennyire csak lehetséges.

A délelőtti óráin is ezen gyötrődött, így a diákjai sokáig emlegették ezt a napot, amikor a bájitalmester még a megszokottnál is jóval kiállhatatlanabb volt.

Végül délután szánta rá magát arra, hogy megkeresi Harryt. Nem volt könnyű döntés, és még mindig nem volt biztos benne, hogy valóban el fog jutni odáig.

Harry címének közelébe hoppanált, hisz jól ismerte Londont. Itt született, és volt gyerek, még akkor is, ha nem a belvárosban, vagy előkelő környéken élt. Jól ismerte az egész várost, hisz sokat csavargott, ha nem akarta otthon ölbe tett kézzel várni az atyai pofonokat. De most erre a legkevésbé sem akart emlékezni, így elindult a ház felé.

Útközben azonban továbbra is két énje vitatkozott benne. Az egyik, aki Harry mellé akart állni, amikor annak szüksége van rá, és segíteni akarta, ahogy mindig is tette. És a másik, amelyik szerette volna távol tartani magát régi veszélyektől, attól, hogy a rémálmok újra megismétlődhessenek, és persze őt magát szerette volna távoltartani Harrytől, és attól a mélyen felkavart érzésvilágtól, amit a fiú fog majd kiváltani belőle.

Lassan elérte a házat, és belépett. Ahogy ment fel a lépcsőn, egyre inkább lassított a tempón. Egyre kevésbé tűnt jónak az ötlet, hogy idejött. Nem kellene belegabalyodnia ebbe az egészbe. És Harrynek sem kellene. Semmiképp nem lenne jó vége… nem lehetne jó vége, gondolta magában, ahogy lassan felért a negyedik emeletre. Nem… távol kell tartania magát is, és a fiút is ettől az őrülettől… mielőtt még bármelyiküknek komoly baja esik. Nem… azt nem bírná elviselni, ha elveszíteni Harryt. Így is épp elég nehéz, hogy ilyen távol van… de mégis… tudja, hogy él, hogy jól van, időnként ír egy levelet. Majd ő is ír neki egy levelet, amiben megpróbálja lebeszélni… bár ez úgyis hasztalan lesz… akkor majd meggyőzi arról, hogy vigyen magával minden mozdítható aurort, aki csak létezik az országban. Ezzel a gondolattal lassan elfordult az ajtótól, és elmenekült volna, de néhány méterrel mögötte ott állt a fiú, akit most mindennél jobban szeretett volna elkerülni.

Harrynek a torkában dobogott a szíve, amikor jött hazafelé, és meglátta Perselus belépni a házba. Szíve szerint utána futott volna, de tudta, hogy nála az a nyakába ugrós stílus nagyon nem jönne be, így csak szép lassan ment utána. A lépcsőházban már érezte a férfi hezitálását, de azért reménykedett benne, hogy végül bekopog. Aztán, ahogy a bájitalmester szembefordult vele, és találkozott a tekintetük, a fiú sóhajtott.

- Azért legalább egyszer bekopoghattál volna – mondta halkan, mire a férfi egy pillanatra lesütötte a szemét. – De ha el akarsz menni, nem állok az utadba. Megígértem, hogy nem csinálok semmi butaságot – mondta, és valóban félreállt, szabaddá téve az utat a férfi előtt.

Perselus még néhány pillanatig nézett a szemébe, mielőtt megszólalt. – Azt hiszem, most fontosabb dolgunk is van, mint hogy hülyeségekről beszélgessünk.

- Így van – mondta Harry látszólag közömbös hangon, de belül szinte kiugrott a bőréből, úgy örült neki, hogy a férfi végül mégis rászánta magát a maradásra. Pedig az előbb még tökéletesen érezte, hogy el akar menni. – Gyere be! – mondta végül Perselusnak, aki egy sóhajjal elindult utána.

Ahogy beléptek, a bájitalmester azonnal felmérte, hogy a nappaliban lévő rendetlenség középpontja Bellatrix Lastange. Újságcikkek, hivatalos jelentések, kézzel írott feljegyzések, fotók mindenütt. Nem volt kevés, akár az egész szobát ki lehetett volna tapétázni velük. Hát igen, Bella életében rengeteg gonoszságot követett el, vaskos köteteket lehetne megtölteni vele.

- Azt hiszem – intett lazán körbe a fiú -, ezek neked semmi újat nem mondanának. Igyekeztem feltérképezni az egész életét, hátha segít valamit, de semmi rendszer nincs benne.

- Egy őrült tetteiben nincs rendszer, Harry. Ez a sikerének a titka. Senki nem tudja kiszámítani, mikor mit fog tenni.

- Akkor esélytelen elkapni? – nézett a férfira Harry.

- Azok után, hogy téged felkészítettelek arra a vizsgára, és átmentél, nincs olyan, hogy esélytelen – villant meg Perselus szeme, és Harry halványan elmosolyodott. Kimondhatatlanul hiányzott már neki ez a kissé gúnyos csipkelődés, a férfi bársonyos, simogató hangja. De Perselus nem hagyta, hogy sokáig elmerüljön ezekbe a gondolatokba.

- Viszont a hivatalos aktákat megnézném. Talán tudnak valamit, amit én nem. És különben is kimaradtam a háború vége utáni eseményekből. Azóta sok minden történhetett, ami segíthet.

- Persze – mondta Harry, majd egy begyűjtő-bűbájjal magához hívta a kért papírokat, és átnyújtotta a férfinak. – Addig kérsz egy teát? Vagy valami mást?

Perselus csak egy pillantásra nézett fel a papírokból, amikbe már belemélyedt, de ebben már benne volt a „legalább addig hagyj békén, míg elolvasom" kifejezés. Harry sóhajtott, és kiment a konyhába, hogy készítsen egy teát.

Mikor tíz perc múlva visszatért, odanyújtott egy csészével a férfinak, mire az átvette, és visszatemetkezett a jelentésekbe. Harry nem zavarta, inkább ő is elfoglalta magát, volt még bőven mit tanulmányoznia arról az idióta boszorkányról.

Mire Perselus mindent átbogarászott, késő délután lett. Felnézett, és a tekintete Harry smaragdzöld szemeivel találkozott.

- Bellával az a baj – szólalt meg halkan – hogy mindenre elszánt, és nincsenek gátlásai. Ha a mellette állókkal szemben merül fel a legkisebb kétsége, őket is megöli. Nem számít neki senki és semmi. Ezt alaposan megtanulta Voldemorttól.

- Akkor várjuk meg, míg mindenkit kivégez maga körül.

- Ezzel csak az a baj, hogy mindig jön helyettük más.

- Tudom. Most viszont készülnek valamire.

- Ez elég valószínű.

- Akkor menjünk oda, és kapjuk el őket! – csattant fel a fiú.

- Harry, ha fejjel akarsz menni a falnak, rám ne számíts!

- Jól van, rendben – fújt egyet Harry, de Perselus szigorú tekintete most is volt rá akkora hatással, hogy némileg lecsillapodott -, akkor mondd meg, mit csináljunk!

- Először is rendszerezzük ezt a káoszt – mondta a férfi végignézve a papírhalmon. Harry számára nem tűnt káosznak, hisz pontosan tudta, hogy mit hol talál, de azt is tudta, hogy a férfi mardekáros logikája másfajta elrendezést igényel. – Aztán derítsünk ki valamit arról a helyről, ahol most vannak.

- Szerintem véletlenszerűen kerestek egy elég elhagyatott helyet. Azt hitték, hogy itt senkinek nem tűnnek fel – vélekedett Harry.

- Nem, nem. Bella ragaszkodik bizonyos dolgokhoz. Ha valahol tábort ver, akkor oda köti valami, ebben biztos vagyok – gondolkodott a bájitalmester, miközben próbált logikát vinni az anyagok elrendezésébe. – Tedd meg, hogy ennek utánajársz! Bármi fontos lehet… ami régen ott történt. A háború alatt, vagy akár az elmúlt húsz évben, de lehet, hogy régebben. Köze lehet ahhoz, amire most készülnek. Bár az is lehet, hogy valami személyes emlék köti oda. Vagy bármi szimbolikus… ki tudja.

- Meglesz.

- Rendben. És kell, hogy legyen valami logika abban is, hogy kiket szedett össze.

- Persze. Egyszerű logika. Ők vannak még életben és szabadlábon.

- Kapásból tudok még legalább öt embert, aki még szabadlábon van, és Bellának esze ágába sincs felkeresni őket.

- De akkor miért ők?

- Ez a kérdés. Az egyik kulcs a sok közül. Miért ők? Miért ott? Miért most? Mindennek oka van.

- Lehet, hogy még Voldemort bízta meg valamivel?

- Nem kizárt. De akkor miért most? Voldemort lassan két éve halott – töprengett el a kérdésen Perselus.

- Ismered azokat, akik körülötte vannak?

- Nagy részét igen. Vegyes az összetétel, ezért nem értem, miért ők. Vannak, akik úgymond érdemeket szereztek Voldemortnál, de vannak köztük piti alakok, akik csak a serege létszámát növelték.

- Belenéztem az aktájukba, de én sem találtam összefüggést köztük. Mintha tényleg találomra szedte volna össze őket. De szerintem sem ez a valószínű.

Egész késő estig tanakodtak, míg egészen belefáradtak a témába. Perselus már épp azt akarta mondani, hogy neki ideje lenne indulni, mikor Harry kifakadt.

- Mi a fenét akar ez az idióta, Voldemort helyére lépni?

- Van olyan elmebeteg, mint Voldemort, úgyhogy nem kizárt – sóhajtott Perselus. – És ahogy imádta őt, elképzelhető, hogy folytatni akarja áldásos tevékenységét. De mára fejezzük be… kérlek, nézz utána azoknak a dolgoknak, amiket megbeszéltünk.

- Rendben, elintézem. Mikor tudunk beszélni?

- Holnap egész nap órám van, és neked is kell idő, míg jutsz valami eredményre. Legyen szombat. És némi információ birtokában talán előbbre jutunk.

- Jól van, legyen szombat – mondta Harry egy fáradt sóhajjal. – Perselus… köszönöm, hogy segítesz!

A bájitalmester egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, hogy mivel vágjon vissza, de most semmi ütős nem jutott eszébe. – Bár a hírnevem szerint kegyetlen vagyok, nincs kedvem végignézni, hogy belehalsz ebbe az őrültségbe.

- Kösz a megelőlegezett bizalmat – válaszolt egy savanyú mosollyal a fiú.

- Ez nem a bizalomról szól, Harry… pontosan tudom, mire vagy képes… de Bella kiszámíthatatlan. Jobb, ha nem vagy egyedül.

- De nem kell velem jönnöd… csak…

- Harry… ha egyedül nekimész, nem jössz vissza… és…

- Vagyok olyan erős, mint ő! – csattant fel a fiú.

- Az lehet, de ő Voldemorttól tanult, Harry! És olyan átkokat, amiről még se te, se én nem hallottunk! Jó lenne, ha félretennéd az indulataidat, meg a személyes érzéseidet, mert azzal csak azt éred el, hogy megöleted magad! Ezen gondolkodj el… és most megyek – mondta a férfi határozottan, és felállt a fotelból, hogy az ajtó fele induljon, de Harry utánalépett, és megfogta a karját.

- Perselus… ne haragudj! Tudom, hogy igazad van. Mindenben, mint mindig. Meg fogok próbálni uralkodni magamon. És… ha tényleg velem akarsz jönni… szóval… sosem tudnám neked meghálálni. És… tudunk vigyázni egymásra… főleg, ha nem engedsz fejjel menni a falnak.

- Örülök, hogy megértetted, miről prédikálok – nézett rá enyhén bosszúsan a bájitalmester. – De most már tényleg ideje mennem. Késő van, és holnap mindkettőnknek dolgozni kell.

- Tudom. Perselus… - nézett még egy pillanatra a férfi éjsötét szemébe Harry, de ő kitért a pillantása elől.

- Koncentráljunk a feladatunkra, Harry! – mondta szigorúan.

- Rendben. De… ha sikerrel járunk?

- Mi fog tőle megváltozni? – kérdezte komolyan Perselus, és a fiú elgondolkodott.

Tényleg, ugyan mi változna attól, hogy elkapják Bellát? Köztük talán az égvilágon semmi. Legalábbis Perselus szerint. De most, hogy újra találkoztak, Harryben talán még erősebben lobbantak fel az érzései. Annyira jó volt Perselus közelében lenni, hallani a hangját, állni a perzselő pillantását… és bármit megadott volna egy öleléséért, egy csókjáért… mi a fenének kellett neki megígérni, hogy nem csinál semmi butaságot? És ugyan már, miért lenne butaság? Miért lenne butaság, hogy vágyik a szeretett férfi közelségére? Az érintésére? Arra, hogy jelen legyen az életében?

Arra eszmélt a gondolataiból, hogy a férfi megcirógatja az arcát. – Ne gondolkodj butaságokon, Harry! Megegyeztünk, hogy fontosabb dolgunk van.

- Tudom – sütötte le a szemét a fiú. – Majd megpróbálok uralkodni a gondolataimon.

A bájitalmester bólintott, bár a szíve mélyén a legkevésbé sem ezt szerette volna, de a racionális gondolkodása azt súgta, most ez a leghelyesebb, amit tehetnek, és most már tényleg otthagyta a fiút, és visszatért a kastélyba.

Harry egy sóhajjal visszaült a korábbi helyére, a kezébe vett egy kupac papírt, majd mikor rájött, hogy hiába bámulja, csak Perselust látja maga előtt, elhajította őket a fenébe. Újra látni őt olyan volt, mint amikor az első hajnali napsugarak felbukkannak az ég alján egy végtelenül hosszú éjszaka után. Még akkor is, ha a kapcsolatuk jelen pillanatban csupán szakmainak bizonyul.

Mindeközben Perselus is pontosan erről győzködte saját magát. Hogy csak segíteni akar Harrynek elkapni Bellát. Csak ennyi az egész. De a lelke mélyén tudta, hogy ez nem igaz. A fiú olyan hatással volt rá, amit korábban elképzelni sem tudott volna. Szerette volna szorosan magához ölelni, szenvedélyesen megcsókolni, mindig maga mellett tudni… De ennek még nem jött el az ideje.

~~ o ~~

Harry már korán reggel bement a parancsnokságra, hisz úgy gondolta, ha már úgysem tud aludni, legalább hasznosan töltse az idejét.

Az egész napja ráment a kutatásokra, de semmi kézzelfogható eredményt nem talált. Az a kis porfészek, ahol Bella tanyát vert, semmi híres vagy kevésbé híres eseménynek nem adott helyt. Nem történt ott semmi említésre méltó, unalmas vidéki kisváros volt, mióta csak pár száz évvel ezelőtt megalapították. Harry sokáig nem adta fel a reményt, hogy majd talál valamit, de aztán késő délután már kénytelen volt. Utána újra átnézte azoknak a körözött halálfalóknak az aktáit, akik már biztosan Bella mellett vannak, de ezzel sem jutott előbbre, így este elég csalódottan ment haza.

Mindeközben Perselus is töprengéssel töltötte a napját, már amikor éppen nem arra kellett árgus szemekkel figyelnie, hogy fel ne robbantsák a termét. Hisz valóban estig órája volt, ahogy azt Harrynek mondta, de azért vacsora után ő is belevetette magát a nyomozásba.

Semmi kedve nem volt ugyan régi, jónak a legjobb szándékkal sem mondható ismeretségeit feleleveníteni, de gyanította, hogy Harry kezében nincsenek ilyen jó lehetőségek, így kénytelen volt. És késő éjjel, Harryvel ellentétben, némileg elégedetten került ágyba.

~~ o ~~

Szombat késő délelőtt kopogott be a bájitalmester Harryhez.

- Szia! Gyere be! – nyitott ajtót neki a fiú. – Kérsz egy teát?

- Nem azért jöttem, hogy egy tea mellett bájosan elcseverésszünk – villant meg a férfi szeme, és Harry megcsóválta a fejét. Nem tetszett neki a férfi hangulata, de azért letelepedtek a nappaliban, ahol a múltkorinál már egy fokkal kisebb volt a káosz. – Megtudtál valamit?

- Sok használhatót nem – vallotta be Harry.

- Miből gondoltam, hogy ilyen sokatmondó eredményre fogsz jutni… - csipkelődött a férfi. – Ezek szerint jól tettem, hogy én is némi nyomozásba kezdtem. Én legalább megtudtam ezt-azt.

- Honnan? – kérdezte hitetlenül Harry.

- Te kiadod az informátoraidat? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a bájitalmester.

- Nem, igazad van. Csak kíváncsi voltam. De mit tudtál meg?

- Bella nem olyan rég kapott egy levelet.

- Kitől?

- Állítása szerint magától Voldemorttól.

- Ez baromság! – mondta Harry, de saját maga sem volt száz százalékig biztos benne.

- Szerintem is, de akkor újra ott a kérdés, hogy kitől?

- Lehet, hogy Voldemort még régen megbűvölt egy levelet, hogy Bella a halála után kapja meg?

- Ebben csak az a hiba, hogy Voldemort még a gondolatától is elzárkózott, hogy valaha is meghalhat. De nem kizárható lehetőség.

- És mi van a levélben? – tette fel a kérdést Harry, ami már régóta foglalkoztatta.

- Csupán csak annyi, hogy egy bizonyos napon legyen egy bizonyos helyen.

- Mikor?

- Két hét múlva.

- Semmi más? Hogy miért? Mi fog történni?

- Ezt állítólag ő maga sem tudja.

- És mitől olyan biztos benne, hogy maga Voldemort üzent neki?

- Mert megszállott, Harry… még mindig ugyanúgy hisz abban, hogy Voldemort visszatérhet, mint ahogy annak idején hitt.

- És nem lehet… nem lehet, hogy tényleg…

- Harry… neked kell a legjobban tudnod, hogy nem. Voldemort halott, és az összes horcruxa is elpusztult.

- Tudom. Csak félelmetes a gondolat, hogy mi van, ha mégsem? Mindegy… arra rájöttél, hogy mi a rendszer az embereiben?

- Mindenkit megkeresett, akiről tudta, hogy hol van. De sokan elhajtották a fenébe. Lehet, hogy ezek az emberek az utolsó leheletükig kitartottak Voldemort mellett, de Bella szava nem számít nekik sokat. Ő nem Voldemort. Érte nem kockáztatnának semmit. Szóval csak néhány hozzá hasonló elvetemült hülye lehet mellette.

- Hát ez legalább jó hír. Bár még így is nehéz lenne velük elbánni.

- Meglehetősen. Alaposan fel kell készülnünk rá. És meg kell ismernünk a környéket is.

- Perselus… még mindig azt mondom… nem muszáj velem jönnöd!

A férfi egy kis ideig fürkészve nézett rá. – Ha azt mondod, hogy nincs szükséged rám, nem erőltetem.

- Perselus… hogy mondhatnék ilyet? Szükségem van rád! A csatában is… és… másban is. Csak féltelek!

- Mindketten szembenéztünk már durvább dolgokkal.

- Tudom. Rendben. Akkor csináljuk együtt! Együtt erősebbek leszünk náluk.

- Én is így gondoltam – válaszolt Perselus, mire a fiú halványan elmosolyodott. Mennyivel könnyebb dolga lett volna régen, ha akkor is együtt tudtak volna dolgozni… Milyen rengeteget segíthettek volna egymásnak ahelyett, hogy csak nehezítik egymás dolgát…


	10. Chapter 10

A következő másfél hét gyorsan elment a tervezéssel, főleg, hogy mindkettejüknek ott volt még mellette a munkája, amit nem hanyagolhatott el. De azért szépen haladtak. Időnként különböző álcázó-bűbájok alatt ellátogattak a helyszínre is, hogy alaposan feltérképezzek a terepet.

Az ominózus nap előtti este Perselus megint meglátogatta Harryt.

- Perselus… százszor átrágtunk már mindent! – fakadt ki Harry, mikor a bájitalmester szerette volna még egyszer átbeszélni a dolgokat.

- Tudom. De ennek az átkozott tervnek nincs egyetlen biztos pontja sem.

- A meglepetésekre nem tudunk felkészülni – mondta Harry, mire Perselus csak megcsóválta a fejét. Ő nem szerette a meglepetéseket. Ennek ellenére nem erőltette tovább a dolgot.

- Perselus… - nézett Harry kissé bizonytalanul a férfira. – Most is kaphatok tőled egy szerencsecsókot?

- Hát még mindig a szerencsében hiszel, ahelyett, hogy magadban hinnél? – nézett a fiú szemébe a bájitalmester, de Harry az éjsötét szempárban ezúttal nem látta azt az elutasítást, amit ilyenkor szokott. Ez adott neki egy kis bátorságot.

- Hát még mindig mellébeszélsz, ahelyett, hogy megcsókolnál? – mosolyodott el halványan, és odalépett a férfihoz, egy pillanatig még mélyen a szemébe nézett, majd bátortalanul megcsókolta.

Perselus csak egy pillanatig gondolt arra, hogy ezt most nem lenne szabad, de aztán elhessegette a gondolatot. Gyengéden magához ölelte a fiút, és átvette a csók irányítását. Harrynek beleremegett még a lelke is ebbe a csókba, hisz Perselus ennyire talán még sosem mutatta ki neki az érzéseit.

De aztán a bájitalmester végül elhúzódott tőle. – Most pihenj, Harry… holnap frissnek kell lennünk. Hajnalban itt leszek érted.

- Rendben – sóhajtott a fiú, és belátta, hogy Perselusnak igaza van. A kettejük dolgán ráér majd azután töprengeni, ha ezt az ügyet megoldották.

Perselus végül elköszönt, és magára hagyta Harryt.

Ezen az éjszakán mindkettejük álma nyugtalan volt, még akkor is, ha okklumenciával minden zavaró gondolatot és érzést a tudatuk mélyére rejtettek. A veszély érzete akkor is ott volt mindkettejükben. Az, hogy nem tudják, mit hoz a holnap, hogy vajon mindketten túlélik-e, hogy sikerrel járnak-e. Ez a bizonytalanság nyugtalanította a lelküket, de tudták, hogy a legnagyobb segítség az, hogy ők ketten ott lesznek egymásnak.

~~ o ~~

Másnap reggel Harry még félig kómásan kóválygott a lakásban, mikor Perselus kopogtatott az ajtaján. A varázsló villámló szeme aztán kellő motivációt adott neki ahhoz, hogy összekapja magát, és öt percen belül útra készen álljon.

Kellő távolságra hoppanáltak Bella főhadiszállásától, hogy még egyszer alaposan felmérhessék a terepet, és végiggondolják a terveiket.

- Egyszerűen menjünk be, és kapjuk el őket! – heveskedett Harry, ahogy az elmúlt napokban többször is tette.

- Persze… és abban a másodpercben vagy tizennégy átok repülne felénk. Na jó, ha a meglepetés erejével kiiktatunk két embert, akkor csak tizenkettő. Nincs az a pajzs, ami azt kibírná. Harry, megbeszéltük, hogy legalább négy-öt embert ki kell iktatnunk, mire egyáltalán észrevehetik, hogy itt vagyunk! Meg kell várnunk, míg kijönnek a házból, és hátulról támadni.

- Jól van, akkor mehet az álcázás, és induljunk! Fél órán belül nekik is el kell indulniuk.

- Rendben, mehetünk. De ha megkérhetlek, ne menj fejjel a falnak!

Harry csak megforgatta a szemeit, és magára borította a köpenyét. Perselusnak nem volt szüksége láthatatlanná tévő köpenyre, hisz a kiábrándító bűbája elég erős volt, hogy még Bella se láthasson át rajta, csupán Harrynek engedte meg, hogy mögé lásson. Végül elindultak, és óvatosan megközelítették a házat. Perselus tippje helyesnek bizonyult, az eddig megfigyelt tizenöt ember mind ott lebzselt Bella körül. Vetett egy „na ugye megmondtam" típusú pillantást Harryre, majd elhelyezkedtek az előre megbeszélt helyükön, és várták, hogy Bella és népes csapata kisétáljon a biztonságot nyújtó menedékből.

Ahogy letelt a fél óra, kilépett két ember. Bella nagy valószínűséggel azért küldte ki őket, hogy felmérjék tiszta-e a levegő. Harry és Perselus szeme összevillant, majd ugyanabban a pillanatban indították útjára a kábító átkot, amitől a két halálfaló kiterült a bejárati ajtó előtt. Perselus gyorsan arrébb lebegtette őket, majd dobott rájuk egy kiábrándítóbűbájt, hogy észrevehetetlenek maradjanak. Mindeközben Harry egy illúzióbűbájjal mindkét férfi képét az útra varázsolta, és a jelenések egy férfihang kérdésére, miszerint tiszta-e a levegő, megnyugtatóan bólogattak.

Erre a jelre szépen sorban elindultak kifele a többiek. Négy férfi jött elől, aztán Bella, végül a többiek. Az emberei azonnal körülfogták a boszorkányt, mintha fel lennének készülve a támadásra.

Perselus nyugalomra intette Harryt, és szépen megvárták, míg elhalad mellettük a kis csoport, így mögéjük tudtak kerülni. Tudták azonban, hogy a következő két ember kiiktatásával már felfedik a jelenlétüket, az azután következő kettővel pedig már a helyüket is. Így akkor még mindig maradni fog legalább tíz ember, akivel el kell bánniuk, miközben Bella is mindent meg fog tenni, hogy végezzen velük.

Harry már rég tűkön ült, mikor Perselus megadta neki a jelet a támadásra. Megint egyszerre indították útjára az átkukat, és az a két ember, akit megfigyelésük alatt a legveszélyesebbnek ítéltek, ájultan esett össze.

Bella felvisított, miszerint valaki van itt, így az emberei felemelt pálcával körbefogták, és nyugtalanul pislogtak körül.

Harrynek aztán eszébe jutott valami. Óvatosan kapcsolatba lépett Perselus elméjével.

- Ha csak én fedem fel magam először, neked még van lehetőséged lesből támadni.

- Miután téged megöltek. Mondtam, hogy ne hősködj!

- Nem, gondolj csak bele! Ha elvonom a figyelmüket…

- Harry! – a bájitalmester még lebeszélte volna a fiút, de ő útjára indította a következő átkát, amivel ugyan egy ember kidőlt a sorból, de a maradék hét varázspálca azonnal felé irányult.

- Mutasd magad, te féreg! – visította Bella. – Ki vagy? Ki az, aki közém és a Nagyúr közé merészel állni?

Harry lekapta magáról a köpenyét, de még ugyanabban a pillanatban kilőtt a sorból még egy embert.

- Szíves örömest megmutatom magam, ha ezt szeretnéd! – mondta hidegen Bellának, akinek az arca már eltorzult a gyűlölettől.

- Nicsak, az ici-pici Potter baba! Kölyök, nem mondták még neked, hogy ne üsd bele az orrod a felnőttek dolgába?

- Néhányszor már sikerült beleütnöm az orrom. Eredményesen, ha jól emlékszem!

- Ugye nem gondolod komolyan, hogy van esélyed az embereim ellen? Naiv kisfiú…

- Talán több esélyem van, mint gondolnád… - mondta Harry, és Perselus jó időzítéssel ebben a pillanatban lőtt ki még egy embert a sorból. Ezzel már csak nyolcan állták körül Bellát.

- Nem vagy egyedül? – tajtékzott a boszorkány. – Ki van veled? Azonnal fedd fel magad! – kiabált körbeforogva a boszorkány.

- Azt hiszem, én is eleget tehetek a felszólításodnak – mondta metsző hangon Perselus, és ezzel feloldotta a bűbájt.

- Piton… Te aljas áruló… hogy van képed azok után… amit tettél… elárultad a Nagyurat…

- Túl sok mindent árultam már el, hogy ezzel meghass, Bella! – vetette oda neki a férfi. – De ne pazaroljuk az időnket…

- Mit akartok? – nézett rájuk fölényesen a nő.

- Oda juttatni, ahova való vagy! – vágta oda neki Harry.

- Kicsi Harry… csak nem haragszol még mindig a nénire? A drága keresztapucikádért? Ugyan már… ha egyszer volt olyan butuska… meg te is… magadra is haragudhatnál…

Harry érezte, hogy a lila köd kezdi elönteni az agyát, így gyorsan lecsillapította az elméjét.

- Nincs abban semmi személyes, hogy itt vagyunk. Egyszerűen tesszük a dolgunkat.

- Tényleg… majd el is felejtettem. Kicsi Harry most a menő auror szerepében tetszeleg… és mit is szeretnél elérni? Jaj, csak nem valami olyasmit, hogy kiirtod a gonoszt a világból? Ennyire hülye nem lehetsz, Potter!

- Ne bízd el magad ennyire Bella! Az urad sem volt sérthetetlen, akit annyira imádtál, és te sem vagy az! – vágta oda neki Harry.

- Ne merészeld! – vesztette el a fejét a nő, de gyorsan lehiggadt. – Ugyanolyan naiv vagy, mint gyerekkorodban. Komolyan azt hiszed, hogy a gonosz gyökerestől kiirtható? Most meg akarsz ölni engem... Tedd meg! Tedd meg, és hárman állnak a helyemre! A gonosz örök, Potter! Örök, és kiirthatatlan! Ez az a lényeg, amit ti képtelenek vagytok felfogni. Az életeteket kockáztatjátok egy értelmetlen célért! Meghaltok valamiért, amit sosem érhettek el!

- Sok a szöveg, Bella! – vágott közbe hidegen Perselus.

- Neked nem osztottam lapot, Piton, de ha te is meg akarsz halni, lelked rajta! – majd odafordult az embereihez. – Öljétek meg őket!

És ezzel kezdetét vette a harc. Nem mondhatnánk, hogy az arányok kiegyenlítettek voltak, hisz Harryre és Perselusra is jutott négy-négy ember, de hát őket sem olyan fából faragták, hogy ez visszatartsa őket. Sokkal inkább zavaró volt, hogy néha maga Bella is beleszólt egy-egy ismeretlen, de meglehetősen erős átokkal. Sokszor tudták védeni egymást, vagy legalább figyelmeztetni, de legtöbbször el voltak foglalva a saját ellenségeikkel. Lassan aztán kiiktattak egyet, majd még egyet… Bella, ahogy látta, hogy fogynak az emberei, maga is egyre jobban belevetette magát a csatába. Leginkább Harryt támadta, de azért nem kímélte Perselust sem.

Végül, amikor már csak három embere maradt, úgy tűnt, komoly döntésre szánta el magát. Az emberei fedezékében erőt gyűjtött, és Harry felé indított egy ismeretlen, erős lila fénnyel suhanó átkot. Mikor Perselus észrevette, Harry felé dobott egy pajzsbűbájt, de szinte ugyanabban a pillanatban kivédett egy magafelé irányuló átkot, és vissza is támadott, amitől az utolsó ellensége ájultan esett össze.

Amikor újra Harry felé pillantott, látta, hogy a fiú is ájultan fekszik a földön, és a két megmaradt halálfaló most épp felé készül támadni. Ekkor azonban Bella úgy látta, hogy ebből a küzdelemből nem jöhet ki győztesen, és egy halk pukkanással dehoppanált. Két megmaradt csatlósa még egy kis ideig tessék-lássék módon küzdöttek Perselusszal, majd néhány perc múlva követték úrnőjüket.

- Harry! – sietett oda a földön fekvő fiúhoz a bájitalmester, és csak bízhatott abban, hogy nem túl komolyak a sérülései. Dobott rá néhány ellenőrző bűbájt, amik elárulták neki, hogy bár a fiú nagyon kimerült és gyenge, hogy a sérülései elég súlyosak, magánál van. Aztán, ahogy erőtlenül kinyitotta a szemét, Perselusra nézett.

- Bella? – kérdezte suttogva.

- Meglépett. De jópáran itt maradtak…

- Küldj egy patrónust a parancsnokságra! – suttogta Harry, mert csak arra volt ereje, hogy néhány halk szót kipréseljen magából.

- Előbb kórházba viszlek – mondta neki ellentmondást nem tűrően Perselus.

- Ne! – tiltakozott elhaló hangon a fiú. – Nem szökhetnek meg… kérlek! Ezért csináltuk az egészet!

Perselus dühösen és tehetetlenül sóhajtott, bár egyáltalán nem volt biztos benne, hogy itt, a félig ájult Harry mellett térdelve képes lesz patrónust idézni. Végül aztán mégis sikerült neki, és mikor az ezüst fényben ragyogó őz elszáguldott, újra a fiúhoz fordult.

- És most beviszlek a Mungóba!

- Várj! Annyira nem… vészes… Vigyél haza! Vagy a kastélyba… kérlek!

- Gyógyítóra van szükséged…

- Rád… van szükségem – suttogta most már valóban félig ájultan Harry, és Perselus arra gondolt, hogy nincs idejük vitatkozni, minél előtt ágyban akarja tudni. Így óvatosan felültette, átkarolta, és a birtok kapujához hoppanált vele.

Ott aztán vigyázva a karjaiba vette a fiút, vigyázva, hogy ne okozzon neki több bajt, mint amennyi már eddig is volt, majd elindult a kastély felé. Bár Harry karcsú volt és törékeny, tudta hogy a pincéig cipelnie elég nehéz volna, de aztán egy apró bűbájjal ezt is megoldotta.

A bejárati csarnokban azonban legnagyobb bánatára belefutott McGalagonyba. Hogy ez is miért nem tud az éjszaka közepén inkább aludni? - gondolta Perselus végképp méregbe gurulva, de a nő már észrevette.

- Perselus, mi történt? – meredt rájuk döbbenten a boszorkány.

- Ha maga szerint most van időm arra, hogy magyarázkodjak, akkor megállok – vetett rá egy szikrázó pillantást a bájitalmester, majd minden késlekedés nélkül a szobája felé vette az irányt, a hátában érezve az igazgatónő értetlen pillantását.

Ahogy leértek a pincébe, gyorsan hatástalanította az ajtaján lévő bűbájokat, majd az ágyába fektette a még mindig ájult fiút, aztán a szekrényében gyorsan keresett néhány erősítő főzetet, amit azonnal meg is itatott vele. Alaposabb vizsgálat nélkül mást nem akart adni neki, de úgy tűnt ez is elég ahhoz, hogy a fiú néhány percre magához térjen.

- Harry, el tudod mondani, mit érzel? – nézett rá aggódva a férfi, hátha legalább valami tünetből következtetni tud, mit küldött rá az az őrült nőszemély, és akkor lenne támpontja arra nézve, hogy mivel segíthet…

- Gyenge vagyok… - suttogta a fiú, de közben lehunyta a szemét, mert annyi ereje sem volt, hogy egyszerre nyitva tartsa és beszéljen. - És fáj mindenem… ordítani tudnék… de gondolom, ez nem… segít... túl sokat. De majd te helyrehozol…

- Hát… örülök, hogy te ennyire bízol bennem… de én még mindig azt mondom, hogy kórházban lenne a helyed. Bár tanultam ezt-azt, nem vagyok gyógyító.

- Nem akarok kórházba menni…

- Ezt már mondtad. Ne fáraszd ki magad, inkább próbálj pihenni! Addig is megpróbálok kitalálni valamit – mondta a fiúnak, mire az csak bólintott, és lehunyta a szemét.

Perselus következő fél órája azzal ment el, hogy alaposan megvizsgálta Harryt. Minden általa ismert bűbájt bevetett, de a legtöbb negatív eredményt hozott. Volt néhány törött bordája, egy enyhe agyrázkódása valamelyik átoktól, amelyik valószínűleg falhoz vághatta, de az nem az az utolsó volt, amit látott. Ennek ellenére ez legalább adott neki annyi elfoglaltságot, hogy némi csontforrasztót adjon a fiúnak, így nem temették maguk alá az aggodalmai. Egy pillanatra megfordult a fejében, hogy szól Madame Pomfreynak, de aztán rájött, hogy az ilyen átkok területén a boszorkány még annyira sem járatos, mint ő, így feleslegesnek tartotta kirángatni az ágyból. Épp elég volt, hogy McGalagony látta őket, így holnap hallgathatja a hisztériás rohamát.

Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy a laborjában van egy másikfajta erősítő főzete is, ami talán erősebb, mint amit az előbb adott Harrynek. Nem szívesen hagyta magára a fiút, de sietett, ahogy csak tudott, és alig tíz perc alatt vissza is ért. Gyorsan beletraktálta a fiúba a kis fiola tartalmát, de ennél többet jelen pillanatban nem tehetett. Legfeljebb annyit, hogy ha már amúgy is virrasztana a fiú mellett, előszedi a régi, feketemágiás könyveit a könyvespolca alsó polcáról, és megpróbálja megtalálni azt a bizonyos, vakító lila fénnyel suhanó átkot.

Egy laza pálcamozdulattal az ágy mellé intette az egyik kényelmes foteljét, majd a könyveket, és egyik szemét folyamatosan az alvó, vagy talán ájult Harryn tartva próbált fellelni valami utalást Bella átkáról. Időnként néhány ellenőrző bűbájt küldött a fiúra, de azok mindig csak azt mutatták, hogy Harry az alvás és az eszméletvesztés határán lebeg valahol.

A bájitalmester hajnali kettőkor dühösen félredobta a könyvét, majd idegesen járkálni kezdett fel-alá a szobában. Átkozta magát, hogy nem vitte a kórházba Harryt, de ugyanakkor tudta, hogy a gyógyítók is csak a vállukat vonogatnák az ismeretlen átok előtt. Neki még mindig több esélye van találni valami gyógymódot. Roppantul bosszantotta, hogy ő, aki fiatalkorában nyakig beleásta magát a sötét tudományokba, nem tudja megfejteni, hogy mi volt ez a varázslat. Valahol olvasnia kellett róla… de vajon hol? Amíg erre rá nem jön, csak annyit tehet, hogy erősíti Harryt a leghatékonyabb energiapótló főzeteivel, és bízik benne, hogy azok is segítenek valamit.

Kora reggel, még jóval reggeli előtt valaki kopogott az ajtaján. Ó, hogy McGalagony vénségére tényleg nem tud aludni, gondolta magában Perselus, és dühösen ajtót nyitott. Nem tévedett, a látogatója valóban az igazgatónő volt.

- Professzor úr, most már beszélhetnénk?

- Nem igazán érek rá magával cseverészni – nézett rá keményen a férfi.

- Hogy van Harry? Mi történt vele?

- Kis munkahelyi baleset.

- Nekem nem úgy tűnt, hogy kicsi…

- Igazgatónő! Potter auror… ez a szakma ezzel jár! Rosszkor volt rossz helyen.

- Hogy lehet ilyen kegyetlen? És különben is… mit keresett ott?

- Visszaálltam halálfalónak – mondta tengernyi cinizmussal a férfi. – Mit gondol, mit kerestem ott?

McGalagony csak megcsóválta a fejét. Nem állt szándékában a bájitalmesterrel vitázni, csupán tudni szerette volna, mi történt. – Tud neki segíteni?

- Azon lennék, ha nem tartana fel.

- Tegye meg, amit tud. De ha kell segítség…

- Kerítsen egy nálam sötétebb feketemágust!

- Elment az esze? – kérdezte felháborodottan a boszorkány, mire Perselus megint csak egy gúnyos arckifejezéssel válaszolt.

- Nem. De hamarosan el fog, ha nem hagyja, hogy tegyem a dolgom – villant meg a férfi szeme, mire az igazgatónő csak egy bosszús sóhajjal hátat fordított neki, és elviharzott.

Ahogy Perselus is elfordult az ajtótól, észrevette, hogy Harry felébredt.

- Nem kellett volna felébresztenünk. Jobb lenne, ha pihennél – ült le a varázsló az ágy szélére.

- Csak aggódik – suttogta Harry McGalagonyra utalva. – Ahogy te is…

- Hogy érzed magad? – terelte el a szót Perselus.

- Változatlanul… ez a két perc elég volt… hogy kimerítsen.

- A bűbájok is ezt mutatják. Az erősítő bájitalok ellenére is gyenge vagy. De már az is előny, hogy nem gyengülsz tovább.

- Kösz – futott át egy fintor Harry arcán. – Perselus… itt maradsz mellettem… ha elalszom?

- Meg kellene találnom, mivel segítsek, Harry…

- Azzal segítesz… ha itt vagy… ha megfogod a kezem…

- Harry! Én tényleg… rá kell jönnöm, hogy segítsek…

- Kérlek! – a fiú erőtlenül megmozdította a kezét az ágyon, de nem bírta felemelni. Perselus egy sóhajjal megadta magát, és óvatosan megfogta, mire Harry arcán egy fájdalmas fintor futott át. Fájt neki az érintés, bármennyire is vágyott rá, de amikor Perselus el akarta venni a kezét, nem engedte. – Ne… csak addig fáj… amíg megfogod – nézett rá tengernyi könyörgéssel Harry, mire Perselus olyan óvatosan fogta a kezébe a fiú kezét, hogy szinte alig érintette.

- Jól van, de most aludj! Itt maradok veled!

Harry bólintott, majd abban a pillanatban elaludt, ahogy lehunyta a szemét.

Perselus magához intett egy könyvet, és próbált vele fél kézzel boldogulni, hátha talál valami utalást benne, ami segíthet. Nagyvonalakban bogarászta a könyvet, de egy idő után azt vette észre, hogy kezdi valami furcsa fáradtság ledönteni a lábáról. Az odáig rendben van, hogy éjjel egy szemhunyásnyit sem aludt, de ehhez hozzá volt szokva Ez nem viselhetné meg ennyire. Ahogy elgondolkodva felemelte a fejét a könyvből, arra lett figyelmes, hogy jéghideg a keze, amivel Harry kezét fogja még mindig. Eddig észre sem vette, annyira elmerült a kutatásban. Kezdett egy halvány gyanú motoszkálni benne, de még nem igazán tudta hova tenni, így inkább tovább böngészett a könyveiben, egészen ebédidőig, mikor Harry felébredt.

Úgy tűnt, hogy a beteg sokat erősödött reggel óta, és egy halvány mosoly is feltűnt az arcán.

- Jobban vagy? – kérdezte a bájitalmester fürkészőn.

- Sokkal – mondta Harry – te viszont kimerültnek tűnsz.

- Csak fáradt vagyok. Átvirrasztottam melletted az éjszakát. Próbáltam megoldást keresni – mondta Perselus elgondolkodva, és továbbra is a fiút vizslatta.

- Tudom. De más sokkal jobban vagyok…

Perselus ebben egyáltalán nem volt olyan biztos. – Milyennek érzed a kezem, Harry? – kérdezte, majd mikor Harry értetlenül nézett rá, még hozzátette. – Úgy értem, hideg, vagy meleg?

- Forró… szinte éget… - mondta Harry továbbra is értetlenül.

- Gondoltam – sóhajtott a varázsló, majd elvette a kezét, és a fiú arcához érintette.

Harry felszisszent. – Ez jéghideg! Mi a fene ez, Perselus?

- Még nem tudom…

- De valamin gondolkodsz.

- Igen. De erről még nem akarok mondani semmit. Most viszont elmennék ebédelni, ha nem bánod… ha tényleg elég jól vagy, hogy itt hagyjalak egy fél órára.

- Persze, menj csak! – hagyta rá Harry, mire a férfi felállt az ágyról, és kifele indult a szobából.

Útközben, mintegy észrevétlenül, a zsebébe süllyesztett egyet a Harry számára kikészített energiapótló főzetekből, és azonnal felhajtotta, amint bezáródott mögötte a lakosztályának az ajtaja. Valamelyest segített neki, de még mindig nem érezte magát a topon tőle. Elment ebédelni, és közben is azon az ötleten töprengett, ami eszébe jutott. Az étkezés alatt végig magán érezte az igazgatónő tekintetét, de következetesen figyelmen kívül hagyta. Amikor végzett az evéssel, arra az elhatározásra jutott, hogy mégis elmegy Madame Pomfreyhoz. Az öreg javasasszonnyal elég normális volt a viszonya, hisz mindig elkészítette neki a számára szükséges főzeteket, a boszorkány pedig egészen használható ötleteket szokott adni a kísérleteihez.

Mikor a bájitalmester bekopogott a gyengélkedő ajtaján, és belépett, a gyógyító boszorkány kérdőn nézett rá.

- Lenne a számomra néhány perced, Poppy?

- Természetesen, Perselus. Mit tehetek érted?

- Azt szeretném tudni, hogy hallottál-e már egy bizonyos sötét átokról…

- Mi lenne az?

- Nem tudom, csak a tüneteit ismerem.

- Éspedig?

- Az áldozat végletesen legyengül, annyira, hogy a legerősebb energiapótló főzetek is csak annyi energiát pótolnak, hogy az ereje ne essen az életveszélyes szint alá. Viszont… ha jó a megfigyelésem, egy másik embertől, fizikai kontaktus útján képes annyi energiát szerezni, hogy időlegesen megerősödjön. De az a gyanúm, hogy ez a kontaktus megszűnése után hamarosan elillan.

- Úgy érted, energiát lop egy másik embertől? – csodálkozott a javasasszony.

- Valójában igen, de ezt nem tudatosan teszi… sőt, egyáltalán nem tud róla.

- A bájitalok másfajta energiát adnak, mint amivel egy varázsló alapban rendelkezik. Talán ebben lehet a kulcs. Talán a szervezete nem képes a főzetben lévő energiát átalakítani magának. Amit viszont egy másik embertől szerez, az úgymond konyhakész.

- Igen, ebben lehet valami. De az alapkérdés továbbra is az, hogy mi okozza a gyengeséget.

- Valami elszívja az energiáját – töprengett Poppy. – A sajátját is, és azt is, amit megszerez.

- Valószínűleg maga az átok. De ettől még mindig nem tudom, hogy mit kezdhetnék vele.

- Hát… sajnálom, Perselus, de nem tudok neked segíteni. De megígérem, hogy próbálok kideríteni valamit.

- Ahogy én is. Mindenesetre köszönöm – bólintott Perselus a boszorkány felé, majd elhagyta a gyengélkedőt.

Mikor visszatért a lakosztályába, látta, hogy Harry ugyan még ébren van, de jóval gyengébb már, mint amikor itt hagyta.

- Jobban nézel ki – mondta halkan, ahogy a bájitalmester belépett hozzá.

- Te viszont rosszabbul. Pihenned kéne.

- Ideülsz mellém? – kérte a fiú, de a bájitalmester határozottan megrázta a fejét.

- Nem, Harry… fontosabb, hogy kiderítsem, mi van veled… valahol hallottam már erről az átokról… de képtelen vagyok rájönni, hogy hol.

- Talán Voldemorttól…

- Voldemort sosem játszotta ki a lapjait.

- Bellának is megtanította…

- Bellának sok mindent megtanított, amit senki másnak. De most ez nem fontos.

- Elmondod, mire gyanakszol? – nézett Perselusra Harry, miközben már majdnem leragadtak a szemei. A férfi végül megadta magát, leült az ágy szélére, és néhány szóban elmondta, mire gondol, és a fiú lesütött szemmel hallgatta.

- És most haragszol rám? – kérdezte Harry.

- Miért haragudnék? – villantak Harryre az éjsötét szemek.

- Hogy… azt tettem veled… hogy… miattam voltál olyan kimerült...

- Harry, nem tudtad… én sem tudtam, míg fel nem ébredtél, és hirtelen jobban nem lettél. Semmi okom rád haragudni. És most pihenj!

- Most akkor ne kérjem, hogy maradj itt velem, ugye?

- Harry… ha azt szeretnéd, hogy néhány órára megint erősebb legyél, én megteszem. De szerintem többre mész, ha engedsz tovább kutatni.

Harry már csak bólintani tudott, majd lehunyta a szemét, és elaludt.

Perselus egy percre lehunyta a szemét, majd fejcsóválva felállt az ágyról, és egy háromszorosan is lezárt szekrénykéhez lépett, amiből egy ugyancsak biztonságosan lezárt ládikát vett elő. Ebben őrizte azokat a sötét mágiáról szóló könyveket, amiket még ő sem akart soha többé előszedni. Hát most mégis úgy tűnik, hogy kénytelen. Átforgatta őket, végül három maradt fenn a rostán, amiket esélyesnek tartott, hogy némi információval szolgáljanak.

Leült az ágy melletti fotelba, és belemerült az elsőbe.

Az nem aggasztotta, hogy Harry egész délután és este nem tért magához, hiszen eléggé gyenge volt, mikor elaludt. Addig is spórol az energiájával. Amikor viszont már elmúlt a másnap reggel, és a fiú még mindig abban a fura álom és ájulás közti állapotban lebegett, a bájitalmester egyre feszültebbé vált, és egyre lázasabban kutatott a könyveiben a megoldás után.

Dél lett, mire átlapozta a kiszemelt három könyvet, eredménytelenül. Harry még mindig nem tért magához, ami kifejezetten aggasztotta a bájitalmestert, de most nem volt ideje ezekkel az érzésekkel foglalkozni, így háttérbe szorította őket. Tudta, hogy ha teret enged a félelmeinek, csak a munkája rovására megy.

Még egyszer odaguggolt a doboz elé, és átforgatta a benne lévő könyveket. Végül egy aprócska, füzetnél alig vastagabb könyv akadt meg a kezében, és valami furcsa érzés fogta el, hogy ebben meg fogja találni azt, amire szüksége van. Ott helyben belelapozott, és egy megkönnyebbült sóhaj hagyta el az ajkát. Megtalálta a megoldást… És amilyen szerencséje van, bájitallal is megtörhető az átok.

Visszaült a foteljébe, és belemerült az átokról szóló leírásba, és a bájital receptjébe. Lassan kiderült, hogy a legtöbb hozzávalója van raktáron, csupán néhány hiányzik. Ezek viszont roppant drágák, és nagyon nehéz hozzájuk jutni. Perselust azonban nem olyan fából faragták, hogy ilyen könnyen feladja. A pénz nem okozott neki gondot… hisz volt neki épp elég. Annak idején kisebb vagyont gyűjtött össze. Csak éppen azóta sem nyúlt hozzá… mocskos pénz volt az, sok ember vére tapadt hozzá. Már hosszú ideje nem akart abból boldogulni… de most… Harryért megtenné. Oly sok halál után legalább megmenthet belőle egy életet. Ez is valami. Sőt… most neki nagyon sokat jelentene. Nem bírná ki, ha elveszítené ezt a kölyköt. Nem akarta még egyszer megtapasztalni, milyen érzés elveszíteni valakit, akit szeret.

Ami pedig a hozzávalók beszerzését illeti… megvoltak még a régi kapcsolatai, még akkor is, ha ezeket sem vette igénybe több, mint egy hosszú évtizede. Most itt az ideje feleleveníteni őket. De akkor egy percet sem késlekedhet tovább. Ahogy azonban Harryre esett a pillantása, rájött, hogy őt sem hagyhatja itt egyedül. Rövid töprengés után a kandallóján keresztül kérte Madame Pomfreyt, hogy jöjjön le hozzá. A boszorkány értetlenül ugyan, de teljesítette a kérését.

- Mi történt, Perselus? – kérdezte még mindig furcsán nézve a javasasszony, Perselusnak azonban tényleg nem volt sok vesztegetni való ideje, hogy hosszas magyarázatokba fogjon.

- Ha megkérhetlek… vigyáznál Potterre, amíg visszajövök?

- Potter?! – nézett kigúvadt szemekkel az öreg boszorkány. – Hogy kerül…? Mi történt…? Róla beszéltél a múltkor?

- Róla – felelte kimérten a varázsló. – Rád bízhatom?

- Hova akarsz menni? Segítened kéne neki, ahelyett, hogy lelépsz a fenébe! – csattant fel a boszorkány.

- Azon lennék, ha nem állna folyton mindenki az utamba – emelte fel a hangját a bájitalmester is, majd tengernyi cinizmussal folytatta. – Bár az elmúlt években volt szerencsém megszokni, hogy mindenki engem akar akadályozni. Folytatod a hagyományt, vagy befejezed a szájtátást, és utamra engedsz?

- Megtaláltad a megoldást?

- Remélem.

- Akkor nem állok az utadba.

- Hálás lennék… - morogta a varázsló, és magára hagyta a még mindig merő döbbenetben leledző javasasszonyt.

Perselusnak alig került néhány órájába előrángatni a régi kapcsolatait, és meggyőzni őket, hogy igazán egészséges lenne a számukra, ha ez egyszer még segítenének. Hisz Perselus, ha akart, nagyon meggyőző tudott lenni… a szava még mindig törvény volt bizonyos körökben… és most elég határozottan el akarta érni a célját, így minden eszközt bevetett. Bár sokaknál a hírneve elég volt ahhoz, hogy jobb belátásra térjenek, a varázsló ezúttal nem restellt még tenni rá néhány lapáttal, ha éppen szükség volt rá.

Így, bár már benne volt a délutánban, mikor elindult a kastélyból, nem sokkal éjfél után már minden szükséges összetevő a kezében volt, és visszatérhetett a Roxfortba.

Madame Pomfrey persze már a kezeit tördelve várta. A vizsgálatai szerint Harry lassan, de folyamatosan tovább gyengül. Perselus egy aggódó pillantást vetett az ágy felé, majd odasétált, és leült a szélére. Egy pillanatig még fürkészte az alvó fiú arcát, majd megfogta a kezét. Szinte abban a pillanatban érezte, hogy Harry szívja az energiáját. Most nem bánta, tudta, hogy szüksége van rá ahhoz, hogy kitartson, míg ő elkészül a bájital. Jó darabig ült mellette, és közben magán érezte Madame Pomfrey fürkésző pillantását. Tudta, hogy ezzel nagyon sokat elárul a kapcsolatuk jellegéből, de ebben a pillanatban még ez sem érdekelte. Az öreglánynak már úgyis épp elég ideje volt ezen gondolkodni, míg ő távol volt. Hogy mit keresett ott, ahol Harry megsérült… hogy Harry mit keres most itt… hogy egyáltalán miért akar neki segíteni? Vonja le a megfelelő következtetéseket, ha akarja. Mikor végül úgy érezte, hogy a fiú már valahogy ki fog tartani addig, míg ő végez, visszafordult a boszorkányhoz.

- Maradj mellette! Egy bájitallal nem lehet sietni, de megpróbálok. És ha nagyon kimerülne…

- Ne aggódj, Perselus! Segítek neki…

- Köszönöm – mondta a férfi sóhajtva, majd összeszedte magát, felállt, és elindult a laborja felé, de még hallotta, ahogy a javasasszony megszólal mögötte.

- Megteszem, amit tudok… de ez most lehet, hogy nem elég. Talán neked sikerül…

A varázsló válaszra sem méltatta, sőt, magában is inkább csak reménykedett hogy a nőnek igaza legyen. Meg abban, hogy időben elkészüljön. Tudta, hogy a tőle kapott energia sem tart sokáig, és azt egyáltalán nem tudta, hogy az öreg boszorkány tud-e, és hogy meddig ilyen módon segíteni a fiúnak. Így inkább arra koncentrált, hogy ne vesztegessen több időt.

Máskor is megszállottként dolgozott, ha bájitalokról volt szó, de most még sokkal inkább. Bár Harryt, és az aggodalmát száműzte a tudata legmélyebb bugyrába, mégis csak ott volt a szívében a félelem, ami még jobban ösztönözte, hogy bár pontosan és precízen, de ugyanakkor gyorsan is dolgozzon. Ennek ellenére tisztában volt vele, hogy bármilyen kétségbeesetten szeretné is siettetni a dolgokat, a bájitalhoz szükséges időt nem rövidítheti le. És mintha direkt csinálná, az idő csak csigalassúsággal vánszorgott.

Időnként, mikor egy rövid időre magára hagyhatta a bájitalt, néhány percre bement Harryhez, és odaült mellé. Ugyanakkor ezekből a röpke érintésekből is érezte azt, amiben a javasasszony időről időre megerősítette, hogy a fiú egyre gyengébb.

Végül másnap este készült el az ellenszerrel, és azonnal sietett is Harryhez, hogy megitassa vele. Tudta, hogy gyors és azonnal látható javulásra nem számíthat, így elküldte Madame Pomfreyt, és átvette az öreg boszorkány helyét Harry mellett. Félve érintette meg a fiú kezét, de ahogy a két tenyere közé fogta, úgy tűnt, már csak alig-alig áramlik az energia kettejük között. Pont ettől lesz olyan nehéz Harrynek… mert most, hogy megszűnt az átok hatása, magától kell feltöltenie az energiakészleteit. És ez lassan fog csak menni. Talán másnap reggel már néhány percre magához tér, de még sok időre lesz szüksége, míg talpra áll. És addig a bájitalmester nem akart újabb adag energiapótló főzetet adni neki, míg legalább egyszer magához nem tért. Már így is túl sokat kapott az elmúlt három napban.

Most, hogy így ült a még mindig mélyen alvó fiú mellett, lassan engedte felszínre kúszni az érzéseit. Csak most tudatosodott benne, hogy mennyire félt attól, hogy elveszíti Harryt. Elveszíti… mintha valaha is az övé lett volna... Elgondolkodott, hogy vajon jól tette-e, hogy távoltartotta magától a fiút… az egyetlen embert, aki az elmúlt húsz év után közelebb került a szívéhez. Az egyetlen embert, aki talán tényleg szeretné… De miért fél ennyire ettől?

A nehéz gondolatai közepette aztán végül rajta is erőt vett az elmúlt néhány nap kimerültsége, és Harry kezét fogva elszunnyadt. Éjszaka többször is felébredt, néhány bűbájjal ellenőrizte a fiú állapotát, és hajnal fele egy kissé már megnyugodhatott. Harry még mindig nagyon gyenge volt, de már nem gyengült, hanem alig észrevehetően ugyan, de erősödött. Amikor már a horizonton derengett az új reggel, nem merült vissza az amúgy is felszínes álmába, inkább a gondolataiba merülve várta, hogy Harry, ha csak néhány percre is, de felébredjen.

Erre azonban még jó két órát várnia kellett, mert Harry csak kilenc óra fele tért magához.

- Szia! – köszönt neki halkan a bájitalmester.

- Szia! – válaszolt még mindig kissé kábán a fiú. – Mennyit aludtam?

- Cirka három napot – mondta Perselus, majd igyekezett megnyugtatni a kissé lelombozódó Harryt. – De most már rendben leszel.

- Biztos? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve a beteg. Perselus lenézett a még mindig összekulcsolt kezükre, amin már semmi oda nem illőt nem érzett, és bólintott.

- Biztos.

- Megtaláltad a gyógymódot?

- Miért, kételkedtél bennem?

- Benned egy percig sem – válaszolt egy halvány mosollyal a fiú, de már érezhetően fáradt. Ennek ellenére alaposan szemügyre vette Perselust. – Fáradtnak tűnsz. Biztos vagy benne, hogy nem miattam?

- Miattad… de nem úgy, mint a múltkor. Harry… három napja szinte semmit nem alszom… fáradt vagyok. De ez már normális fáradtság.

- Pihenned kellene – szorította meg gyengén Harry a férfi kezét.

- Ahogy neked is – válaszolt az, és fel akart állni az ágyról, de Harry nem engedte.

- Ne menj el! – kérte a férfit. – Gyere ide mellém!

Perselus sóhajtott, és a gondolatra egy kellemes bizsergés futott át rajta, de végül megrázta a fejét.

- Egyikünk sem tudna pihenni.

- Most mellébeszélsz – nézett rá komolyan Harry. – Vagy attól félsz, hogy történne valami, ami végleg visszavonhatatlanná tenné a kapcsolatunkat? – Perselus lesütötte a szemét, amit akár a beismerés jelének is lehetett venni. Harry megvárta, míg a tekintete visszatér hozzá, és csak az után folytatta. – A kapcsolatunk már rég visszavonhatatlan, Perselus… és ezt te is tudod. Gyere! Próbáljunk pihenni!

Perselus még néhány pillanatig gondolkodott, majd egy sóhajjal megadta magát a kérésnek, és elfeküdt Harry mellett az ágyon.

- Átölelsz? - kérdezte a fiú bátortalanul, félálomban, és közelebb fészkelődött Perselushoz.

- Inkább aludj, mint, hogy butaságokat beszélsz! – morgolódott a férfi, de aztán mégis lazán, óvatosan átkarolta Harryt.

Harry szinte másodperceken belül elaludt, de Perselus tisztában volt vele, hogy ilyen közel a fiúhoz, érezve a teste melegét, a bőre illatát… minden fáradtsága ellenére is nehezen fog csak elaludni. Most már akkor sem tudta volna elfojtani az érzéseit, ha akarja. De nem is akarta… vágyott a karjaiban alvó fiúra… a közelségére, a csókjára, a jelenlétére az életében. De most is ott volt a lelke mélyén a félelem… hogy hiába is történik köztük bármi, amikor felébrednek… hisz ebből a szituációból már nem menekülhetnek… Harry mégis el fog menni… újra… és mindkettejüknek újra át kell élniük az elválás fájdalmát…

De most nem akart erre gondolni. Adott egy puszit a fiú homlokára, majd nagy nehezen ő is álomba merült.


	11. Chapter 11

Az éjszaka közepén Harry egyszer felébredt, de amikor érezte Perselus erős karját a dereka köré fonódni, és érezte a bőréből áradó fűszeres gyógynövényillatot, egyáltalán nem volt biztos benne, hogy nem álmodik. Földöntúli boldogság töltötte el, hisz sosem hitte volna, hogy akár csak idáig is eljutnak ők ketten. És most itt alszanak, szinte összebújva, élvezve egymás közelségét… kis ideig még engedte, hogy ez a boldogság átjárja a lelkét, de végül újra elaludt.

Reggel, mikor legközelebb felébredt, Perselus aggódó tekintetével találkozott a pillantása.

- Szia! – köszönt neki halkan.

- Jobban vagy? – kérdezte fürkészőn a férfi.

- Sokkal. Perselus… megmentetted az életem… köszönöm!

- Ne köszönd… önző, önös érdekből tettem – mondta egy halvány mosollyal a bájitalmester.

- Aha – mosolyodott el Harry is. – És mondd csak… ugyanilyen önző, önös érdekből… nem szeretnél mondjuk… megcsókolni?

- De csak pusztán önző, önös érdekből – mondta Perselus, és végül odahajolt a fiúhoz, és gyengéden megcsókolta. Nem akarta túl hirtelen letámadni, de benne már azóta tombolt a vágy, hogy kinyitotta a szemét, és tudatosult benne a szituáció, hogy Harry szinte hozzásimul, ahogy alszik, és ezt teljesen megőrjítette. Így aztán a gyengéd csók, amiben összeforrtak, idővel egyre szenvedélyesebb lett. A bájitalmester szorosan magához ölelte Harryt, aki boldogan simult az ölelésébe.

Hosszú ideig nem bírtak betelni egymás ízével, de végül Harry, aki még egyáltalán nem jött helyre teljesen, kezdett kifáradni. Perselus érzékelte ezt, és lassan elhúzódott tőle.

- Azt hiszem, jobb, ha egy kicsit visszaveszünk a tempóból – mondta a szenvedélytől rekedt hangon. – Még nem vagy elég erős…

- Én nem… nem feltétlenül azt… akartam – pirult el zavartan a füle tövéig Harry. – Csak érezni akartam a közelséged… a csókod… azt, hogy itt vagy velem. Ez olyan hihetetlen…

- Itt vagyok veled – mondta komolyra váltva a bájitalmester, és megfogta a fiú kezét. – De neked még pihenned kell!

- De akkor… akkor itt fogsz hagyni…

- Persze. Miért, mit képzelsz, időmilliomos vagyok, hogy egész nap itt henyélek veled?

Harry fürkészve nézte Perselust, de az arcáról semmit nem tudott leolvasni. Viszont a szemében eddig szinte sosem látott szikrák villantak. Most vajon tényleg csak húzza az agyát?

- Nevezd, aminek akarod, de el bírnám viselni – mosolyodott el.

- Azt elhiszem. De nekem ideje lenne előkerülnöm. El tudod képzelni, McGalagonyt hogy eheti a penész, hogy mi van veled? Már alig várja, hogy leszedhesse a fejem azért, ami történt. És Poppy is aggódik érted. Ő volt itt veled, míg főztem a bájitalt. Nem is beszélve arról, hogy négy napja nem tartottam meg az óráimat. A kölykök legnagyobb örömére, feltételezem. Ideje visszazökkenniük a megszokott mederbe, mielőtt még túlságosan megszokják a jó dolgukat.

- Egészen megfeledkeztem arról, hogy a négy falon kívül is van egy világ – ejtette a párnára a fejét Harry.

- Így van. Neked még van néhány napod, de nekem ideje visszatérnem.

- Rendben. De azért sietsz vissza, ugye?

- Persze. Egy óra alatt megcsináltatom a gyerekekkel a kétórás bájitalt – mondta egyik szemöldökét felvonva Perselus.

- Tudod, hogy nem úgy gondoltam – mosolyodott el újra Harry. Egyre inkább érezte, hogy Perselus is felenged kissé a társaságában. Ezek a csipkelődő kis beszólások már teljesen mást sugalltak, mint akár csak egy héttel ezelőtt is. – Menj, ha dolgod van, de azért jusson eszedbe, hogy hiányzol!

Perselus bólintott, majd kimászott az ágyból, és eltűnt a fürdőben, Harry pedig egy elfojtott mosollyal nézett utána. Úgy érezte, a bájitalmester lassan de biztosan beadja a derekát, és ez jó érzéssel töltötte el. De ugyanakkor gyenge is volt még, így, mire Perselus előkerült, elszunnyadt. A férfi egy percig kedvtelve nézte, ahogy alszik, majd elhagyta a lakosztályát.

Perselus beiktatott egy késői reggelit, majd az első óráját még nem, de a másodikat megtartotta. Alaposan fel is bosszantották a diákok, úgyhogy már elég paprikás hangulatban ment ebédelni. Amikor azonban a Nagyteremből kifele McGalagony a nyomába szegődött, már közel járt ahhoz, hogy elszakadjon a cérna.

- Beszélhetnék önnel, professzor? – kérdezte a nő.

- Ha nincs jobb dolga – morogta Perselus.

- Momentán nincs. Hogy van Harry?

- Túléli.

- Nem mondaná el, mire készültek? – a boszorkány hangjában gyanakvás bujkált, ami Perselust újfent cinikus stílusa bevetésére ösztökélte.

- Nem érzem kötelességemnek, hogy a szabadidőmről beszámoljak önnek – villant fenyegetően a szeme, de az igazgatónő nem hátrált meg.

- Engem hidegen hagy a maga szabadideje, amíg nem veszélyezteti Harryt.

- Veszélyezteti épp eléggé saját magát, nem kell hozzá az én segítségem.

- Vigyáznunk kellene rá! Azok után, amit tett, megérdemli.

- Próbálja meg! – ajánlotta gúnyosan a varázsló. – Kíváncsi vagyok, meddig bírja. Amúgy pedig, biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem tűrné, ha bele akarna szólni az életébe.

- Beszélni akarok vele!

- Majd ha meggyógyult, beszélhet.

- Most! – mondta a boszorkány ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon, és elindult a pince fele.

- Ha gondolja, hogy be tud jutni…

- Majd maga beenged.

- Majd ha fagy – morogta Perselus, de aztán kénytelen volt elindulni a nő után. Viszont még véletlenül sem érte utol, míg le nem értek a pincébe.

- Potter, az igazgatónő látni akarja magát! Feltételezem álmatlan éjszakái vannak az aggodalomtól, hogy nem néztem-e végig leplezetlen kárörömmel, hogy belehal a saját hülyeségébe – lépett be Harry szobájába a bájitalmester. A szemük cinkosan összevillant, majd Harry a boszorkányra nézett.

- Beszélhetnék önnel négyszemközt, Harry? – kérdezte az igazgatónő.

- Jobban örülnék, ha a professzor úr itt maradhatna – mondta Harry, és a kijelentése határozottságával eléggé meglepte a boszorkányt.

- Szeretném, ha őszintén beszélhetnénk.

- A kettő nem zárja ki egymást. Ha így megfelel, hallgatom, igazgatónő…

- Hogy van, Harry?

- Túlélem.

- Nem mondaná el, mi történt? A professzor úr nem óhajt róla beszélni, de én aggódom magáért.

- Én sem igazán szeretnék beszélni róla. Tettük a dolgunkat.

- Piton professzor rángatta bele valamibe? – nézett rá komolyan a nő, mire Perselus arcán feltűnt egy végtelenül gúnyos mosoly.

- Általában nem szoktam hagyni, hogy rángassanak – szólalt meg Harry, mielőtt Perselus valamit beszólt volna a boszorkánynak. - Auror vagyok, tanárnő, és ez veszélyes szakma. Most bebuktam. Majd lesz jobb is, de most kell egy kis idő, míg rendbe szedem magam.

- Ez természetes. De ha gondolja, biztosíthatok önnek egy vendégszobát, ahol nyugodtan lábadozhat.

- Köszönöm, igazgatónő, de nem szükséges. A professzor úr felajánlotta nekem az ágyát, míg felépülök, és én köszönettel elfogadtam.

- Ez nagyon kedves a professzor úrtól – nézett egy kissé furcsán a boszorkány Pitonra. – De bizonyára neki is kényelmesebb lenne, ha visszakaphatná az ágyát.

- Bizonyára – mondta szenvtelen hangon a fiú. - De ettől függetlenül nincs kifogása az ellen, hogy itt vagyok, igaz professzor úr?

- Sokat jár a szája, Potter – villant rá Perselus szeme, mire Harry elmosolyodott halványan.

- Mi a fene folyik itt, Harry? És ne mondja nekem, hogy semmi!

Harry sóhajtott, és belátta, hogy addig úgysem szabadul a nőtől, míg nem mond valamit. – Nézze tanárnő… olyan munkába botlottam, amihez segítség kellett. És az egyetlen emberhez fordultam, akitől hathatós segítséget várhatok. A professzor úrhoz. És ő hajlandó volt nekem segíteni. Szerencsére… különben már nem élnék. Most itt vagyok, és lassan próbálok talpra állni. Ennyi. De most már pihennék egy kicsit.

- Rendben. Megyek. De nem ússzák meg ennyivel! – mondta a nő, majd kiviharzott Perselus lakosztályából.

Mikor Harry és Perselus magukra maradtak, összenéztek, és megcsóválták a fejüket.

- Mivel vett rá, hogy idehozd? – kérdezte Harry egy halvány mosollyal.

- Nem kellett hozni. Jött magától.

- Nem tudott volna bejönni, ha jól sejtem…

- Nem, de érhették volna kellemetlen meglepetések, ha megpróbálja… Jobban vagy?

- Hát, McGalagony még nem hiányzott, de azért egész jó. És te?

- Mennem kell órára. Már így is késésben vagyok.

- Sietsz vissza?

- Persze. Amint felrobbantották a termem, itt vagyok.

- Jaj, menj már… Menj, eridj, mielőtt meggondolom magam! Akkor csak este látlak?

- Igen.

- Már alig várom.

Perselus egy halvány mosollyal bólintott, és bár a háta közepére sem kívánta, elindult a nem messze lévő bájitaltan terem felé.

A bájitalmester délutánja szemernyit sem sikerült jobban, mint a délelőtt, sőt… a gyerekeknek sikerült annyira felbosszantaniuk, hogy kiosztott egy büntetőmunkát vacsora utánra, még mielőtt átgondolta volna, hogy mit csinál. De mikor tudatosodott benne, hogy Harry vacsora után várni fogja, már késő volt. Nem vonhatta úgy vissza a dolgot, hogy ne csorbuljon a tekintélye, és azt nagyon nem akarta. Így viszont nem tehetett mást, minthogy vacsora után visszament a termébe, és alaposan meggyötörte a két szerencsétlen griffendélest, aki a hálójába került.

Elég késő este volt már, mikor visszatért a lakosztályába, és Harry persze már aludt. A professzor leült mellé az ágy szélére, és csendben figyelte. A fiú, mintha álmában is megérezte volna a szerelme közelségét, néhány perc múlva kinyitotta a szemét.

- Későn jöttél – állapította meg álmosan. – Merre jártál?

- Volt egy kis dolgom – hárította el a választ a bájitalmester.

- Büntetőmunka? – kérdezte halványan elmosolyodva Harry.

- Kitaláltam néhány újat.

- Túlságosan szigorú vagy, Perselus – simogatta meg a férfi kezét Harry.

- Bánod?

- Nem, általában nem. Bár vannak bizonyos helyzetek, mikor… kicsit túlzásba viszed.

- Milyen helyzetekre gondolsz? – játszotta az ártatlant a bájitalmester, holott tökéletesen tisztában volt vele, hogy Harry mire gondol.

- Az olyanokra, mikor rólunk van szó… - ült fel végül a fiú. – Kettőnkről… - mondta, és megsimogatta Perselus arcát.

- Szóval azt szeretnéd, hogy legyek kissé engedékenyebb veled – fogta meg Harry kezét a férfi gyengéden, de közben egy pillanatra sem engedte szabadon a tekintetét.

- Egy kissé… igen… - súgta neki Harry, akinek már a torkában dobogott a szíve, ahogy eddig ismeretlen mélységeket fedezett fel a férfi kútmély tekintetében.

- Az talán menni fog – válaszolt Perselus, majd lassan odahajolt a fiúhoz, és megcsókolta.

Harry elveszni érezte magát a férfi csókjában, és ahogy a bájitalmester erős karjai köré fonódnak, végtelen boldogság töltötte el, hisz régóta dédelgetett álmait, vágyait érezte valóra válni.

Ahogy egyre jobban belefeledkeztek a csókba, Perselus finom keze felfedezőútra indult a fiú testén, lassan bekíváncsiskodva a pólója alá is. Harry bőrét szinte égette az érzéki érintés, egy pillanatra el is szakította ajkát a férfiétól, hogy egy sóhaj után elakadjon a lélegzete, mikor a férfi végigsimított a gerincén. Perselus ezt a reakciót látva halványan elmosolyodott, majd csókjával a fiú arcát és nyakát fedezte fel, és amikor megunta, hogy Harry pólója mindig az útjába áll, lassan lefejtette róla.

Harry egy pillanatra mélyen az éjfekete szemekbe nézett, majd egy újabb csókra húzta magához a férfit, mialatt ő is próbált megküzdeni a fekete ing gombjaival. Nem volt könnyű dolga, hisz meglehetősen remegett a keze, de végül hősiesen helytállt, és Perselus inge is a padlón kötött ki, az előbb landolt póló mellett.

Most már Harry sem habozott tovább, végigsimogatta a szerelme mellkasát, lassan ismerkedve a férfi testével. A mozdulatai kissé bizonytalanok voltak, de ennek ellenére Perselusnak minden simogatása kimondhatatlanul jólesett. Gyengéden visszafektette Harryt az ágyba, csak hogy nagyobb teret nyerjen a kényeztetésére.

Egy rövid pillanatra újra egymás szemébe néztek, majd Perselus egy röpke csók után Harry nyakán és mellkasán kezdett kalandozni a csókjaival, és közben egyik kezével megállás nélkül simogatta a fiú testét, ahol csak érte. A másik kezét Harry szorosan tartotta, holott egyikük sem tudta volna megmondani, mikor is kulcsolódott össze.

Harry lehunyt szemmel élvezte a kényeztetést, arra volt csupán képes, hogy időnként felsóhajtson, vagy felnyögjön a gyönyörtől, amit a bájitalmester ténykedése okozott.

Amikor Perselus a csókjaival már Harry hasán barangolt, szabad kezével a fiú combjára, majd a fenekére tévedt, ami Harry számára annyira érzékinek bizonyult, hogy újra bennszorult a levegő, és a gerince ívben megfeszült. Ezzel persze azt érte el, hogy Perselus jó darabig nem hagyott fel az érzékenynek bizonyult testrész kényeztetésével.

Végül aztán lassan visszatért a csókjai mellé a hasára, és onnan végtelenül lassan és óvatosan indult el lefelé. Érezte, ahogy Harry teste megfeszül a várakozástól, így nem is váratta már sokáig. Gyengéden simította kezét Harry már jó ideje keményen lüktető férfiasságára, mire a fiú az érintéstől hangosan felnyögött. Egy kis ideig folytatta Harry simogatását, földöntúli gyönyörökben részesítve a fiút, majd lassan kigombolta a nadrágját, és finom mozdulatokkal lesimogatta róla. Ezután felállt, és ő maga is megszabadult a nadrágjától. Mindketten azt szerették volna, ha semmi nem áll már közéjük, de Perselus még húzni akarta kicsit az időt. Ameddig lehet…

Aztán elfeküdt Harry mellett, egy apró, ravasz mozdulattal magára húzta a fiút, de akkor egy cseppnyi, alig észrevehető határozatlanságot látott átsuhanni az arcán.

- Mi a baj, Harry? – nézett fürkészőn a bájitalmester a fiúra, megsimogatva az arcát.

- Semmi… tényleg… - igyekezett megnyugtatni a szerelmét Harry.

- Most nem vagy őszinte – villant aggodalom az éjsötét szemekben.

- Csak egy kicsit zavarba jöttem, ennyi az egész.

- Miért?

Harry vállat vont. – Nem is tudom… csak kicsit… furcsa az…

- Hogy egy másik férfival vagy? – fejezte be a mondatot helyette a férfi. – Mondd, tényleg akarod?

- Perselus… - fogta meg a kezét a fiú. – El nem tudod képzelni, hány éjjel álmodoztam erről… rólunk… arról, hogy együtt éljük át legcsodálatosabb éjszakát. Nem ez a baj, hidd el! Csak néha egy kicsit tanácstalan vagyok… hogy amit teszek… hogy az neked jó-e? Meg, hogy mit gondolsz rólam… hogy itt vagyok húsz évesen… majdnem tök tapasztalatlanul… sőt, ami azt illeti… ebben a helyzetben tök tapasztalatlanul, és…

A bájitalmester szeme megvillant. – Leszokhatna már arról, Potter, hogy hülyeségeket beszél!

Harry egy pillanatra döbbenten nézett rá, majd elnevette magát. – Azt hiszem, igaza van, tanár úr! – mondta a férfinak, majd lehajolt Perselushoz, hogy újra összeolvadjanak egy érzéki csókban.

Idővel bátorságra lelve Harry is egyre határozottabban mozdult, egyre szenvedélyesebben csókolta és simogatta a szerelmét. Egy kis idő után azonban Perselus újfent magához ragadta az irányítást. Harry fölé kerekedett, és csókjaival ezúttal is lassan, de céltudatosan indult el a fiú testén lefelé. Röviden elidőzött még a két mellbimbóján, amivel apró szisszenéseket csalt elő a fiúból, majd továbbhaladt. Eljátszadozott még köldökénél és az alsónadrágja szegélyénél egy kis ideig, majd végül lefejtette Harryről az utolsó ruhadarabot is.

Harry szeme előtt már szikrák pattantak, ahogy a férfi következő érintésére várt. Perselus azonban megkönyörült rajta. Csókjaival újra a fiú hasára hajolt, majd forró tenyerét Harry figyelmet követelő férfiasságára simította. A fiú innentől kezdve már csak arra volt képes, hogy hangosan nyöszörögjön, főleg akkor, mikor a férfi időnként a száját is bevetette a kényeztetésbe. Tisztában volt vele, hogy ilyen intenzív érzést nem fog sokáig bírni. Ez túl sok volt ahhoz, hogy képes legyen visszafogni magát, így végül megadta magát a gyönyörnek, és elélvezett.

A bájitalmester kis ideig csak nézte a fiú arcát, ami szinte ragyogott a boldogságtól, de szinte máris mozdult volna érte, hisz úgy érezte, ilyen gyönyört nem hagyhat viszonzatlanul.

- Várj egy kicsit, Harry… - mosolygott szelíden Perselus a fiúra, miközben egy tisztítóbűbájt küldött rá, mert tisztában volt vele, hogy ez a néhány pillanat teljesen kiszívta az erejét, ami még amúgy sem volt teljes, de Harry elhárította. Tanulva Perselustól, ezúttal ő kerekedett felülre, amit a férfi egy elégedett szemvillanással nyugtázott. Aztán amikor Harry magában mosolyogva próbálta leutánozni azt, amit a szerelmétől tanult, már Perselus számára is bekorlátozódott a világ Harry mozdulataira, apró csókjaira. Érezhetően megremegett, ahogy a fiú keze már az alsónadrágja szegélyénél cirógatta. Hát még akkor, mikor megérezte Harry kissé bizonytalan, gyengéd kezét a férfiasságára simulni, majd egy kis idő után megszabadította ettől az utolsó, teljesen feleslegessé vált fehérneműtől.

Harry meglehetősen jó tanítványnak bizonyult. Olyan érzékiséggel talált vissza Perselus legérzékenyebb testrészéhez, hogy ha az nem lett volna hozzászokva ahhoz, hogy nem mutatja ki az érzéseit, hangosan felnyögött volna. Harry persze érzékelte ezt a reakciót, ha másból nem, a bájitalmester testén végigfutó reszketésből. Halványan elmosolyodott, és egy pillanatra sem hagyta abba a szerelme kényeztetését. Perselus tudta, hogy ha hagyja, hogy Harry továbbra is ilyen ártatlan érzékiséggel játszadozzon vele, hamarosan ő is elélvez. Pedig még nem állt szándékában, így bármennyire is nehezére esett, megállította Harryt, és felhúzta magához, hogy egy újabb szenvedélyes csókban forrjanak össze, ami közben megint Perselus került felülre. Keze időnként letévedt a fiú fenekére, félreérthetetlen célzást téve ezzel vágyai netovábbjára.

- Harry… - szólalt meg rekedten suttogva Perselus.

- Érezni akarlak – nézett határozottan a szemébe a fiú.

- Biztos vagy benne?

- Még soha, semmiben nem voltam ilyen biztos.

Perselus halványan elmosolyodott, majd újra szenvedélyesen megcsókolta Harryt. Közben gondolatban már a szekrényében kutatott, és végül talált egy alkalmasnak ítélt krémet, amit egy nonverbális pálcanélküli varázslattal magához is intett. Bár szinte fékezhetetlenül tombolt benne a vágy, eszébe sem jutott, hogy lerohanja Harryt. Tudta, hogy nagyon kellemetlen emlékeket szerezhetne neki, és ennél semmi sem állt távolabb tőle. Azt szerette volna, ha a fiúnak legalább olyanra sikerül ez az éjszaka, mint ahogy arról álmodozott.

Amikor aztán a megfelelő előkészítés után, a férfi végtelenül lassan és óvatosan beléhatolt, Harry csak egy pillanatra szisszent fel, de Perselus odahajolt hozzá, és csókjával szinte azonnal elfeledtette vele azt a néhány pillanatnyi kellemetlenséget, amit érzett. Amikor a bájitalmester megszakította a csókot, tekintetük egymásba kapcsolódott, és a másik szemében látott szikrák csak még inkább elmélyítették a gyönyört, amit éreztek.

Ahogy egyre inkább gyorsult a ritmus, ők egyre inkább elvesztették a kapcsolatot a külvilággal, és végül a gyönyör elképzelhetetlen magasságokba repítette őket, ami után csak annyira voltak képesek, hogy Perselus Harry vállára omoljon, és a fiú ernyedten magához ölelje. Hosszú időre volt szükségük, míg újra magukra találtak. Ekkor Perselus küldött magukra egy tisztítóbűbájt, majd elfeküdt az ágyon, és magához húzta Harryt.

Hosszú ideig feküdtek ebben a mindkettejük számára ismeretlen békében, míg egyszer csak Harry felkönyökölt, és a bájitalmester tekintetét kereste.

- Perselus…

- Pihenj, Harry… teljesen kimerítettelek…

- Nem… nem számít… - mondta bágyadtan fiú. - Tökéletes volt így… én csak… azt akartam mondani…

- Csak azt akartad mondani, hogy álmos vagy, és ideje aludni? – kérdezte egy alig látható ravaszkás mosollyal Perselus.

- Nem – mosolyodott el Harry is. – De ha most nem akarod hallani, elhalasztom holnapra. De ne hidd, hogy meg fogod úszni.

- Ismerlek. Nem sokáig bírod magadban tartani.

Harry megcsóválta a fejét, de végül kimondta. – Szeretlek!

Perselus játékosan megforgatta a szemeit. – Mondtam, hogy nem bírod sokáig – mondta, és magához húzta a fiút egy röpke, gyengéd csókra. Amikor szétváltak, egy apró sóhaj szakadt fel belőlük, hogy nem forrhatnak össze az idők végezetéig, de tudták, hogy most már tényleg pihenniük kell. - Most már tényleg aludj, Harry! És engem is hagyhatnál pihenni, különben a kölykök nem köszönik meg, amit holnap kapnak.

- Jól van, aludhatsz! De csak a gyerekek miatt! – engedte meg Harry, és újra befészkelte magát Perselus ölelésébe. Néhány perc múlva azonban halkan újra megszólalt.

- Perselus… - a férfi csak sóhajtott, de ebből Harry tudta, hogy még nem alszik. Elmosolyodott, mert azt is tudta, hogy a bájitalmester csak megjátssza, hogy bosszús, de tulajdonképpen ugyanúgy nem tud aludni, ahogy ő sem. – Csak azt akartam mondani… hogy csodálatos volt veled! Elmondhatatlanul… sokkal-sokkal jobb, mint az álmaimban.

Perselus adott egy puszit a fiú hajába, egy pillanatra szorosabban magához ölelte, de máshogy nem reagált arra, amit mondott. Harrynek azonban ez tökéletesen elég volt. Nem várt a férfitól szavakat, tudta, hogy az nem az erőssége. Az ilyen apró gesztusokkal amúgy is sokkal jobban ki tudja fejezni az érzéseit. Ezután kis ideig még élvezték egymás közelségét, és végül lassan elaludtak.

~~ o ~~

A következő napok hasonlóképpen teltek. Perselus lassan visszazökkent a rendes kerékvágásba, dolgozott, de közben igyekezett némileg kevesebb büntetőmunkát kiosztani, hogy legalább az estéi szabadok legyenek. Mindeközben Harry lábadozott, lassan kikelt az ágyból, de a bájitalmester lakosztályát nem nagyon akarta elhagyni, mondván, csak bazári majom lenne mindenki számára, és ahhoz még nincs kedve.

Az éjszakáik tele voltak szenvedéllyel, ahogy egyre jobban megismerték egymást, még érzékibb, még gyönyörtelibb volt az együttlétük.

Néhány napig úgy érezték magukat, mintha a mennyország szakadt volna rájuk, de ahogy teltek a napok, a szívük mélyén mindketten azt kezdték érezni, hogy ez még nem a végleges boldogság, amit most megtaláltak.

Perselus időnként Harryn felejtette fürkésző pillantását, és azon töprengett, vajon a fiú hogy tervezi a jövőt. Nem voltak hiú ábrándjai arról, hogy itt marad örökre, de szerette volna addig elhessegetni ezt a gondolatot, amíg be nem következik. Még akkor is, ha ez csupán néhány nap…

Úgy egy héttel később vacsora után Perselus visszatért a lakosztályába, ahol Harryt az elvarázsolt ablak előtt találta. A fiú annyira elmerült a gondolataiba, hogy észre sem vette, mikor a bájitalmester belépett az ajtón. Perselus megállt, de a tekintetét egyetlen pillanatra sem vette le a fiúról. Csak nézte, ahogy a gondolataiba merülve, üveges tekintettel bámul maga elé. Pontosan tudta, hogy mi jár a fejében. El akar menni… el akar menni, csak nem tudja, hogy mondja el. Nem meri szóba hozni, és közben őrlődik. Nem hibáztathatja ezért a döntésért… hisz tudta, hogy Harrynek még feladata van… még nem végezte be a küldetését. Lassan odasétált mögé, és gyengéden megérintette a két karját.

- Harry… ha el kell menned… nem fogok az utadba állni…

A fiú riadtan kapta fel a fejét. Tudta ugyan, hogy sokáig nem titkolhatja a szerelme előtt, hogy milyen gondolatok gyötrik, de mint már olyan sokszor, Perselus most is a lelkébe látott.

- Nem akarok elmenni… de… - Harry smaragd szemei megteltek könnyel, mikor a bájitalmester maga fele fordította.

- Tudom. Tudom, hogy nem akarsz menni… de el fogsz, igaz?

- Én… annyit gondolkodtam ezen… tudod, amit Bella mondott… arról, hogy a gonosz kiirthatatlan… elpusztíthatatlan… azt hiszem, igaza van. Rohadtul semmi értelme ennek az egésznek… nap, mint nap kockára tenni az életünket csak azért, hogy ha néha sikerül levágnunk a sárkány egy fejét, másik három nőjön a helyére. De még egy dolgot meg akarok tenni. El akarom kapni Bellát! Kerül, amibe kerül… lehet, hogy ezúttal belehalok… sőt, ha nem leszel mellettem, elég jó esélyem van… de meg kell próbálnom. Meg kell próbálnom… addig képtelen lennék békére lelni. Megérted ezt, Perselus?

A kérdezett jó ideig nem válaszolt, majd elfordította tekintetét a még mindig könnyes smaragdszínű szemektől. - Mondtam, hogy nem állok az utadba. Ha el kell menned, elengedlek – mondta, és el akart lépni Harrytől, de az elkapta a kezét.

- Perselus… megesküszöm neked… ha akarod, a törhetetlen esküvel… hogy amint rács mögött tudom Bellát, visszajövök hozzád. Visszajövök, és soha többé nem hagylak el!

- Ne ígérj olyat, Harry, amit nem biztos, hogy be tudsz tartani – mondta szigorúan a férfi.

- Gondolod, hogy tényleg belehalok?

- Nem ezért mondtam.

- Tudom. De én tényleg visszajövök hozzád. Most már tudom, amit régen nem tudtam… hogy mi az igazán fontos… az a… boldogság, amit melletted megtaláltam. Itt, a… hogy is írtad… az időtlen falak között.

- Neked nem kell bezárnod magad ide.

- Ez az otthonom, Perselus. Mindig is az volt. Ahogy neked is.

- Mikor mész el?

Harry lesütötte a szemét. – Húzhatnánk napokig… de nem lenne könnyebb.

- Holnap?

- Legkésőbb holnapután. Hétfőn már be akarok menni dolgozni. Nem lesz könnyű újra Bella nyomára akadni. Gondolom, azok után, ami történt, lapít valahol.

- Menj holnap reggel! Csak kínoznánk egymást és önmagunkat még egy teljes napig.

- Elküldesz? – kérdezte Harry, de amikor az éjsötét szempár megvillant, már tudta, hogy rosszat szólt.

- Mégis mit vársz tőlem? – csattant fel a férfi. – El akarsz menni? Hát menj! Menj, és tedd a dolgod!

- Perselus…

- Nem kel magyarázkodnod… egy héttel ezelőtt is pontosan tudtam, hogy el fogsz menni. Nem számít. Talán egyszer majd tényleg visszajössz… de talán nem… ez sem számít. Kibírom… ahogy annyi minden mást is kibírtam…

- Perselus… - Harry arcán már folytak a könnycseppek, nem bírta tovább hallgatni a férfit.

- Én itt leszek, Harry. Ha visszajössz… várni foglak… ha nem… talán valahol máshol találod meg a boldogságot.

- Visszajövök.

Perselus egy sóhajjal bólintott. – Rendben. Ne ismételjük tovább önmagunkat. Vacsoráztál?

- Perselus…

- Változik valami attól, ha reggelig ezen gyötrődünk? – villant megint Harryre az éjsötét szempár.

- Nem… csak fáj… hogy megint… csalódást okozok neked… hogy megint csak fájdalmat okozok… pedig hidd el… ezt szeretném a legkevésbé. Nem ezt érdemled… szeretnélek boldoggá tenni… egy életre.

- Úgy tűnik a boldogság az a dolog, amit nem nekem találtak ki – fordított hátat a bájitalmester Harrynek, és most már végképp ott akarta hagyni.

- Ne mondd ezt! – lépett utána a fiú, és finoman átölelte. Perselus egy pillanatig szabadulni akart, de végül megadta magát a gyengéd érintésnek. – Boldog lennél velem, ha visszajönnék? – a bájitalmester csak sóhajtott, és lehajtotta a fejét. – Akkor várj rám, kérlek! Ahogy tehetem, visszajövök hozzád. Tudod, hogy nem tudom máshogy elképzelni az életem, csak melletted.

- Persze… - sóhajtott Perselus. – Tudom. De nem ez a fontos. És a lényegen nem is változtat semmit. Feküdjünk le… hosszú napom volt – mondta végül, és most határozottan ellépett Harrytől, és bement a fürdőbe.

Egy percre a mosdóra támaszkodott, hogy rendezze a gondolatait. Tudta ő, hogyne tudta volna, már egy héttel ezelőtt is, hogy az lesz a vége… de olyan hosszú ideje próbált már ellenállni a kísértésnek, és most belebukott. Hiba volt, amit már nem lehet helyrehozni… csak átvészelni… valahogy.

Gyorsan megfürdött, majd mikor végzett, Harryt is bezavarta a fürdőszobába.

Mikor a Harry visszatért, leült az ágy szélére, és úgy figyelte a férfit.

- Máris visszahúztad a falaidat… - sóhajtott. – Látod… ettől féltem… ezért nem tudtam, hogyan hozzam szóba… Olyan jó volt egy kicsit érezni, hogy közel engedsz magadhoz… hogy nem csak egyoldalú, amit érzek… és most máris egy feneketlen szakadék tátong közöttünk. Tudom, hogy csak… védekezel… és meg is értem…

- Harry, nem szeretnél inkább aludni? – kérdezte Perselus némileg fásult hangon. Nagyon nem akarta ezt a helyzetet. A magyarázkodást, az önáltatást… még egy hosszú, kínzó éjszakát, amiben már csak az a fájdalom ordít, hogy holnap újra egyedül marad.

- Képtelen lennék aludni. És tudom, hogy te is. Szeretném inkább… ha valahogy meggyőzhetnélek, hogy mindaz, amit mondtam, igaz. Hogy szeretlek, és hogy vissza fogok jönni hozzád.

Perselus egy félig-meddig bosszús sóhajjal felkönyökölt. – Majd az idő bizonyít, Harry.

- Nem! Én azt akarom, hogy higgy nekem!

- Ne legyél hisztis gyerek! Azt hittem kinőtted már ezt a nyavalygást. Higgadj le, és viselkedj végre felnőtt férfihoz méltóan!

- Lehiggadhatnék, Perselus… de nem akarom elfojtani az érzéseimet. Sem a szerelmemet, sem a fájdalmamat, sem ezt az átkozott tehetetlen dühöt, amit most érzek. Tudom, hogy te ezt teszed. És megértem, hisz ismerlek. De tőlem ne várd ezt! Nekem ezek az érzések adnak erőt… ahhoz, hogy megtegyem, amit meg kell tennem.

- Rendben, akkor add ki magadból – ült fel sóhajtva a férfi, és a hátát az ágy támlájának vetette, és vészjósló komolysággal nézett a smaragdzöld szemekbe.

- Jól látom, hogy most engem hibáztatsz? – kérdezte Harry egy sóhajjal megcsóválva a fejét. – Tedd azt! Te is azt mondtad, mikor a múltkor elmentem. Vádolj csak engem, úgy könnyebb lesz.

Perselus csak egy pillanatig fontolgatta, hogy ezen most felkapja a vizet, de tisztában volt vele, hogy Harry csak az elkeseredettségét zúdítja a nyakába. És még mindig magát tartotta az erősebbnek, neki kell elviselnie még ezt is.

- Értsd meg, Perselus, hogy el kell mennem! – fakadt ki Harry.

- Megértettem – válaszolt a férfi továbbra is higgadtan, és pont ez volt, ami igazán bosszantotta Harryt.

- A francba, Perselus, legalább mondd azt, hogy neked is fáj egy kicsit! Legalább némi emberi érzést mutass!

- Én már hónapokkal ezelőtt figyelmeztettelek, hogy nem tudom azt adni neked, amit szeretnél.

Harry ettől a megjegyzéstől lehiggadt. Valóban távol állna a férfi természetétől, hogy most nekiálljon úgy nyavalyogni, ahogy ő teszi. – Ne haragudj, Perselus… én nem várok tőled semmi olyat, ami idegen tőled. Csak…

- Csak?

- Igazad van – hajtotta le a fejét a fiú, majd amikor újra a bájitalmester szemébe nézett, már komoly volt a tekintete. – Hisztizek. Mindig is ezt tettem. Hisztiztem, és vártam, hogy más oldja meg helyettem a problémámat. De most nem fogom ezt tenni. Kezembe veszem az életem… azt hiszem, ideje. Megoldom a rám váró feladatot, és ha hiszed, ha nem visszatérek. Bizonyítsa az idő, hogy igazat mondok.

- Úgy legyen! – nézett rá komolyan a bájitalmester, megérezve a Harryben végbemenő változásokat, majd a fiúhoz hajolt, és megcsókolta.

Ezen az éjszakán olyan kétségbeesett ragaszkodással szerették egymást, mint talán még soha azelőtt. Mintha ez lenne az utolsó lehetőségük, hogy együtt legyenek. Perselusnak volt egy olyan pesszimista sugallata, hogy így is van, de akarattal próbált meg hinni Harry ígéretének. Nem tudta, mennyire sikerül meggyőznie saját magát, és ebben a pillanatban nem is ez volt a fontos. Hanem az, hogy még egy kis ideig a karjaiban érezheti a fiút, akit mindennél jobban szeret.

A gyönyör, amit együtt átéltek, át volt itatva fájdalommal és szomorúsággal, mégis mindketten bensőségesebbnek érezték, mint bármikor ezelőtt. Az elválásuk előtt még inkább érezték, hogy összetartoznak, hogy egymás mellett lenne a helyük, ha a világ is úgy akarná. Talán majd egyszer úgy fogja akarni.

Egy szemhunyásnyit sem aludtak, míg a nap első sugarai felbukkantak a horizonton. Csak feküdtek egymást átölelve, időnként végigcirógatták egymás hátát, mellkasát, váltottak egy-egy gyengéd csókot.

Ahogy kivilágosodott, szinte ugyanabban a pillanatban sóhajtottak fel.

- Ideje menned, Harry! – mondta halkan a bájitalmester. A fiúnak könny szökött a szemébe, de lassan felkelt az ágyból, és felöltözött.

Amikor végzett, visszaült Perselus mellé. – Ugye tudod, hogy az életünk már végérvényesen összefonódott? Senki és semmi nem állhat közénk. Minden nap gondolni fogok rád, és várni fogom a napot, amikor visszatérhetek.

- Ahogy én is – mondta a férfi, és Harry legnagyobb csodálkozására engedett valamit látni a megtörtségből, amit most érzett. De végül erőt vett magán. – Menj! Vár a feladatod!

Harry bólintott, egy búcsúcsókra még odahajolt a férfihoz, majd felállt, és kiment a szobából.


	12. Chapter 12

A fiatal férfi a lenyugvó nap sugaraitól körülvéve lassan baktatott fel a roxforti birtok kapujához vezető emelkedőn. Már több, mint egy éve nem járt itt, de mégis minden nap ellátogatott ide gondolatban… fájdalmas emlék volt az a reggel, mikor elhagyta a kastélyt, de mégis egy pillanatig sem szűnt meg visszavágyni ide, az időtlen falak közé.

Az elmúlt majdnem másfél év meglehetősen nehéz volt Harrynek. Ahogy teltek a hetek, majd a hónapok, mindent megtett, hogy újra Bella nyomára bukkanjon. Lassan a munkatársai és a főnöke is megszokták, hogy igaz bármikor, bármiben számíthatnak rá, az igazi, már-már rögeszmés céljának Bella felkutatását tekinti. Ennek ellenére hosszú hónapokig semmi eredményt nem hozott a munkája.

Egyszer azonban, teljesen véletlenül, az egyik informátorától kapott egy tippet, ami használhatónak bizonyult. Bella nyomára akadt, és hamarosan meg is találta a nőt. Akkor megfordult a fejében, hogy Perselus segítségét kéri, de végül úgy tűnt a számára, hogy boldogulni fog egyedül is. Bella, a múltkori, utolsó veresége hatására, úgy tűnt, végleg megbolondult, és akik eddig talán még szóba álltak volna vele, most már azok is kerülték, így magára maradt. Ennek ellenére Harry számára nem volt könnyű zsákmány, hiszen Bella még így is meglehetősen erős ellenfél. És mindig is a lélektani hadviselés mestere volt, így Harrynek fel kellett vérteznie magát okklumenciával is, ha nem akarta, hogy a hirtelen dühe sodorja veszélybe. Végül azonban szerencsével járt, és komolyabb sérülések nélkül le tudta győzni a boszorkányt, és így az bíróság elé került, ahol végre megfizetett minden bűnéért, amit eddig elkövetett.

**fejezet**

Harry továbbra is tétova léptekkel tartott a roxforti birtok kapuja fele. Bizonytalan volt, hisz több, mint egy éve nem látta a férfit, akihez most igyekszik. Ennek ellenére remélte, hogy nem kell csalódnia benne. Hogy ő is ugyanúgy várja a találkozásukat, ahogy ő maga. Ennek ellenére nem lehetett biztos benne, hogy a bájitalmester mennyire mélyre ásta el az érzéseit, és hogy van-e esélye arra, hogy előássa most, hogy ő hirtelen felbukkan a semmiből.

Ahogy belépett a kapun, felnézett a kastélyra, és az az érzés fogta el, hogy végre hazaérkezett. Ez a hely, ez a monumentális építmény jelentette neki mindig is az otthont, azóta, hogy tizenegy éves korában megismerte. Sok helyen járt azóta, de mindig a kastély volt az a hely, ami visszavárta, és ahova mindig visszavágyott.

Lassú léptekkel indult az épület felé, nem sietett. A langyos nyárvégi este lassan szürkületbe hajlott, ahogy Harry egy pillanatra megállt, és tekintetét végigfuttatta a birtokon. Aztán vett egy nagy levegőt, újra elindult, majd kis idő múlva belépett a nagykapun. Végtelenül szeretett volna azonnal a pince fele indulni, de előtte néhány percet pazarolnia kell McGalagonyra, így az igazgatónő irodája felé vette az irányt. Bízott benne, hogy a jelszó, amit még akkor használt, mikor utoljára szüksége volt rá, nem változott azóta.

Szerencséje volt. Ahogy kimondta a jelszót, a kőszörny félreugrott, és ő akadálytalanul feljutott az igazgatói irodába. Bekopogott, és a boszorkány szórakozott hangjára belépett.

- Harry… - állt fel meglepetten a nő a székéből. – Hogy kerül ide?

- Csak egy percre zavarom, igazgatónő – lépett be a fiú, az arcán egy olyasfajta mosollyal, mint aki már mindent eltervezett, és most csak azt várja, hogy a tervei szerint történjenek az események. – Csupán azt szeretném tudni, hogy áll-e még az ajánlata.

- A… az ajánlatom?

- Arra vonatkozóan, hogy vegyem át a sötét varázslatok kivédése tárgy tanítását.

- Természetesen áll, Harry… de… mi történt?

- Akkor, ha önnek is megfelel, igazgatónő, szeptemberben kezdenék.

- Ez… igazán nagyszerű… de… nem mondaná el…

- Majd máskor talán. Most van még valami, amit el akarok intézni.

- De keresnünk kell önnek egy lakosztályt és…

- Tanárnő! Fontosabb dolgom is van. Holnap majd megbeszéljük a részleteket – mondta Harry, és otthagyta a meglepetéstől még mindig csak hápogni képes boszorkányt, és elindult igazi célja, a bájitalmester lakosztálya felé.

Csak akkor vett vissza egy kicsit a sebességből, mikor elérte a pincébe vezető lépcsőt. Kissé elbizonytalanította az, hogy egyáltalán nem tudta kiszámolni, mire számíthat Perselustól. Hisz ha a férfi semmit nem változott, és ugyan már miért változott volna, akkor ugyanolyan kiszámíthatatlan, ha érzésekről, személyes dolgokról, és főleg kettejükről van szó.

Ennek ellenére Harry lassan lesétált a lépcsőn, és végül bekopogott a keresett ajtón. A szíve szinte a torkában dobogott, mikor a férfi ajtót nyitott neki. Harry látta rajta, hogy szinte teljesen lezárja magát, ahogy mindig is teszi, de a meglepetését egy pillanatra elárulta a szeme villanása.

- Szia! – köszönt neki a fiú. – Beengedsz?

A bájitalmester még egy hosszú pillanatig nézett a szemébe, majd szélesebbre tárta az ajtót. – Gyere!

Harry szinte kézzelfoghatóan érezte, hogy kergetik egymást a gondolatok a férfi fejében. Kérdések, kétségek százai fogalmazódhattak meg benne. Odalépett hozzá, de úgy gondolta, jobb, ha az első pillanatban nem fizikai kontaktussal nyit, az sok lenne a bájitalmesternek.

- Nem számítottál rám, igaz?

- Már több, mint három hete, hogy elkaptad Bellát… bevallom, már nem – mondta a bájitalmester látszólag tárgyilagos hangon, de Harry sok átvirrasztott éjszaka nyomát érezte benne, várakozást, és utána a csalódást. Ez elég háttérinformáció volt neki ahhoz, hogy tudja, kemény csatára számíthat, ha meg akarja puhítani Perselus lelkét.

- Perselus… - fogta meg mégis a férfi kezét Harry, de megvárta, míg a szemébe néz, és csak akkor folytatta. – Nem akartam elvarratlan szálakat hagyni magam mögött. Minden dolgot le akartam zárni… munkát, és minden egyebet… és a tárgyalás végét is meg akartam várni. De most itt vagyok. És ha te is úgy akarod, itt is maradok.

- Biztos? Mikor jön a következő ügy, ami hónapokra elszólít? – nézett rá egy kissé cinikusan a bájitalmester.

- Nem lesz következő ügy. Azt hiszem, ideje átadnom a stafétát a következő nemzedéknek.

- Mondja ezt a nagy hős huszonkét évesen – futott át egy gúnyos grimasz a bájitalmester arcán. - Más ilyen korban még gyereknek tartja magát.

- Én már megtettem mindent, amit meg kellett tennem. Most már azt hiszem elég lesz az, hogy az utánam jövő generációt is felkészíthetem arra, hogy ők is megtehessék azt, amit nekik kell megtenniük. Talán köztük is lesznek olyanok, akik a jó ügyért szeretnének harcolni. És kell nekik valaki, akitől tanulhatnak. Bár… a nyomodba sem érhetek, ez tény… de azért ebben is megteszem, ami tőlem telik.

- Ebben biztos vagyok – mondta a bájitalmester, majd ellépett volna Harry mellől, ha a fiú engedi. De mint már olyan sokszor, most sem engedte. Mögé lépett, és gyengéden megfogta a karját.

- Perselus… adj nekem… nekünk… még egy esélyt! Próbálj meg bízni bennem még egyszer… visszajöttem hozzád… olyan… olyan, mintha hosszú vándorlás után végre hazataláltam volna. Szeretnék végre igazi otthonra lelni… itt a kastélyban. Melletted… veled…

A férfi finoman, de határozottan kiszabadította a kezét, és az ablakhoz sétált.

- Jelentkezhettél volna… egy levél… csak egy üzenet… hogy nem gondoltad meg magad…

Harrynek összeszorult a szíve, ahogy most a férfira nézett. Nagyon jól tudta, hogy milyen rengeteg fájdalmat okozott már neki. Magára hagyta… többször is… és most ez a késlekedés… ez is nagyon fájhatott. Harry tudta, hogy most nagyon óvatosnak kell lennie. Ha Perselus most elküldi, az tényleg örökre szól… többször nem bírná ki egyikük sem, hogy el kelljen szakadniuk.

Lassan utánament, megállt mögötte, gyengéden maga fele fordította, és megfogta a kezét.

- Sajnálom, Perselus – nézett őszintén a férfi szemébe. – Buta voltam. De nem akartam úgy eljönni, hogy hagyjak valami feladatot, ami visszavár. Úgy akartam visszajönni, hogy az végleges legyen… hogy soha többé ne szólíthasson el mellőled semmi – Harry sóhajtott, mert látta, hogy nem igazán bírta meghatni a férfit. – Megértem, hogy így reagálsz – mondta szomorúan, és elengedte a férfi kezét. – Nem kényszerítlek semmire. Idővel talán visszanyerem a bizalmad. Mindenesetre… itt leszek. Ha szükséged van rám, megtalálsz. Bármikor.

Próbált uralkodni magán, így az első könnycsepp csak akkor gördült le az arcán, mikor már hátat fordított Perselusnak. El akarta terelni a figyelmét a fájdalmáról, így miközben az ajtó fele indult, azon kezdett el gondolkodni, hogy hova is mehetne, hisz visszautasította McGalagony ajánlatát, hogy már ma este kiutal neki egy szobát, így azonban szállás nélkül maradt. Eltöprengett, hogy a Szükség szobája megmaradt-e a háború utáni felújítások ellenére, de nem jutott semmire, mert Perselus utána lépett, és durván elkapta a karját.

- El tudod képzelni, mit éreztem? – fordította hirtelen maga fele a férfi, és a tekintete azokra a régi időkre emlékeztette Harryt, mikor az első időkben okklumenciát tanultak. Dühös volt, elszánt, kiszámíthatatlan. De ahelyett, hogy elmondta volna, amit gondol, Harry érezte, hogy kapcsolatba lép az elméjével, és néhány pillanat múlva már tökéletesen érezte a férfi fájdalmát. Minden benne volt ebben az érzésben… egy egész élet minden csalódása, amire most ő, Harry tette fel a koronát. Megérezte, hogy a férfi már nem képes hinni semmiben, és erről most csak és kizárólag ő tehet. A fájdalom egészen maga alá temette, kis híján összeroppantotta a gerincét. – Hagyd abba, Perselus, kérlek! Engedj! – könyörgött némán a férfinak, aki végül megszűntetve a bűbájt megtörte a szemkontaktust, és ellépett tőle.

Harrynek csupán egy pillanatra fordult meg a fejében, hogy elmenjen, de azonnal le is tett róla. Nem látta még teljesen reménytelennek a helyzetet. Pont ez az intenzív harag és fájdalom mutatta meg a számára, hogy a bájitalmester még mindig szereti őt. Perselus után lépett, majd megállt közvetlenül mögötte.

- Bocsáss meg nekem, Perselus! Engedd meg, hogy jóvátegyem! – kérte a férfit, de az, amikor megszólalt nem erre reagált.

- Mikor megtudtam, hogy elkaptad Bellát, minden nap vártalak. Sokszor fürkésztem az utat, de nem tűnt fel rajta senki. Minden este úgy feküdtem le, hogy talán majd holnap… Két hét után feladtam. Elfogadtam, hogy nem jössz…

- De most itt vagyok…

- És azt hiszed, hogy ez jó játék? – fordult felé hirtelen Perselus. – Jössz és mész, amikor kedved tartja… és közben nem foglalkozol azzal, hogy ezzel mit okozol másoknak!

Harry lehajtotta a fejét, és legördültek a könnycseppek az arcán, de már nem érdekelte, hogy Perselus látja őket. – Rendben… gondoldd ezt, ha így akarod… én nem így… akartam… szerettelek volna boldoggá tenni… talán… tényleg hibáztam… talán tényleg mindent másképp kellett volna csinálnom. Talán el sem kellett volna mennem – de végül egy sóhajjal felemelte a fejét, és határozottan nézett a bájitalmester szemébe. - De ezen már nem tudok változtatni. És nem tudok… mondani semmit, ami segít… csak annyit, hogy szeretlek, ugyanúgy, mint akkor… amikor megmentettél… talán ez még jelent neked valamit. Ez a legtöbb, amit adni tudok neked. Egy érzés… tudom, hogy ez nem túl sok… de nekem csak ez van. Még akkor is, ha te nem sokra becsülöd az ilyesmit. Most minden rajtad áll… a kezedbe adom a döntést az életünkről… az életemről. Ha elküldesz… nekem is meg kell tanulnom elfojtani az érzéseimet. Sikerülni fog, hisz jó tanár voltál ebben is. De még megakadályozhatod, hogy így történjen.

Perselus hosszú ideig nem válaszolt, csak nézett a fiú könnyektől homályos smaragdzöld szemébe, kutatta az érzéseit. Nem, nem akart most a gondolataiba látni, csupán azt latolgatta, megbízhat-e a fiú szavaiban… a szerelmében.

Harry egy idő után a hallgatását elutasításnak vélte, így lassan újra elfordult tőle, hogy otthagyja, de Perselus halk hangja megállította.

- Szerinted melyik verzió jár kevesebb fájdalommal?

Harry a kérdésből megérezte, hogy most szakadt át a férfi lelkében az a gát, amit az elmúlt hosszú hónapok során épített, és eddig olyan keményen tartott. Visszafordult, közelebb lépett hozzá, és két kezét gyengéden a férfi mellkasára helyezve megszólalt.

- Ne a fájdalmat mérlegeld, Perselus, hanem azt, hogy a boldog pillanatok megérik-e, hogy kockáztass miattuk. Nem ígérhetek neked olyat, hogy minden rózsaszín lányregény lesz, nehézségek nélkül… ismerve magunkat… de mindent megteszek, ami tőlem telik, hogy végre igazán boldogok lehessünk. Együtt bármivel szembe tudunk nézni.

- A világgal is?

Harry egy pillanatra értetlenül nézett a férfira, majd megértette, mire gondol.

- Perselus… ha azt mondjuk… hogy adunk magunknak még egy esélyt… én nem akarok bujkálni veled… nem akarok hazudozni… Szeretlek, és nem érdekel, hogy ez kinek nem tetszik!

- Ez nem ilyen egyszerű…

- Te megtennéd értem, hogy szembenézel a világgal?

- Nem nekem lenne nehezebb dolgom.

- Válaszolj, kérlek!

A bájitalmester pár pillanatig csak nézett a szemébe, majd sóhajtott. – Igen.

- Akkor tegyük meg, Perselus! Ne hagyjuk, hogy bárki… vagy bármi közénk álljon! Se a múltunk… se az emberek véleménye! Nyissunk egy teljesen új lapot… ami csak a miénk… ha akarjuk, megtehetjük – mondta Harry, majd finoman megcirógatta a férfi arcát és végül óvatosan megcsókolta.

Perselus izmai megfeszültek, mint az ugrásra kész párducnak, de aztán lassan, fokról fokra szépen ellazult. Megadta magát Harrynek, és a saját érzéseinek.

Harry pontosan érezte, ahogy a férfi falai sorról sorra leomlanak, és amikor ajkaik elszakadtak egmyástól, már csak egy egészen alacsonyat érzékelt.

Mikor szétváltak, Perselus nem engedte elhúzódni a fiút, így Harry egy sóhajjal a vállára hajtotta a fejét, és lassan kezdte úgy érezni, hogy ezt a csatát megnyerheti.

- Beszéltél McGalagonnyal? – kérdezte kis idő múlva Perselus.

Harry bólintott. – Nem akartam addig felesleges reményeket kelteni magunkban, míg nem biztos, hogy maradhatok.

- És?

- Már ma akart nekem keresni egy szobát.

- Visszautasítottad?

- Bíztam benne, hogy ezt az éjszakát megoldjuk valahogy másként. Vagy rosszul gondoltam? - nézett fel rá Harry.

Perselus elgondolkodva nézett vissza rá. - Nem, nem gondoltad rosszul. De mond csak, mit szeretnél? Várj! Ne válaszolj ész nélkül! Sok múlhat azon, amit mondasz.

- Perselus… én már olyan sokszor elmondtam… nem hinném, hogy bármi újat tudnék neked mondani. Szeretlek! Szeretnék veled élni, szeretnélek boldoggá tenni… szeretném, ha mindig mindenben számíthatnék rád, és ezt te is elmondhatnád rólam. Szeretném, ha olyan lehetne az életünk, mint akkor… mikor néhány napig itt élhettem veled. Tudom, hogy nehezen viselnéd, ha hirtelen ilyen mélységig tolakodnék bele az életedbe… de azért megpróbálhatnánk. Mit szeretnék? Olyan nehéz mindezt szavakba önteni, Perselus… keresem a boldogságot, és tudom, hogy melletted megtalálnám. És neked is szeretném bebizonyítani, hogy nem a boldogság az a dolog, amit nem neked találtak ki. De ehhez ketten kellünk. És én még nem tudom, hogy te mit szeretnél.

- Szeretnék bízni benned – válaszolt a bájitalmester lassan, megfontoltan. - A szavaidban… az érzéseidben…

- Itt és most nem tudok neked bizonyítani… bár, ha akarod… bármikor belenézhetsz a gondolataimba. Azok nem hazudnak.

- Ennek nem ez a módja, Harry.

- Tudom. Csak gondoltam felajánlom a lehetőséget.

- Most inkább nem élnék vele – mondta Perselus, majd sóhajtott. – Szóval azt mondod, a kezembe adod a döntést…

Ahogy Harry a szénfekete szemekbe nézett, látott benne néhány ígéretet sejtető szikrát villogni. – Azt hiszem, már döntöttél – mosolyodott el bátortalanul. – Miért húzod még az agyam?

- Talán, mert ha megküzdesz érte, jobban tudod értékelni.

- Mardekáros – fintorgott Harry, de az aggodalma lassan-lassan kezdet oszladozni.

- Erre a különbségre nem sűrűn kellene figyelmeztetned.

- Bánod, hogy griffendéles vagyok?

- Azon kívül, hogy hajlamos vagy fejjel menni a falnak, igazából nem. És te?

- Sokszor nem látom át a szándékaidat… hajlamos vagy…

- Hátulról támadni… aljasan… kiszámíthatatlanul?

- Igen, de… te ilyen vagy… enélkül olyan lennél, mint a hozzád nőtt fekete cuccod nélkül. Nem lennél önmagad. Nem is tudom… mardekárosnak szerettelek meg… nem, nem bánom.

Ebben a pillanatban kopogást hallottak az ajtón, de ebben a késői időben elképzelésük nem volt, hogy ki lehet a látogató. Összenéztek, de Perselus szeme már olvashatatlan volt, mint mindig. Csak egy intéssel jelezte Harrynek, hogy maradjon nyugton.

- Ki az?

- Minerva – szólt az ajtón túlról az igazgatónő hangja. A bájitalmester szeme villámokat szórt, és Harry egy halvány mosollyal arra gondolt, hogy nem lenne most a boszorkány helyében. A férfi kinyitotta az ajtót, és Harry látatlanul is tudta, hogy a pillantásával ölni lehetne.

- Mit tehetek önért ezen a késői órán? – kérdezte a férfi fagyosan.

- Magánál van Harry? – kérdezte minden kertelés nélkül a nő.

- Miért lenne? – válaszolt kérdésre kérdéssel a bájitalmester.

- Beszélni akarok vele!

- Egyéb lehetetlen kívánság? – a férfi tapodtat sem mozdult el az ajtóból, míg meg nem érezte Harry gyengéd érintését a karján, mire kitárta az ajtót.

- Itt vagyok, tanárnő – mondta Harry. – Miben segíthetek?

- Beszélni szeretnék magával!

- Nem lehetne holnap? Kettőnknek is épp elég megbeszélnivalónk van.

- Azt gondolom – mondta a nő kissé epésen. – De tudni akarom, mi folyik az iskolám falai között!

- Semmi olyan, tanárnő, amitől féltenie kellene az iskoláját – próbálta Harry megnyugtatni a boszorkányt, de úgy tűnt nem igazán sikerül.

- Ne mondja nekem, hogy semmi! Több, mint két év után beállít, hogy szeretné elfogadni az állást, amit még annak idején ajánlottam fel. Miért? Hirtelen elege lett az aurori pályából, amire egész életében vágyott? Miért? Még szobát sem kér ma éjszakára, csak hogy idejöhessen Piton professzorhoz csevegni. Ahhoz a Piton professzorhoz, akivel hét éven keresztül egy kanál vízben megfojtották volna egymást. Miért? Sok kérdés vár válaszra, Harry, és én tudni szeretném az okokat.

- Valóban tudni szeretné? – kérdezte a bájitalmester még mindig a szokásos stílusában.

- Jogom van tudni.

Joga van egy nagy francot, gondolta magában a másik kettő, de végül Perselus szólalt meg. – Ahogy akarja – mondta egy szemvillanással, majd Harryre nézett, magához húzta, és megcsókolta.

A fiú egy pillanatra megdermedt, majd egy halvány mosollyal viszonozta a férfi csókját.

Néhány másodperc múlva már csak a boszorkány mögött bevágódó ajtó csapódását hallották, de nem igazán foglalkoztak vele. Csak mikor hosszú idő múlva szétváltak, nézett Harry elgondolkodva a nő után.

- Szerinted ebből mi lesz?

- Valószínűleg holnap mehetünk együtt munkát keresni – vont vállat a bájitalmester. – Úgyis ez volt a szíved vágya, nem? Megosztani a problémáinkat. Itt a lehetőség.

- Nem kellett volna ezt így… - fogta meg a szerelme kezét Harry.

- Bánod?

- Nem. Csak miattad aggódom.

- Megoldjuk. Amúgy McGalagony nem annyira hülye, amilyennek látszik. Nem fogja eldobni a két legjobb tanárát.

- Te meg a szerénységed – mosolyodott el Harry. – De tulajdonképpen igazad van. Visszatérve az eredeti témánkra… akkor itt maradhatok veled?

- Ma éjszakára?

- Most elég, ha erre válaszolsz.

- Maradhatsz, ha elmondod, hogy képzeled el a távolabbi jövőt – civódott szelíden Perselus a fiúval.

- Azt az elképzelhetetlen lehetőséget, hogy McGalagony holnap reggel nem rúg ki mindkettőnket?

- Azt az elképzelhetetlen lehetőséget.

- Elég leleményesek vagyunk, hogy megoldjuk.

- Mégis, hogyan? Ha arra gondolsz, hogy McGalagony hagyja, hogy a kastély folyosóin kézen fogva sétafikáljunk, nagyot tévedsz.

- Én már rólad sem tudom feltételezni, hogy ennyire a nyilvánosság elé akarod vinni a kapcsolatunkat. Meg vagyok győződve róla, hogy frászt kapnál tőle, ha mások előtt akár csak kedvesebben néznék rád.

- Túl jól ismersz… ez már a vég… - mondta a bájitalmester, mire Harry elnevette magát.

- Igen, ez már tényleg az. De… most már lassan hajnalodik… nem kéne…

- Mit is? – kérdezett vissza a férfi, mikor Harry tétován félbehagyta a mondatot.

- Ágyba kerülnünk… - vörösödött el a fiú.

- Hát lássuk csak… álmosnak nem vagyok álmos… tudsz mondani másik érvet a dolog mellett? – húzta az agyát Perselus.

- Tudnék…

- Hallgatlak – mondta a férfi, de mikor Harry nem válaszolt, egy halvány mosollyal még hozzátette. – Nem válaszol a tanára kérdésére, Potter? Ki akar csikarni egy késő esti büntetőmunkát?

- Ez a határozott szándékom, tanár úr – válaszolt Harry, és most ő volt az, aki megcsókolta a másikat. Pillanatok alatt elvesztek a csókban, egymás ölelésében, így Perselus néhány perc múlva a hálószobába húzta Harryt, ahol lassan-lassan teret engedtek hónapok óta elfojtott vágyaiknak. Időnként tomboló szenvedéllyel, időnként kínzó érzékiséggel szerették egymást, a nyári kánikulában is hűvös pinceszobát forró érzékeik fűtötték fel. Végül egymás karjaiban újra átélték azt a gyönyört, amiről mind a ketten minden nap álmodoztak, mióta csak megismerték. Egymás karjaiban aludtak el, és már hosszú ideje nem volt olyan békés az álmuk, mint most, hogy újra együtt lehetnek.

~~ o ~~

Másnap reggel, pedig külön, néhány perc eltéréssel mentek reggelizni, McGalagony pillantásával ölni lehetett volna. Nem sokat törődtek vele, de a boszorkány mégis magához rendelte mindkettejüket reggeli után.

Amint befejezték az evést, összenéztek, és sóhajtva elindultak az igazgatói iroda fele.

McGalagony egy jó fél órán keresztül zúdította rájuk a véleményét, amiben a „mégis, hogy képzelték", az „azt hiszik, hogy megengedhetik maguknak", és a „tanár létükre" volt a leggyakrabban elhangzó szófordulat. Harry egy darabig próbálta számolni őket, de feladta, és inkább az igazgatónő faragott asztalának az egyik lábára bambult. Perselus meg a másikra.

Mikor McGalagony kiadta a mérgét, és végül némileg lehiggadt, leroskadt a székére, és elgondolkodva nézett maga elé. Láthatóan azon gondolkodott, amit Perselus is mondott tegnap este. Hogy nem akarja kidobni a két legjobb tanárát.

- Most úgy őszintén… nem mondanák el nekem, mégis hogy gondolták ezt az egészet? Az iskolában… a gyerekek előtt?

- Igazgatónő… ha úgy akarja… senki nem venné észre – nézett fel végre Harry.

- Ezt maga sem gondolja komolyan.

- Miért ne tenné? – kérdezte Perselus. – Én húsz éve élek úgy, hogy senki nem tudja, ki vagyok valójában. Hogy mit teszek, mit gondolok valójában.

- Magából még ki is nézem, hogy képes rá – nézett rá szigorúan a boszorkány. – De Harry?

- Harry az én tanítványom. Talán a legjobb.

- Így van, igazgatónő. Én is képes vagyok elrejteni a valóságot. Nem állt szándékunkban bujkálni, de ha önnek ez a kívánsága…

- Még szép, hogy ez a kívánságom! Milyen példát mutatnának a gyerekeknek?

- Professzor, nem lehetne, hogy erkölcsi vitába nem megyünk bele? Mert akkor estig itt leszünk, és nem fogjuk meggyőzni egymást.

- Maguk, meg az erkölcs… de tudják mit? Ez a maguk gondja, engem nem érdekel, hogy teszik helyre magukban – sóhajtott. – Rendben. Maradhatnak… de egyetlen szó panasz akármelyikükre… egyetlen utalás, amit visszahallok, és úgy repülnek innen, hogy a lábuk se éri a földet. Megértették?

Perselus szeme villámokat szórt, de nem szólt semmit, és Harry is csak bólintott.

- Akkor Harry írja alá a szerződését, és tűnjenek a szemem elől! – fakadt ki az öreg boszorkány, mire a két férfi továbbra is szó nélkül felállt, Harry a pergamen aljára kanyarította a nevét, majd otthagyták McGalagonyt.

Mikor leértek a csigalépcsővel, összenéztek.

- Ezt elég könnyen megúsztuk – mondta némileg megkönnyebbülve Harry.

Perselus nem akart erre a közjátékra több időt vesztegetni, úgyhogy inkább gyakorlatiasabb dolgokra terelte a szót. – Keresnünk kellene neked egy lakosztályt, lehetőleg nem túl közel az enyémhez, de nem is túl távol. Mindkettő gyanús lehetne.

- Látom a taktikai érzéked már bekapcsolt – mosolyodott el Harry.

- Ha eleget akarunk tenni az igazgatónő kérésének, óvatosnak kell lennünk.

- Dühít? Mármint, hogy McGalagony így áll hozzá.

- Számítottam rá.

- Ez nem válasz.

- Igen. Dühít. De megszoktam már, hogy általában az emberek nem fogadják el a dolgaimat.

- Egy kicsit engem is. De igazad van, én is számítottam rá. És… merre induljunk a kereséssel?

- Igazából úgyis McGalagony dönti majd el. De azért tippeket adhatunk neki.

- Akkor a világ két végén leszünk.

- Majd összekötjük a kandallónkat.

- Ez igaz. És az még észrevétlenebb is. Hogy miért nem nekem jutott eszembe…

- Na miért, griffendéles? Mert megint nem gondolkodsz! – csipkelődött Perselus.

- Cikizz csak! – mosolygott vissza Harry. – Mit csinálunk ma?

- Azt hiszed, hogy én ráérek veled lopni a napot? – kérdezte egyik szemöldökét felvonva a bájitalmester. - Ne éld bele magad! De azért délelőtt kimehetünk a parkba.

- Ez jól hangzik – mondta Harry, és a nagykapu felé vették az útjukat.

Ahogy kiléptek a langyos, nyári kora délelőttbe, a tó fele indultak. Egy darabig csendben ballagtak egymás mellett, majd Perselus szólalt meg.

- Harry, felkészültél arra, amit bevállaltál?

- Magadra gondolsz, vagy a munkára? – kérdezett vissza a fiú egy cinkos vigyorral.

- Magamról már elégszer próbáltalak lebeszélni. Most kivételesen a munkára gondoltam.

- Hát… igazából…

- Én is így gondoltam.

- Kösz a bizalmat – grimaszolt Harry.

- Harry, ez nem egy laza DS edzés lesz! Az első néhány évben ugyanúgy kell készülnöd óráról órára, mint a diákjaidnak, ha nem sokkal keményebben. Idő kell ahhoz, hogy kialakuljon a rutinod és a tapasztalatod.

- Segítesz?

- Megpróbálok, de meggyőződésem, hogy te más rendszer szerint fogod látni a dolgokat, mint én. De azért lesznek ötleteim.

- Leginkább büntetőmunkára, igaz? – csípett egyet Harry is a férfin, de az csak egy halvány mosoly erejéig vette magára a dolgot.

Mikor végül elértek a tóhoz, letelepedtek az egyik fa alá, és továbbra is a tanításról beszélgettek. Harry legnagyobb meglepetésére lassan azt a képet rakta össze, hogy Perselus igen is szeret tanítani, és élvezi, amit csinál, még annak ellenére is, hogy óráról órára felbosszantják a diákjai. És az a gondolata is megerősítést nyert, hogy a bájitalmester szigorúsága sem bunkóság, csupán a megszokott maximalizmusa, hogy mindenkiből kihozza a legtöbbet, ami csak lehetséges. És arra is rájött, hogy a férfi tényleg nem bánja, hogy elhappolta előle az SVK-t, hiszen bármennyire is szerette volna régen azt a tárgyat, neki akkor is a bájitaltan az élete. Ebből tudta, hogy nem lesz ebből gond, vagy veszekedés.

Így beszélgetésbe merülve hamar eltelt a délelőttjük, és csak azt vették észre, hogy már ebédidő van. Kelletlenül kászálódtak fel és indultak a kastély felé, és Harry nem igazán tudta, hogy mit kezdhetne magával délután, hisz Perselus bejelentette, hogy halaszthatatlan dolga van. De aztán, mikor ebéd közben az igazgatónő közölte Harryvel, hogy talált neki egy megfelelő lakosztályt, úgy tűnt, lesz neki mivel elütni az idejét.

Harry új birodalma mindenben ideális volt. Nem volt se túl nagy, se túl kicsi, és még a bájitalmester azon elvárásának is megfelelt, hogy ne legyen se túl közel, se túl távol tőle. Harry ízlése szerint igényelt ugyan némi átalakítást, de hát legalább lefoglalhatta magát délutánra.

Mire Perselus nem sokkal vacsora előtt bekopogott hozzá, már egészen berendezkedett. Mikor a bájitalmester belépett, a fiú átkarolta a nyakát, és megcsókolta.

- Mi ez a hevesség, girffendéles? – kérdezte Perselus, mikor végre levegőhöz jutott.

- Csak boldog vagyok! Ugye nem bánod?

- Nem, nem bánom – mondta a férfi egy elnéző mosollyal. – Látom, berendezkedtél.

- Próbálom igazán otthonossá tenni ezt a helyet. Ha már itt akarom leélni az életem…

Perselus szeme villant egyet, jelezve, hogy neki ez már túl nyálas téma, mire Harry egy gyors puszit nyomott a szájára, majd elengedte.

- Rá tudlak majd venni néha, hogy te aludj nálam? – kérdezte ellépve a férfitól, és tovább pepecselve a berendezéssel.

- Meglátjuk.

- Mondjuk ma?

- Vacsora után vissza kell mennem a saját lakosztályomba.

- Ez nem lehet kifogás.

- Meglátjuk – ismételte meg a férfi, majd letelepedett az egyik fotelba, és onnan figyelte, ahogy Harry rendezkedik.

Aztán persze ezen az éjszakán felavatták Harry új birodalmának minden szegletét. Perselus nem bánta, hogy ki kell szakadnia egy kicsit a saját megszokott kis világából, sőt, Harry mellett még csak fel sem merült benne, hogy ez probléma.

~~ o ~~

A szeptemberig hátralévő alig egy hónap villámgyorsan eltelt. Harryben valóban csak most tudatosodott, hogy mennyi munkával jár a tanári hivatás. Perselus sokat segített neki, de azért szerette volna a saját szája íze szerint tervezni a dolgokat, ami sokszor szakmai vitához vezetett köztük. Ez azonban sosem tartott tovább, mint az érkező este, mikor is mindig kibékültek, és hol itt, hol ott, de együtt töltötték az éjszakájukat.

Próbáltak megfelelni az igazgatónő elvárásainak, így mások előtt megőrizték a baráti viszony látszatát. Nem esett igazából nehezükre, hisz egyikük sem akarta soha többé plénum előtt élni az életét. Nem szerették volna felhívni magukra a figyelmet, épp eleget voltak már reflektorfényben mindketten. Tökéletesen megfelelt így nekik, a szobájuk hűvös csendjében üldögélni, vagy csendes, nem túl sűrűn látogatott helyeken a kastély parkjában sétálni. Bár most még ez nem jelentett akkora problémát, hisz csak a tanárok lézengtek az óriási birtokon. Szeptembertől tudták, hogy óvatosabbnak kell lenniük, ha megtelik a birtok a diákokkal. Bár azt elhatározták, hogy nem fogják kerülni egymást, hisz ha mások úgy hiszik, hogy barátok, abban semmi rossz nincs, és McGalagony sem köthet bele.

Ahogy közeledett a tanítás kezdete, Harry egyre jobban kezdett izgulni. Kétségbe vonta a saját épelméjűségét, hogy elfogadott egy tanári állást. Perselus ezt eleinte elnéző mosollyal, később egyre bosszúsabban figyelte. Egy idő után naponta tolta le Harryt, hogy a parázásra fordított energiáját hasznosabb dolgokra kéne használnia, de hát nem sokat használt a fejmosás. Az utolsó napokban azonban inkább nem szólt semmit, mert úgy tűnt, elég csak kinyitnia a száját, és máris összekapnak. Megértette, hogy a fiú izgul, és tudta, hogy csak az első néhány napot kell Harrynek túlélnie, és utána már minden menni fog magától.

Az évnyitó vacsorán Harry meglehetősen zavarban volt, de azért hálás mosollyal fogadta a feltörő tapsot és üdvrivalgást. Perselus fürkészőn nézett végig a saját háza asztalán, és tudta, hogy velük nehezebb dolga lesz Harrynek.

Vacsora után Perselusnál ültek a kanapén, de nem sokat beszélgettek. Harry már a másnapra koncentrált, Perselus pedig inkább magához ölelte a kedvesét, és csendben élvezte a közelségét.

Mivel már első nap mindkettejüknek reggeltől estig órájuk volt, csak este nyílt lehetőségük arra, hogy találkozzanak, és megbeszéljék a nap történéseit.

- Nos, túlélted az első napod? – kérdezte Perselus, mikor a fiú kilépett a kandallójából.

- Ne tudd meg… első órában a hugrabugosok tuti hülyének néztek. De azért az óra végére már egész belejöttem. A második óra viszont nem volt egyszerű.

- Mi történt?

- A drágalátos mardekárosaid kóstolgattak.

- Beszéljek velük?

- Eszedbe ne jusson, Perselus! Ezt a csatát nekem kell megvívnom velük, ha azt akarom, hogy valaha is legyen előttük tekintélyem.

- Ez így van – látta be a bájitalmester, de tudta, hogy Harrynek meg kell küzdeni azért a bizonyos tekintélyért. – De azt tudnod kell, hogy ez nem a tanári mivoltodnak szól, hanem a múltadnak.

- Tisztában vagyok vele. Meg fogom oldani, ne aggódj!

- Nyugodtan adj nekik büntetőmunkát.

- Könnyen eljuthatnak odáig.

- Rendben. Szóval már megnyugodtál?

- Többé-kevésbé. Azért kell egy kis idő, míg belejövök.

- A tapasztalat valóban csak az idővel jön. De bele fogsz rázódni – mondta Perselus, mire Harry odalépett hozzá, és átölelte.

- Köszönöm, Perselus!

- Mit?

- Mindent. Most úgysem tudnám mindet felsorolni. Leginkább azt, hogy vagy nekem. Szeretlek!

Perselus mélyen a fiú szemébe nézett, megcirógatta az arcát. – És is szeretlek!

Harry egy pillanatig hitetlenkedve nézett a férfi szemébe. Régóta tudta, hogy így van, de nem hitte volna, hogy Perselus ezt valaha is ki fogja mondani. Végül a meghatottság könnyeivel a szemében odahajolt a férfihoz és megcsókolta.

~~ o ~~

Tíz hónappal később…

A tegnapi tanévzáró vacsora meglehetősen elhúzódott, így bár mindig Perselus szokott előbb ébredni, ezúttal nem találta maga mellett Harryt, mikor kinyitotta a szemét. Felkönyökölt, körülnézett, de a fiú a szobában sem volt, és a bájitalmester gyanította, hogy nincs a lakosztályában sem. Egy pillanatig elgondolkodott, hogy merre keresse, de aztán eszébe jutott egy több mint három évvel ezelőtti jelenet, mikor is Harry egy emeleti ablakból figyelte, hogy az éppen csak végzett társai elhagyják a kastélyt.

Ezúttal sem kellett csalódnia a megérzéseiben, Harryt pontosan azon a helyen találta meg, elmélyülten figyelte a gyerekeket, amint kikocsiznak a birtokról. Perselus mögélépett, és átkarolta.

- Egy kicsit szomorú érzés látni, ahogy elmennek – szólalt meg halkan Harry, aki szinte meg sem lepődött azon, hogy a kedvese rátalált.

- Szeptemberben visszajönnek, ne aggódj. Nem sokáig maradunk a bosszantó jelenlétük nélkül.

Harry elmosolyodott, de aztán nem mondott semmit. Engedte Perselusnak, hogy megőrizze a bosszús, mindig morgolódó bájitaltan tanár látszatát. Így azonban újra Perselus szólalt meg.

- Mondd, Harry, nem bántad meg?

- Mit? – nézett hátra meglepődve a fiú.

- Azt, hogy itt ragadtál a kastélyban. Azt, hogy feladtad az aurorságot, és tanár lettél. Azt, hogy… mellettem maradtál. Tulajdonképpen az egészet miattam…

Harry megrázta a fejét. – Nem. Egy pillanatra sem bántam meg. Én… nem tudnék máshol élni, csakis itt, a kastélyban. És az, hogy feladtam az aurorságot, tudod, hogy nem miattad volt… vagy legalábbis jórészt nem miattad. Belefáradtam… meguntam… az egésznek a reménytelenségét… mindegy. A tanárságot pedig kifejezetten élvezem. Komolyan. Jó látni, ahogy a gyerekeknek ragyog a szemük a kíváncsiságtól… vagy a sikerélménytől, ha megtanulnak egy új bűbájt. Ami pedig téged illet – fordult szembe Harry a bájitalmesterrel -, életem legjobb döntése voltál – mondta, és elmosolyodott. - De… visszakérdezhetek? Te nem bántad meg, hogy beengedtél az életedbe?

- Nem – válaszolt a férfi tömören, és Harry nem erőltette tovább. Ennyi bőven elég volt neki.

- És, mivel töltjük a nyarat? – kérdezte Harry. – Utazzunk el valahova!

- Majd sort kerítünk rá – mosolyodott el Perselus. – De most először is szeretném elterelni a gondolataidat arról, hogy lassan kiürül a kastély.

- Mivel is?

- Hát lássuk csak… segíthetnél nekem bájitalt főzni – mondta álszent ábrázattal a férfi, de a szája sarkában játszott egy mardekáros mosoly. – Vagy van egy ősi receptem, ami már hónapok óta várja, hogy megfejtsem… vagy mondjuk, visszabújhatnánk az ágyba, és valami sokkal élvezetesebb dologgal tölthetnénk az első szabad délelőttünket.

- Nos, ez az utóbbi lehetőség nagyon is kecsegtetően hangzik – mosolyodott el Harry is, és megcsókolta Perselust. Mindkettejüknek ugyanaz járt a fejében. Hosszú idő kellett ahhoz, hogy a kapcsolatuk végre békés és boldog legyen, de most mindketten habozás nélkül azt mondták volna, hogy megérte… megérte a sok várakozás és küzdelem. Hisz egymás mellett megismerték az igaz szerelmet, egy jóban-rosszban kitartó kapcsolatot, a bizalmat, és még sok minden mást, amiben korábbi életük során nem igazán lehetett részük. Amikor ajkaik szétváltak, néhány pillanatra még mélyen egymás szemébe néztek, majd Perselus lazán átkarolta a fiú derekát, és elindultak a bájitalmester pincebeli lakosztálya fele.


End file.
